Teach Me To Live
by Daughter of Thranduil
Summary: When a battered elfling is brought to Imladris, the twins, Arwen, Haldir and Legolas begin to teach her to trust and smile again. This is her story as she grows up there and can finally face her past.
1. A Discovery in the Snow

"Kianon, come down from there! We were told not to wander off! We must head back to the camp now!"

Young Legolas Thranduilion waited impatiently as his friend, Kianon Iolwinion, shimmied down from pine tree in which he been perched and leapt to the ground at his side. The young prince of Mirkwood was accompanying his father on a visit to Imladris for a conference with Elrond and Celeborn and, though Legolas had no interest in political matters whatsoever, he was eager to get there. He was looking forward to seeing Elladan and Elrohir again and he hoped that Haldir, Celeborn's foster son would be there too; for it would be the perfect chance to compare archery shots! Even better – he would be able to show them his new bow!

"Ada's boy!" teased Kianon impishly. "Valar, Legolas, what is coming over you? You have become far too well-behaved! Soon you shall be no fun at all!"

"That is not fair!" protested Legolas, blushing darkly, even though he knew Kianon was only teasing. "I just don't want to make Ada or Lord Iolwin angry with us before we even get to Imladris! We were told not stray from hearing distance for we shall be setting off soon! Everyone will be cross if we cause them delay!"

Kianon saw the sense in this and the two began to make their way back to where the small Mirkwood delegation was encamped. As they walked in companionable silence, Legolas thought over his friend's words again. If he was honest with himself, as he usually was, Legolas knew he would rather cut the tips off his pointed ears than anger or worry his Ada. Thranduil had been everything to Legolas since his mother had died and father and son were exceptionally close. He supposed Kianon was right; he _was_ a bit of an Ada's boy, but his friend's teasing did nothing to alter the fact that Legolas loved his father with all of his young heart and would do anything rather than worry him.

As they returned to the clearing where the elves were encamped, they were spotted immediately by Lord Iolwin - Thranduil's seneschal and Kianon's father. He called his son over at once and interrogated him as to where exactly he and Legolas had wandered off to, and what they had been up to.

Meanwhile, Legolas himself slipped into the tent he shared with Thranduil to find his father quietly browsing a map. He settled contentedly at the end of the makeshift cot and waited patiently until his father was finished.

"Good morning, little one," Thranduil smiled affectionately at his son, as he folded away the map. "Are you ready to depart?"

"As soon as you are, Ada," said Legolas. "When do you think we shall reach Imladris?"

"About sunset, I should think, if all goes well," Thranduil replied, smiling at Legolas's enthusiasm. He knew that the elfling was keen to see the Elrondion twins again. He got to his feet and held out his hand to his son. "Come along; let us make a start while the day is yet young."

With elven speed, their small camp was soon packed away and the party of ten – Thranduil, Legolas, Lord Iolwin, Kianon and six guards – mounted their steeds and moved off. They rode at a leisurely pace, enjoying the winter scenery and not at all bothered by the cold wind. The day passed quickly and, when they were about six miles from Imladris, the party stopped briefly to let their horses rest and let the younger members of the group stretch their legs.

Legolas and Kianon wandered away again, heading for a large pile stones about fifty yards away; the surfaces of which were glittering with ice. Kianon immediately leapt atop the highest, spread his arms, and began to slide along it. As he reached the end, he leapt off lightly and disappeared down the other side. A sharp cry immediately followed.

"Kianon?" cried Legolas urgently, running round the pile of boulders to the other side. "Are you hurt? Did you land the wrong way?" He rounded a tall stone and found Kianon crouching on the ground. Legolas's sapphire blue eyes widened to inordinate size.

"ADA!" he screamed.

Over by the horses, Thranduil and Iolwin froze at the sound of Legolas's scream. As one, they both drew their swords and sprinted towards the boulders that were screening their sons from view, closely followed by Thranduil's guards.

Thranduil dodged the stones and was beside Legolas in an instant, realising, to his horror, that there was blood in the snow.

"_Ion-nin_? Are you alright?" he asked anxiously, keen blue eyes rapidly examining his son for any sign of injury. Legolas did not answer, but pointed soundlessly towards Kianon. Thranduil's eyes travelled in the direction that his son was pointing and his stomach twisted in horror.

The body of a little elfling was lying by Kianon's knees. The snow beneath her was dark red with spilt blood and the dirty clothes she was wearing were torn and almost falling to bits. She was a pitiful sight indeed.

"Ai!" Thranduil crouched beside her and felt for a pulse. The elfling's skin was like ice, but astoundingly, her heart was still beating, albeit very weakly.

Thranduil shrugged off his thick cloak and wrapped it gently around the unconscious body. As he turned her over, he noticed that her little face was covered in bruises; savage discolouration which stood out all the more due to the paleness of her skin. The child's list of misfortunes did not end there: her arms and legs were covered in scars; some faded and some livid, the shabby tunic she was wearing was stiff with dried blood and her right ankle lay at such an unusual angle that he suspected that it was broken.

Her hair looked as if it was blond, but in truth, it was so filthy it was hard to tell. The Elvenking's brow creased with distress to see so much evidence of pain on a child who was certainly no older than Legolas was. A little hand tugging at his sleeve suddenly distracted him.

"Has she gone to Mandos, Ada?" asked Legolas quietly, his blue eyes filled with pity.

"Nay, Legolas, she is yet still alive," Thranduil answered, gathering her up easily into his arms. She seemed to weigh nothing at all. "But she appears to have lost much blood and she is fading fast. We can do nothing for her here. Elrond is her only hope."

"You are right, _mellon nin_." said Iolwin, his grave face very pale. "We must reach Imladris as soon as we can."

"It is her only chance. We must set off again right now," said Thranduil with a nod, getting to his feet. He cast a small, comforting smile at Legolas and Kianon, both of whom were visibly upset. "Well done, children. You may have saved her life by spotting her there."

Slightly reassured by this, Legolas and Kianon followed silently as once more, the party of elves mounted their steeds. Thranduil settled the skinny child into a secure hold and gave the signal to move off. Together they rode towards the home of Elrond Peredhel with all the speed their horses were capable of.


	2. Alassë

"Ada! Ada, they are here!"

The voice of Elladan Elrondion rang clearly through the twilight air while, in his study, Lord Elrond of Imladris smiled to himself and rose from his desk. He made his way with an easy grace down along the corridor to the balcony, where his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, were sitting watching the sunset with little Haldir.

"About time too! They should have been here _ages_ ago!" said Elrohir, rising to peer over the balcony edge, while Haldir stood on tip toe at his side. Neither elf nor elfling was yet able to gain a clear view of their eagerly-awaited visitors, for the sun was going down and they were travelling in the shadows.

"I think you are exaggerating, Elrohir – they are only an hour or two overdue. Although, I was beginning to wonder what had delayed them myself," confessed Elrond, looking at the rosy red sunset which illuminated the natural beauty of his home; a little surprised at the lateness of the hour. "I was considering asking Glorfindel to ride out, to see if they had been waylaid."

"Did I hear my name?" called the blond Balrog slayer cheerfully, as he descended the steps and came to join them. "Ah, I see they are here at last." He peered down into the valley with far-seeing blue eyes. All elves had sharp vision, but Glorfindel's was truly exceptional. What he saw made his eyes widen considerably.

"It appears they have encountered a little trouble," he said seriously. "They are riding with all the haste they can and there is a blood-stained bundle held in Thranduil's arms."

"Valar, please tell me it is not Legolas!" cried Elrond in alarm. He had helped Thranduil through losing a wife; he did not think that the King of Greenwood could survive losing the son who meant the world to him.

The twins and Haldir looked round at the fair-haired Vanya apprehensively, suddenly very much afraid for their young, high-spirited friend. They had all been looking forward to a rare opportunity to spend time together while their respective fathers were at council. It would truly be unfortunate if Legolas was hurt and was not able to enjoy the precious time they had to spend all together.

"Fear not, it is definitely not Legolas. I can see him riding with the guard next to Thranduil," said Glorfindel calmly. "In all honesty, I have no idea who it is, for the cloak they are wrapped in obscures their face. It is not Iolwen's son either, for he is riding with his father. We shall find out soon enough, for they will be with us in but a few minutes."

"I will go and prepare a brew to kill pain," said Elrond briskly, striding off again. Though he was extremely relieved that no harm had come to the young prince, of whom he was very fond, it grieved him to think of any elf on Middle Earth having to suffer. He only hoped that he was in time to help whoever it was in Thranduil's arms.

Glorfindel, meanwhile, suddenly found himself with two worried twins and a very anxious elfling indeed. They crowded round him, pressing for more details about this mysterious wounded visitor.

"Is it a warrior, Glorfindel?" asked Haldir curiously, standing on tiptoe again and bouncing up and down in an attempt to see over the balcony rail. The twins watched him with mild amusement.

"I do not think so, _penneth_," smiled Glorfindel, as he patiently explained. "Whoever it is, they are very small for Thranduil is holding them easily in his arms, without it affecting his riding. It must be a child, though whether human or elven I have no idea." Elrohir finally took on Haldir, who was all but climbing up onto the balcony rail to see; sweeping him up into his arms and setting him upon his shoulders, allowing him to peer from a much greater height.

"Ah! I see them! I see them now!" Haldir squealed excitedly. "They're almost here! Are we going to go down to meet them?"

"I suppose we could manage that, do you think, Elladan?" Elrohir said with a grin. Elladan nodded.

"Indeed. But do you think you can outrun me with an elfling passenger?" the elder twin replied before he took to his heels and sprinted off.

"Cheat!" cried Elrohir indignantly. "Hold on tight, little one, and we shall teach him to underestimate us!" Elrohir shot off after his brother, with Haldir whooping with excitement on his shoulders. Glorfindel watched them disappear with an amused smile upon his face.

"Honestly!" he said to himself. "I sometimes wonder which of the three is the biggest elfling!" He followed in the same direction, but at a much more stately pace!

* * *

"Thranduil, _mellon-nin_, we were beginning to get worried!" said Elrond, as Thranduil reigned in his horse in the courtyard. "What has happened?"

"We found this little one alone in the wild," said Thranduil succinctly, as he leapt from his horse gracefully. "She is in a very bad way."

"Let me see her," Elrond held his arms out and took the child from Thranduil, noticing sadly how little she weighed, while the rest of the Mirkwood party dismounted. He drew back the cloak to see the child's face and felt her pulse.

"Elbereth!" he whispered. "She has been through much. Her heartbeat is very weak and…"

"Who is it, Ada? Are they badly hurt?" asked Elladan and Elrohir arrived on the scene at exactly the same time, Elrohir bearing an excited Haldir on his shoulders.

"I'm afraid so, Elladan," said Elrond sadly. "She is covered in bruises and has evidently lost a lot of blood. I am going to have to see to her right away. Can you two keep an eye on Legolas and Haldir for a while? This is not something I want them to see."

The marks on the elfling's face brought an ominous twist to Elrond's stomach, and he knew that the two elflings beside him would be distressed at the thought of someone willingly inflicting hurt on another living being. Judging by the extreme pallor of her face and the chill in her skin, her wounds were very severe and if the young elflings saw them, it was likely their sleep would be troubled that night.

"Of course, Ada," Elladan replied obediently "Come, Legolas, and you can tell us how many orcs you spotted on your journey." Elladan echoed Elrohir's gesture by setting the elfling on his shoulders and the four of them trailed back up the steps and into the house; all their jubilance gone by the thought of how badly the nameless elfling was hurt. Theirs were a set of gentle, loving hearts and they were all upset at the thought of another elfling in pain, with no family to go to for comfort.

"Do you think she will go to Mandos?" asked Haldir sadly, as they climbed the stairs to the corridor to where the twins' bedroom, and Haldir and Legolas's guest rooms were.

"She did look quite weak, but I am sure that Ada will be able to help her, Haldir," said Elladan confidently, as the twins set their passengers on the ground. "Ada can treat anything – do you remember how he managed to heal you when you fell out of the tree last time you were here?"

"But she looked much, much worse than that and her clothes were covered with blood," whispered Legolas tearfully. "Ada said that she was fading. Do you think Lord Elrond can stop that?"

"I know that he can," said Elrohir, every bit as sure of his father as Elladan was. "He will be able to help her, even if she is indeed close to death. Lindir almost faded too, once, after he had a riding accident, and everyone thought he would be called to Mandos; yet Ada still managed to save him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Elrond, Thranduil and Glorfindel rushed the unconscious elfling up to the healing wing, while a member of Elrond's household showed Iolwin, Kianon and the guards to their rooms.

"Poor little child," said Glorfindel sorrowfully, as Elrond gently lowered the elfling onto a blanket-covered table and unwrapped the cloak from around her. "Aiya! Look at all those scars! What do you think happened to her?"

"Severe bruising to the face, grazes all over the place, a severe beating which caused the welts on her back, a broken ankle…no little one should ever have to bear so much pain!" cried Elrond in horror. "Glorfindel, will you soak a flannel in the athelas water? It should be well boiled by now. Thranduil, will you hold her steady while I get these rags off her? The tunic is practically stuck to her back with dried blood and I don't want to agitate that break further."

Thranduil and Glorfindel both rushed to do as they were bid, when they were suddenly disturbed by Celeborn and his daughter, who had been wondering where the other elves had got to. Horror was evident on both faces when they found the reason for their disappearance.

"Oh, the poor little darling!" exclaimed Celebrian, hurrying over to brush the filthy hair back from the elfling's damaged face. "Where did you find her Thranduil?"

Thranduil hurriedly filled them in on the story, while Elrond cleaned the wounds on the child's face and knees and applied a healing salve to them.

"There was no one else nearby; no sign of her parents nor any guardian," concluded Thranduil, his brows creasing. "I think, judging by what you can see of her hair, that she is a wood elf – though I do not recognise her as being of Mirkwood descent – and by the looks of her back it is clear that she has been badly abused."

"I do not recognise her either," said Celeborn thoughtfully. "But she is surely of Lorien or Greenwood heritage as she is certainly not from Imladris. If we can learn her father's name when she awakes, we may be able to discover exactly who she is and where she has come from."

"How old do you suppose she is?" mused Celebrian. "Arwen's age?"

"I doubt it," Thranduil shook his head. "She is so small – though that could well be due to malnourishment – I do not think she is long out of infancy."

Elrond gently turned the child over onto her stomach and began to clean and dress the horrifying wounds all over her back, after having cleaned away all the dried blood. The scarlet welts criss-crossed the whole way down her back, and the scars looked as though they had only recently closed. The child gave a weak whimper and squirmed under his hold – the first signs of life she had shown since the Greenwood party had arrived.

"Ssssh, little one, it's all right," Elrond soothed her. "I'm not going to hurt you _penneth_ – this is just to make them stop stinging. Easy there." His words went unheard however, as the child had immediately fallen back into unconsciousness.

It took a very long time for Elrond to clean and attend to the considerable wounds that covered the child's frail body. The others could do nothing but watch in trepidation, and wonder who it was who could possibly have caused her so much damage.

"I want to get a couple of small splints to strap to her ankle." said Elrond. "I suspect that she will be distressed and frightened when she wakes and will likely cause it more damage by trying to move. I will only be a moment."

"She will need something to wear," said Celebrian suddenly. "There are plenty of things that Arwen has grown out of. I shall fetch a sleep tunic for her."

As the Lord and Lady of Imladris hurried off, Thranduil, Celeborn and Glorfindel were left to puzzle over the child's identity. Celeborn wrapped a thick blanket around her terribly slight frame and held her on his lap; studying her face intently. Try as he might, he did not see a likeness to any Lorien elf in it. Suddenly, the child gave a pained whimper and her eyes flickered open. She gazed about herself fearfully in total bewilderment. Thranduil went down on his knees so he could be on a level with her.

"Hello, little one," he said softly. "There is no need to be frightened. We are not going to hurt you. We want to help you. Where are your Ada and Nana?"

"Nana in Mandos. It was my fault," answered the elfling dazedly and sadly. Her words were slow and faltering – as if she had not spoken in a very long time. Celeborn and Thranduil exchanged confused and horrified glanced at the words 'my fault'. "I do not know where Ada is!"

"Who has given you these wounds, _penneth_?" asked Glorfindel gently, reaching out to stroke her filthy hair.

"H-_He_ did!" choked the child, with a gut-wrenching sob, suddenly clinging to Celeborn with all her might. She did not know who these three strangers were, but the golden hair and fair faces struck a familiar chord with her. It stirred memories, but she couldn't quite place them. But she felt a little safer now – they were nothing like _Him_! They were not hitting her, or shouting at her. However, she could not hold back the tears that quickly overwhelmed her.

"_Ai_, what has this one had to endure?" murmured Celeborn quietly, shifting her slightly on his lap, so he could comfort her without hurting her back. "Ssssh, it's all right, _tithen-pen_. No one will ever hurt you like that again."

"We will protect you, little one," agreed Thranduil softly, smiling encouragingly at the frightened child. "We would like to be your friends. My name is Thranduil."

"Th…Thranduil," the child repeated tearfully, mesmerised by the beautiful blue eyes of the Elvenking. They soothed her, but she was not sure why. And why was his name familiar?

"That's right," Thranduil reached out to gently dry the tears from her dirty face. "And these are my friends Celeborn and Glorfindel. They will not harm you either, I promise. Celeborn may look stern, but I know from experience that he is a big softie really. Can you tell me your name, little one?"

The hint of a smile that had appeared when Thranduil teased Celeborn vanished instantly. Tears began to run down her face again and she shook her head rapidly. Thranduil watched in distress and held out his arms to take her from Celeborn. She came to him at once, seeing kindness and gentle care in his fair face, and buried her face in his sturdy chest.

"Can't you remember, child?" quizzed Glorfindel softly.

"You will laugh!" she whimpered into Thranduil's shoulder, her words becoming more fluent the more she spoke. "It is a stupid name!" The three elf-lords exchanged confused glances as Thranduil tried to calm her.

"I am sure 'tis not," he soothed her, rocking her in his arms. "And we will not laugh, you have my word on that. Won't you tell me?"

"Alassë," the elfling replied, and then burst into sobs.

Thranduil looked over at Celeborn with sadness in his eyes. His elder cousin mirrored his expression – the name meant 'joy' and it seemed bitterly ironic for such an unhappy little one.

"Is she awake? Good!" Elrond suddenly came back into the room. "Thranduil, will you keep hold of her while I see to her ankle?" The child looked up at the sound of Elrond's voice and immediately froze in terror. Her green eyes widened to almost double their size and she began to tremble.

"Easy, little one," Thranduil urged her, somewhat alarmed. "He is not going to harm you, I promise. This is my friend Elrond. He is a healer. He is going to make your ankle better."

The gentle words did not seem to get through to the child, and she continued to cower before Elrond. Celeborn and Glorfindel watched in confusion. Why was she so frightened of the Lord of Imladris? Only moments ago she had seemed reassured at having themselves and Thranduil close by.

"Ah!" exclaimed Celeborn suddenly. "I think I understand. Elrond, if she is indeed a wood elf, she may not have seen a dark-haired elf before." Comprehension dawned on Elrond's face and he crouched down beside the child, who was still holding on to Thranduil for dear life.

"You do not have to fear me, child. I am an elf too, see?" he spoke gently, sweeping back his black hair to reveal a pointed ear. "My hair is just a different colour from yours, that is all. Will you let me see to your ankle? I will not hurt you, I promise."

Alassë looked up at Thranduil nervously, and when he smiled, she relaxed and let Elrond strap the splints onto her ankle. It hurt a little, but it felt better to have the break supported.

"This is Alassë, Elrond," said Thranduil, smiling as he noticed how the child was resting her head on his chest. He had certainly not expected her to trust him so quickly. If it took only a few kind words and a gentle hug to gain her confidence – it spoke volumes for the severity of abuse she had been made to suffer before

"Hello Alassë," smiled Elrond, taking care to speak quietly, as he still saw fear in the elfling's green eyes. "Shall you and I be friends?" Very uncertainly, the child returned the smile and nodded, but she was suddenly overcome by fatigue and fainted dead away.

"We should put her to bed," said Elrond, just as Celebrian returned with a pink sleeping tunic. "Then you can recount to me what she has said."

"What she needs is a good wash first!" said Celebrian, looking at the child's matted hair and grimy face. "I will do that. She will probably be more at ease if she wakes up to find an elleth taking care of her. If you can prepare a room for her, I will bring her up soon."

Celebrian departed with the child in her arms and the four elves began to make their way up the stairs, with Celeborn being unable to resist scowling at Thranduil.

"Is something the matter, my Lord Celeborn?" Thranduil enquired with a merry smile.

"Big softie indeed!" snorted Celeborn, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. "Think yourself lucky, young one, that my arms were full of elfling, or I should have taught you to respect your elders!" Elrond and Glorfindel laughed, while Thranduil grinned, reminding Celeborn of the high-spirited young elf he had been, before the mantle of responsibility had come to him with the death of his father.

They went into the bedroom Elrond chose and set about lighting the fire and preparing the bed for their unexpected visitor.

"Did she tell you much?" pressed Elrond, all the laughter gone from his features again.

"She does not seem to remember where she comes from," said Celeborn gravely. "But it is clear that she has suffered at the hands of some cruel soul. Sit down and I shall tell you the rest."

"I know one thing," said Glorfindel darkly. "When I get my hands on that cruel soul, I am going to make him very, very sorry indeed!"


	3. Eavesdroppers

"Poor child!" exclaimed Elrond in horror, as Celeborn finished his recount of what the child had told them. "And she has no idea where she came from?"

"None at all," said Thranduil sadly. "She froze up when we mentioned her family. All she could tell us was that her mother was dead and she had no idea where her father was. She could remember nothing more about herself."

"That sounds like traumatic amnesia," said Elrond gravely. "Which is hardly surprising; poor mite! She's been savagely beaten and it looks as if she hasn't eaten properly for months. Really, she's lucky to be alive."

"She was terrified of you," noted Glorfindel thoughtfully. "I think, judging by how excessively nervous she is, that she is used to someone hurting her. She seemed to trust you though, Thranduil, and after a while she wasn't quite so skittish with Celeborn or I either. I think we may take that as proof she is a wood elf. The blond hair obviously was something familiar to her. She tensed up the minute she saw your dark locks, Elrond."

"It is clear she is a wood-elf, yes, but I still cannot place her," said Thranduil thoughtfully. "And there have certainly been no reports of a missing child in Greenwood!"

"The same goes for me," said Celeborn. "I can see no likeness to any elf of my acquaintance, and I'm sure I would have heard if a child of Lorien had gone astray."

At that moment, Celebrian entered the room with the elfling cradled in her arms; washed, dried and still unconscious. Now that her face was washed, they could take a proper look at her. She was still savagely bruised, but they could see that she had a dainty face with small features; it was clear that she was still very young.

"The ends of her hair were too tangled and matted to brush," said Celebrian, as she tucked the little one into the bed, careful of her broken ankle. "I've had to cut her hair a bit shorter, but I think it makes her look sweet."

The elfling's hair – now shining and blond – had been trimmed just below chin level, lending her a pixyish look, which did indeed suit her. Celebrian fussed with the covers for a moment and then kissed the elfling's forehead. The tiny visitor had already won her gentle heart.

The Lady of Imladris then took her leave to check on the slumbering Arwen, leaving the four elves seated around the bed, wondering what in Middle Earth had happened to this poor child to have left her in such a dreadful condition.

"Convincing her that she is safe and welcome here will, I believe, take some time," said Elrond. "I fear, she will have to unlearn much of what she has already learned, as whoever she was living with before has abused her gravely."

"That is evident. Look at those bruises!" said Thranduil in horror, anger gleaming in his bright eyes. "No child deserves to be hurt so brutally!"

"And when we find out who abused her so badly, I will pay them a visit!" growled Glorfindel menacingly. "They should not get away with doing that to an infant!"

"No indeed!" agreed Celeborn. "We're going to…"

Suddenly, Elrond got to his feet and made his way soundlessly towards the door. His companions watched in confusion as he cautiously reached out to grab the door handle, with a smile upon his face. In a flash, he had swung the door open and Haldir and Legolas fell forward onto the floor, while the twins stood behind, them grinning sheepishly.

"It appears we have some eavesdroppers!" remarked Elrond, raising his imposing eyebrows at the twins. "And why, pray tell, are the four of you roaming the corridors at this hour when these Haldir and Legolas should be in bed and asleep?"

"They wanted to know if she was going to be all right," Elladan explained, while Elrohir helped the two elflings back onto their feet. "I think they were both a bit unnerved, for they have both been subdued all evening. They could not go to sleep for thinking about her and, I confess, Elrohir and I were scarcely less curious to see how she was faring. So we decided to come along and find out."

"Can…can we stay here with you now?" asked Legolas, turning a pair of wide, pleading eyes on the older elves. On the receiving end of such a look, they could hardly refuse!

"Of course you can." said Elrond, with a reassuring smile, as two elflings sighed in relief and rushed to their respective adas. The twins however, crossed to stand beside the bed, in order to have their first real look at their little visitor.

"Could you not sleep, little one?" Thranduil asked sympathetically, as he lifted Legolas onto his lap, while Celeborn did likewise with Haldir.

"No. I kept thinking about how sore she must be, and how frightened," said Legolas quietly, cuddling up against his father's chest as he cast a fearful look at the sleeping Alassë. "Is she going to go to Mandos, Ada?"

"Nay, Legolas, she will not," answered Elrond, sitting back down again. "She has been hurt very badly, but I believe that she will make a full recovery. We must all be gentle with her and let her know she is safe while she is here in Imladris."

"But why would someone hurt her so badly, Ada?" asked Haldir, his face the picture of confusion. To a child who had been surrounded by unconditional love all his life, the notion of pain and cruelty was a foreign one indeed.

"I know not, _ion-nin_," said Celeborn softly, stroking Haldir's hair. "I'm afraid no one can answer that. But we can all help her recover, by showing patience and compassion." Haldir nodded in quiet understanding and snuggled back into his father's robes, resting his head on Celeborn's shoulder.

Reassured by the quiet words and lulled by the comfort of strong arms, it was not very long before the two elflings were both sound asleep at last.

"I suspected that seeing so much blood would frighten them." said Elrond gravely.

"Poor little thing! I'm glad you were able to help her, Ada," said Elladan, running a gentle hand over Alassë's bruised cheek. "The two of them would have been distraught, Legolas especially, if she had faded."

"Look at her poor face! She's not even as old as Arwen," said Elrohir, horrified and saddened. "And such a mass of bruises! Who in all Middle Earth could have caused her so much pain?"

"My suspicions point towards her father." said Elrond solemnly.

Simultaneously, five heads swivelled towards him in utter shock, as all the other occupants of the room began to voice their horror at once.

"_What_? Ada, surely you cannot mean that!"

"Aiya, that makes it even worse! That's appalling!"

"Her _father_? Elrond, where do you get an idea like that from?"

"Three points," said Elrond gravely. "Firstly, that she was so far from any place of habitation on her own implies that she was running away from something or someone. Secondly - she cannot tell us her father's name, where he is, and where she came from. As I said earlier, that points to traumatic amnesia. Something very hard to deal with must have happened to her at home. And thirdly, that she said it was her fault that her mother was dead. No child would get such an idea unless they were told that by someone else and I'm afraid there have been cases before where a parent blames a child for the death of their partner."

"How could anyone be so heartless and do that to their own child?" asked Thranduil, looking down at the sleeping elfling in his arms and holding him tighter. "I'd have died had I not had my love for Legolas to keep me alive. There were times where I was afraid to let him out of my sight. I count myself lucky that I will always have my little Greenleaf to remind of great love I had for his mother." The others nodded sympathetically; remembering what a hard time losing his wife had been for the King of Greenwood.

"Her father?" Elladan repeated again, his eyes dark with rage and horror. "How could anyone be so low? She's little more than a baby!"

"Then there is no question of sending her back home when her wounds heal!" said Celeborn.

"Certainly not!" agreed Elrond grimly. "She needs to be surrounded with security and kindness. But we _are_ going to have to find out exactly what happened to her."

"She is going to have a rough path to walk," said Celeborn sadly. "It is going to take time."

"We will give her all the time she needs," said Elrond softly. "But I think having the twins, Haldir and Legolas around her might help. They can teach her what we cannot."

"You can rely on us, Ada," said Elrohir at once. "We will look after her! She deserves to know what it is to be happy, and we can help her there."

"I will go and listen to the reports from the border guards," said Glorfindel, rising to his feet. "They should be back any moment and mayhap they will have seen something of the ones she fled from. I will let you know either way." The balrog slayer rose gracefully and strode out of the room. He made it half way down the corridor and was accosted by a tall figure in grey.

"Mae govannen, Mithrandir!" he exclaimed in surprise, inclining his head to the Maia. "Lord Elrond was not expecting you until tomorrow. You're early!"

"A wizard is never early, Glorfindel!" said Mithrandir gruffly, but with a twinkle in his eye. "We all arrive precisely when we mean to! Where is everyone?"

"They are all in there," replied Glorfindel, nodding his head in the direction of the room he had just left. "There is much you need to know, but I'm afraid I can't stop Mithrandir – I'm going to meet with the border guards. Elrond will explain everything. I shall see you tomorrow." Glorfindel hurried off again, leaving a bemused wizard to proceed into the bedroom, where he burst into a grin at the sight which met his eyes.

Both Celeborn and Thranduil were sitting with a sleeping elfling curled up on their lap, while Elrond and his sons were gathered around something on the bed. The gruff old wizard chuckled, drawing everyone's attention. "Quite a family gathering!" he remarked.

"Mae Govannen my friend," said Elrond welcomingly, stepping forward. "Excuse me for not being there to welcome you, but circumstances have dictated otherwise this day."

"So I see," observed Mithrandir with a smile, before his eyes swivelled to the bed once more, spotting the sleeping elfling there. "And it seems you have a new addition lying over there too. You appear to have much to tell me, my old friends."

"We do indeed," said Celeborn. "It is a long story. Take a seat and we will endeavour to enlighten you."

"While Daerada explains, Elladan and I will take Legolas and Haldir back to their beds," said Elrohir. "They will have stiff necks in the morning if they sleep all night where they are just now." The twins left the bedside to gather up both slumbering elflings and departed the room, each with a golden head on their shoulder. Mithrandir took their place at the edge of the bed, staring intently at Alassë's battered face with shrewd and thoughtful eyes.

"By the Valar, this little one has had it hard!" he exclaimed. "How did she come by these bruises?"

Celeborn explained the situation to the grey-headed Maia – how Thranduil had come across her in the wild, how she could not remember where she lived, how she believed her mother's death to be her fault and how she had suffered at the hands of this unnamed menace.

"Elrond thinks it was her father who beat her," Celeborn concluded; his voice tight with disgust. "He believes that he blamed her for her mother's death for some reason and used her as a target for his wrath. We have no proof as yet, though. We are going to have to try and jog her memory if she cannot remember on her own."

"And if that fails, there are ways to see into the past," answered the wizard, though he did elaborate on that statement. "It will at least allow us to discover the identity of the one who treated her so badly."

"Whoever it was, they will be very sorry when Glorfindel finds them!" said Thranduil grimly. "He was…"

"No! No!" Thranduil stopped short as Alassë began to scream, thrashing about on the bed; evidently in the throes of a nightmare.

"What's the matter?" The twins ran back into the room; faces pale with alarm.

"She's dreaming," said Celeborn, as they all hurried to the bedside. "Should we wake her?"

"Not right now," said Elrond. "This might help her remember. Just make sure her leg is not too agitated."

"Please Alyan, Nithron, no! Help me! _Gwador-nin _I beg you! Please! I'm your sister! _I'm your sister_!"

With a final shriek of terror, Alassë's eyes snapped open and she began to sob hysterically, burying her face in the pillow. As the others watched in distress, Elrond stooped to gather the child up into his arms. He rocked her gently, letting her cry into his shoulder. Thranduil and Celeborn exchanged sad looks, while both twins looked almost on the verge of tears.

"You are right, my friends," said Mithrandir gravely. "We are going to have to find out what happened to her."


	4. Elusive Memories

It took a long while for the child to calm down. Elrond continued to rock her in his arms and whisper a litany of soothing Elvish to her. Alassë clung to him like a limpet, her tears wetting the silky dark locks which had frightened her so badly before. Elrond signalled silently to the twins and Mithrandir – she had not met any of them yet, and he knew that the more unfamiliar faces there were, the more distressed she would become. They nodded, and quietly took their leave.

"There, now. Ssssh," crooned Elrond, sitting down on the bed with the child on his lap and stroking her hair. "It's alright. It was only a dream, _tithen pen_. Only a dream. You are safe here."

"No…I…can't…he…he…find me…" The elfling was crying so hard that she could not even speak. The few words she could manage came out in blurted staccato bursts.

"Little one, look at me," Elrond instructed gently, cupping her chin, and he waited until the huge green, tear-bedimmed eyes were looking into his before continuing slowly and quietly. "I promise you, Alassë, you are safe here. Whoever it was who hurt you so badly, they will never be allowed to set foot in Imladris. Please trust me. I promise I will look after you."

Alassë blinked at Elrond, and then nodded tentatively; tears running down her face. Elrond tucked her hair behind her ear and dried the tears from her pallid little cheeks. Alassë sniffled, and then cuddled closer. So the dark haired elf _was _this nice all the time.

"Will you tell us who it was who gave you those bruises, little one?" asked Thranduil, coming to sit on the bed next to Elrond.

"_He _did." the child replied tearfully, her voice shaking. Elrond held her tighter, ever careful of the lattice of horrific wounds on her back.

"Who is he?" pressed Celeborn gently. "What is his name?"

"I had to call him master. Can't remember his name. I'm sorry!" she sobbed, screwing her face up in an attempt to remember.

"That's all right," Thranduil soothed her. "There is plenty of time for you to remember, and we will all help you. But I promise, you will never have to go back to him and he is _not_ your master! No elfling is born to slavery."

"But he…" Alassë regarded the fair faced Elvenking with sad confusion. "He said…"

"It matters not what he told you, Alassë," Thranduil said gently, reaching out to gently stroke her cheek with his thumb. "No one is permitted to take an elfling from my realm, or Celeborn's, or Elrond's to use as a slave. All children of the Eldar are born to freedom. There are no exceptions. Whoever this person is, what he did was very wrong and he will be punished for it!"

Utterly bewildered, but comforted at being spoken to so gently, Alassë reached out to touch a lock of Thranduil's silky hair. Seeing the palm of her hand, Elrond suddenly frowned. There was a bump, as though something was embedded in her skin, and it looked to be festering.

"Let me see your hand," Elrond instructed gently, and softly ghosted his fingers over the wound, making her wince. "How did this happen?"

"I dropped a pitcher and the glass was everywhere. He made me go on my hands and knees to clean it up," the elfling replied, hanging her head with shame before looking up in alarm. "But I did not do it on purpose! Honestly!" The last thing she wanted was these kind elves to think she was bad.

"I am sure you did not," Elrond calmed her softly. "All elflings make mistakes and have accidents, and even some grown elves do. You could not have helped dropping it. But there is a shard of glass still in your palm, _tithen pen_, and I am going to have to take it out. Can you hold still for me?"

The child nodded fearfully, and sat stock still as Elrond removed the cruel-looking shard from her hand, and then bandaged it up. Seeing how her body wracked with silent sobs and tears ran down her face, Elrond would have preferred it if she had screamed. It was horrifying to see that, now fully awake, she was afraid to make a noise.

"That was very brave of you," Thranduil praised her, his heart wrenching as he saw how she was now trying to gulp back her tears. "There is no shame in weeping, sweetling. You can cry all you want to, and we will not be cross, I promise."

The child laid her head on Elrond's chest and quietly sobbed out her pain. It was a long time since someone had held her like this and Elrond's gentle, rhythmic rocking began to soothe her and make her eyelids droop. She fought desperately to stay awake; afraid of the horror that awaited her in the darkness of nightmares. But she was _so_ tired...

"What you need, young one, is some sleep," Elrond read her feelings and kissed the crown of her head. "I will give you something to keep your nightmares away."

He passed the child into Thranduil's warm embrace while he mixed an elixir for dreamless sleep. He held the cup to her lips and she drank obediently. Elrond picked her back up into his arms and walked back and forth for a moment until her eyes glazed over once again.

He placed her back into the bed and tucked her in, before crossing to the door to call Mithrandir and the twins back in from the corridor.

"Forgive me for asking you to leave," the Lord of Imladris explained. "But I though she had had enough terror for one night."

"It is all right, Ada, we understand," replied the twins solemnly, while Mithrandir nodded in agreement. "We would not have wanted to cause her any more distress! She is already so unhappy."

"We are going to have to try jogging her memory properly tomorrow," said Thranduil grimly. "We must find her abuser and make it clear to him that the children of the Eldar are not to be treated as he has been treating her, nor is any other child for that matter! We have to stop him before he can cause more harm!"

"You are right, little cousin," said Celeborn, ignoring Thranduil's mock-glare at the form of address. "And we are going to have to decide what is going to happen to her. Where is she going to live?"

"I trust you will not be attempting to find her parents again," said Mithrandir, his voice full of disgust for the ones he suspected had abused her so much.

"Of course not," said Elrond. "Her mother is dead, and I am not satisfied that her father didn't have something to do with this. Sending her back is out of the question."

"I would foster her, _mellon nin._" said Thranduil at once. Elrond smiled gently, knowing how much Thranduil had wanted a second child. "I would treat her as my own."

"I know you would, _gwador_," Elrond put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "But I think the journey to Mirkwood might be too much for her. She is frail and malnourished as it is. And we still are not sure which of the Woodland realms she was born in. It would not do to send her back so that the ones who made her feel responsible for her mother's passing could claim her once more."

"You're right." Thranduil smiled ruefully, disappointment in his eyes. "She will be safer here in Imladris. There are fewer threats than there are in Mirkwood or Lorien. You can at least boast of being spider and orc free, whilst we cannot."

"She has won over Celebrian's heart already, and Arwen has been begging for a sister since she learned how to talk!" chuckled Elrond, before looking at his sons. "I do not suppose either of you two have any objections?"

"Of course not!" said Elladan at once, stroking the sleeping elfling's hair protectively.

"We will keep her safe from harm!" vowed Elrohir, at his twin's side. "We won't let anyone hurt her ever again!"

"I suppose I can settle for being uncle then, my friend," replied Thranduil. "Anything rather than putting her into danger."

"It's going to be a lot for her to take in one morning," remarked Celeborn mildly. "Between trying to relive her past and understanding that you want to take her in, she will be quite overcome! I remember with Haldir, it took quite a while for him to understand that anyone would want to take him in simply out of love – and he had not been through anything like the horror that this little one has."

"Yes, she has been clearly starved of love," said Elrond sadly, watching the way the child curled up in her sleep; huddling in on herself, as if to ward off blows. "We must make up for that in every way we can."

* * *

Late the next morning, Alassë opened her eyes blearily, having slept soundly and peacefully since Elrond had given her the elixir. She heard the sound of the door and began to scramble up in alarm. _He'd_ come to wake her! She'd slept too late!

As her sleepy eyes fell on the surroundings, Alassë suddenly remembered that she was no longer in his camp. She was in the home of that dark-headed elf who had held her so warmly last night. He had tended her wounds and let her cry without beating her for the offence. Then the one called Thranduil, the one with dazzling eyes, had promised that she never had to go back to him, and that he was no longer her master. And there was another one, Celeborn, who had held her on his lap when she first came to and realised where she was.

She was finally amongst elves once more! They had been gentle and caring and promised to help her. She was safe here. He could not find her here! She gave a weak sob of relief and sank back down against the pillows, wincing as a spasm of pain shot through her damaged ankle.

"Good morning, little one!"

She almost jumped out of her skin as a cheerful voice sounded from the side of her bed. Bewilderedly, she found herself looking at two versions of the same elf; both with dark hair and grey eyes. They did not seem to be as old as the elves she had met last night, yet they were both fully grown. They appeared to be very good humoured, for their eyes were bright and merry, and both had gentle smiles on their faces.

"Easy there. There is no need for alarm. I hope you are feeling better!" said the one on the right, as they both sat on the bed, at her feet. "My name is Elladan, and this is Elrohir. Will you tell us yours?"

"Alassë." she stammered.

"You don't have to be scared of us, Alassë," said the one called Elrohir in a gentle voice. "This is our Ada's house, and there is no one here who will want to harm you. Quite the opposite, in fact! We will keep you safe!"

Alassë was still looking confusedly back and forth between the two when they were suddenly disturbed by a tall blond elf, whom she recognised (His name was Glorfindel, wasn't it?) from the night before.

"Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion!" he scolded sternly. "I've a mind to heat both your backsides, fully grown or no! Your Ada said to leave the poor child to sleep!"

"She was awake when we got here, Glorfindel," said Elladan mildly, getting to his feet respectfully. "We heard her stir and thought we would look in to see how she was." Glorfindel could not help but smile at their earnest faces before looking at the dazed blond elfling in the bed.

"How are you feeling this morning, little one?" he asked gently, coming over to feel her forehead.

"Better," answered Alassë truthfully. The healing herbs that Elrond had used on her scars had indeed taken a great deal of the pain away.

"That is good," said Glorfindel, then he laughed as he noticed how she was staring at the twins. "Do not be alarmed, child, you are not seeing double. They are identical because they are twins."

"Twins?" The word sparked in Alassë's mind and she suddenly was able to remember a smiling face with bright eyes and a cheerful grin. "Like me and Feredir!"

"You have a twin brother?" Glorfindel asked, delighted at this sudden progress, while the child gasped and she looked at Glorfindel in shock.

"I remembered! I remembered!"


	5. The Next Morning

"Well done, _penneth,_" praised Glorfindel, leaning down to ruffle her hair. "I'm very proud of you. Can you remember anything else?"

Alassë screwed her eyes shut and concentrated as hard as she could. For a moment, she heard a voice whisper '_Quel kaima, tithen-pen-nin_. _Amin mela lle._' but it slipped away again and her mind once more went completely blank.

"No more," she whispered, hanging her head as her eyes filled with tears. Glorfindel took pity on her and sat down on the edge of the bed, cupping her chin and making her meet his eyes.

"It matters not." he told her gently. "We can help you remember. There is no hurry."

"Good morning!" a merry, silvery voice called suddenly, as a beautiful golden haired elleth appeared, lifting her from the bed and into a secure embrace. "And how fare you today, dear heart?" Alassë simply gaped at this new arrival. How many elves were there in this place? Glorfindel smiled fondly at her confusion.

"Little one, this is Lady Celebrian, Lord Elrond's wife," he explained. "It will take a while for you to get used to having so many different elves around, but I am sure you will know everyone's names in no time."

"We will help you there," smiled Elladan reassuringly. "Although you should ask me first, generally. I am the clever one of the pair, after all!"

"Ha! The conceited one, more like!" retorted Elrohir. "It is as well that I am the charming one, then, brother!" Alassë let out a timid giggle, set at ease by this friendly banter between the two identical elves. They both beamed back at her; delighted at having been able to raise a smile.

"Come with me, dear, and we shall see about finding you some clothes." said Celebrian affectionately, carrying Alassë out of the room.

"Do you think she will be all right now, Glorfindel?" asked Elrohir worriedly, when they departed. "Will Ada help her remember the rest of her family?"

"He can try, Elrohir," replied Glorfindel. "She may be able to remember everything on her own in time, as she did just now, but Mithrandir did mention a way to look into her past if she fails to recover her memory. What she really needs is for us all to be patient and gentle with her, and – more than anything – she needs to know what it is to be loved."

"We can certainly teach her that!" said Elladan positively. "Already I am longing to see her smile more!"

"I doubt you not," smiled Glorfindel. The twins were both exceptionally good-humoured young elves and it was almost impossible to be unhappy when around them. Their presence would certainly do the child the world of good! "We should inform your father of this progress."

With the twins at his sides, Glorfindel proceeded down the corridor and down the stairs into a bright, airy room, where he found Elrond, Thranduil, Celeborn and Mithrandir were already gathered, while Haldir and Legolas were amusing Arwen by the window.

"She's awake, Elrond. Celebrian has gone to wash and dress her," said Glorfindel, in answer to their looks. "But she's managed to remember something. She is a twin!"

"A twin?" asked Thranduil in surprise, and Glorfindel nodded.

"She said that she has a twin brother called Feredir," he told them, before gesturing towards Elladan and Elrohir. "Seeing these two seemed to unlock a door for her. But that was all she managed to recall. The rest continues to elude her for the present. And she still continues to cringe and despair at the sound of her name."

"We were just discussing that," said Elrond quietly. "Part of me wishes to wait and see if her memories return with the help of time. However, the other part of me wants to find out who abused her as soon as I can. We need to know if there were any other children suffering with her, and we need to put a stop to it. I also fear that if she does finally remember, she will keep the grief bottled in her heart and refrain from telling us. She seems so afraid of judgement. She needs to know she is not at fault. I far-spoke with Galadriel last night. We can use the rings to look into her past, and Alassë will see it along with us."

"Are you sure?" questioned Glorfindel warily. "I have heard that such a treatment can cause as much harm as good. Are you certain she will be able to handle it?"

"I am certain it will help her," said Elrond softly. "She already despairs at how little she can recall. It will at least help her remember who she is. Naturally, I expect she will grow very upset, but we can ensure that we console her and help her come to terms with it."

"I understand," Glorfindel nodded. "Are you going to explain to her that you wish to adopt her?"

"Yes," Elrond replied. "I will tell her before we look into her past, and I will make sure that afterwards, she knows that nothing has changed and that she is still welcome and guiltless in our eyes. I am still completely against the idea of trying to find her family; unless that is what she herself desires."

"I think that is a good idea," Celeborn spoke up. "Above everything, we _must _make it clear to her that she bears no guilt for whatever has happened." The others nodded quietly; they were still horrified that a child so young could imagine she was to blame for the death of another.

"We should explain to our elflings first," said Thranduil, looking over at the three children playing by the window. Elrond beckoned them all over.

The normally high-spirited elflings remained quiet while Elrond explained to them that Alassë had been very badly hurt by someone; how she had been all alone; and hoe not even the border guards had picked up the sign of any other person near Imladris. He then explained that he wanted to take her in and let her grow up in a happy household, where she would be safe and learn how to behave like the child she was.

"So that means I get a sister, Ada?" Arwen burst in excitedly. "I get to be a big sister?"

"Yes, _iel-nin_, if Alassë wishes to remain here, you will indeed have a sister." Elrond smiled, glad that all his children approved of the idea.

"Hurrah!" exclaimed Arwen happily. "I will have someone to play dolls with! Brothers are no fun sometimes!"

It was difficult not laugh at Arwen's reaction and the twins indignant looks, but the elder elves all tried to hold back their chuckles. Arwen was forever trying to persuade the twins into playing with dolls along with her and, while they were the most affectionate of brothers who were always happy to play with her, it was one indulgence that they always flatly refused!

"What about her twin?" asked Legolas quietly, from his seat by his father.

"I am loath to find her family, Legolas, because I think they have treated her very badly," Elrond told him gently. "I will not try to locate them unless Alassë herself asks me to. We are going to look into the past and discover what happened to her."

"May we watch too?" asked Haldir, and Elrond shook his head.

"No, _penneth_." he told him firmly. "I do not want you, Legolas or Arwen to see this, for I do not believe that these will be scenes for elfling eyes." Elladan was not convinced.

"But Alassë had to see them, Ada," he pointed out. "Mayhap we can help her better if we _all_ know what happened." Haldir and Legolas immediately backed him up.

"I think they do have a point there, Elrond," Celeborn reasoned. "If they think they can bear to see, we should let them watch. That way, as Elladan says, they will know what they are helping her recover from. It will also prevent Alassë from fearing they will find out and judge her."

"All right," Elrond said, defeated. "But I completely forbid Arwen from watching. She is still far too young!"

Too Arwen's horror, Celeborn, Thranduil and Glorfindel all agreed. Pouting, she began to protest, but stopped short when her mother entered the room with Alassë in her arms.

Elrond stood as his wife came in and took the child from her. She was bathed, groomed and dressed in a green gown Arwen had grown out of. Even then, it was still far too loose on her skinny frame than it should have been for a child of her age.

Sitting down with Alassë on his knee, Elrond began to inspect the grazes on her knees and face, and looked at the hand where the glass had come out of. Meanwhile, Alassë began to glance round the room in surprise, her eyes lingering on Arwen, Haldir and Legolas. _How _many elves were there in this place? Suddenly, her eyes settled on Mithrandir and she froze.

It took quite a moment for Celeborn to explain that Mithrandir was a friend and even longer to explain what a wizard was, but eventually Alassë managed to understand and relax, though she still regarded the Maia with wary eyes, having never before seen anyone quite like this gruff, bearded Istari. Suddenly, Elrond raised his head again, stunned.

"I am very pleased with this. I have never seen such speed!" he told the others, before looking at Alassë in surprise. "Your wounds are healing at an astonishing rate, Alassë."

The child cringed at the sound of her name, then gave a blank shrug.

"They always do, except my back," she said simply. "He gets very cross if I can't do things properly because I am hurt." Elrond thought that this was outrageous, considering that it was this 'master' who had inflicted all this pain on her in the first place.

"I have much I want to tell you this morning, little one," Elrond told her and she looked back into his eyes again. "Firstly, I know you have been on your own and you have suffered much grief. I want this to stop now. You do not deserve such a life, nor does any elfling. You deserve to be safe and happy, which is why I want you to stay here in Imladris with me. I would raise you as my own and let you have the life you deserve."

"You…you want me to stay here?" Alassë could barely believe her ears. She regarded Elrond with huge eyes. "You want to be my Ada?"

"That is what I would like, _penneth_, yes," Elrond said gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "That is what we all would like." He indicated the twins, Arwen and Celebrian.

"I know you had a Nana of your own, little one," said Celebrian gently, coming to stand beside them. "And I would never dream of replacing her. But I would like to be a second Nana to you, if you would let me."

Alassë was completely bewildered. They wanted her to stay? They wanted her to be part of their family? They didn't want to send her back out where she came from?

"Would you like that?" Elrond asked her softly, noticing the way she snuggled closer into his arms. She nodded soundlessly, hiding her face in his chest. He simply held her for a moment, knowing that she was overwhelmed by the knowledge that someone actually cared about her. "You will never have to be alone again," he promised. "Never again. I promise you." And in the safety of Elrond's arms, Alassë finally started to believe them.

Elrond gave her a moment to take the information in, simply holding her and stroking her hair; little signs of gentle affection to help her stay calm. He waited until she was ready and looking at him before he proceeded.

"Glorfindel told me that you remembered your brother?" he questioned gently. She nodded. "Alassë, Mithrandir and I know a way to let you, and us, see into your past, so that you can remember where you came from and what happened to you, but we will not proceed unless you wish us to. It is entirely your decision."

"I…I'll see what happened to me?" Alassë swallowed nervously. She wasn't sure if she liked the idea or not.

"Yes. Mithrandir and I bear rings which have a great deal of power in them," Elrond explained. "We can channel this energy and your hazy memories into a mirror, which will allow us to see who hurt you and stop them from ever doing it again."

The child continued to hesitate, indecision and fear visible in her eyes and she hung her head again. It was painful to witness. Elrond cupped her chin and raised her eyes to his again.

"I promise, whatever we see, whatever has happened, nothing is going to change," he whispered. "I will still want you to stay here. I will still think you guiltless and I will still want to protect you. Nothing will change, you have my word."

Reassured, but far from convinced, Alassë nodded. Elrond asked Arwen to leave, so Celebrian went with her. Haldir and Legolas again asked to be allowed to stay and were granted permission. Elrond then passed a trembling Alassë onto Thranduil's lap,while Celeborn pulled a tall vertical mirror over by their chairs, where Elrond and Mithrandir each placed a hand on it.

"Are you ready, little one?" asked Elrond once more. Held tightly by Thranduil,

Alassë nodded, her face draining of colour. Part of her wanted to run and hide and never know her past, but, having remembered her brother's name, she was desperate to know the rest.

"I…I am." she replied, her little fingers gripping the sleeves of Thranduil's blue velvet tunic. Thranduil's arms were still gentle but he tightened his embrace.

Elrond and Mithrandir both kept a hand on the mirror and placed their other hands atop her head. Concentrating hard, they began to channel their energy through their respective rings.

Alassë swallowed audibly as their reflections disappeared and a white mist began to swirl in the large mirror. Thranduil offered her a hand, which she gripped fervently, as the mist faded and figures began to become visible.


	6. A Solemn Vow

**Here is how this bit of the story is going to work - the next three chapters will be made up of a series of scenes from Alassë's past, which Elrond and Thranduil etc are witnessing through the mirror. I'm telling them all from an objective point of view, rather than Alassë's so that it's less confusing and allows us to see things that she wouldn't have seen. And to save being very repetitive and dragging on, I've just launched straight into the first scene as it would have happened in the past, rather than introducing each character individually.**

**So to understand the next few chapters, here is a couple of people you will need to know:**

**Calanon - Alassë's father; Vanora- Alassë's mother **

**Alyan, Raunien, Voronwë, Nithron and Aradan- Alassë's brothers (in order of age)**

**Tamuril and Lalaith - healers**

Calanon smiled blissfully as he laid his hands on his wife's swollen belly.

"These two are going to be strong. I can feel it!" he said determinedly, looking into Vanora's dazzling emerald eyes. "And we are going to have to tell the children soon. They are perceptive. Loose gowns will not fool them for much longer."

"No, you are right!" Vanora laughed, stroking the cheek of her silver-haired husband. "I think tonight is as good a time as any. I hope they will be as elated as we are by the news."

"I don't see why not," Calanon grinned as he twirled his wife in a blur of silver of gold. "Twins! Two little gems to add to our considerable treasury."

"Now you sound like a poet!" Vanora giggled, before embracing him. "I love you so much, Calanon."

"As I do you. I could get lost in those eyes. Deep wells of emerald," whispered Calanon, leaning in capture his wife's lips in a searing kiss.

"Eurgh! Ada, do you have to do that to Nana when we can see?" came a disgusted voice from the door way and the happy couple looked round to see five young elves ranging from the human equivalent of 18 to the human equivalent of 8. Each one of them had the same silver hair and bright blue eyes as their father did.

"I will never be ashamed of showing your Nana how much I love her, _ion-nin_!" chided Calanon mildly. "Come, my sons, sit down; for we have something to discuss with you."

"It was all Aradan's fault!" said Nithron at once, raising his eyebrows as Calanon frowned at him. "What? Well, that usually turns out to be the answer when you claim to have things to discuss with us."

"Well it certainly is not the answer this time, _penneth_," said Calanon. "Your mother and I wanted to tell you that there will soon be two new additions to the family. She is carrying twins!"

"Twins?" repeated Raunien, blinking in shock for a moment, before getting up to hug his mother. "Congratulations, Nana, that is wonderful!"

"It is!" agreed Voronwë, with a grin just like his father's. "Two more little brothers for us to teach how to ride and shoot!"

"And I won't be the youngest anymore! I won't be the baby brother!" cried Aradan delightedly. Their parents laughed.

"Just a moment, what makes you all so sure I am carrying two boys?" asked Vanora, laying her hands on her distended belly. "I could be carrying girls." Instantly, the laughter on their sons' faces.

"I hope not!" said Nithron fervently. "For I do not want a sister!"

"What use would a sister be to us?" scowled Raunien, turning up his nose. "She would just get in our way!"

"And bringing a girl into the family will spoil it!" said Aradan firmly. "We won't be able to be the Brothers Calanonion anymore. It would ruin everything!"

Vanora turned to Calanon with worry in her face. She was sure she was carrying at least one girl. Calanon rubbed her back mollifying and gestured that his sons should return outside. They obeyed, whispering amongst themselves.

"I'm sure, once the babies arrive they will change their minds," he assured her soothingly. "They're simply thinking about going on more of their escapades in the woods and they don't seem to think a girl is capable of that. I'm sure they will warm to a sister very quickly if you do bear a girl. It's in a brother's nature to protect his little sister, after all."

"I hope you are right, my love," said Vanora, as she leaned into his embrace. "I do hope you are right."

THE MIRROR CLOUDS OVER AND THE IMAGE CHANGES

Alyan hacked and slew wildly, vaguely noticing out of the corner of his eye that Raunien was doing the same, while a terrified Aradan was kneeling by their groaning mother.

They had no idea where they spiders had come from. This area of the woods was supposed to be safe – that was why they had agreed in accompanying their mother to the river that morning. They only had just arrived their when the wild dream-like ordeal begun and Vanora had collapsed on the ground, clutching her bitten neck, while a sextet of black, menacing spiders surrounded them and began their callous attack.

Alyan had taken charge, and sent Voronwë to fetch Lalaith and Tamuril – healers who lived nearby – and instructed him to bring them to their home. He, Raunien, Nithron and Aradan would get their mother back there.

The fight was long and bloody, but eventually the brothers managed to send the spiders retreating to their treetop webs. Then, as fast as they could, they got their mother out of the clearing. To their horror, Vanora was bleeding heavily and clutching her large belly. This did not look good for their unborn siblings, but they couldn't lose their Nana!

"Hold on, Nana! Please!" begged Aradan, as he ran alongside his three elder brothers, who were carrying her. "Lalaith has a potion that can counteract spider poison. Just hold on!"

The minute they got back to their home, Lalaith and their father met them at the door. As Calanon rushed to his wife and held her in his arms, the raven-haired healer produced a vial of a pink liquid, which she immediately held to Vanora's lips.

"Drink it dear," she instructed, while apprehensively looking at the flow of blood staining the skirt of Vanora's gown. "It should eradicate the poison in your veins. But I am afraid the shock has sent you into premature labour. I am going to have to deliver those babies right now. It is their only chance of survival."

"Do what ever you must!" sobbed Vanora, wrapped in Calanon's tight and comforting embrace. She bit back a scream as a violent contraction shot through her. "I cannot lose my babies! I will die if I lose them."

"It is all right, love, hear me. It's going to be all right!" Calanon soothed her, desperate to calm her down. "Just breathe for me. Ssssh. Our little ones will survive. They are strong."

"You must bring her into your chamber," instructed Lalaith gently. "We are running out of time."

THE MIRROR CLOUDS OVER AND THE IMAGE CHANGES

"Vanora, we have another son!" Calanon eyes brimmed over with tears as a little bundle was passed to his arms by Lalaith, who was very much used to dealing with births. "He is beautiful!"

Lying on the bed, her golden hair damp with sweat and her face alarmingly pale, Vanora shot a beaming smile at her husband as he knelt again beside the bed, letting her see her son. She could not hold him, for the contractions for the imminent birth of the second twin were becoming more violent.

"Feredir." she whispered happily. "My little Feredir."

"Hunter?" Calanon beamed proudly at the translation of the name – they had already agreed that she would name the first twin, and he the second. "A wise choice, _meleth_. I feel that this little one is going to be a skilled warrior."

"Like his ada," Vanora said and then winced loudly at another contraction. Much of the little energy she had had was gone; for Feredir was a sturdy little one, and the spider bite was taking its toll. Vanora could not help but smile, even in her state of agony, when she saw that although this new arrival had her gold hair, he still had the same blue eyes as his father and all his brothers did. As Tamuril took Feredir from his arms, Calanon reached to take his wife's hand again.

"It's going to be fine, Vanora," he reassured her, bringing her hand to his lips. "You're almost there. You have given us another beautiful child and my heart sings for you. Everything is going to be fine, my love. You are doing so well. I am so proud of you. I love you with all my heart!"

"I love you too!" Vanora whispered, her breath coming in short, ragged gasps. Lalaith and Calanon looked to her with concern. She looked so alarmingly frail!

"The spider bite has sapped you of your strength and you have lost a lot of blood. A second birth may be too much for you." said Lalaith in distress, looking at Vanora's white face. I can give you herbs which will boost your strength, but there is a good chance you will lose the baby."

"No!" sobbed Vanora vehemently, squeezing Calanon's hand. "You must not harm my daughter! I know I am carrying a girl! Please, no matter what the risks are to me, do not endanger my little one's life. If it is a choice between me and her, then save her!"

Calanon's eyes spilled over, as he held Vanora's hand against his forehead. It was an awful choice and he did not want to loose either his wife or his baby. But in the end, the decision lay with Vanora. He would force her into nothing, and he would respect her choice, even if it meant they be parted.

"You understand, _meleth-nin,_" Vanora whispered. "You know I can't harm our baby."

"I understand that you are the most unselfish, loving, angelic being in Middle Earth," replied Calanon fervently, tears running down his face as he kissed her forehead. "And I also make you a solemn vow: that no matter what happens this day, I will love and cherish our little gems with all of my heart until the day that I die."

"I know you will," Vanora gasped, her body shaking again, and Lalaith announced it was time to deliver the second baby.

The birth was difficult, very difficult, and Vanora's cries of pain soon grew into screams of agony. She lost even more blood and her energy began to fade fast.

All through the ordeal, Calanon held her hand and stroked her hair, whispering words of comfort and encouragement, while tears poured down his face and his heart felt as if it was breaking. He would have given anything to be able to take the pain away from Vanora and onto himself. He hated sitting there and being unable to help; unable to do anything but watch his love suffer.

"Almost there, Vanora. Almost there," Lalaith praised. "You are doing so well, my dear. Just a few more pushes. That's right. Ai, it _is_ a girl! You have a daughter, Vanora. Just one more push, _penneth_. One more."

"A daughter!" Vanora choked on a mixture of a gasp, a laugh and a sob as the baby was passed to her. Her breathing was becoming shallower and her head began to droop. "Is she not perfect, Calanon?"

"Of course she is. Just like her mother," said Calanon tearfully, kissing his wife again. "You've done so well, Vanora. I love you more than words can tell."

"This one will be special," whispered Vanora, as the light in her eyes began to fade. "I feel it in my heart. My darling twins, I love you so much. I always will."

"Stay with me, my love!" pleaded Calanon desperately, stroking her hair. "Stay with me!"

"Calanon," Vanora smiled tiredly. "My heart was and is ever yours. You have made me complete. I love you than anything on Arda and I will never stop."

"Vanora!" cried Calanon in despair, but it was too late. With those words, Vanora's golden head fell back onto the pillow and her eyes fluttered shut. The birth had been too much for her and her body had simply given up.

Calanon's sobs rang through the room, as he stayed kneeling beside the bed and continued to hold Vanora's still hand. Heavy waves of grief shot through him and burned at his heart like the whip of a balrog.

"I will tell the boys," whispered Tamuril, and she slid soundlessly out of the room. Lalaith nodded sadly, and gathered Feredir into her arms, rocking him and holding him close.

For many long minutes, Calanon simply continued to weep; stricken to the core with despair. He was only distracted from his grieving when he was interrupted by a baby's cries. Looking up, and blinking the tears away, he suddenly saw that his little daughter – who had yet to be named – was still in her dead mother's embrace. It seemed she was suddenly in need of comforting.

Gently, still weeping quietly himself, Calanon reached out to gather the little baby into his arms. With well-practised motions, he began to rock her in a gentle embrace. As the cries stopped, he found himself, to his elation, not looking into blue eyes, but into deep, rich green eyes – the very image of her mother's.

"You shall be my joy," he whispered, kissing her head. "My little Alassë. Ever will those emerald eyes remind me of the love that made my life worthwhile. Ever will I see your mother's face in you and ever will I cherish you, my precious little gem."

What neither Calanon, nor Lalaith knew, as they comforted and rocked the two newborns, was that a tear-filled pair of eyes was watching from behind the door, with a heart that overflowed with anger.

"Ada may favour you, Alassë," the watching elf whispered venomously. "But we will never forgive you for what you have taken from us. You are the one who killed our Nana, and we will never let you forget that. Never!"

THE MIRROR CLOUDS OVER AND THE IMAGE CHANGES


	7. Hurting

"Stop, Alyan please!" Alassë sobbed, gasping wildly for breath before her brother pushed her head back under the water again.

"Stop whining, you stupid little brat!" Alyan snarled, as he towered over her on the lakeside; repeatedly pushing her head and shoulders into the water, waiting until she was shuddering with lack of air and then pulling her back out. He allowed her a couple of frenzied gasps and then he shoved her back under water again.

From their position on the bank, Voronwë and Raunien grinned maliciously. It gave them a great deal of satisfaction to see their sister hurt and weeping. She deserved it after all!

"Do not drown her, Alyan!" Raunien laughed. "I do not want to be the one who has to explain to Ada that his precious little daughter is at the bottom of the lake!"

The spite in that one comment was incredible. Ever since the twins had been born, Calanon's five elder sons had hated their young sister with a passion and irrationally blamed her for their mother's death; for Tamuril had inadvertently let it slip that their mother would have lived had she taken the strengthening herbs and let Alassë die instead.

And so all five were determined to make their sister suffer for her so-called crime. They scorned her, whispered spiteful comments at her, pinched her, pulled her hair and tripped her up at every opportunity; taking delight in making her weep and beg for mercy. But they had never yet dared to tell her why they made her suffer so much, for fear that either she or Feredir would tell their father. They had no wish to incur the wrath of their father; who favoured and over-protected Alassë as she was the spitting image of their mother.

"Let that teach you to interrupt me when I'm talking to Voronwë!" snapped Alyan, pulling his drenched sister – who was only the mortal equivalent of three years old – back out of the water and shaking her like a bedraggled rabbit. "Do you understand me, little orc?"

"Yes! Yes, Alyan, I am sorry! I will be good!" sobbed Alassë desperately, her little feet flailing uselessly above the ground as she choked and hiccupped. She never understood why her brothers were so cruel to her. She always tried to please them so that they would smile at her like Ada and Feredir did, but it never worked. And she had not meant to interrupt Alyan – she could not help sneezing when the wind had blown that dusty gravel into her face!

"Very well then!" sneered Alyan, who always treated her worst, as he threw her to the ground like a piece of rubbish. "And remember, brat, if you say one word of this to Ada, I will put you over my knee and strap your backside, understand?"

Alassë nodded, gulping and trembling as she was roughly hauled to her feet by Raunien and dumped bodily in the freezing cold water of the lake. Panicking wildly, she thrashed about in the water for a couple of minutes, going under the surface and gasping for air while her brothers laughed. Eventually, Voronwë pulled her out and sneered as she collapsed on the ground at his feet.

"Well, we had to make it look convincing!" shrugged Raunien lightly. "Come, we have to be heading back now. Ada will wonder where we've gone. Get up, you malingering little runt! Do not think that I am going to carry you!"

Alassë weakly got to her feet as they strode off. She had to run to keep up with them; her little legs unable to match their brisk pace. Twice, Alyan tripped her and sent her sprawling into the undergrowth, while the brothers' laughter echoed round the clearing.

By the time they reached their home, Alassë was almost dead on her feet. Calanon was waiting at the door, and when he saw the state his youngest child was in, he hastened along to meet them and scooped her into his arms. Alassë collapsed against him in exhaustion and clung to him tightly in relief. Her brothers never hurt her when her ada was there.

"Darling, you're soaked to the skin!" said Calanon, looking with anxiety at the shivering child in his arms. "What happened to you?"

Alassë opened her mouth to speak, then shot a fearful glance at Alyan, who was standing behind her father. He drew his finger swiftly across his throat and she shut her mouth again quickly.

"She fell into the lake, Ada." lied Raunien smoothly. "We _told_ her to stay away from the edge, but she just would not listen!"

"Oh well, accidents happen. At least she wasn't hurt badly." said Calanon, rubbing Alassë's back. "Come along, my heart, let's get you cleaned up."

He led the way back inside, where they found Aradan and Nithron playing chess and watching in amusement while Feredir, in his sleeping tunic, was lining up his toy soldiers. Strangely enough, not one of them bore a grudge against Feredir; only his twin.

While Alyan gleefully whispered the happenings of the evening to a smirking Nithron, Calanon stripped Alassë of her cold wet clothes and dried her by the fire. He dressed her in her sleeping tunic and wrapped her in a blanket, holding her gently on his lap and rubbing a bit of warmth into her icy skin. Worn out by crying and the tiring journey home, Alassë fell asleep on his shoulder, sucking her thumb.

Calanon shifted her in his embrace and pressed a soft kiss to her damp hair, before looking over at his sons with a slight frown on his face.

"You should have kept a better eye on her!" he told Alyan sternly. "She is only a child. When you said you wanted to take her with you, I trusted you would look after her!"

"I'm sorry, Ada. I should have been more alert," said Alyan, forcing a contrite look onto his face.

"I think we'd be better off keeping Alassë and Feredir at home for now," said Calanon, getting to his feet with his daughter in his arms. "Taking them into the woods is just asking for disaster. They are far too young and have no idea of the dangers. I'll feel better knowing they're safe here. Come, Feredir, it's time for bed, my little hunter." Feredir happily leapt to his feet and took his father's hand, and they climbed the stairs together.

"Do not you hate the way he favours her?" snapped Aradan petulantly, as soon as they were out of earshot. "It is not as if she is something special; merely a cringing little coward!"

"I know!" huffed Nithron. "I wish to the Valar she would just disappear."

THE MIRROR CLOUDS OVER AND THE IMAGE CHANGES

Alassë lay curled up under her bedclothes, sobbing her heart out into the sheets. She felt so afraid; Ada had had to go away for a few days, so Alyan was in charge and she was totally at their mercy.

They had shut her in the kitchen cupboard that morning and shouted threats at her from the other side of the door. It was a cramped cupboard and in a short while she was close to full-blown panic.

"Alyan! Nithron, let me out!" she screamed, tears running down her face. "Please, _gwadoriath-nin_, I will do anything! Anything you say, just let me out, please! Please!"

"Do you hear something?" chuckled Raunien, grinning round at his brothers. As one, they shook their heads.

"No, it must just be an annoying fly buzzing around! We should squash it and shut it up!" said Voronwë, with a particularly nasty grin.

"No, let us go outside and leave it to buzz." smirked Nithron, and they all got to their feet and exited the kitchen, leaving Alassë screaming in the cupboard. It had been almost five hours before they finally let her out and when they did, she was so close to hyperventilating that she couldn't even speak. She'd simply fled up to the sanctuary of her room, desperate to escape.

Suddenly, she was disturbed by someone slipping into bed beside her. It was Feredir.

"Did they shut you in there, _gwaleth_?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. They were very young for elves and only the equivalent of four year olds in human terms, but Feredir was already extremely protective of his sister. He had threatened numerous times to tell their father of the abuse they heaped on his twin, but Alyan always countered that if he told their father, then Alassë would be sent away. And the young elf simply couldn't bear the thought of being parted from his sister.

"It is all right 'Las, it is all right," he whispered, cuddling his crying twin. "I promise, when I am bigger, I will make the stop. I will make the stop hurting you."

"Why…do they…do…it?" sobbed Alassë. "I am not bad like they say I am!"

"I know you are not!" Feredir soothed her. "I think it is because you are the only elleth. They are stupid! But it is going to be fine. Ada will come home tonight and they will not be able to hurt you anymore. It is going to be all right, I promise."

THE MIRROR CLOUDS OVER AND THE IMAGE CHANGES

"What are you doing?" asked Alassë fearfully. She was silenced by a sharp blow to her cheek from a glowering Alyan.

"Be silent, runt!" he snarled, and he began to unbuckle his belt. Alassë's eyes widened to inordinate size and she backed away in terror. Alyan had taken his belt to her only once before and she had no wish to repeat the experience.

"Not so fast, little orc!" Raunien grabbed her and slammed her savagely against the trunk of a tree, ignoring her cry of pain. Alyan advanced menacingly and used his belt to bind her tightly to the slim tree-trunk.

"You are going to stay here until we decide to come back for you!" taunted Alyan, pinching her face cruelly. "You had better hope that no hungry wolves or spiders come by, for then you will be as good as dead, brat!"

With that, the two brothers turned and walked away, leaving Alassë squirming in her bonds and pleading for them to come back. She got no answer, and was soon very much alone.

Several hours later, the sun began to set and Alassë was beginning to shake with fear. She could hear the wolves howling, and Alyan's words were buzzing round in her head. She was sore and stiff from being bound so tightly and she had cried until she had no more tears left to shed.

She was beginning to get very worried. They'd taken her into the woods before when they wanted to hurt her, but they'd always taken her back before sunset. Were they really going to leave her here all night this time? She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a twig snap nearby. Then she heard murmured voices. Her little knees almost buckled with relief.

"_Gwadoriath_, please let me go now!" she pleaded. "My legs hurt and I want to go home to Ada."

"Well, my friends, isn't this a pretty little captive?" growled a deep voice. Alassë almost fainted with terror when she saw several figures walk towards her. They all had broad chests, muscled arms, dark hair and beards…_ai!_ They were _humans_!

"She certainly is," One of them grabbed her quivering chin and roughly forced her head up. "She'll do very well for a servant, though when she's old enough I'm sure I'll find a better use for her!"

"And all bound up and just waiting for us to take her!" snickered a third, opening the belt and grabbing Alassë by the scruff of her neck.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, having no idea where this sudden burst of courage came from. "Let me go! ADA!"

She was silenced by a blow so powerful that her head rocketed sideways and she fell to the ground. It made all Alyan's beatings seem like gentle pats in comparison.

"We're going to have to tame her, though!" sneered the tallest of the men, who was obviously the leader. "She will have to learn her place, like the little bit of scum that she is."

Alassë sat there on the ground, dazed and smarting from the blow, feeling terrified and not exactly understanding what was going on. When the peaceful clearing was again disturbed, her heart leapt to see all five of her elder brothers standing there. She gave a sob of relief and ran to hide behind Nithron's legs. She looked up at the smirking men and clung to his tunic hem tightly.

"I knew my brothers would come for me!" she told them, her voice hoarse and shaky. They merely laughed, with menacing grins plastered over all their faces.

The poor child squealed in surprise as Alyan seized her by her ear and dragged her over to the leader of the group of men; who was holding a large clinking pouch.

"As we agreed," he said, in a deep, booming voice and he held the pouch out to Alyan, who accepted it with a smile.

"My thanks, friend," he replied smoothly, as he pushed his little sister forward. "All yours."

"What? No!" Alassë wriggled out of the human's strong grasp and tried to run in the direction of her home. Her little legs, numb and sore from her hours tied to the tree, could barely hold her up so she was caught in no time. The human flung her to the ground and brought a whip savagely across her back, leaving her sobbing in a heap on the ground.

"A pleasure doing business with you, master elf," the aggressive human said to Alyan, who again replied with a smile.

Alassë looked up in confusion, blinking away her tears, and saw that her brothers were pocketing items from the purse the human had given to Alyan. Much of it looked like silver.

Suddenly, she understood.

"No! Noooo!" She sobbed, burying her face in her arms. Alyan spat on the ground beside her and then knelt to grab her face in a pincer-tight grip, squeezing until her cheeks were hollow.

"Do you _really_ want to know why we hate you, little orc?" he snarled at her, venom blazing in his eyes. "You killed our mother! She would have lived if she hadn't tried to save you. It was all your fault, you disgusting little worm, and you will never be forgiven! Joy? Of all the undeserved names! I hope you remember the grief you have caused our family every time some one addresses you by it. I curse your name forever! And do you really think Ada loves you? He hates you! He _hates _you, brat and he would have had you killed long ago if it were possible. We will all be much happier without you! I never want to see you again!"

"Come along then, little captive; let us be on our way,"

Alassë was jerked upright, her hands were tied, and she was roughly dragged away. She squirmed in the hold of the human who dragged her, turning terrified green eyes to her brothers and making one last plea to them.

"Please Alyan, Nithron, no! Please do something! Don't let them take me! _Gwador-nin _I beg you! Please! I'm your sister! _I'm your sister_!"

"Not any more!" said Alyan calmly, as they all turned and walked away


	8. Slavery

Calanon's heart almost stopped beating when he realised that only five of his children had returned. The alarm multiplied tenfold when he saw that they were all nursing wounds and weeping bitterly.

"What has happened?" he demanded urgently. "Where is Alassë? Where is your sister?"

"Oh Ada, I am sorry! I so, so sorry!" sobbed Alyan, holding a bloody scrap of fabric. "I tried! We all tried! But we were too late!"

"What? What do you mean?" Calanon's face drained of colour. "Where is she!?

"Ada she is…" Raunien choked on a sob. "She is gone!"

"Gone? Gone where?" Calanon's voice rose out of control. "Will you tell me what has happened?"

"Ada, we left for home at sunset and we took the long route, by the falls. We stopped to let Alassë look at the stars and we were attacked by two spiders. I told Alassë to run while we held them off, so she climbed up onto one of the rocks. We thought she was safe so we focused on trying to fend of the beasts! I never saw the third! It pursued her and by the time I noticed it, it had bitten her in the shoulder, poor mite! I tried to get to her before she succumbed to the poison, but I was too late! The spider attacked her and when it did, she lost her balance and fell down into the falls. I tried to get to her, I swear Ada! I was not quick enough! I just had to watch her fall! This was all that was left!"

Alyan held up the bloodied scrap of fabric – the same shade of leaf green as the tunic Alassë had been wearing – and burst into sobs. Numbly, Calanon took the cloth from his son, holding it as reverently as if it were spun gold. His face was deathly pale and his hands shook violently. This could not be happening!

"I am going to the falls!" he said flatly, and began to stride away.

"No, Ada!" Voronwë caught him and held him back. "We searched the pool and the river at the bottom – every inch, but nothing remained! There is no chance that she could have survived it! Her body has been swept away. Please, do not add to your grief by going to the scene!"

"We killed the spiders, Ada!" Raunien whispered. "We left not one of the foul beasts alive! It mattered not what wounds we received in the process!"

Calanon's legs gave way beneath him and he sank to the ground, clutching the fabric tightly. Tears of raw agony and loss began to stream down his face, and his heart felt like it was breaking in two. First his wife, now his daughter! How could the Valar be so cruel?

"Ada, I am sorry!" Aradan wept. Calanon reached out to clutch his hand shakily.

"You tried to save her, my son. You did your best; do not burden yourself with guilt. The fault is mine – I should never have let her go into the woods without me there! I should never have let her out of my sight! My baby! My poor, poor little one!"

Calanon tried to hold back his sobs and stay strong in front of his children – it was his duty; he was their father, their protector, but the pain was too great and soon he was sobbing openly; deep, wracking sobs that shook his powerful body.

Suddenly, they were disturbed by a small figure coming out of the door. Feredir, dressed in his nightclothes, was clutching a blanket in his hand, and his eyes were wide and frightened. He rushed over to where they were gathered and placed a small hand on his father's shaking shoulder.

"What is happening?" he demanded sleepily. "Why is everyone crying and where is 'Las?"

"Come here, _gwador laes,_" said Alyan softly, opening his arms to Feredir. Swallowing, Feredir came to him and his eldest brother knelt to be on a level with him; tears still damp on his face. He pulled Feredir into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Little one, something has happened to Alassë," Raunien explained, kneeling beside them. "She has gone to the halls of Mandos." Instantly, Feredir froze, his eyes darting round his brothers, and finally resting on his weeping father. He shut his eyes for a moment and then opened them again.

"You're lying!" he glared at first Alyan, then Raunien furiously. "That's a lie!"

"I know it is painful, little brother, but we saw it," whispered Alyan, stroking his hair. "She has died, Feredir."

"No she hasn't!" screamed Feredir, squirming violently in Alyan's arms until his elder brother was forced to let him go.

"I'm 'Las's twin! Not you!" he yelled, tears springing to his eyes. "I would have known if she died! I would have felt it! She is _not _dead!"

"Feredir, I saw her fall," Raunien told him tearfully.

"I don't believe you!" cried Feredir. "You're lying! I hate you!"

"Feredir," whispered his father through his tears. "Come here, my little hunter."

And though Feredir was certain in his heart Alassë was not dead, he was also bright enough to know that, whatever truly had happened, he was never going to see his beloved twin again. The knowledge hit him like a knife in the heart and he threw himself into his Ada's arms and began to scream with grief.

"Ssssh, it's alright," Calanon sobbed, his own tears wetting Feredir's hair. "It's alright to cry, little one. I am going to miss her too. Very much!"

Calanon got to his feet, still cradling the sobbing Feredir in his arms, and carried him inside. As soon as parent and child had passed through the door, the five elder sons of Calanon dried away the tears that stained their faces and flashed triumphant grins at each other.

"I told you they would fall for it, if we acted well enough!" laughed Raunien spitefully. "The task is complete! The brat is gone forever!"

"You could have been gentler with your dagger, brother mine!" Aradan complained, flexing his arm and staring at the wounds they'd given themselves to add to their performance. "This hurts!"

"Stop whining!" ordered Alyan. "Now come, let's go inside and play the bereaved brothers. And next month, after a respectable mourning period, we shall ask Ada's leave to journey away from the forest for a little while. If he grants us leave, we shall head to the nearest town and spend our earnings!"

"How did you convince the human to take her, Alyan?" asked Nithron curiously. "She has no talent, no endearing qualities and she is hardly intelligent!"

"When I was last in Laketown, I found myself in one of the less reputable taverns. I was warned to beware of Faelurinc; a human who was notorious for his dislike of elves. I did not hear the full story, merely a rumour, but I gather that a woman he once loved would not marry him because her heart was lost to en elf – some romantic nonsense like that anyway. They say that he has quite a complex about wanting to feel superior to elves. And he was looking for a servant. The perfect friend for our dear little sister, do you not think? It was quite a while before I could even get him to listen to me, but eventually he did. I offered him the brat as a servant, at a suitable price of course, and after very little convincing he accepted the offer.

He is like all humans; weak-headed and greedy for power; and he liked the idea of having complete control over one of the race he professed to hate so much. It was also said of him that he had a disorder of the mind – not madness, as such, but a definite instability! The men he travels with are no more attractive; outcasts and loners mostly – all violent of temper and lacking in morals…well, you saw them tonight. I am informed that they only hold together because no one else will tolerate their company. They are never welcome in any town for a great length of time because there is always some violent altercation or other with some of the locals.

I arranged that they should be here today to complete our business. I very much doubt that they will show her any kindness – so much the better! She will get exactly what he deserves!"

"You couldn't be more right, brother," Raunien agreed, before patting his pocket. "It looks like the brat finally found a use after all!"

THE MIRROR CLOUDS OVER AND THE IMAGE CHANGES

Alassë curled up on herself, tears of pain and fear making silent paths down her cheeks. She was lying trembling among the roots of a tall oak, the old tree trying it's best to comfort the distressed wood-elfling. But it could not dull her pain. Nothing could do that…

"Hey, brat! Did I say you could sleep?" Alassë jumped violently at the sound of _His_ voice. It was Faelurinc, the human who had bought her from her brothers and now called himself her master. "Where is your fabled elven strength? Get up, you lazy little whelp!"

Alassë cringed, trying to get to her feet, although her shaking legs protested all the way. She struggled, the little strength she had left quickly leaving her. She'd had to fetch and carry for all ten of the humans in the camp all day and she had also had to lug firewood that she was certain was heavier than she herself. She was exhausted. Faelurinc seemed to prefer it when she was tired, for it meant he could launch yet another tirade on how the men in the camp were superior to her.

"I said get up!" Faelurinc yelled, and a riding crop was suddenly savagely applied to her tender back. Alassë cried out in agony, feeling her already bruised skin begin to burn.

"Shut up! What have I told you about squalling, elven scum?" He hauled Alassë up by the scruff of her neck and began to thrash her furiously. Alassë shrieked – this was the fifth time he'd done this in two days and the pain was becoming unbearable. Usually, wounds healed fast on her, but her back was being abused so often, it was in a constant state of agony.

"Who do you belong to?" demanded Garrick, as the crop struck her again and again.

"You! I belong to you!" She sobbed, writhing in his hold.

"And what are you?" he demanded, shaking her like a rat.

"Scum! I am elven scum!" she screamed, willing to do or say anything that would simply make the pain come to an end. Faelurinc gave a contemptuous laugh and threw her bodily against the tree, ignoring the strangled squeal which suggested he had seriously hurt her.

"That's exactly what you are! And I will make sure you never forget it!" he growled, before turning and walking away. It gave him such satisfaction to have an elf in his power, however young she was. She also served quite a useful purpose – when she was around for the men to take their frustrations out on, there was less of the usual squabbling and brawling amongst them! Indeed, buying her had been a most intelligent investment!

Alassë simply blinked dizzily, as a trickle of blood slowly made its way down her forehead. She shook her head gently, trying to clear her vision. The blurred shapes remained the same for now, but she could hear the human men laughing at her from their spaces around their campfire. Why didn't her Ada come for her?

Suddenly, Alyan's voice filled her head: _'He hates you! He _hates_ you, brat and he would have had you killed long ago if it were possible.'_

The frightened child uttered a heart-broken sob, as she curled herself tightly into a ball and cried herself into a lonely slumber. How desperately she wished the Valar _would _call her to Mandos. Then she could escape from this torture!

THE MIRROR CLOUDS OVER AND THE IMAGE CHANGES

"Whelp! Bring that jug over here and look sharp about it!" ordered Faelurinc.

Meekly, Alassë reached for the jug. It had been over a year since they had taken her from her Ada, but she had not grown any taller; nor had she become strong enough to do any of the ridiculously tiring chores he set her every day – tasks that should never have been given to a mere malnourished elfling! However, she had learnt one thing in that time – obey without question or else she would be beaten until she lost consciousness, especially on the bad days...

She had not been in Faelurinc's possession long before she had realised that, in terms of his mood, it was either a good day or a bad day. On the good days, he would tolerate her presence with no more than a grunted 'scum!' and leave her to do her required chores without bothering her too much. However, on bad days he was always in so violent a temper that he found fault with everything. He would beat her for no reason at all, seeming to take a perverse pleasure from her pain. He would scream insults and sneering comments into her ears until she was almost deafened by them. His moods were always so violent in their changes! It only took one small mistake to make him a ranting lunatic!

She could see that the other men of the group were terrified of him. He was the burliest and tallest of them all, standing at least five inches taller than the others' average height of six feet; tall enough to be a Númenórean, but possessing none of the nobility which that race was known for. However, despite this fear, they had no choice but to follow him. They were outcasts; thieves, violators, traitors who had been exiled from their homes. They were all violent, suspicious, cruel and, most of all, ignorant. For all his irrationality in his hatred of elves, and despite his intense mood swings, Faelurinc was clever and they needed his knowledge to survive. Take him away and the group was merely a bunch of brawling ruffians. They knew how to follow. Not one of them knew how to lead. Faelurinc scared them into some semblance of order, and took charge of the group's business, so no one had stuck a knife into his back…just yet.

This wandering group of men now made their living by buying and selling goods that Alassë had never even heard of. That was why they had stopped at the inn in town that night. And even with all the servants the cheerful place boasted off, Faelurinc was determined to have 'his' elf wait on him. It made him feel very important – no other guest in the inn had their own servant. None but him!

Grabbing the large glass pitcher with both hands, Alassë lifted it and gasped at the weight. She began to stagger towards the table occupied by Faelurinc and his men, careful not to spill a drop. Faelurinc had been in one of his black moods for days now, and she had been feeling the brunt of it almost constantly.

Suddenly, Lairn – Faelurinc's right hand man – stuck his foot out a tripped her up, sending her sprawling onto the ground with the jug smashing beneath her. The shards of glass pierced her skin like tiny daggers, but she bit back her screams; knowing that with Faelurinc, crying out just served to double your punishment.

"You clumsy little bastard!" Faelurinc yelled, leaping to his feet, eyes blazing with the mad anger that could be summoned in just a second. "Can't you do anything properly?"

Alasse's eyes filled with tears – this would mean no food for her again tonight. It had been four days since she had last eaten and the hunger pains were becoming unbearable. It would also mean yet another thrashing; another two dozen stripes to add to the convoluted mess on her back.

"Here now, there ain't no harm done," said the kindly innkeeper, picking Alassë up off the pile of glass and looking with concern at her bleeding hands, knees and face. "Leastaways, the jug is no loss. This poor wee thing needs tending to, though."

"Oh, she'll be tended to all right," growled Faelurinc, in a voice which made Alassë tremble. "Rest assured, my friend, she _will_ be tended to!"

And that night, while the songs and tales rang clear in the common room, the screams and pleas of an agonised child upstairs went completely unheard, as Faelurinc bound Alassë to the end of his bed and thrashed her until she lay in a bleeding heap on the floor.

THE MIRROR CLOUDS OVER AND THE IMAGE CHANGES

The snow was falling heavily and the men had been forced to halt and make camp. Alassë knew this boded ill for her – when they were at camp, they usually found even more ways to torment her. And she had more than enough bruises to be getting on with right now.

Her face was grazed and swollen from the being slammed against the wall and punched two days ago, when Faelurinc had given to Lairn to take his anger out on after Lairn had almost come to blows with another member of the company. Her hands and knees were cut and bruised from the countless times she'd been knocked over that day. Her back never stopped hurting as she was thrashed almost every other day – he never gave her wounds time to heal. And today she could not sit down after the beating she had received for burning Faelurinc's supper last night. She could not bear any more pain!

"Stop that daydreaming and get over here, you lazy elf!" screamed a voice suddenly, and she scampered over to Lairn.

"I told you to make a fire!" he shouted, punching her savagely in the stomach and sending her to her knees. She choked, gasped and then vomited violently over the ground.

"You disgusting little…" Faelurinc seized her and hauled her upright, only to strike her across the face and knock her back down onto her stomach again. Then he began raining blows down on her upturned back while she screamed with the pain her caused her. Lairn and the others laughed spitefully – it was always immensely funny to watch Faelurinc punish his little slave – and to know that they, mere mortals, were more powerful than an elf.

"You are scum! You belong to me! I will teach you your place!" was all Alassë heard before she finally gave into her agony and succumbed to unconsciousness.

She was not sure what the time was when she came round again. All she knew was that it was pitch dark; not even the stars were visible. Cautiously, she placed her hands flat and began to push herself up from the ground, wincing as her back shot ablaze again. Her tunic had stuck to the dried blood Faelurinc had beaten out of her earlier; reopening the wounds as she moved. She bit back a sob as the tears rushed to her eyes.

She raised her head, hoping to edge closer to one of the water canisters and wash her filthy face. What she saw made her gape in shock. They were _all_ in their tents! Every single one of them! Not even Torc, who was supposed to be on watch, was out in the open. Evidently, he'd thought the cold was too much to bear. Faelurinc would go berserk if he knew! Alassë steadied herself on shaking hands. She could hardly believe the chance this presented her with.

For two years, she's been in Faelurinc's clutches and she'd been watched day and night. Now she was finally able to run. Now she could make a bid for freedom!

She stood on shaking legs and crept quietly towards the trees; her heart hammering like a dwarf's anvil. As soon as she reached the cover of the old and sympathetic trees, she broke into a fearful run. She ran blindly; having no idea where she was, where she was heading, or even which direction her home was in. All she could think of was getting away from Faelurinc and his riding crop.

Her little legs managed to carry her for about two hours, but eventually her bruised muscles and five days lack of food took its toll on her. She headed for the shelter of a large set of boulders and climbed atop one. She touched the wet red cloth of her tunic and gave a pained gasp. She never realised she had been bleeding so badly. Thankfully, the bloodflow seemed to be ceasing now!

"Keep going! Keep going!" she told herself angrily, clutching her sides as violent spasms of pain shot through her. She got to her feet again and attempted to climb down from her perch on the boulder. They were slick with ice and she lost her balance in a second, falling to the ground. Her ankle emitted a sickening snap and pain shot through her leg. All of a sudden, it all became too much for her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed in a dead faint. And there she lay, until twilight the following day, when a golden haired little elfling knelt beside her and screamed for his Ada.

THE MIRROR GOES BLANK

"Stop! Stop!" Alassë screamed pleadingly. "I remember now! I remember! Please, I do not want to see anymore! I remember!"

Elrond cast a distressed eye around the chamber. Haldir was crying quietly on Celeborn's lap; Legolas was hiding his eyes behind his hands, sitting close to close to Glorfindel. The twins sat on Glorfindel's other side; their faces white and strained, their eyes full of horror, anger and sadness.

As for Alassë, she had buried her face in Thranduil's shoulder and was sobbing as if her heart would break. Thranduil had his arms around her and was rocking her gently, his clear blue eyes dark with sorrow.

"I knew that it would be bad," Thranduil whispered, stroking her hair. "I did not imagine it would be this grievous"

"No indeed," said Elrond sadly. "We have much work to do."


	9. Understanding

Closing his eyes sadly, Thranduil hugged Alassë close and began to rock her gently. She continued to sob, her whole body shuddering as she hid her face away; unable to look at any of the others, terrified of the hatred she was sure she would see.

"Alassë," said Elrond gently, kneeling beside Thranduil. The child flinched at the sound of her name and continued to hide her face in Thranduil's shoulder.

"Look at me, child," asked Elrond softly and Alassë reluctantly obeyed, tears streaming down her face. She did not let go of Thranduil.

"None of this was your fault," Elrond told her, reaching out to wipe her tears away with gentle fingers. "None of it. It was your Nana's decision, little one. You could not have changed it in any way. Trust me, it was not your fault."

"No mother would ever put her own life before that of her child," whispered Thranduil, pressing a kiss onto her short blond hair. "Your Nana did what every other parent in Middle Earth would have done. In a life threatening situation, I would have given my own life to save Legolas, just as Elrond and Celeborn would give their lives to save the twins or Haldir."

"Of course we would," said Celeborn, who was wiping Haldir's red eyes. "Alassë, how on earth could you have been responsible for any of that? Did you tell your Nana not to take the herbs?" Alassë shook her head, hiding her face in Thranduil's chest.

"Could you have stopped her from refusing to take them? Or asked her to change her mind?" The child shook her head again. "Then how can you believe it was your fault, _penneth_? You had not even taken your first breath at that stage. You could have done nothing to change the way it happened!"

"Then why did they hate me?" sobbed the child, her expression so painfully confused that Glorfindel wanted nothing more than to storm out, find her brothers and give each one of them a hiding they would never forget!

"Your father did not hate you, child. You must have seen that," Celeborn told her softly. "And nor did your twin."

"I do not think your brothers really hated you either," Thranduil explained, turning her on his lap so that she was looking into his eyes. "Little one, you must understand that grief…grief can make people do things they'd never even think about in other circumstances. It can make you heartless and cold. Believe me, _tithen-pen_, I know."

Elrond blinked in shock, realising the memories Thranduil was referring to, while Celeborn regarded his younger kinsman with a mixture of pride and sympathy in his eyes.

"Many, many years ago, hundreds of elves were involved in a great battle against darkness," Thranduil explained, while Alassë hung on his every word. "And both Lord Elrond and I fought in it, though were both very young at the time. I swore to fight at my Ada's side; to make sure nothing happened to him and so I followed him when he led an early attack. But I could not keep him in my sights every moment and, as we were overwhelmed by orcs, I lost sight of him. In the haze of blood and screams, I could only concentrate on staying alive. When the battle was concluded, I found my Ada lying near a large group of my friends. The servants of darkness had slain him, as they had slain so many others.

Hearing the pain in his father's voice, Legolas snuggled closer to Thranduil's side and placed a small hand in his father's. Thranduil looked down at his blue-eyed son and flashed him an affectionate smile as he squeezed the little hand and continued.

"While I knelt beside him, I let my heart be overcome with grief and self-hatred. How could I have been so stupid as to take my eyes away from him, when I had sworn to protect him? I had let him die. I had failed him. I had let my ada down. How could I have been so weak?

I simply sat there, crying myself into a stupor, letting rage and grief fill my heart. I do not know how long I would have stayed there if Elrond had not found me. When he did, he came up behind me and embraced me, telling me how sorry he was for what had happened. He explained to me how the rest of the battle had concluded; who else had been lost, but I heard not a word.

I pulled away from his embrace, glaring at him with a fury like I had never known before. My destructive guilt suddenly found a new target in Elrond. I told him that it was his fault; that he had not responded to our calls for help soon enough; that he had taken my ada from me; that I hated him. I accused him of all sorts of terrible things, simply screaming at him as a way to get rid of the grief that was hurting me so profoundly. I could have carried on like that for hours, so great a frenzy was I in, until I met his eyes and saw the tears he had been shedding. His earlier information suddenly registered with me. He had lost Ereinion Gil-Galad, who had meant as much to him as my own Ada had to me. The sudden realisation and the hurt in his eyes shook me to the core and caused me to come to my senses.

This was my greatest friend; an elf whom I had long loved as a brother. And I was hurting him so vindictively, merely because I was grieving. I realised that my grief had ruled my heart and my mouth momentarily and before I knew it, I sank to my knees, sobbing and begging his forgiveness over and over again."

"And of course I forgave him," Elrond said, continuing the tale. "For I knew he had not meant those words. His heart was hurting. Thranduil did not hate me – he was just struggling to cope with the pain inside him. I do not believe that your brothers truly hated you, little one. I think that they too were overcome with grief and showed it in the only way they could think of – by hurting you. Does this help you understand, sweetling? I know it is difficult for you. But they were not hurting you because you were to blame for the death of your Nana. They were hurting you in an unforgiveable way because their misplaced grief made their hearts cruel and bitter. Do you see what we are trying to tell you?"

Stunned, Alassë could only nod. She did see. It did not make it easier for her to think about her past; one conversation could not banish years of fear and grief, but suddenly it occurred to her that it might not have been completely her fault.

"Alassë, was Thranduil a bad son for letting his ada out of his sight while he was fighting?" prompted Celeborn gently. She shook her head. "So are you a bad elfling for being blamed for something you didn't do?" She hesitated, and then shook her head uncertainly.

"No, child, you are not." Thranduil embraced her for a moment, as he met Elrond's eyes. The Lord of Imladris smiled slightly. It would take more than this to help Alassë forget the guilt she had heaped unjustly upon herself, but at least this was a start, thanks to Thranduil sharing his memories of the horrific battle of the Last Alliance.

"I do not think you are bad," said Legolas unexpectedly, reaching out to touch her hand. Thranduil looked down at his son and smiled, ruffling his hair. He knew that being accepted by children of her own age would help her a great deal and they all knew that they could count on the compassion of all the younger elves in the room.

"Of course we do not," said Elladan, who was still very pale. "I think your brothers were vile and cruel! They are the ones who should be punished!"

Alassë began to cry again, though this time they were tears of mingled relief and confusion. She had thought they would call her a murderer; scum; a lowlife. But they had not. They had said she was _not_ bad. And the knowledge that her Ada had not wanted her dead was such a balm to her broken heart.

"So many tears from such innocent eyes," murmured Elrond sadly, picking her up from Thranduil's lap and sitting her on his own. It still pained him to see how the child flinched at the sound of her name – that would have to be addressed. But now that she had her memories back, he had a very important question to ask her.

"Little one, before we looked into this mirror, I offered to let you live here in Imladris and grow up as my daughter. This does not change in anyway because of what we saw, as you are utterly blameless. However, now that you can remember who you are and where you come from I must give you the choice; we can help you find your family if you want to go back to them…"

"No! Please no! Do not send me back there!" pleaded Alassë desperately, the relief she had shown a moment ago replaced by the old terror. While she thought she would like to see Ada and Feredir again, nothing on earth would ever make her go near Alyan or any of her other brothers again; not after what they'd made her endure. She would not risk being thrown back into the clutches of Faelurinc. She shivered as she remembered what he'd threatened to do if she ever tried to run away. And her father thought she was dead anyway…

"Please do not send me back," she pleaded tearfully, looking up at Elrond with wide eyes.

"Calm yourself, sweetling; I had no intention of sending you back unless that was your express wish. I would much prefer that you stay here where you are safe. Is that what you would like?" Alassë nodded and Elrond smiled.

"Good, for that is what the rest of my family would like too." he told her, smoothing back her blond hair. "We have always wanted another addition. And you deserve so much love."

Alassë put her arms around him, leaning into his chest; unable to believe that this kind, gentle elf-lord would still want to become her new Ada, even after all they'd seen in the mirror. And…she would have a sister. She had never had a sister before. And two brothers…

At this thought, her blood went cold again. Other than Feredir, who was her twin and therefore more special, her experience with brothers had been very bad. She turned timidly and met Elladan's clear grey eyes.

"They were not real brothers, little one," he said simply, uncannily reading her thoughts. "Brothers are supposed to look after their sisters, not hurt them. Elrohir and I will show you what it means to have real brothers."

Elrond could not help but smile, pleased and proud at this grave speech from his eldest son. He knew that even a few weeks spent around the twins, Legolas and Haldir would turn the mouse-like little one on his knee into a completely different elfling – the child she should have been all along.

Suddenly a low grumbling was heard in the room. Elrohir blushed sheepishly and put his hands on his stomach. The others simply laughed.

"I think all our stomachs will be answering yours soon, _ion-nin_," chuckled Elrond affectionately. "It is late morning now, and no one has yet partaken of their break of fast. You young ones may go down now if you like. I expect Celebrian and Arwen are already there. We will join you in but a moment with Alassë.

As Legolas, Haldir and the twins proceeded out of the door, Elrond once again noticed how the young child cringed at the sound of her own name. It stood as testimony to the depth of the emotional scars on her young soul.

"Why do you hate to hear your name so badly?" he asked, while checking that the splints on her ankle were still firmly in place.

"It is a stupid name!" Alassë burst out shakily. "They should not have called me joy, for as soon as I arrived, I caused sadness to all my family. I made everyone unhappy as when they saw me, they remembered Nana dying. I hate that name! Alyan was right to curse it! I caused too much sorrow to be my Ada's joy!"

Once again, they were at the crux of the matter. The child still bore so much needless guilt. And she would never recover if she kept being thrust back into desolate memories every time someone said her name.

"I think perhaps," said Mithrandir, speaking for the first time since watching the visions in the mirror. "That it would be wise to give this elfling another name. It may help her heal faster, and will probably help her adapt more quickly to a new life – she will not be thrown back into the past so often; as she would be by the sound of the name she hates."

"Would you prefer it if we called you by another name?" asked Celeborn gently, looking into the child's unhappy countenance.

"Call me anything! Just please not that name! I do not want to be Alassë anymore!" she pleaded, and the four elven lords exchanged looks of agreement with the wizard. The time had come to wash the little one's guilt all away and give her the life that had been kept from her from birth. Now they would just have to think of a name that suited her.


	10. A New Name

Having finally managed to calm the child enough to bring her out of the room, the elves and Mithrandir proceeded down to the dining hall; Elrond carrying Alassë in his arms as her broken ankle still prevented her from walking.

They found the twins, Haldir, Legolas and Arwen seated at the table with Celebrian, in the middle of a merry and noisy meal. Aware that the youngest members of the party had been thoroughly shaken by what they'd seen in the mirror, Elladan and Elrohir were trying to cheer Legolas and Haldir up and, judging by the sound of the giggles that met their ears, their attempts were certainly successful. Elrond's wife got to her feet as soon as she saw them, looking at the child in her husband's arms with concern. When she had dressed her this morning, she had been able to count every rib.

"Are you hungry, little one?" she asked, taking the child from Elrond at once and sitting down with her on her lap at the table. "You are far too thin. I'm going to have to put some weight on you."

She put some fruit and a slice of bread and jam on a plate and placed it in front of Alassë. The child turned to look at her in astonishment, her eyes as big as dinner plates. _Surely _she wasn't expected to eat all _that_!

Celebrian noticed this sadly. It was only an average sized plateful for a child, but the elfling was looking at the meal as though it was a banquet. It was yet another reminder of how badly she'd been maltreated.

"It's all right, my dear, you do not have to eat it all," she assured her. "But I would like you to eat as much as you feel able to. You are free to have as much as you want."

Alassë nodded and looked back at the plate, thinking that living here was going to take some getting used to. She was not used to everyone being so nice. She put a slice of apple into her mouth and chewed nervously. She had not tasted anything so nice for a very long time.

While the children were eating, Elrond, Thranduil, Celeborn and Glorfindel put their heads together and spoke in low voices. They still needed to meet and talk over the issues they had arranged to discuss before this unexpected arrival, but they were also determined to track down the group of humans who had so viciously hurt the child on Celebrian's lap. As well as that, they would have to choose a new name for her.

As the meal concluded, Celebrian regarded Alassë's plate sadly. The child had only been able to eat a quarter of what she'd have liked to see her eat, and yet she was full.

_They must have been starving her! _she thought angrily, looking over and meeting Elrond's eyes. She saw her own feelings reflected there. It was strange, how this child managed to make everyone fall in love with her and want to protect her. But looking at those huge green eyes, so nervous and afraid, maybe it wasn't so strange after all.

When they were finished eating, Elrond took Alassë back up to bed as he wanted to take another look at the many wounds all over her. To his utter shock, when unrolled the bandage from around her hand, the cut caused by the glass was completely healed.

"I have never seen wounds heal so with such speed!" he gasped.

"I heal quickly," Alassë replied shyly, still nervous at speaking in front of this wonderful kind elf. "I got in trouble if I was too sore to do my chores. Only my back does not heal so fast."

"Have you always healed so quickly?" asked Elrond, running a gentle finger over the skin where the cut should have been. He was pleased that she was beginning to talk to him naturally. At least he knew that she was starting to trust him.

"I think so." the little one screwed up her forehead confusedly. "I never really had bad wounds before…_He _took me. My brothers hit me a lot, but never enough for Ada to see."

"Well, you certainly have been given a gift." Elrond told her gently. "You have a healing energy beyond that of any elf I have ever known."

"I do?" Alassë blinked. She'd had so much new information to digest; she didn't think she could deal with more. A gift? What did that mean? Still, at least he wasn't saying her horrible name anymore.

After inspecting her ankle and her back, Elrond told her that she must stay sitting on her bed and not try to walk, as her ankle needed to set and her back needed more time to heal.

"How often did he thrash you with that riding crop, _penneth_?" he asked, as he rubbed some more salve onto the deep welts on her back.

"Every day, if he was in a bad mood," she answered, wriggling uncomfortably under his touch. "And sometimes more than that if I made him angry. If he was having good days, it was maybe twice a week."

"I promise that you will never have to suffer any punishment like that again," Elrond told her, as he sat her back up again and began to replace the bandages.

Just as finished setting her clothes to rights again; the twins, Haldir and Legolas came into the room. Celeborn, Thranduil and Glorfindel had gone to meet with Erestor in the library and the younger elves had decided to keep Alassë company.

"I shall leave you with these four." smiled Elrond, getting up and heading for the door. "We will only be down the hall if you need us."

"You do not have to be so scared anymore," said Elrohir, sitting next to her and reaching for her hand. "Everyone in Imladris is always safe."

"And everyone is very kind." said Legolas brightly. "You will like it here."

"There are so many elves here." said Alassë, awestruck and yet nervous about talking openly to so many people at once. "I have never seen so many before!"

"You will soon learn who everyone is." said Elladan reassuringly. "We will help you there, _gwaleth_."

Sister. He'd called her sister. It suddenly struck Alassë that they really hadn't been lying. She really was part of their family now.

"Well, you have met Ada and Nana and Arwen already. This is Legolas, Thranduil's son. And Haldir here has been fostered by Lord Celeborn. Celeborn is our mother's ada, which makes him our Daerada," explained Elrohir kindly, hoping he wasn't confusing her too much. "Glorfindel is the strong one with the golden hair. He killed a balrog you know."

"A what?" Alassë had never heard the word before.

"A big monster!" Haldir explained excitedly. He idolised Glorfindel. "And he even died, but he was so brave that the Valar sent him back to Middle Earth again."

"And then there is Erestor. He is our tutor," Elladan explained. "You have not met him yet, but he is the kindest of elves. He has dark hair like Ada and he fought at the last alliance. I am sure you will like him. He is the best story-teller in all of Arda."

"And Lindir is a minstrel," continued Elrohir. "He has a truly wonderful singing voice and can play almost every instrument there is. He is the one who taught Elladan and I how to play our flutes.

"When your leg is healed, you will be able to meet everyone properly. It will be less confusing for you that way," Elladan promised. "Daerada and Thranduil will be here for another four weeks yet, so you will have all four of us to help you get used to everything."

Overwhelmed by their enthusiasm, Alassë could only nod, fatigue beginning to set back in again. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Is it true they are going to change your name?" asked Legolas, his bright blue eyes shining with curiosity. She nodded silently. "Why?"

"I hate my name!" she whispered. "Alyan cursed it. I only brought my family sorrow. I did not bring them joy." Her eyes began to fill with tears, as the memories she had rediscovered swam in her head. One of the twins – she still could not tell which one was which – leaned over to gather her in a gentle, one-armed hug. Everyone in Imladris seemed to be full of affection!

"I do not think you brought them sorrow." said Haldir quietly. "Your brothers were the ones who did wrong, not you. You saw the mirror. You did not kill your Nana. The spiders did. Your brothers will be sorry one day."

"Do you really think so?" There was a lot of doubt in the green eyes.

"Yes," said Haldir confidently. "My Ada said they would and my Ada knows everything!"

Alassë smiled weakly, desperately fighting not to yawn. She wanted to stay awake and talk with them some more, for she found that she liked all four of them, but she was so exhausted…

"It's all right," Elladan told her kindly, easing her back down onto the pillows. "You can go to sleep if you want to, little one. We will stay with you, and we will not let any harm come to you."

And so, for the first time in years, Alassë fell asleep without fearing for her life, knowing that she was safe and surrounded by friends.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Glorfindel was recounting the findings of the border guards again. They had found no footprints, as the snow had fallen again in the night, making tracking impossible.

"They are fairly certain that she ran a great distance on her own." he concluded. "Which means the humans could be anywhere by now. We may have lost our chances of apprehending them."

"At least we will know them in future, having seen the mirror, even if we cannot catch them now," Celeborn pointed out. "We may come across them in the future."

"I would have preferred to 'come across them' now," said Glorfindel darkly. "But mayhap 'tis for the best. That child has had a lifetimes worth of grief heaped on her in the space of a few years. Seeing them again would perhaps reverse the progress she has started to make."

"What are you going to call her, _mellon-nin_?" asked Thranduil. "She cannot go on cringing every time someone addresses her, and we cannot keep calling her 'little one'. She has done nothing to earn shame, but the guilt she bears is incredible. She needs to start again"

"I am not sure," Elrond said thoughtfully. "She says she cares not as long as it is not Alassë."

"How about Eruanna?" said Glorfindel. "I always liked that name."

"Or Faelwen." said Thranduil. "It's the name Laurelin and I picked for a daughter if we ever had one."

"Faelwen…justice." Elrond translated the name. "I like it."

"It will ever remind us that we have sworn to avenge the grief she has suffered." Celeborn nodded. "I like it too."

"You do not have to sound so shocked!" grinned Thranduil. "I do have my moments occasionally!"

"Very occasionally!" said Celeborn wryly and Thranduil flashed him an impish look.

"Like the time I decided you would look _so_ nice with dark hair when I was an elfling. And I...er…_borrowed_ some of my Ada's ink to dye it with," Thranduil and Elrond, who had heard this tale numerous times, burst into laughter.

Celeborn's eyes narrowed. He had not forgotten that episode. He had sworn never ever to look after his younger cousin again after that. It had taken weeks for his hair to return to normal.

"I have not heard this story!" Glorfindel remarked mischievously.

"And you are not going to!" said Celeborn at once. "So are you decided on the name Faelwen, Elrond?"

"I think so." smiled Elrond, amused at his father-in-law's swift change of subject. "I shall ask Celebrian for her opinion, of course, but if she agrees, then Faelwen Elrondiel she will be."


	11. Erestor Tells A Tale

Celebrian, far from objecting, was delighted with the new choice of name and so Alassë Calanoniel was no more and Faelwen Elrondiel took her place. While the child found it unusual at first to be addressed by a different name, she was filled with astounding relief at the thought of never having to hear the name Alassë again.

As another few days passed, the thing which Faelwen really found difficult to become used to was interacting with so many different elves; all of whom were kind to her. She became very attached to the twins almost immediately – and to everyone's astonishment, after two days she could tell which was which straight away – but she was still wary around the elder elves. It pained Elrond to see the way she flinched and blanched when anyone made any sudden movements, only to relax again when she realised that they were not intending to hurt her.

Her behaviour was not surprising though, given the way she had been treated. Any time Faelurinc or her brothers had raised their hands to her, it had been to slap her, pull her hair or hurt her in some other cruel fashion. It had never been, as it now was with the elves here, to pat her head or caress her cheek. She simply needed time to adapt. Thankfully, everyone was extremely patient with her and made many small gestures to reassure and comfort her. Gradually and slowly, in response to his, her confidence began to grow.

The younger members of the household, Elrond was happy to see, were more than ready to accept her and teach her what it truly meant to be an elfling. Her ankle was healing at an astounding rate, so she was allowed to be out of bed very quickly. As soon as she could walk well enough, the twins each took one of her hands and they, Haldir, Legolas and Arwen showed her everything there was to see in Imladris, though they could not venture too far from the house because of the snow.

They showed her the huge library, full to the rafters of leather-bound tomes; the hall of fire, where the kindly Lindir was playing his harp; the gardens; the training fields where Glorfindel and his troops were practising; the river; the kitchens and then finally the study where the elflings had their lessons with the dark-haired Erestor.

Faelwen took to the cheerful Noldor elf at once. He was gentle, welcoming and, according to the twins and Arwen, a wonderfully patient teacher. He spoke softly to Faelwen, seeing that she was still nervous and put the skittish child at her ease. It was plain to see why Elrond's children spoke so warmly of him.

As Erestor had finished the stroll he was transcribing, he offered to walk them all back down to the Hall of Fire and tell them a story while their fathers were still in conference upstairs. It was a suggestion which, naturally, met with instant approval so he put his equipment away and led the small group down to the hall, where they found a tired Glorfindel sitting by the fire.

"We saw you sparring on the practise fields, Glorfindel!" cried Haldir excitedly, rushing over to his hero. "You fought so well!"

"Thank you, little one," Glorfindel was touched by Haldir's enthusiasm. He knew that this elfling was going to be a great warrior some day. "What are you all doing down here? I thought you would be out playing in the snow."

"We were told we could not stay outside too long, as there is another blizzard expected. Erestor is going to tell us a story!" said Legolas happily.

"Oh well, if that is the case, I shall stay and listen to it," grinned Glorfindel, turning a pair of twinkling blue eyes towards his friend. "But may I choose their story, _mellon-nin_?"

"Certainly, if you wish," smiled Erestor, wondering what on earth Glorfindel was up to this time. There was a decided mischievous streak in the blond Vanya sometimes, and Erestor knew that he must have a specific reason for asking.

"Well…" said Glorfindel slowly, as he lifted Haldir up onto his lap. "I would like to hear the tale of when Thranduil dyed Celeborn's hair with ink, since none of the others will tell me what happened."

Erestor burst into laughter, while the elflings gaped at the two elder elves in astonishment.

"My ada put ink into Lord Celeborn's hair?" Legolas's eyes were almost popping out of his head and his mouth was hanging open.

"Thad he did, _penneth_. I was there in Greenwood at the time," chuckled Erestor. "Your ada certainly caused his fair share of mischief when he was an elfling."

"Did he get caught?" asked Haldir.

"What happened when Daerada found out?" asked Elrohir gleefully, thoroughly amused at the thought of someone playing a practical joke on his staid and solemn grandfather.

"Tell us, Erestor, please!" begged Legolas.

"Ai, it looks as though I cannot get out of this one!" chuckled Erestor. "Celeborn is going to have your head for this, Glorfindel! All right, elflings, settle down and I shall tell you."

The words had their predictable effect: the children quietened down immediately. Elladan lifted Faelwen onto his lap, while Elrohir did likewise with Arwen and Legolas sat cross-legged in front of the fire. Erestor couldn't help but grin at the eager expressions on their faces; Glorfindel and the twins included!

"Well," he began. "This occurred a very long time ago, back in the second age. Celeborn and Galadriel had been settled in Lórinand – now called Lothlorien – for several years when Celeborn journeyed east to meet with his kinsman Oropher; your Daerada, Legolas. I myself was also there…"

* * *

Celeborn had to smile fondly at the sight which met his eyes. Thranduil was still asleep, curled up on his bed, where Celeborn had placed him on an hour ago. The little elfling, only five years old, was deep in slumber, his right thumb in his mouth. He looked incredibly innocent and small while he was asleep.

"Thranduil, come on _tithen pen_," Celeborn called softly, sitting down on the bed and shaking him gently. "It is time to wake again."

The elfling stirred slowly, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He blinked dazedly a few times, before turning a sleepy smile towards his older cousin. Circumstances being what they were, Celeborn had seen almost nothing of Thranduil since his birth, but in the two weeks he had spent so far in Greenwood the Great, he had become very fond of his little kinsman. "Good nap?" he queried, smiling back. Thranduil nodded, his blue eyes now bright and alert.

"Can we go down to the river and play with Valien and Carnesîr again today?" he asked Celeborn eagerly, leaping to his feet. The other two elflings were his closest friends and the three of them had had some wonderful games together.

"I'm sure that could be arranged," laughed Celeborn, tapping Thranduil's tiny nose as he sat him on the bed and got to his feet. "Now sit there and I will fetch the brush and braid your hair for you."

"I had a dream I was fighting a dragon!" Thranduil said excitedly, leaping down from the bed again before Celeborn had taken three steps away. "And he breathed fire and everything!"

"Did you capture him, little one?" asked Celeborn picking up the hairbrush and returning to the bed. Thranduil nodded fervently. "Good. Now come, sit down again."

Thranduil's backside had hardly touched the bed before he leapt up again and flashed Celeborn a brilliant grin.

"I put a mithril chain on him and said; 'In the name of King Oropher, I capture you!' I capture you!" Thranduil sang the three words over and over again, dancing round Celeborn's knees excitedly. The elder elf sighed in exasperation.

"Thranduil! Will you hold still for a moment?" he scolded. "How can I braid your hair if you hop about like a bird?"

In all honesty, he did not mind it really; Thranduil was always a bundle of energy until he simply tired himself out. But Celeborn really did need to braid his hair and have him tidy before taking him outside.

"If I cannot braid your hair, then I cannot take you to play with Valien and Carnesîr," the older elf threatened mildly. Instantly, Thranduil froze and his silver-haired kinsman was able to pull him up onto his lap.

"Now, if you sit still for five minutes, I shall be done in no time," Celeborn told him affectionately, as he brushed Thranduil's blond hair and began to braid it deftly.

"OW! That hurts, Celeborn!"

"Sorry _tithen-pen_, I am nearly done." said Celeborn, as he fastened the braids in Thranduil's hair and turned the little one around, so that he could meet his eyes. "Now remember, you must not tell your Ada and Nana that I have taken you down to the river!"

"Why?" asked Thranduil, reaching out to play with one of the braids in Celeborn's silver hair.

"Because they would get very cross and they would not let me look after you again."

"Why?"

"Because you are not supposed to be down by the river."

"Why?"

Was there ever such an elfling for questions? Celeborn raised his eyes skyward and bit down a laugh.

"Just because, Thranduil, that's why." he answered. "Now come, little sapling. Put on your boots and we will go and meet your friends."

Thranduil, Valien and Carnesîr were splashing about and pretending to sword-fight in the shallow part of the river, while Celeborn watched them amusedly from the bank.

"They are so full of high spirits." said a musical voice behind him. Startled, Celeborn looked round to find a young, golden-haired elleth standing behind him. Blushing at being caught unawares, Celeborn got his feet respectfully.

"They are always the same. Thranduil especially. I confess, it astounds me where he gets all the energy from,"

"They are so sweet." the elleth said, gracefully sitting down by Celeborn's feet. "My name is Eámanë by the way."

"I am called Celeborn." he answered politely, sitting back down again, and they soon fell into a pleasant conversation.

Down in the water, Thranduil and his friends froze, looking curiously at the intruder.

"Who's she?" asked Thranduil. "Why is she sitting with Celeborn?"

"That is Eámanë." Valien replied, screwing his nose up in distaste. "She always talks to my brother. I do not like her! Why does she have to giggle so loudly?"

"And why is Celeborn's face going all pink?" asked Thranduil, a frown gracing his little face. "What's she doing to him?"

"Maybe she is trying to make him fall in love with her," Carnesîr suggested gravely, with the air of one imparting great wisdom. "Saeros says that ellyth are always doing that, so that the ellyn will want to kiss them."

"Yuck!" exclaimed Thranduil in horror. "We must get rid of her. She cannot have Celeborn – he is already in love with Galadriel. He even married her!"

"Let us go and rescue him! If she talks to him too long, then he will not want to spend time with us anymore!" exclaimed his dark-haired friend, and the trio of elflings made their way over to the bank, where, to their horror, the elleth descended on them.

"Aren't you adorable!" she exclaimed, pinching Thranduil's cheek gently. Thranduil's looked as he might have done had he been facing a balrog. He turned a terrified look towards Celeborn with an expression that plainly said 'help me'. But, before anything else could happen, a tall blond elf called to Eámanë from over by the trees. She turned to Celeborn apologetically.

"That is my brother." she told him. "I shall have to go now. I expect I shall see you all at the festival in a few days. Goodbye Celeborn. Goodbye children."

With languid grace, she inclined her head to them and hastened away, leaving the three elflings gazing up at Celeborn, looking very worried. All three were unusually silent as they walked back to Oropher's stronghold and it was not until they had delivered his two friends back to their parents that Thranduil eventually spoke.

"Celeborn, you cannot talk to her when we go the festival!" he said determinedly, as they walked. Celeborn halted in surprise.

"Why not, little one?" he asked, slightly puzzled. "Did you not like her?"

"No, she is irritating!" said Thranduil uncharacteristically – Celeborn had never heard him speak ill of anyone before. "And what is more, she is trying to make you fall in love with her!"

"Trying to make me…stop right there, Thranduil," said Celeborn, now completely bemused. "Where is this idea coming from?"

"She came and sat next to you when we were at the river, and she was giggling really loudly and Carnesîr they do that to get an ellon to kiss them!" Thranduil's face was so earnest that Celeborn was very hard pressed not to laugh.

"Thranduil, an ellon can talk to an elleth without being in love with her, you know," he explained patiently. "Many ellyn have female friends without actually wanting kiss them, strange as that may sound to you. And you seem to be forgetting, little one, that I am happily married and am very much in love with Galadriel. I am not in danger of falling in love with any other elleth on Arda!"

"But she is still trying to make you!" Thranduil exclaimed, frustrated that Celeborn could not see the truth, or at least the truth in his eyes. "You must not talk to her at the festival! She will try to take you away from us!" Celeborn could not help but laugh this time, and patted Thranduil's golden head.

"You will understand when you are older, little one, I promise," he chuckled. "Let us return home now. I have a book I need to collect from Erestor before the evening meal." Chewing his lip thoughtfully, Thranduil followed.

"_Mae Govannen_, Erestor," said Celeborn cheerfully, as he went into the library where the councillor had spent most of his visit. "I've come to collect that book you mentioned."

"Good afternoon, Celeborn," greeted Erestor with his friendly smile. "It's next door in the map-room. Go on in; it's the black leather one on the table."

Celeborn nodded in thanks and passed through the door into the adjoining room. Meanwhile, Erestor turned to see a very thoughtful Thranduil waiting at the door.

"Oh dear, why such bleak expression, young one?" he asked in concern, gesturing that the children should come into the study. "I should have thought you'd be looking forward to the festival."

"I can't," said Thranduil dejectedly. "That horrible Eámanë is going to be there, and she is going to take Celeborn away from me. She is trying to make him fall in love with her, Lord Erestor!"

"Is she indeed?" chuckled Erestor indulgently, well aware that Eámanë was already betrothed.

"Yes!" exclaimed Thranduil fervently. "Carnesîr said so! His brother has told him all about what elleth try to do to get the ellyn to kiss them!"

"Little one, I am sure that they were only talking," Erestor assured him. "It is permitted, you know, for two elves to talk to each other without falling in love. Perhaps she was just admiring his silver hair!"

Erestor said this as a joke, in an attempt to make the elfling smile, but he had no idea of the idea he had just in a young, determined mind!


	12. Ink

That night, hours after Thranduil had been sent to bed, the blond elfling sat wakeful in his chamber, unable to fall asleep. All he could think of was the happenings of that day, and the fact that none of the adults seemed to be taking it seriously.

In the short time he had known his older kinsman, Thranduil had become absolutely devoted to Celeborn. He followed at his heels most of the time, drinking in his every word and thoroughly enjoying having someone knew to play with. For an adult, Celeborn was a lot of fun! And now that horrible, horrible elleth was going to try and take him away! He could not let that happen!

'_Perhaps she was just admiring his silver hair!'_

Erestor's comment was swimming around and around in his mind. Erestor was wise, very wise – Ada and Nana both said so – so if Erestor thought that Celeborn's hair was the attraction, then so it must be! All he had to do to save Celeborn was to find something to make his hair a different colour! Then Eámanë would not be interested and she would leave him alone!

Everything is so simple to the mind of a five year old child! Chewing on his lip, a habit of his while deep in thought, Thranduil began to rack his mind for something to change the colour of Celeborn's hair.

Ashes from the fire? No, that would not work – ash was washed off too easily! Blackberry juice? Perhaps, but there were no blackberries to hand at the moment! What about ink? He had managed to get ink on his fingers once and it did not come off for _ever_ so long! Yes! Ink would do it!

Erestor always had lots of ink with him in the library, for he always seemed to be writing since he came to visit Ada! Thranduil had seen the raven-haired elf write in black, blue, red and green…but he had better stick with the black; just in case Eámanë happened to admire red or green hair too!

Throwing back his bedclothes, Thranduil leapt lightly out of bed and silently slipped out of his bedchamber. He crept along the corridor, slipping into the shadows, or behind a curtain whenever anyone was approaching, until he finally reached the library. Thranduil opened the door and slipped inside, finding the room in total darkness.

Beginning to get nervous, Thranduil groped his way towards the table he had seen Erestor sitting at earlier in the day. He gave a small smile of satisfaction as his fingers closed around the glass of an ink-bottle. Please let no one catch him now!

Creeping back out of the library, Thranduil found, to his immense satisfaction, that the ink in his grasp was indeed black. He then wound his way through the candle-lit corridor until he came to the door of Celeborn's bed chamber, where he paused, listening very intently for any sound of noise coming from within. There was none.

Easing the door open very gradually, the elfling cautiously crept inside. To his relief, Celeborn was lying on his side sleeping peacefully; his eyes wide and blank.

'_This will teach you to try and get my cousin to fall in love with you,_ _Eámanë_!' thought Thranduil determinedly. Careful not to make any noise, he climbed up onto the bed and shuffled behind Celeborn; edging up to where the older elf's silver hair was spread on the pillow behind him.

'_I must not get too much on the pillow!' _Thranduil thought desperately, as he unstopped the bottle. '_Naneth will skin me alive!_' He was forgetting, of course, that the pillow was going to absorb a lot of the ink from Celeborn's hair anyway. Using he scrap of cloth he had brought for this purpose, he began to dab the ink carefully onto Celeborn's hair. In no time at all, with remarkably few drops being spilt, the whole of his head was covered. Thranduil was remarkably gentle of touch for a child and, apart from stirring slightly at the ticklish sensation once or twice, Celeborn had slumbered on unawares.

'_He looks just like Erestor_!' Thranduil thought, fighting hard not to giggle. '_Eámanë won't want him now_!' Smiling broadly, the little one fled back to bed again.

The next morning, many of the elves of Oropher's court had already broken their fast by the time Thranduil came down to the dining hall. He at once went to sit with by his parents, who both greeted him affectionately. Erestor couldn't help but notice that there was an air of suppressed excitement about the young elfling, but he could not imagine what was causing it. He was still trying to remember what he'd done with that missing bottle of black ink. He could have sworn that he left it in the library last night!

Suddenly, they heard a distraught cry from upstairs. The older elves started in alarm, several of them rising to their feet, while Thranduil's face broke into a delighted grin, before he hurriedly schooled his features back into solemnity and looked back down at his porridge again.

Suddenly, Celeborn rushed into the room and Erestor choked on his mouthful tea. Oropher pressed his lips into a firm line and desperately fought not to laugh. A few of the councillors, however, were not so successful and broke into snickers.

"It appears we have discovered what happened to your ink, Erestor!" smiled one of them, looking at Celeborn in amused surprise.

"It is not funny!" yelled Celeborn angrily, his cheeks unnaturally flushed. "Look at my hair; it is a mess! I cannot go to the festival like this!"

Celeborn's hair was indeed astounding. It was jet black, some of the tresses clapped together in lumps, while a couple of black dots of the ink that had obviously been used to dye it were splattered at the top of his forehead.

"If you really wanted to change your image, _mellon-nin_, I would have suggested the less drastic measure of wearing some different coloured tunics," chuckled Beredhil, one of the younger councillors.

"I did not do this to myself!" Celeborn's anger erupted spectacularly. "Some one has played a practical joke in very poor taste! Whoever it is, they are going to be sorry! I am not setting a foot outside until this hideous look washes away! I had no wish to 'change my image', Beredhil! I was quite happy having silver hair!"

"_Perhaps she was just admiring his silver hair!"_

Suddenly, it was all clear to Erestor. He turned around, and fired a questioning look at the young prince, who suddenly resembles a frightened rabbit. He had not expected Celeborn to be so angry!

Oropher followed Erestor's line of gaze and chuckled softly, before forcing a stern expression on his face and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thranduil, do you know anything about this?" he asked gravely. Thranduil went very white, looking at his ada in alarm. He did not reply. Oropher took this as an affirmative.

"Let me see your hands!" the King instructed sternly. Eyes filling with tears, the young prince held out his hands, palms up, for his father's inspection. As he had expected, there were several small blotches of ink on both hands.

"Well, little one, what have you to say for yourself?" the High King demanded. Thranduil chewed his lip and hung his head, a dark flush creeping up over his face.

"I only wanted to save him from Eámanë," he confessed in a very small voice. "I borrowed Erestor's ink to do it with." Celeborn's jaw almost hit the floor.

"You little horror! When I get my hands on you!" he yelled, and darted towards the breakfast table. Knowing that he was in a great deal of trouble, Thranduil leapt out of his seat, before anyone could catch hold of him, and took to his heels. He fled from the room, hotly pursued by the now dark-headed Celeborn; who could be heard shouting threats all the way down the corridor.

As soon as the young elf was out of earshot, everyone in the dining hall burst into gales of laughter.

* * *

Glorfindel tipped his head back, shaking with laughter, his deep chuckles echoing through the Hall of Fire. The picture of Celeborn pursuing a mischievous child around the stronghold of Greenwood amused him greatly; as the Lord of Lorien was normally so dignified and composed.

The elflings, however, were torn between amusement and surprise. Haldir tried to swallow the urge to laugh, thinking it would be wrong to laugh at his foster-father's predicament while Faelwen was wide eyed and looked as though she was afraid to hear the ending. Erestor reminded himself that she had been used to being punished for nothing at all. Doubtless, she would be imagining the dire consequences she herself would have suffered had she been in the same position.

As for the twins, Arwen and Legolas, they were in fits of delighted laughter. Legolas was overjoyed to hear any tale about his ada as an elfling, while the image of Celeborn with black hair had the twins and Arwen quite convulsed.

"Did Daerada catch him, Erestor?" asked Arwen, between bouts of giggles.

"Yes, he did," laughed Erestor. "But not before he had chased all the way down the main corridor and out into the courtyard. Thranduil was quick on his feet even then!"

"Did he get into lots of trouble?" asked Haldir.

"Well, Celeborn was all for wringing his neck to begin with!" continued Erestor. "But when he found out that the real reason for their prank was simply that the young one didn't want to share his attention, he didn't have the heart to punish him. His ada was not pleased with his behaviour, though. Oropher forbid Thranduil from attending the festival altogether and he went to bed that night with a red backside."

"Did it take long for the ink to wash out?" asked Legolas, eyes shining with mirth.

"Two weeks, if I remember aright." chuckled Erestor. "And true to his word, Celeborn did not venture outside until it had washed out. I believe Thranduil was quite happy with this turn of events, for he really was quite convinced that Eámanë was trying to take Celeborn's love away from Galadriel; which was of course not the case. Luckily, the healers managed to brew an elixir that helped to wash the ink out, so he looked his normal self when the time came to depart back home."

"Erestor! You _didn't_ tell the children that tale!" came an outraged voice from the door, and everyone looked round to see the three lord of the Elven Realms standing by the door. Celeborn was looking horrified, Thranduil rather sheepish, while Elrond was laughing merrily.

"I never had you marked down as a mischief-maker, my Lord Thranduil!" Glorfindel's laughter filled the room once again.

"I was five years old!" protested Thranduil, blushing rather darkly, sending everyone into peals of mirth once more. Legolas, in particular, was quite delighted with the thought of his father getting into mischief as a youngster.

"I can not believe you told them!" sighed Celeborn, looking affronted.

"Why not Daerada?" chuckled Elrohir, mischief beginning to twinkle in his own eyes. "I hear you were very fetching with dark hair!"

"He was very…distinguished looking!" said Thranduil gleefully, before ducking to avoid a cuff around the head.

"And you can count yourself lucky, young one, that it was your Ada who punished you!" Celeborn felt his cheeks flush, embarrassed at having his foster-son and grandchildren hear the story. "Had I been the one who tended to you, you would not have been able to sit for a week!"

Everyone else laughed all the louder at this, but when Celeborn looked over at Faelwen, he found her regarding him with a worried expression. He kicked himself inwardly for speaking so carelessly. He knew he should not have spoken such words, even in jest, because, having suffered as she had; she would take them seriously. It would be difficult for her to understand that Oropher had disciplined Thranduil to correct him; not to deliberately hurt him. She was beginning to adjust to this new way of life. But it still needed a lot of time and patience.

Casting her a kind smile, he sat down beside her and began to explain.


	13. A Writing Lesson And A New Friend

"Catch him, Haldir!"

"Too slow!"

"Go on, Faelwen!"

"Got you!"

The courtyard of Imladris was filled with cheerful shouts and giggles, as Elladan and Elrohir chased Arwen, Faelwen, Haldir and Legolas around the benches and the ornate statues. They were engaged in a lively game and were taking advantage of the first time they had been allowed out to play in a while for days – thanks to the snow finally clearing.

Standing in the shadows of one of the archways, Erestor and Glorfindel watched them play with smiles on their faces. They were on their way to one of the final council meetings of Thranduil and Celeborn's stay and had stopped at the sound of the delighted laughter echoing through the courtyard.

"It is quite hard to believe she's the same elfling that arrived three weeks ago," smiled Glorfindel, indicating Faelwen. Erestor nodded.

Faelwen's cheeks were a rosy red with happiness and as a result of their running. Her eyes were bright and had no hint of fear or apprehension. And even better, she was smiling. She looked happy and content, and at ease with her surroundings.

She had finally started to come out of her shell this last week; twice she had spoken on her own, without having to be coaxed into conversation; she could look into the eyes of someone addressing her and although she still was somewhat nervous of any physical contact, she was beginning now to realise that a sudden movement in this household was more likely to result in a hug than anything else, and never in a slap.

She had stumbled over calling Elrond 'Ada' the first few times – as she was still in awe of the kind elf-lord, but now it was starting to come naturally to her tongue. She had also learnt that, no matter how many times Elrond and Glorfindel threatened to 'skin those twins alive', they never meant it. People here laughed and joked a lot and teased each other without being hurtful.

She also understood now that all her new playmates were loved unconditionally, and now her new Ada and Nana were willing to love her in that same manner. It was an immense lot to get used to, but she was more than willing to give it a go!

"I am just glad that our messages are starting to get through to her," said Erestor. "She is so much more relaxed now, even in just three weeks, though she is still terrified of doing something wrong. I swear, my heart almost broke in that first lesson."

Glorfindel nodded, remembering how distressed Erestor had been after the happenings of the first time Faelwen had attended a lesson with the other elflings.

* * *

Erestor had been incredibly patient with her, drawing out her name in clear letters and showing her how to copy them. Then he gave her a sheet of parchment to practise on, while he explained some of the history of Doriath to Haldir and Legolas, and Arwen continued to copy out some basic Quenya verbs.

Faelwen had worked diligently, copying out the letters until they became smooth and flowing. Her little face was flushed with pride, and when Erestor looked over, he couldn't help but smile.

"How are you managing, little one?" asked Erestor, as he dismissed the older elflings.

"I can do it!" she cried excitedly. "I wrote my name, look!"

She hurriedly picked the piece of paper up, and in her eagerness, she knocked over the little inkwell. It crashed to the floor, spilling the ink onto the grey flagstones.

Instantly, she froze, her blood running cold and her face draining of colour completely. She looked at the small pool of ink in horror, her eyes enlarging to about four times their size and filling with tears. How could she have been so clumsy? Now she had spoilt everything and the kind, dark-haired Erestor would think that she was wicked! Shaking like a leaf, she hung her head and turned around. Slowly, she gripped the edge of the desk and leaned over it; waiting for the first blow of punishment to fall.

She did not expect, however, two gentle hands to clasp her shoulders and gently pull her back to her feet again. With tears blurring her vision, she was turned round to face Erestor, who knelt before her to be on eye level.

"Look at me, _penneth_," he instructed gently, as he slipped a finger under her trembling chin and raised it. The teary eyes met his. "Did you think I should be cross with you because you spilt the ink?"

She nodded wordlessly, blinking another mass of tears out of her emerald-green eyes. She gestured to the mess on the floor, trying to get the words out, but they simply would not come. She had tried so hard to be good…she really, really had!

"And you expected me to beat you?" Erestor felt his heart constrict, and he had to blink back tears of his own. How could such a young child expect to be treated so heinously for such a trivial mistake? What had that human been punishing her for? He cleared his throat and pulled himself together.

"My dear, the ink will mop up. It is no great catastrophe, and it was just a mistake. I would never be angry over such a little accident. And if I were to beat every elf who has ever spilt a bottle of ink here, I should have had to beat over half of Imladris – and there would be nothing left at all of Glorfindel!"

His words had their desired effect and raised a watery smile from the child. He reached out to wipe her tears away, before continuing cautiously.

"And I promise you, Faelwen, that you will never ever be beaten in that manner ever again, no matter what has happened. Here in Imladris, if an elfling truly has done something to warrant punishment, it is never delivered in so brutal a fashion. Remember what Celeborn explained to you after I told you the story about the King Thranduil? I know it is very hard for you, sweetling, after all the abuse you suffered from that man, but _please_ try to remember that everyone here loves you very dearly and no one will ever want to hurt you."

Faelwen nodded tearfully and did not flinch as Erestor gathered her into an embrace. Instead, she simply hugged him back with all the strength she had.

* * *

"She has calmed a good deal since you spoke to her, _mellon-nin_," praised Glorfindel. "Give her another month or so and she will be completely at home here, I believe."

"I hope so!" said Erestor fervently. "She has suffered more in her few years than most of us have done in a millennium. She deserves to have a peaceful life."

"We can thank the Valar she was blessed with those healing powers!" said Glorfindel seriously. "I dread to think what would have happened to her if she hadn't been able to keep healing so quickly."

"Elrond was absolutely astounded," said Erestor, smiling as he watched Elladan catch Faelwen up in his arms before spinning around and around, while she laughed excitedly. "She does not fully understand the magnitude of what she is capable of yet, but he thinks she is going to be a skilled healer when she grows older."

"If only the nightmares would diminish and stop blighting her happiness, she could truly move on," sighed Glorfindel. Erestor nodded.

The dark menace of Faelurinc kept coming back to haunt Faelwen in her dreams and on several occasions she had awoken in the middle of the night, crying uncontrollably and curled up as if to ward off the blows he had continually rained upon her.

Celebrian's heart had almost stopped the first morning she had gone to wake Faelwen and found the bed empty. But now the occurrence gave her no particular fear; she knew all she had to do was to proceed to the bedroom next door and she would find her foster daughter cuddled up beside one of the twins. The nightmares drove the little one to seek comfort and the twins were always more than happy to provide it, having become just as attached to this new member of the family as she was to them.

The severity of Faelwen's nightmares was revealed to Elrond one night as they all sat together in the Hall of Fire. While most of the elves were listening to a haunting ballad, sung by Lindir; the twins, Haldir and Legolas were crowded in small semi-circle around Glorfindel, who was telling them some tale of battle from the days of Gondolin. Arwen crossed over the room to sit beside her foster-sister and asked eagerly if she could braid Faelwen's hair. Faelwen agreed with a smile and sat in front of Arwen, who at once brushed her hair out – it had grown a little bit again – and began to deftly weave it into an intricate weave of braids.

Faelwen sat there happily and quietly, though she was beginning to get tired. She was very fond of Arwen, who had taken her under her wing in a very big-sisterly manner and fussed over her continually. The dark haired elfling was very gentle and spoke to her all the time as she continued to deftly work on her hair.

Elrond looked over at the scene with a fond smile, which immediately turned into a frown of concern. Faelwen was rubbing at her eyes every ten seconds. At first, the Lord of Imladris thought that Arwen was pulling her hair too tightly, but there was no sign of tears. She had looked so happy all night and he had no idea what could have upset her…then it fell into place. The child wasn't upset. She was trying to stay awake.

Elrond noticed that her tired eyes wanted nothing more than to close, but she refused to let them; pinching her own arms sharply every now and then to jerk herself back into the present. She had had a particularly horrible nightmare the night before, according to a worried Elladan, and was clearly afraid of the horrors that awaited her in her dreams. Her head was beginning to droop.

Celebrian met his eyes and they shared a look that said a thousand words. Elrond nodded and they both rose to their feet together.

"Come, Arwen, it's time you and your sister were in bed," said Celebrian, picking her daughter up in her arms. Faelwen looked surprised as Elrond did the same with her – it was usually Celebrian who put the girls to bed and tucked them in.

"I want to take another look at your back, little one." Elrond explained, as he carried her out of the room and up the stairs. "It should be almost completely healed by now."

Elrond sat down on the bed and divested Faelwen of her clothes; taking a good look at her back as he did so. To his delight, the heavy welts had faded to thin scars, but they were still prominent enough to be causing her a little pain. He put a light covering of salve on her back and then put her sleeping tunic on; noticing the way she continued to rub at her eyes.

"Are you sleepy, Faelwen?" he questioned gently. She shook her head at once, and then dropped her hands.

The reaction worried Elrond. When the twins were young, and had claimed not to be sleepy, it had been because they wanted to stay up later and not miss out on anything. Faelwen was saying this now because she was terrified. Elrond held her closer and stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Another bad dream last night?" he asked. She nodded sadly and snuggled against his chest. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"He…he found me again," she whispered. "He took me away from here and he wouldn't let me see you or the twins or Erestor ever again. He thrashed my back with his riding crop and then shut me in this little hole in the ground. The walls started getting closer and closer. I…I couldn't breathe…"

"Ssssh, it's alright," whispered Elrond, rocking her gently. "It was only a dream, Faelwen. Only a dream. He can't hurt you now. Is that why you do not want to sleep?"

"Yes," she choked, shamefully hanging her head. "They make me so scared."

"Trust me, darling, he cannot harm you here." Elrond soothed her, pressing a kiss to the crown of her hair. "But I will give you something to help you sleep."

As he was giving her a spoonful of pale blue mixture, Celebrian entered the room, carrying a fluffy green object in her arms. Seeing it, Elrond could not help but smile. It brought back memories. He kissed Faelwen goodnight, and then went to bid goodnight to Arwen. Celebrian tucked Faelwen into bed and sat down on the edge with a gentle smile on her beautiful face.

"I have a new friend for you, my dear," she told her, and then handed her the object she had carried in. It was a fluffy green rabbit, and very cuddly, just like the pink one that Arwen slept with and the blue ones that had belonged to the twins over a century ago.

"He will sleep with you and keep your bad dreams away," Celebrian said gently. "He does not need to sleep, so he will watch over you all night. Sleep well, little one. See you in the morning." She kissed Faelwen's forehead and brushed the golden hair out of her eyes, smiling as she watched Faelwen snuggle up to the fluffy toy and shut her eyes sleepily. Quietly, she slipped out of the room and shut the door.

Faelwen was asleep in seconds, her new friend clutched tightly to her chest. And, to everyone's relief, she slept all night through without being haunted by the dark menace of that human face.


	14. Recapture

Faelwen's sleep continued to be undisturbed and, consequently, her confidence and security continued to grow – albeit slowly. The rest of the week passed very peacefully and the twins – whom she absolutely adored – continued to show her the delights of Imladris. She finally began to behave as a child should behave and she knew was surrounded by love. It was truly a blissful experience, and one she knew she would never grow tired of.

As the week drew to a close, the time came for their meetings to end and Celeborn and Thranduil began to prepare to depart back to their respective woodland realms. Faelwen was disappointed to see them go – she had grown very fond of Haldir and Legolas in the short time she had known them and she still had a soft spot for Thranduil.

Everyone gathered in the courtyard to bid them farewell and embraces were exchanged all round. Thranduil turned from clasping arms with Elrond to kneel beside Faelwen with an affectionate smile.

"I will see you once more when the midsummer celebrations come around," he said as he embraced her. "And I will expect to see much more weight on you by then, is that clear little one?" Faelwen giggled and hugged him back.

"Yes," she answered happily, inhaling the fresh scent of pine and woodland flowers as she buried her face in his hair. It made her think of Calanon, but she put the thought immediately out of her mind. She did not want to remember anything else. She was happy at Imladris and she would not go back to her old life again.

"Take care of yourself until then," Thranduil pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, then rose to bid farewell to Glorfindel.

"Try and prevent those brothers of yours from causing too much trouble before we return," said a voice from behind Faelwen, and she turned to see Celeborn smiling down at her. He stooped to pick her up and held her securely in his arms. "And remember _penneth_, if something worries you, or you have made a mistake, do not be afraid to confide in your Ada and Nana. You are not going to be judged, sweetling. Remember that."

"I will…Daerada." She still struggled with the unfamiliar word, but it felt nice to know she was now part of such a large family.

"Good girl," said Celeborn approvingly, kissing her forehead; inwardly marvelling at the huge progress she had made in the short time she had been with them.

Meanwhile, Haldir and Legolas were bidding farewell to the twins; vowing to learn new archery shots and riding skills before they would next return. The twins listened with their typical good-humour, declaring that they would be quite delighted to see such progress in them by summer, and promising them a trip swimming in the Bruinen when summer arrived. It was a suggestion that was eagerly applauded by Arwen, as well as the other two elflings and both parties departed for their respective woodland realms in the highest of spirits, looking forward to the time when they would next all be together again.

* * *

The days passed peacefully in Imladris, as they always did; the sun rose and sank on blissful day after blissful day. Patrols came and went with no major disturbance of the tranquillity bar a single renegade wolf and Faelwen found that her happiness, far from depleting, was instead growing every day.

Life in Imladris was relaxed and serene. The routine for Faelwen and Arwen was not difficult. In the morning, they would eat breakfast with their parents, their brothers, Erestor and Glorfindel in the main hall; then they would accompany Erestor to the study and spend the rest of the morning doing their lessons. After lunch, the two elflings spent the afternoon with their mother in the library or the gardens; either reading, sewing or drawing. They would all eat the evening meal together and then the night was theirs to spend as they wished.

As winter gave way to spring, Faelwen was soon able to read and write fluently. Indeed, she worked at such a pace that Erestor was sure she would soon catch up with Arwen. She was still painfully eager to please everyone and never hesitated to follow a request, but the twins had managed to awake a playful streak in her. When not on patrol, they would spend the evening playing with their sisters in the courtyard, chasing them around the benches and under the archways until the courtyard was echoing with delighted laughter and happy exclamations.

It truly was amazing how close Faelwen and the twins had become. She loved Arwen dearly of course, and the two girls spent many fun afternoons together, but it was clear that the twins held a special place in Faelwen's heart. In her eyes, the two of them were nothing short of heroes; she looked up to them, respected them and followed their lead, and they in turn were exceptionally protective of her; often helping her when she had difficulty completing a task set by Erestor and consoling her whenever the occasional nightmare stole back to haunt her.

It really did seem like no time at all before summer burst into bloom and the valley became a haze of colour and beauty. The preparations for the summer festival were soon in full swing. Garlands of bright flowers decorated the gardens, and the house itself was ornamented with many beautiful decorations. To cause even more excitement to Faelwen and Arwen, they were told that Mithrandir was coming back to Imladris for the end of the festival – and he was going to bring some of his famous fireworks!

The cheerful mood was only heightened when Thranduil, Celeborn and Galadriel arrived, along with Haldir and Legolas. Both Elf-Lords were very happy to see that Faelwen had put on a bit of weight and had grown an inch or so taller.

But what was most pleasing to see, was the easy way she interacted with everyone around her. When Thranduil knelt in front of her, she threw her arms around his neck with a bright smile of pleasure. She would never have had the courage to do such a thing before.

* * *

Sadly, the twins were still out on patrol, during the first week of their stay, so the elflings were unable to go on the promised swimming trip, but they still managed to have keep themselves happy and amused; playing elf-and-balrog (in which Haldir and Legolas often squabbled over who got to be Glorfindel) or hide and seek.

It was during one such game of hide and seek in the gardens, that Faelwen took shelter in the cover of the trees, hiding from Legolas who was 'it'. She loved the sturdy oak that stood at the border of the woods; it was a very kindly old tree and had become her favourite spot in the gardens. She crouched behind the tree trunk, knowing that this was as far as she was allowed to go while on her own. Elrond and Celebrian had both made it very clear that neither she nor Arwen were allowed to venture any farther into the woods unless the twins or they themselves were with them.

Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed by the loud chirp of a bird in distress. Faelwen raised her head in alarm, in time to see a bright-plumaged bird perched in one of the trees ten feet away. The poor creature's left wing was hanging at an odd angle; it looked as though it was broken. Faelwen cautiously approached the tree as quietly as she could.

"_Mae Govannen,_" she whispered gently. "You look like you need some help."

Far from being mollified from the gentle elvish lilt, the poor bird seemed even more distressed. It gave another shrill chirp of pain and leapt from the branch it was sitting on into the neighbouring tree, which was just centimetres away. Its wing might be out of action but it was still fleet of foot and it had shot away from Faelwen in a matter of seconds.

"Wait!" cried Faelwen anxiously. "My Ada can help you!" The bird, however, was scampering away as fast as it could, leaving Faelwen torn with indecision. She was supposed to go no farther than the old oak when she was alone, Elrond had made that very clear when he had explained the rules, but the poor bird needed someone to help it! She stood, pulling worriedly at her hair, for half a minute before rushing after it. Surely Ada would understand!

She followed the bird's path until she found it perched high above her in the safety of another oak tree. It was beyond her reach, unless she climbed all the way up.

"Please, little friend," she called. "Come down from there! My Ada can make your wing better! He can, I promise!"

She was suddenly startled by the sound of a twig snapping behind her. Blanching, she turned around, expecting to see the stern face of Erestor, ready to scold her for being so disobedient. Instead, she found herself facing eight massive humans…and not just any humans…Her knees almost gave way.

Faelurinc!

Faelwen took to her heels as though the very balrogs of Morgoth were behind her and she ran as fast as she possibly could. But even then, with the trees on her side, she was no match for eight long-legged men. As she got close to the old oak once more, Faelurinc, with a manic glint in his eyes, caught her in an iron grip.

"Well, well, well." He said slowly and menacingly, and each word had the effect of a blow on the cowering blond elfling. "Look who we have here. Our little runaway."

She struggled for all she was worth, lashing out with her arms and legs, but it was to no avail. He had not lost any of his former strength!

"It seems you have been learning some very bad manners since I last saw you, whelp!" said Faelurinc icily, as he tied Faelwen's hands together and pinched her face cruelly. "I see that I am going to have to have a long 'discussion' with you about your sudden disappearance."

"ADA! ERESTOR!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. There was no other hope but that someone might hear!

"Quiet runt!" Faelurinc slapped her savagely with his free hand. "Lairn, gag her!"

Lairn hurried to obey and a cruelly tight gag was tied around Faelwen's mouth. Tears sprung dejectedly to her eyes when she realised how hopeless her position was. Her hands were tied together, she was slung over Faelurinc's shoulder and carried away; away from Imladris and all the love and safety it provided.


	15. At The Human Camp

They had been trekking through the undergrowth for what seemed like eternity. In her terrified state, it seemed to Faelwen that the normally serene wood had transformed into a menacing mass of shadow and threat, as she was dragged mercilessly through the trees.

The elfling sobbed quietly into her gag, tears running down her pale face. She could barely believe that this was happening. After six months of happiness and security, she was back in His clutches again! She dreaded to think of the fate that would befall her when the humans made camp for the night. He would make her pay for running. He would make her pay dearly! The past half-year had been a truly happy one for her, but it was not enough to make her forget how much pain Faelurinc was capable of causing her. This time, he might not stop until she was dead!

Another batch of tears sprang to her eyes as she thought once more of her new family in Imladris. What would they think when they discovered she was missing. They would worry, of course they would, but would they think that she had run away on purpose? Would they look for her? She was never going to see the twins again! Or Ada, or Nana, or Arwen! The tears flowed without ceasing.

It was very dark when the humans stopped at the other side of the woods and began to prepare their camp. Faelwen was thrown unceremoniously to the ground, where her wrists and ankles were tightly tied together, to prevent her from making even the slightest movement. She had no chance of getting away, so she just had to lie there, in an agony of terror and suspense, waiting for something to happen.

She wished the twins were there. Nothing ever seemed quite so frightening when they were beside her. They would tease each other to make her laugh, like they always did, and she would feel safe. But the twins were not there. They could not help her. No one could. Shivering Faelwen curled up into a ball on the dry earth.

"Do not you think you are getting off so easily!" growled Faelurinc, making her jump as he appeared beside her again after fifteen minutes or so. "I think now would be a good time for me to show you why you were so stupid to run away." There was a manic glint in his eyes; more than a little madness showing. It looked like today was a bad day…Faelwen gave up all hope of seeing the morrow there and then.

With no care at all, he severed Faelwen's bonds – cutting her ankles and wrists in the process – before seizing the blond elfling by her ear and dragging her away. He was beside himself with rage to think that he…he, Faelurinc...had been outsmarted by a scrawny brat of an elf! To think that he, who prided himself on his superiority over those cursed elves, had let her get away! Well, she was back where she belonged now! And he would make her sorry she had ever tried to escape!

Small legs flailing in an attempt to keep up with his huge strides, Faelwen turned large green eyes towards the humans sitting round the fire; silently begging just one of them to intervene. They were the same old company; with one new face – a fair-haired, burly man who looked younger than the others – and, despite the absolute terror they could see on the face of the elven child, not one of them spoke up to interfere. It was more than their life was worth. Faelurinc had half a foot on any of them in height, and at least a stone in weight. To intervene would be suicide. Besides, the stupid elfling should have known better than to run away. Faelurinc had paid for her, after all! She was rightfully his! And so they sat passively by the fire, feeling not the slightest shred of guilt at the knowledge that Faelurinc was most likely about to beat his 'slave' to within an inch of her life. They exchanged numerous silent shrugs, and carried on with the task of preparing their evening fare.

Suddenly, the still night air was rent with one of the most awful sounds in the world; the sound of a riding crop connecting with an unprotected back and the sound of agonised, high-pitched screams as Faelwen took savage blow after savage blow and shrieked her pain into the night.

It carried on for what seemed like forever. He did not spare even an inch of her back. It seemed to hurt even more than she remembered. The violent sting shot through her body, making her knees weak and her head swim. It was not long before she could feel hot rivulets of blood streaking down her back. The crop must be slashing right through her dress. She tried to stay quiet, really she did, but her back hurt so much! She could not help but scream, time after time after time.

The minutes dragged by, the screams got more frantic and the men continued to build their camp as if it was the most natural thing in the world, to hear a child being beaten half to death a few yards away.

"Stupid little brat," sniggered one of the men, tossed a pouch of seasoning herbs to one of his comrades. "I do not think she will be running off again any time soon. At the rate Faelurinc is going, she will be lucky if she is able to walk!"

The other men of the group, with the exception of the new face, laughed along with him. As the outcasts, rejects and loners that they were, it was so seldom that they could feel themselves superior to anyone, or to have power over them. Faelurinc's little slave provided them with a wonderful opportunity. Not only could they have complete power over her; she also provided them with the perfect outlet for expending any anger or frustration without rousing Faelurinc's wrath – as inevitably happened when they brawled amongst themselves.

Having finally amused himself enough at Faelwen's expense, Faelurinc returned to the centre of the camp, dragging the elfling by the collar of her dress. He threw her carelessly to the ground beside a tree stump and then stalked over to where the tents were being pitched to discuss something with Lairn; his manic eyes never leaving her crumpled frame for a second; silently daring her to stand up and run.

The new arrival, whose name Faelwen had not heard, looked over at the elfling and felt his face pale with horror. The child was lying face down on the ground, shaking like a leaf. Her back was cut to pieces; every vicious blow of the riding crop having cut through the green dress she was wearing and sliced into her skin. The back of the dress was stained dark scarlet with blood as the scars weaved their painful pattern from her shoulders down to the back of her knees. Her bottom lip was swollen and split and she was too hurt and too frightened even to cry properly. All she could bring forth were constricted little whimpers, as the tears streaked down her face; making her expressive eyes red and swollen. It was the most horrible thing he had ever seen in his life, which had hardly been a pleasant one; especially after he'd been forced to flee his village when a tavern brawl had resulted, accidentally, in the death of his opponent. He had known when he joined the band that Faelurinc was a dangerous one, but how he could he treat a child like this?

Hiccupping and blinded by tears, Faelwen curled up on herself, biting back another scream as the pain lanced through her back. The beating had been so brutal! She had feared that he was never going to stop. She really had thought that he was going to kill her! How she wanted her Ada! Faelwen gulped frantically and continued to whimper. She hurriedly stifled her cries when laughter sounded from by the campfire.

"No, no! I am not _nearly_ finished teaching her a lesson yet!" smirked Faelurinc. "I will make sure she _never_ forgets who she belongs to!"

Laughing menacingly, Faelurinc crossed back over to grab Faelwen from where he had thrown her down and dragged her over to the campfire. He dumped her on the ground, and then thrust the end of an iron implement into the fire.

"When I am through with you, little scum, every one will be able to tell what a lowlife you are!" he spat. "I'm going to brand you like the worthless piece of filth you are."

Faelwen's stomach twisted savagely with horror as terrifying images flooded her mind. She knew exactly what he meant to do with that metal tool. As Faelurinc sat down on the tree stump and pulled her across his knee, she screwed her eyes shut as she gave up on praying for help. Her heart almost stopped as she felt him lift up the skirt of her dress.

"NO!"

Faelwen felt her skirt fall back down over her calves and she opened her eyes in confusion. Tears of relief spilled out of her eyes when she saw that the new man, the unnamed stranger, had got to his feet and thrust the iron implement into the very centre of the large fire. No one could reach it now without either burning their hands or dousing the fire, and it was both too dark and too cold to begin a search for new firewood.

"This stops now!" said the stranger, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "It was bad enough that you beat her so savagely, but I will not let you brand her! She is a mere infant! It is sick! It is twisted! It is…"

But the stranger was destined never to finish that sentence. Before he could get his next words out, Faelurinc had thrown Faelwen to the ground and thrust his dagger between the stranger's ribs.

Faelwen screamed louder than she had ever imagined she could as she watched blood gush out from the brutal stab wound. The stranger's eyes were wide and dazed as he shuddered and gasped for breath; Faelurinc still holding the knife in his chest.

"Never…question…me!" Faelurinc hissed darkly, withdrawing the knife savagely. Another stream of blood gushed forth and the blond man sank to his knees, clutching in vain at the wound as he choked up a mouthful of blood. Just for a second, he met Faelwen's eyes…then he crumpled on the ground and never moved again.

"Does any one else wish to object to my behaviour?" asked Faelurinc, holding up the bloody knife. The rest of the company simultaneously shook their heads and suddenly found the campfire to be extremely interesting.

Faelwen lowered her head, closing her eyes to shut out the awful sight of the bleeding body in front of her. The stranger had saved her from being branded! He had been killed because he had tried to help her! And even now, she did not even know his name…

* * *

"Thank Elbereth that this has been a peaceful patrol," Elladan remarked to Elrohir with a smile, as they rode calmly at the back of the company of guards. "If it continues in this way, we shall be home in plenty of time for the end of the Midsummer festival!"

"Excellent!" Elrohir agreed. "I am looking forward to seeing the young ones faces when…" The younger twin stopped short as a raw, agonised scream tore through the peaceful air. As one, the patrol halted.

"Glorfindel, that was Faelwen screaming," cried Elladan, his face draining of colour. "I am sure of it!" The blond Vanya looked just as disturbed, clear eyes suddenly dark with anxiety.

"Follow that sound!" he commanded them all, urging Asfaloth forward. "But be silent! If the child is lost, we do not want to scare her away and if she is being hurt by something, then we will take her attacker by surprise. Quickly now." With a skill that belonged only to the Elves, the patrol set of at speed, scarcely making a sound as they passed through the trees. The twins exchanged horrified glances before following them.

"Hold on, Faelwen," Elrohir whispered fervently. "We are coming!"


	16. Roasting

"She was not down by the river, and she is definitely not in the house," said Elrond, his voice tight with anxiety, as he hurried into the courtyard. "Will you help me check the woods?"

"Of course, _mellon-nin,_" Erestor replied, placing a comforting hand on Elrond's shoulder. "Do not worry; I am sure nothing bad will have happened to her. Like as not, you will find her chattering happily with the trees. You how she is when she is in the woods; sometimes she forgets where she is."

"I know, but this is still not like her!" said Elrond worriedly. "Faelwen has never been so much as a minute late before – you know how frightened she still is of breaking any rules – and she was supposed to be back for dinner four hours ago!"

Elrond, Glorfindel, Celeborn, Thranduil and Erestor were standing in the courtyard of Imladris, ready to venture out and look for Faelwen, who had been missing since late that afternoon, when she had failed to appear at the end of a game of hide and seek with Legolas, Arwen and Haldir. They had already searched the house and the gardens from top to bottom. Celebrian was going out of her mind with worry, so Galadriel had stayed to comfort both her daughter and the three distressed elflings.

The small search party made it to the border of the woods – armed, just in case – when both Celeborn and Thranduil stopped in their tracks. Erestor and Elrond turned to look at them in confusion.

"The trees," said Celeborn with a frown. "They are afraid."

"What is the matter, my friend?" Thranduil asked softly, placing one palm against the trunk of Faelwen's favourite tree, while placing the other on top of his heart. He closed his eyes, opening his mind the sound of the rustling leaves until they formed words in the voice of the forest. What he heard almost made his heart stop beating all together.

"What? What is it?" demanded Elrond quickly. "Do they know where she is?"

"She chased after a crippled bird," said Thranduil quietly, repeating what the tree had revealed. "She was accosted by a group of humans. They bound her, gagged her and carried her off. They are camped at the far side of the woods now."

The colour drained out of every fair elven face. A group of humans? It must be her previous captor! And now she was back in his possession once more! Fury began to burn like fire in Elrond's heart.

"Hurry!" he ordered, breaking into a run. "I am not going to let him take her again!" Grim-faced, the others hurried after him.

* * *

Faelwen sobbed hysterically, rocking back and forth, as she placed her hands over her eyes to hide the sight of the dead man bleeding right in front of her. His eyes, wide and blank, were looking up at nothing, while a trickle of blood was running slowly down his stubbled chin. Faelurinc stooped to carelessly wipe his bloodied dagger on the man's tunic and smirked down at the petrified child.

"You know, whelp, this is your fault," he told her, almost conversationally. "If it were not for you, he would still be alive!"

Faelwen blinked, confused, as she choked on a sob. Faelurinc had stabbed the man; how could she possibly have done to help? She barely came up to his hip! How could she have stopped the big human from killing? Faelurinc simply smirked all the more at her confusion, eyes glinting madly.

"Had you not run away in the first place, this would never have happened!" he said with a nasty grin. "Had you not screamed like a coward, he would not have wanted to interfere. So now you have two deaths on your hands; your mother's and his! But, if you will admit that I am your Master, I will refrain from cutting off his head and throwing it into the fire."

Faelwen just looked at him for a moment in horrified disgust, her stomach twisting and her heart pounding. She could barely breathe due to the pain in her back and the fear in her mind. Glorfindel and Thranduil had both said she never had to call him Master again. And Elrond was her Ada now. She obeyed him, not Faelurinc. The human scowled at her reluctance to speak and knelt down by the stranger, pressing his dagger against the dead man's throat. As Faelwen saw that accursed, sickening knife flash again in the firelight, her determination crumbled.

"No, stop! Do not do it! Do not touch him! Please! I will say it! I will say it!"

"Say it then!" ordered Faelurinc, his dagger poised above the unmoving throat. "Say that you are scum! Say that you are mine!"

"I am scum! I am nothing! I belong to you!" she sobbed, tears of humiliation blinding her as the words left her mouth. She had let her Ada down! She had proved that she really was just a cowardly slave! How could she ever go back to Imladris now?

"Who is your master?" demanded Faelurinc smugly.

"You are! You are! Please just not hot harm him anymore!" Faelwen begged frantically, her mind fuzzy with pain. It seemed the more she cried, the more her back hurt!

With a cold laugh, Faelurinc straightened up, kicking the blond man's head to the side. The blank eyes stared unblinkingly at the child he had tried to protect, while the blood from his mouth dripped quietly onto the ground. Faelurinc advanced on Faelwen once again, whose own eyes were beginning to lose focus, and seized her by the chin.

"Well, it seems you are at last back in the right state of mind!" he growled at her. "But do not think you have escaped your punishment so easily. I may not be able to brand you, thanks to that meddling idiot, but I will make sure you have no doubts as to who you belong to."

"Roast her then, Faelurinc!" snickered Torc, eager to remain on Faelurinc's good side. "Make her squeal!"

"Yes, let her feel the heat for a while!" grinned Lairn. "It is what she deserves after all!" Faelurinc gave a brief, menacing chuckle and nodded his head.

"That sounds like a good idea!" he said, pulling Faelwen over to the fire by her hair.

He swung her round so that her back was facing the fire, then pushed her as close as was physically possible without her dress going up in flames. He held her at arms length – so that he himself suffered no discomfort – and simply watched her suffer as time passed. She was not close enough for the flames to touch her, but certainly close enough to feel their sting!

Faelwen felt the heat wash over her bleeding back, quickly becoming a discomfort. It continued to build until it was a burning itch. She squirmed violently, trying to escape the warmth, but she could not move. The itch fast became agonising. It was like being pricked with a thousand needles at once. The sweat began to run down her face and she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming.

The scars on her back seemed to burst into flames. Waves of searing pain shot through her; far worse than anything she had ever felt before. It felt as though her skin was melting! She bit into her lips, feeling blood fill her mouth, until she could bear it no more and screamed her agony out into the air, blood splattering down her chin. She was going to die, she knew it! She could not bear this much longer; and he had only been holding her there for about a minute or so.

"LET HER GO!"

Startled, Faelurinc swung around, dragging Faelwen with him and holding her, still by the hair, in front of him. As the rest of the company shot to their feet, the found themselves facing a group of ten elves, all of whose eyes were dangerously narrowed. Six of them had strung bows and were aiming arrows at him; while the other four had drawn swords. They were all dark of hair, apart from one, whose hair was of shining gold, and who appeared to be the leader of the group. Where they hell had they come from?

"I said, let her go!" ordered the blond elf again. "You already have far too many grievances to answer for. Do not make the tally greater, or you will be shot where you stand!"

Faelurinc glanced around the clearing, still holding Faelwen tight against him. She did not make a sound; Faelurinc was not sure if she was close to fainting, or if it was just relief at being away from the sting of the fire. He knew the brat was his key to getting out of this alive. None of them would dare harm him as long as he had hold of her. As he glanced over to the other side of the clearing, footsteps announced the arrival of four other elves; two dark-haired and two fair-haired – and all four looked ready to murder. His men were looking at him for orders – they were strong but not intelligent! Time to bargain his way out then!

"What grievances?" Faelurinc turned back speak to Glorfindel, who looked ready to strangle him.

"Not only have you trespassed in the woods of Imladris this night, but you have also captured and abused the daughter of Elrond Half-Elven."

"Don't expect us to fall for that rubbish!" spoke up Lairn suddenly. "We're may be 'mere mortals', but we ain't stupid! She ain't from Imladris, and she certainly ain't the child of a lord!"

Suddenly, one of the dark-headed elves on the other side of the clearing stepped forward. He radiated an elegance and authority that even Faelurinc, who hated any and every elf he laid his eyes on, could not ignore. This was, without question, Lord Elrond Half-Elven.

"True, I did not sire the little one," said Elrond said icily, wanting nothing more than to attack the man with his drawn sword, but not daring to while he had Faelwen in his grasp. "But she is my child nonetheless. And if you do not release her this instant, your lives will be forfeit this night!"

Belatedly, the men realised that they were trapped in a situation where the elves had the advantage. The humans were surrounded and out-numbered – and they knew what the outcome would be if it came to blows. Faelurinc's mind began to desperately search for a way out.

"Look, we apologise for trespassing," he said, in as close to a polite tone as he could manage when addressing an elf. "We'll be off in a flash, and no hard feelings, eh? But the brat is mine! My rightful property! I bought her fair and square!"

Elrond looked at Faelwen, who was fast succumbing to unconsciousness; having screamed herself hoarse. He could smell the material of her burning dress and her singed hair. The child must be in agony. They had no time to waste on bargaining with this cruel madman! He began to walk towards him.

"She is not yours!" the elf-lord snapped. The twins had never seen their father so angry. "She is not some object to be bartered about! No child of the Eldar is born to be a slave. She is an innocent soul! You have a choice – you release her now and surrender your weapons, or you die this night – slowly and painfully.

Faelurinc hesitated just another few seconds, eyes darting back and forth between the two groups of Elves. Elladan, angered beyond patience, loosed his arrow, shooting the burly human in the arm. Faelurinc cursed loudly in pain as the arrow embedded itself in his right bicep; rendering his sword and dagger arm useless. Finally, he realised that there was no way out. With a roar of sheer rage and hate, he pushed Faelwen violently away towards Glorfindel's side of the clearing; making her stagger on unsteady legs.

In an instant, both the twins were on their knees beside their sister, who clung to the first one she could reach, while Elrond dealt Faelurinc a blow that made the huge man see stars. The other men, lost without their master, surrendered their weapons quietly and were quickly grouped together by the members of Glorfindel's patrol.

Faelwen was now so overcome with pain that she had no idea what was going on. Her legs were about to give way, she felt as though every inch of her was being repeatedly stabbed, and she could not see properly. All she knew was that the twins were there!

"He…killed…knife…stranger…back…sore…s-s-sorry!" She tried in vain to talk but she had cried so much that night that she could barely get the words out. She had her arms wrapped tightly around one twin's – her vision was too blurry to see which one – neck, and the other one was gently stroking her cheek.

"It's all right _gwaleth_," whispered the one who was holding her. It was Elrohir's voice. "I've got you now. Elrohir's got you. We're here."

"You're safe now," Elladan crooned. "Don't try to talk just yet, dear heart. Ssssh."

Suddenly, Faelwen's legs buckled from underneath her. Already having her arms around his neck, Elrohir bore her small weight easily. He moved to gather her up in his arms and both twins had to swallow the urge to kill Faelurinc on the spot when they saw the mess of Faelwen's back. Elrohir could not pick her up without hurting her even more. Her dress was burned nearly right through, stuck to her back and melded to her skin. She was covered in blood and blisters and the red welts caused by the riding crop glowed all the more because of the heat. It was a wonder she was still alive.

Having secured Faelurinc to make sure he could cause no more harm that night, Elrond joined his sons as quickly as he could. Anger rose up in him once again when he saw just how much pain had been inflicted on his foster child in the space of one night. With burning eyes, he knelt down to kiss the crown of the head that was buried in Elrohir's shoulder.

"Ada, how can I pick her up?" asked Elrohir, his voice thick with tears, as he too kissed the crown of Faelwen's head. "I do not want to cause her more pain."

"I will take her," Elrond said, reaching out his arms to pick Faelwen up, but Elrohir shook his head.

"No, it is all right. I've got her," he protested, not wanting to let Faelwen go. "Just show me how to hold her without hurting her."

Elrond helped Elrohir to strategically move Faelwen in his arms so that there was no pressure put on the child's horrifically wounded back. Faelwen just tightened her arms around Elrohir's neck – her eyes so far out of focus that Elrond suspected she must be seeing double. She wasn't aware of what was going on anymore – but she knew that her brother was there, and she was not going to let him go. She let out a weak sob of pain.

"Easy there, my little one," Elrond whispered comfortingly. "We are going to take you home."

"Ada…" Faelwen whimpered weakly, and then let the darkness take her.


	17. In the Healing Rooms

Elrohir got to his feet with Faelwen in his arms, holding her gently as though she was made of crystal. Elladan continued to stroke her singed hair from his side. Simultaneously, they turned furious glares towards the humans, who had rounded into a little group by a fuming Glorfindel and Erestor, and now stood surrounded by a group of very angry elves. Glorfindel seemed to be using all of his self-discipline to stop himself from doing Faelurinc severe bodily harm.

Elladan, not yet a century past his majority, had no such intentions. As soon as he saw that Faelwen was safe in his twin's embrace, the young Peredhel stalked across the clearing to the group of men, drew back his arm and punched Faelurinc savagely in the face, taking a dark delight in the crunching sound which suggested that he had broken the villain's nose. While Faelurinc roared with pain and ducked his head, Elladan drew back his arm again; only to find it caught by his father.

"Enough for now. They will come back to Imladris with us," said Elrond icily, fury making his eyes cold and hostile – a fury which was not directed at Elladan. "Justice will be done on them when it is convenient. But for now, Faelwen's safety is a far more pressing matter and these wounds need to be seen to urgently. We must get home as quickly as we can!"

And so the now larger party trekked back the way that Faelwen had been taken; back to Imladris, to security, to safety and to love. Faelwen remained completely oblivious; her small frame hanging limp in Elrohir's gentle embrace. The younger of the twins could feel that his hands were wet with her blood and the tears coursed silently down his face as he followed after his grandfather's large strides.

Elrohir had the greatest of confidence in Elrond's abilities as a healer. But would they be enough this time? Faelwen was just an infant, and she had already suffered so much! What if she just gave up? The smell of burnt flesh made Elrohir's stomach flip. She must be in so much pain; it would be a miracle if she lived through this! Both he and Elladan had become extremely attached to their new sibling, and he was not willing to let her go again so soon!

They made it to Imladris in a very short time; anxiety and anger having lengthened their strides and quickened their pace. Barely a word had been spoken throughout the entirety of their journey.

"Glorfindel, can you see that the humans are secured?" Elrond requested, as they reached the entrance to the Last Homely House. "They will be dealt with once I've seen to my daughter."

Glorfindel nodded once, briskly, as he and Erestor led the humans away. The others made their way up the courtyard steps to the main hall, where they were greeted by a frantic Celebrian.

"Thank Elbereth you found her!" she cried with relief, embracing her eldest son tightly, while Galadriel rose to her feet in concern, noticing the blood on Elrohir hands. Their relief quickly turned to grief and, when Legolas, Haldir and Arwen came running down the steps after the two Ellyth, three young sets of eyes immediately filled with tears.

Elrohir felt the urge to weep overwhelm him again as Legolas's repeated pleas to Faelwen to wake up went unanswered. The three elflings were utterly horrified to see their little playmate in such a terrible state and one by one gave in to sobs.

"We need to take her to the healing rooms," said Elrond, half way up the corridor already. "She is in a very bad away, and I need to see to her back immediately." Elrohir nodded and rushed after him.

"Elladan?" The eldest twin looked down to find a tearful Arwen tugging on his sleeve. "Is your hand hurt?" Confusedly, Elladan brought his hand up before his face, finding that there was blood on it – Faelurinc's blood, from where he had punched the human in the face.

"I'm not hurt, Arwen," he assured his sister gently, lifting her up into his arms and hugging her as tight as he could; tears falling into his Arwen's dark hair.

"Faelwen _is _going to be all right, isn't she?" Arwen pressed anxiously, her lower lip quivering. Elladan felt his heart sink even further when Legolas asked the same question of Thranduil. He was grateful that the Elvenking had a better answer than he had been about to give.

"We must hope and pray to the Valar that she will be, _ion-nin_."

They all followed in the direction that Elrond and Elrohir had taken and arrived in one of the healing rooms; a large airy room, furnished with several beds, a couple of working-counters and a cheerful fire burning merrily in the grate.

Elrond had placed Faelwen face down on one of the counters and had begun to peel the dress from her back. It was a difficult task; for she was so badly burned that the dress had stuck to her skin in several places. He thanked the Valar for her unconsciousness as pieces of flesh came away with the material he removed. She would have been in agony if she had been awake.

"Oh no! Not her poor back again!" exclaimed Celebrian in horror, coming to stand beside her husband, putting her arm around Elrohir, who was standing at the side of the counter, shaking. "The poor little thing! She shouldn't have had to suffer like this again! She was just recovering so well, too!"

"She's lucky to be alive!" said Elrond gravely. "They've burnt the skin clean off her back! And it looks like they gave her one hell of a beating before that."

His heart almost stopped beating when he realised, paradoxically, how cold her face felt to the touch.

'_Come on, penneth,'_ he thought desperately. '_Do not give in now. You have come so far.'_

Inwardly, he marvelled at the courage of this tiny fighter on the counter before him. He had been had to bear with a fair amount of grief when he was a young elf, but he had never been made to suffer in the same way that Faelwen had. Had he been so viciously abused, both physically and mentally, then he doubted that he would have been able to bear it! More than likely he would have faded away! But Faelwen had not faded yet. She was truly a strong one!

Even so, she seemed so small and fragile, lying there on the table, that he felt his heart constrict. She was so young, yet she been through so much pain. He shook his head sadly when he managed to peel the last of the green fabric away and see the full extent of her injuries.

The first welt lay straight across her shoulders; a cruel cut that had sliced straight into her skin. They continued in violent crossing patterns all the way down her back to the underside of her knees. Her skin was ablaze with a lattice of vicious wounds. As for the burns, there were blisters on every spare inch of skin from her neck to her ankles and there was virtually no skin left at all on the small of her back; only a burned, blackened mess.

Flesh which had managed to escape the sting of Faelurinc's riding crop now glowed angry red and radiated the heat of the fire she'd been held in front of. Elrond was quick to realise that, even with the extraordinary healing powers Faelwen possessed, it would be a while before she recovered. She wouldn't be able to walk, she wouldn't be able to sit – she would be stuck in bed until her skin was sufficiently healed to allow her to move without tearing it.

He smoothed a thick layer of a healing salve all over the grievous wounds on her back, bottom and legs, and then dressed them with airy bandages which would not stick to her skin. He washed away the blood that had run down her back and her legs and then he bathed her face and neck in athelas water, hoping that the fragrance of the helpful herb would ease her breathing and help her recovery. After that, he placed her face down on one of the soft feather beds, with the covers drawn up to her waist, keeping her back uncovered from unnecessary pressure.

Her singed hair would need tending to, but that could wait. For now, it was far more important that she simply rested.

"How could they have got so close to the house without us noticing?" cried Elladan shakily, startling Arwen, who was still in his arms. "Had we not been so negligent in our patrol duties then this never would have happened!"

"_Daro_, Elladan!" said Celeborn at once. "There is no use in lamenting the past. It will only lead to a spiral of despair. Be glad instead that we were able to arrive when we did. Blaming yourself will bring you nothing except more grief."

"Ada," Haldir addressed Celeborn timidly, looking at Faelwen's still form with unhappy eyes. "What did they do to her?"

"They _hurt_ her!" Elrohir spoke before anyone else could, his voice cracking mid-sentence. "And we couldn't stop them!" A rogue sob escaped him. Celebrian wrapped her arms comfortingly around her son and Elrohir finally lost his battle with tears; his sobs echoing through the room. He had never known it was possible to cry out of sheer rage before.

"Why won't she wake up?" Arwen asked, looking confused.

"The pain made her faint, little one." Galadriel explained gently. "It's better that she lost consciousness, as her back will be very, very sore."

"Can we stay with her, in case she does wake up?" asked Haldir. "Sometimes it can be frightening in the dark when you are alone."

"You should all be in bed," Celeborn told him mildly. "It is getting very late."

"We could sleep in that bed," Legolas was quick to point to the other bed in the room.

"I'm staying here anyway!" said Elrohir at once, while Elladan nodded in concurrence. "I'm not leaving her now!"

As Legolas, Haldir and Arwen immediately announced the same thing, the elders had no choice but to agree to let the younger elves stay in the room for the night, though Elrond insisted that they try to get some sleep. As they settled down together on one of the large beds, the half-elf gave all three of them a cupful of a gentle sleeping potion, to help gradually ease them into drowsiness – just as Glorfindel and Erestor entered the room.

"How is she?" asked Glorfindel at once. No one needed to answer, for it was plain for anyone to see – Faelwen was not in a good way. Casting his eyes further around the room, Glorfindel silently cursed Faelurinc's existence. The human had caused so much more damage than he could possibly have imagined in one night.

Elrohir was standing by Faelwen's bed, tears of anger and shock streaming down his face as he fought for composure. Elladan, standing beside him, also had tears in his eyes but stubbornly refused to let them fall. Glorfindel could see that the eldest twin was shaking with suppressed rage. It hardly surprising – both twins had quickly become as fond of Faelwen as they were of Arwen and it must be tearing them apart to see her in such agony. Besides that, for two young elves that had grown to adulthood surrounded by love and happiness, the foreign reality of such harsh cruelty must be a horrific one indeed.

It was not just the twins who were feeling the despair. In the opposite bed, Legolas, Haldir and Arwen were watching Faelwen's still body with sad and frightened eyes. Thankfully, they had not had to witness her abuse first-hand, but it did not change the fact that they were aghast at the sight of Faelwen's terrible injuries and beside themselves with anxiety for her to open her eyes and prove that she was going to be all right. As for the older occupants of the room, dark fury and disgust could be seen in every set of fair Elven eyes.

Approaching Faelwen's bed, Glorfindel cursed fluently and impressively when he saw the bruised, swollen state of her face. He was about to return to the humans and make them pay tenfold when Erestor placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here with the young ones." he whispered to his blond friend. "They need us all with them right now. There will be time for revenge later." Sighing, Glorfindel conceded that Erestor was right and settled down into a chair.

"Did you find anything out from the humans?" Elrond enquired of his chief councillor, as they all mimicked Glorfindel's actions and sat down around the room's two beds; preparing for the night's vigil.

"Glorfindel managed to get the full story out of one of the more cowardly of the group, with more than a little 'coercion'," answered Erestor wryly. "They did not actually know that they were so close to Imladris and happened upon Faelwen quite by chance in the heart of the woods. The leader of the group, who I am certain is quite unhinged, at once saw the opportunity to 'take back what was his' and so they snatched the poor child and continued on their way through the woods. She tried to scream for help, so they gagged her.

"They made camp where we found them, on the far side of the woods. The leader, who answers to the name of Faelurinc, wasted no time in punishing her for her escape and beat her savagely with his riding crop. The others just listened and did not interfere, for they all seem to be prejudiced in their dislike of elves and also did not dare to intervene with Faelurinc when he was in one of his violent moods. According to the one who spoke, the man's tempers could alternate drastically from day to day.

When he finished beating her, he returned to their campfire and announced to the rest of his company that he intended to brand her, so that she would never forget who she belonged to. This was apparently, enough for one member of the company – who had not travelled with them when he previously kept Faelwen as a slave – and he cast the implement that Faelurinc intended to use into the very heart of the fire. Enrage, Faelurinc stabbed him, and the poor young man died within a matter of seconds. His was the body in the clearing. Afterwards, Faelurinc told Faelwen that she was responsible for the death and that, unless she hailed him as her master, he would cut the young man's head off and throw it into the fire."

"Messing with her mind again!" said Thranduil angrily, as he stroked Legolas's hair from his place beside the second bed. "He deserves no mercy after the way he's treated that child! What did she do?"

"I believe she didn't answer at first," said Glorfindel bleakly, clenching his strong fists. "But as soon as he knelt and went to make good his threat, she gave in and screamed that he was her master. He had already killed the man before her eyes, I do not think she could have stood to see anymore blood."

"Like as not she will feel too ashamed to face us if she wakes," said Elrond gravely, and the adults exchanged looks at the use of the word '_if_'.

"You do not think she is going to survive?" asked Celebrian quietly, which made both twins choke on suppressed sobs, while the eyes of the three elflings on the bed immediately filled with tears. Elrond sighed; he had not wanted his sons or the young ones to hear this tonight.

"I am afraid I do not know one way or the other right now," he explained sadly. "She's taken so many wounds tonight and she's clinging onto life by the smallest margin imaginable. She is beyond even Vilya's reach right now. It is all up to Faelwen. If she wishes to come back to Middle Earth, as I think she does, then she will recover. All we can do now is to wait and pray."

"You three must try to sleep," Galadriel told the three children. Initially, they continued to protest but Elrond's sleeping draught quickly took effect and they one by one succumbed to slumber.

Despite the gentle coaxing of all the elders in the room, the twins refused to leave their foster-sister's bedside for a single minute – not even to change out of their patrol leathers into something more comfortable. They both stubbornly refused to sleep in case anything happened, and sat down on either side of the bed's large headboard.

The night passed slowly and uneventfully. Faelwen did not wake, and the other three elflings slept on without waking. There was little conversation for no one could think of anything comforting to say and, for most of the night, they simply sat in silence,

"I know that we are all unwilling of being the cause of pain to anyone," said Galadriel solemnly, as dawn began to approach. "But these men will have to pay for what they did. They cannot be allowed to go on abusing children in such a way."

Elrond looked over at his foster daughter, who was deathly white and lying with her eyes shut. He shuddered to even think of what she'd gone through in the last twelve hours.

"No, you are right," he agreed grimly. "Something is going to have to be done!"


	18. Justice Done

As the hours continued to pass, the darkness of night vanished and sunlight and birdsong reigned supreme in the valley once more. The elves took in turns to leave the room in order to bathe, change and break their fast; though Elrond had to resort to a direct order to get the twins to do likewise. They did so grudgingly, and returned at once.

After everyone had had their turn of this, Elrond requested that Arwen, Legolas and Haldir remained in the Healing Rooms with the twins; for he and the other elders were going to have to discuss what was to be done with the humans, and he did not want the elflings exposed to that. They needed barely any persuasion to stay and obediently fetched a few toys and books with which to keep themselves occupied.

As for Faelwen, she had lain unmoving all through the night, and was still as lifeless as a doll on the bed where Elrond had placed her. Her eyes remained tightly shut – a sign of the severity of the situation for an elf – and her face was far too pale.

"Elrohir, is Faelwen ever going to get better?" asked Legoas sadly, later in the afternoon, as he and Haldir sat on the floor, playing quietly with a set of wooden warriors.

"I hope so, Legolas," answered the younger twin quietly. "I hope so." As he spoke, he reached out to touch Faelwen's small hand. "_Ai_! She is so cold! We need to warm her up."

Elrohir took the small hand between both his larger ones and began to gently rub some warmth into it. On Faelwen's other side, Elladan had taken hold of her second hand and was mimicking his twin's actions. Arwen, meanwhile, leapt up on to the bed; snuggling up beside Faelwen and hugging her close, being ever careful of her back.

"They are going to have to cut her hair off again," said Haldir sadly, gesturing at the singed gold mess at the back of her neck, as he and Legolas stood at the bottom of the bed. "It was only just starting to get long too!"

"I hope they hang those humans!" said Elladan vehemently, speaking through gritted teeth. "Or else lock them in a room with Glorfindel for an hour! That would certainly make them pay!"

"Please wake up, Faelwen!" begged Arwen desperately. "Please just open your eyes! Please!"

"We love you, _gwaleth-nin,_" whispered Elrohir in her ear. "Please fight it. Please come back."

"NO!" The shriek took them by surprise, bursting from Faelwen's hoarse throat as she began to struggle violently on the bed. "No Alyan! No, stop! No more! Please! _Please_!"

Her eyes were still shut, but she was thrashing on the bed so fiercely that Elladan was sure her wounds would re-open. He reached to take her hand again, but she shrank away from him, continuing to scream. Arwen had to leap off the bed, for fear of being struck by her flailing limbs. Elrohir got to his feet, face pale with alarm.

"Try to hold her steady," he instructed sharply. "I will fetch Ada!"

Elrohir ran out of the room, while Elladan, hating what he had to do, tried to gently pin Faelwen down on her bed. He used as little force as possible, feeling like a monster, but knowing that it was for her own good – if she kept struggling the way she was, she would do herself some serious harm!

"Faelwen, please wake up!" begged Arwen, desperately. "It is all right, the humans are not here and your brothers cannot find you!"

Still she did not wake.

Elrond burst into the room with Elladan and hurried to his foster-daughter's bedside. He knew exactly what to do to calm her and, in but a few seconds, Faelwen relaxed, panting, on the bed. Anxiously, Elrond knelt down and placed a hand on her forehead. She was a little warm, but thankfully not feverish. This had been the first sign of life she had shown since they had brought her back last night.

"Here my voice, little one," he called softly, using Vilya's power to strengthen his words. "Come back to us. You do not belong in the shadowland."

As if in answer to his command, Faelwen's green eyes slowly flickered open. They immediately filled with tears as they registered the astounding pain in her body.

"Ada…" she groaned in a hoarse whisper, then she began to cry quietly.

"Sssssh." whispered Elrond gently, running a gentle hand over her singed hair. He hated that he could not pick her up or hold her, but he knew that touching her would only cause the child sheer agony. "It is all right, _penneth_. It is going to be all right. You are back home now."

Back at home…safe…suddenly the memories of the night before overwhelmed her and she burst into hysterical sobs.

Instantly, the twins were at their father's side, but when they tried to comfort her, she turned away and hid her face in the pillow.

"No!" she wailed. "You cannot love me anymore! Not after what I did!" The twins looked gobsmacked, while Elrond nodded understandingly.

"_Penneth_, nothing you could do could make me love you less," whispered Elrond, gently guiding her chin so that she was looking into his eyes once more. "Now tell me what you did that was so terrible."

"I…I…I called him 'master'!" she sobbed wretchedly. "I said…I said…"

"I know what you said," Elrond hushed her, continuing to rhythmically stroke her hair. "And I could not be more proud of you."

"Proud?" Faelwen hiccupped, dazed with pain and confusion.

"Yes, very proud," answered Elrond warmly, moving to mix a pain-killing elixir. "Though you feared that man more than anything in the world, you were able to say what he demanded in order to prevent him from committing another terrible act. You are very brave." This made Faelwen cry even harder.

"He…he saved me! He…stopped…him! Fael-Faelurinc killed…him! And…and I do not…even…know…his…name!" She cried like her heart was breaking, not understanding why everyone was still there. She had betrayed them all, by cowardly giving into Faelurinc. How could they possibly still love her?

Elrond gently eased her up, keeping her back off the bed, and held the mug so that she could drink the pain-killer he had brewed. It took her a moment to swallow it all, choking on sobs as she was, but eventually she managed to empty to mug. When she had, Elrond placed her back on her stomach on the soft mattress. As he did so, Elladan sat down on the edge of the bed so that he could hold her hand.

"I know that you are sore, little one, but you need to stay with us," he told her firmly. "Because we _do_ love you, Faelwen! And that man isn't going to harm you ever again!"

"And that is the truth," said Elrohir, standing behind Elladan. "They are in custody, with Glorfindel and the guards watching them. They will be punished for doing what they did to you, and we will make sure that he is never able to harm any elfling ever again."

Eyes widening, Faelwen looked to Elrond for confirmation. He nodded reassuringly. "He is going to be sent to a place where he will never touch you again," the Elven lord said comfortingly, pleased to see the stark agony fading from his daughter's green eyes. It seemed that the potion had at least numbed her pain. He smiled to himself as he watched Elrohir lie flat on the bed and snuggle close to her.

"She _is _going to be all right now, isn't she?" asked Legolas anxiously, tugging on his Elrond's sleeve. Elrond cast him a reassuring smile and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I think that she will be, little one." he said. "Her own healing energy should begin to battle the wounds in a couple of days, when she gets some of her strength back. But in the meantime, she needs to stay in bed as much as is possible. If she tries to walk or rise, she will tear the scars again. Do you think you could keep her company for the moment?"

"Of course, we'll stay with her," answered the twins simultaneously, while the other occupants of the room nodded fervently.

Elrond was glad that they had agreed, for he did not want any of them, least of all the twins, close by while the humans' fate was decided on. The young ones would be unnerved, while Elladan and Elrohir would be furious. He did not want them to hear any more disturbing comments from the men. He knelt beside the bed again, feeling Faelwen's forehead once more.

"Is there anything you need before I go, _iel-nin_?" he quizzed gently, seeing the fear and worry in her emerald eyes start to calm a little.

"Could I have Diel please, Ada?" she asked hesitantly. Elrond smiled.

"Of course," he replied with a smile, leaving the room. He returned a few minutes later, bearing the toy rabbit that had helped to keep Faelwen's nightmares at bay all those months ago.

"Here you are, little one," he said gently, tucking it up beside her. He smiled sadly as he saw the way she clutched the toy fiercely to her chest. "Now you must stay in bed as much as you can, Faelwen, and try not to move. The wounds are deep and you might tear them. If you need to use the wash chamber, one of your brothers will help you."

A faint blush tinged Faelwen's pallid cheeks, but she nodded obediently. Elladan shifted up the bed and got onto it properly, so that he could sit beside her; her other side occupied by Elrohir. Arwen made herself comfortable on the chair closest by, while Legolas and Haldir were perched at the bottom of the bed. This small show of love and loyalty was enough to touch even the coldest of hearts.

"Take things nice and gentle," instructed Elrond softly, squeezing Elladan's shoulder. "I will return in the evening." And with that, Elrond quietly left the room, hearing Elladan's voice float after him.

"Now, who wants to hear about the time Elrohir and I decided to use Glorfindel's shield as a toboggan?"

* * *

"Look, like I say: we didn't know we were trespassing!" protested Faelurinc angrily. "And I stand by my claim! I paid for the brat fair and square; fifty silver pieces! You have no right to take her!" He looked as though he would dearly like to lash out, but his hands were bound too tightly together. Aside from that, the guard captain – Findel or something they'd called him – looked to be just waiting for the opportunity to attack him.

"No right?" quizzed Galadriel with deceptive calm, eyes glittering like blue ice. "And what, may I ask, gave _you_ the right to viscously abuse that child and beat her half to death?"

"She was sold to me!" snarled Faelurinc defensively.

"Not by her mother and not by her father, but by five children blinded grief!" said Celeborn coldly, with an expression in his eyes that Thranduil recognised as dangerous.

"Well, officially you are in Glorfindel's custody. If he is inclined, he may sell all of you to us," said Elrond sharply. It would never happen, but he needed to get his point across. "In which case, _you _would be _my _property!"

Faelurinc simply gaped at him open-mouthed. There was no answer to that; not one that did not condemn him anyway.

"I did not think you would agree," said Elrond, eyebrows arched in what the twins called 'the Death-Glare'. "And whatever your intentions, you knowingly broke the laws of the free-peoples of Middle Earth by taking a child of any race as your slave!"

"Were we humans, you would be hung!" snarled Glorfindel. Those words seemed to strike a chord with the men, who blanched as a group.

"But, unlike you, we have no desire to kill in cold blood!" said Thranduil. "Even revolting thugs like you! Instead you will be made to suffer in the same way you made that child suffer!"

"What do you mean?" demanded Faelurinc at once. "You really mean to keep us as slaves?"

"No!" said Elrond icily. "I never want Faelwen to have to set eyes on you and your men ever again. You will be sent as far away as possible to make sure your paths will never again cross ours in your lifetime!"

"The Haradrim are ever on the lookout for servants," said Celeborn. "You will be escorted to Gondor, where you will be handed over to their representatives and taken to their realms to live out the rest of your mortal lives."

"What?" Faelurinc began to curse fluently in Westron and struggled in the bonds that held his hands behind his back. Quick as lightening, Glorfindel placed a sword tip at the thug's throat.

"Either that, or I can strike you down here and now," the balrog-slayer spoke with icy venom. "The choice is yours."

OOO

So it came to pass that the men who had terrorised Faelwen's life for so many years finally had justice served upon them. Before the summer festival came to an end, they were handed over to the custody of the rangers of the north, with whom Elrond often communicated, and they were taken away from the valley of Imladris to where they could do no more harm.

A few months later, Elrond learned from the leader of the rangers that upon reaching Gondor, Faelurinc had attempted to escape and had been struck down by three arrows. And so his filthy presence had been cleansed from Middle Earth for good.

Luckily, most of the damage he did was gradually undone, through love, care and familial affection. Physically, Faelwen slowly recovered with Elrond's aid, the scars fading and vanishing completely. Her confidence soon returned in the company of her foster-family and she once again began to live the life that a child should live; happy and carefree.

As time passed, Faelwen grew in confidence and courage, showing a generous heart, a gentle nature and expressing a desire to follow in Elrond's footsteps and become a healer; her own unusual healing energy giving her a great deal of help in that area. She was able to interact among other elves as well as any other of her age; her past almost entirely forgotten.

She soon ceased to be regarded as Elrond's foster child – in fact she became as much one of the family as the twins and Arwen. She pushed any image of her blood relations out of her mind; as far as she was concerned, Elrond _was_ her father. She adored the twins with all her heart and had great affection for both Haldir and Legolas also; always grateful for the way they had helped her through the most difficult time in her life.

However, despite all these happy developments, there was always one shadow that she could not quite release – her fear of humans could not be banished. Despite knowing that Faelurinc no longer walked Middle Earth, Faelwen could not quell the fear inside her that burst out at the sight of any human man.

Elrond had many dealings with the Dunedain, his distant kin, and very often a couple of them would journey to Imladris carrying reports and letters for the lord's attention, and often coming to seek his council.

Faelwen knew these men were not like the men who had abused her and she knew that they could only have the noblest of characteristics if her father had dealings with them, but nonetheless she could not even find it in herself to be in the same room as them; the old terror making her heart pound and her legs turn to jelly.

As soon as she saw the humans enter the valley, she would flee from the house and take refuge in the highest tree in the garden until they had left again; and nothing could get her to come down until she knew that they were gone.

Elrond never reprimanded her for her actions, as he knew they stemmed from genuine terror. And besides, with his gift of foresight, he knew that a young human was going to change everyone's lives for good…in the distant future.


	19. Serenity Destroyed

The years continued to pass both happily and peacefully for the inhabitants of Imladris and soon all four both Faelwen and Arwen were soon leaving their elfling years behind them and heading towards their majorities

The years continued to pass both happily and peacefully for the inhabitants of Imladris and soon all four both Faelwen and Arwen were soon leaving their elfling years behind them and heading towards their majorities

Arwen, gracious and regal, grew to rival the beauty of Luthien herself. She had the grace of an elven queen of old. As for Faelwen, she made good her wishes and studied the art of healing. She worked diligently and eagerly under Elrond's guidance; learning the property of the different herbs and elixirs as well as learning how to channel her own healing powers into someone else. She soon mastered much of the duties; so much so that Elrond began to grow rather suspicious at the lack of injuries sported by the twins when they returned home after being on patrol, considering the huge amount of scrapes and bruises that they had always accumulated through rashness and action without thought.

* * *

Of course, it didn't for a moment occur to any of them that their serene happiness was about to be completely upturned.

"Elladan, can't you be more careful?" sighed Faelwen, placing her hands over a large cut on Elladan's arm and focusing on the energy inside her; channelling it into her brother. Gradually, the cut began to fade until it vanished completely

"Blame this idiot!" said Elladan lightly, nodding at his twin. "We were sparring when Erestor called my name. I turned to see what he wanted and Elrohir kept coming at me!"

"Just be glad Ada and Glorfindel didn't find out you were using real blades to spar with instead of the wooden training ones!" said Faelwen reproachfully, rolling Elladan's sleeve down again. "You do not want to spend Nana and Arwen's first night back on the receiving end of one of their lectures!"

"Speaking of which, they must be due in a couple of hours. We had better be ready if we're going to ride out and meet them," said Elrohir, looking up from the dagger he was polishing.

"Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond!" Lindir burst into the room in a state of great agitation. The twins and Faelwen got hurriedly to their feet, exchanging worried glances.

"Ada is in the healing rooms at the moment, Lindir," explained Faelwen. "Can we help you?"

"It is most urgent, Lady Faelwen!" gasped Lindir, his face gone so white that Faelwen feared he might faint. "One of your mother's guards has returned, gravely injured. The party has been attacked by orcs."

"Attacked? Where is our mother?" gulped Elrohir. "Is she wounded?"

"She has been…taken." said Lindir sadly. "The orcs have captured her and four of her escort from Lorien. Glorfindel is gathering a party of the guards to ride out after them as we speak. I must see Lord Elrond!" He headed back out of the door again.

"Elrohir, come on," said Elladan, immediately heading for the door. "We need to go with then and bring her back."

"I'm coming with you," said Faelwen determinedly.

"You are going nowhere, Faelwen!" said Elladan sternly, rounding on his sister. "I am not having you anywhere near a band of orcs! You are staying here!"

"Elladan, I am not helpless! I can shoot! Besides, you might need me. Nana may be wounded!" Faelwen argued, speaking truthfully. She was a talented archer, with a clear eye and quick reflexes.

"Faelwen Elrondiel, you' will go up to the healing rooms and stay there with Ada untill we return with the guards! Follow us and I swear by the Valar I will skin you alive!" thundered Elladan.

Faelwen frowned, ready to argue but an angry glare from both the twins silenced her.

"I know you can shoot, gwaleth, but there is no chance that we will let you risk your life like that," said Elrohir. "Dan and I will bring Nana back, we can look after ourselves. We need you and Ada to be ready to help her here. Besides, Lindir says the guard is injured. He will need your help."

Faelwen sighed, knowing that they twins would not be persuaded to change their minds. They had always been very protective of her when she was an elfling and even now, as a grown elleth, they were still the same.

"Be careful!" she pleaded and they nodded simultaneously.

"We will be," Elladan promised gravely, patting her arm, before they both ran out of the door.

Faelwen drew a deep steadying breath and ran her hands through her long blond hair.

"Elbeteth, let them return!" she whispered a prayer. "Please let our mother be safe!" With that, she turned and ran up to the healing rooms as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Ada! ADA!" she cried, bursting through the door to be greeted by an ashen faced Elrond.

"Did Lindir…did he…Nana…" she stuttered incoherently, gesturing wildly.

"Yes, I know, _iel-nin_," said Elrond quietly, placing calming hands on her shoulders. "But you need to be calm. If your mother is hurt, she is going to need us both. We can only help her if we remain calm."

"But the twins have gone too! What if…" Faelwen began fearfully, but Elrond silenced her by placing a finger against her lips.

"Enough, Faelwen." he said firmly. "Be calm; there is no sense in panicking over what _might_ happen. We must be prepared for what _has_ happened. Come, help me get the supplies ready. And we must tend to the guard. His arm and shoulder are broken."

He spoke with firm assurance, but inwardly Elrond's heart was pounding and his stomach doing swan dives. What if Celebrian did not come back? What if the twins or Glorfindel didn't come back? What would he do then?

He shook himself sternly. He needed to stay strong for himself and for his children. He needed to believe that Celebrian was going to be all right. He could not break down now!

* * *

It was several hours later, though it seemed like an eternity to Elrond and Faelwen, when the weary rescue party finally returned. With pounding hearts, both elves ran down to meet them, to be overcome with both relief and horror.

Relief came because both twins were returned and well – though their eyes were dark with anger and hate. And the horror came with the sight of Celebrian, white faced and blood stained in Glorfindel's arms…and her eyes were closed! It looked as though there were stab wounds on her torso!

"Where is Arwen?" asked Elrond in terror, hoping that his legs wouldn't give way.

"She remained in Lorien, my lord," answered one of the guards. "Luckily, she was spared this horrific experience."

As well as Celebrian, four of the Lorien guards were wounded gravely, and two of the Imladris guards had trivial injuries. The orcs truly had done their gruesome best!

"Faelwen, you deal with the guards in the healing rooms," instructed Elrond briskly, running his eye over them. "Glorfindel, if you could take Celebrian up to my room, I will see to her there."

Everyone scattered to do as they were bid and the twins hastened after their father while their sister directed the wounded and the soldiers who were assisting them towards the healing rooms.

Once they found themselves in the clear, cool chambers, Faelwen suddenly assumed a calm, confident and professional persona. She hurriedly put all four of them in beds and asked their comrades to help her strip them of their uniforms.

Running an eye over each of them, she gave instructions to one of the junior healers to prepare her a salve of athelas while she removed blade fragments, stitched the wounds and then used her healing energy to heal each of the guards individually; one with chest wounds, one stabbed in the side, one with an arrow in the lung and one with multiple sword wounds on the back. It took some time; far longer than she had expected from normal wounds. Then realisation set in…

"The wounds are poisoned!" she groaned, laying her hands on a guard's fevered forehead. "Laurenien, can you mix me a tea with the herbs I've ground in the wooden bowl on the counter? It should counteract any poison that's got into their blood streams."

While the tea was being prepared, Faelwen healed the wounds of the Imladris guards, which thankfully weren't too serious. Their cuts closed in no time and they seemed to suffer no further discomfort.

The soldiers watched in concern as their comrades were fed the tea to counteract the poison. Thankfully it seemed to restore the colour to their cheeks.

"The wounds have closed, but I will put the salve on the places where they were," she explained to the two junior healers. "It should help minimalise any bruising or muscle pain."

With gentle tenderness, she smoothed the salve over their healed wounds to ensure a complete recovery before covering them up with bedclothes and leaving them to their slumber. She turned to Laurenien and Ciryan, who were watching her silently.

"They should all be all right now – I think we caught the poison in time. I need you to monitor their temperatures. If there are any changes, let me know at once. I will be in my father's rooms."

"My lady, I think you should rest first," said one of the Imladris soldiers, whom she recognised as the twin's friend Urúvion. "You look exhausted."

"I appreciate your concern, Urúvion, but I am fine," she said, washing her hands quickly and splashing her face with cold water. "I must help my father now."

And she rushed out of the room.

She slipped quietly into Elrond's room to find Celebrian lying lifeless and pale in the bed, while Elrond was putting the final stitches into one of several wounds on his wife's upper body.

In horror, Faelwen noticed the ghostly pallor of Celebrian's skin. It seemed that a good deal of poison had managed to get into her mother's blood stream.

"Ada..." she asked hesitantly. Elrond looked up and regarded her gravely. "How is she?"

"I have managed to get treat the wounds," said Elrond grimly. "But there is a lot of poison in your mother's blood. I have given her something to counteract it, but I will need to keep a close watch. There is nothing more I can do at the moment. She has not regained consciousness yet and her condition is still very grave."

Faelwen swallowed against the onslaught of tears and went to sit by the twins, who were sitting pale and stricken on the couch by their parents' bed.

She reached for Elrohir's hand as she sat down next to him, then gasped as she noticed the blood-soaked sleeve that had slipped her eye earlier.

"You are wounded!" she said in dismay, moving to adjust his tunic and have a look at the wound, but Elrohir pulled away.

"It is nothing!" He insisted, his voice thick with tears, but Faelwen shook her head and firmly reached for his arm again. He bore a deep cut; painful but luckily not poisoned and it took but two minutes of Faelwen's healing touch for the wound to close. Elrohir squeezed her hand in thanks, not trusting himself to speak. Faelwen touched his face affectionately before looking over at the prone body of Celebrian.

"Ada, I know that Nana's wounds are not so easily healed, but do you think I could help?" she asked, wishing for anything to put this nightmare at an end.

"I am not sure, _iel-nin_," said Elrond sadly, angry and frustrated with himself for not being there to help his wife, and even more angry that he couldn't heal her right that moment and take her pain away. "But you can certainly try."

Nodding, Faelwen crossed the room to kneel on the floor by Celebrian's bed and took her mother's hand in her own. Focusing on the on her healing energy with more determination than she ever had before, she concentrated hard and focused on passing it onto Celebrian.

She sat there for hours.

Darkness had fallen when Elrond, still anxiously checking his wife's pulse and temperature, noticed that Faelwen's head was drooping onto her chest. She had used nearly all the energy she had to try and heal her mother, but there was not the slightest sign of change.

"Faelwen, bed," instructed Elrond gently and she blinked, looking up blearily; close to weeping with sheer exhaustion and frustration. Obediently, she got to her feet and her legs promptly gave way. Luckily, Elladan leapt to catch her and held her until she had regained a bit of balance.

"To bed now. All three of you," said Elrond firmly.

"But Ada, how can we possibly sleep knowing that Nana is so ill?" pleaded Elrohir. "Let us stay here in case something happens."

Elrond truly wanted all three to get rest, but he just didn't have the heart to refuse them, seeing their white, anxious faces. He agreed that they could spend the night in the room, though he insisted that the settle down on the couch and get some rest, even if they couldn't go to sleep.

Knowing that all they could do now was wait for their mother to regain consciousness, the twins settled on either side of the large sofa with Faelwen between them. Faelwen, every ounce of energy gone, promptly fell asleep with her head on Elladan's shoulder. Elladan wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek against the crown of her head, gradually following her into slumber.

It was several hours before Elrohir could eventually retreat into the world of dreams, as he jerked awake every time his head began to droop. When he had finally succumbed to slumber, Elrond crossed to the couch and wrapped a blanket around the three of them, then whispered a prayer to the Valar. He prayed fervently that Celebrian would regain consciousness soon…for his children's sake as well as his own!


	20. Suspense

When Faelwen groggily returned to awareness the next morning, she was still slouched on her Ada's sofa, leaning against Elladan. As she moved her legs a little, she realised that the space on her other side meant that Elrohir had risen already.

For a moment, she wondered bewilderedly what they were doing in their parents' room. Then it all came back…

Their mother had been abducted; taken by orcs and wounded grievously by their foul weapons, which Elrond thought had been poisoned. She had poured all the healing energy she had into Celebrian last night and there had not been the slightest change. There still was no change, she realised, as she slipped out of Elladan's embrace and looked across the room to her parents' bed. Celebrian was still lying pale and lifeless, with no hint of any improvement at all.

"_Iel-nin_?" Elrond, who looked more strained and weary than Faelwen had ever seen him before, crossed to kneel beside her. He laid his hand on her forehead. "How fare you today?" He was concerned; she had been utterly drained of energy last night and she was still looking far too pale for his liking. He was already worried sick about his wife; it would be too much if Faelwen were to collapse as well.

"I'm fine, do not worry about me, Ada," she pleaded, getting to her feet and tucking the blanket back around the still-slumbering Elladan. "Has there been any change? Has she stirred?"

"Not yet," said Elrond sadly. "I have continued to give her the antidote to the poison throughout the night. She has not yet regained consciousness but she is not so cold to the touch as she was last night and her breathing has steadied. She _is_ improving, but we must be patient."

Faelwen nodded silently, despairing of find any words to fit the situation. Running a hand through her sleep-tousled hair, she asked:

"Where is Elrohir?"

"I sent him to bathe and eat a short while ago, an instruction which I shall now extend to you," said Elrond gently.

"But Ada, I am not hungry. I'd rather stay here…" she began earnestly, stopping only when Elrond raised a hand to stem her protests.

"I am well aware that you would rather stay here, Faelwen, but you do need to eat. You may return as soon as you have broken your fast. And if you do not eat sufficiently, I will know."

Elrond tempered his words with a soft smile and his daughter obediently left the room. It was hard for him to send the children away like this, but it was still his duty to care for them. Doing without food and rest in a time of grief would do them nothing but ill. They needed to stay strong. They _would _get through this. And Celebrian _would _be alright!

"I take it you have been sent to eat too, then," stated Elrohir wearily, staring into a half-eaten bowl of porridge. Faelwen nodded and slid down into the seat next to him. Glumly, she filled a small bowl half full of porridge – she had never grown to like the stuff – and frowned down at it as she took up her spoon. Due to the lateness of their waking, they were breakfasting alone.

"Is there still no change? Is Elladan still asleep?" the youngest twin quizzed.

"Yes, Elladan is still asleep. Ada says that Nana isn't so cold anymore and that her breathing has steadied. That is a good sign, Elrohir."

"At least there is some good news go be had then," sighed Elrohir, watching as Faelwen poked aimlessly at her porridge with a spoon. "The porridge is not going to vanish, no matter how much you prod it. Eat."

"I am not hungry," said Faelwen plaintively, scowling at the offending porridge. "I don't feel much like eating."

"Neither do I," said Elrohir firmly. "But, much as I wish I could argue otherwise, Ada has a point. Neither of us will be much use if we do without food. You were more exhausted than any of us last night. You could barely stand! Eat."

Faelwen gave a weak smile – she was grown up, but the twins continued to fuss over her as though she was an elfling still. However, she couldn't really argue. She _had _been drained last night; completely drained. Obediently, she began to eat, though her stomach didn't seem to welcome the intrusion.

Twenty minutes later, they were joined by a white-faced Elladan. He slumped down beside them, sweeping his messy hair out of his still-bleary eyes.

"Ada says that her blood flow is returning properly," he informed his twin and sister as he joined them at their lonely table. "He thinks the antidote to the poison is working. Her colour is starting to return too."

"Thank the Valar!" Elrohir whispered hoarsely, blinking back tears, as Faelwen gave a quiet sob of relief.

"How is your arm?" asked Elladan in concern. Elrohir patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"It is fine, Elladan. There was no damage done," he promised. "Faelwen healed it last night. Do not worry about me."

"I always worry about you," said Elladan absently, spooning some porridge for himself out of the large steaming tureen. "You should eat that before it grows cold, Faelwen. You need to replace some of the energy you lost last night."

Faelwen sight hopelessly. Under the dual assault of the twins, there was no way she would be able to leave the table without finishing this dratted bowl of porridge. Unable to argue, she began to swallow.

* * *

They finished their meal quietly and rose from the table together, heading off for their bedrooms, which were in the east wing; next door to each other. The twins were still wearing their patrol gear, which was splattered in mud and blood. Faelwen fared little better; her dress stained with the blood of the soldiers she had fought to heal.

They separated when they reached the two rooms, disappearing inside to wash and change their clothes. All three went through the tasks mechanically, their attention and hearts still with their mother on the other side of the house.

Faelwen pulled off the green gown she was wearing and hurriedly stepped into one of dark blue velvet. Then, running a brush through her hair, she pulled her golden tresses back into a single braid that hung over her right shoulder before exiting the room at top speed.

Once outside, she found that the twins had been as hasty and careless in their morning routine as she had been herself. Elladan didn't even seem to notice that the various items of clothing he wore all clashed disastrously in colour, and neither of the two had bothered to braid their hair at all. It only highlighted how worried all three of them were.

They hurried back along the halls to their parents' room and filed inside quietly. To their relief, Celebrian did indeed seem to look as if she was physically improving; but her eyes remained tightly shut.

"Has she not regained consciousness yet, Ada?" asked Elrohir apprehensively.

"I am afraid not, _ion-nin_," said Elrond, worry and strain showing clearly on his noble face. "Physically, she is doing very much better. I have managed to drain the last of the poison from the wounds and get them to close, but I believe that the wounds on her soul may prove much more difficult to heal."

The words struck cold chills into the hearts of the three young elves before him. But even through their fear, they could see that the father they loved so dearly was strained and exhausted and their first concern was for him.

"Ada, go and take some rest," Faelwen pleaded. "We will stay here with her until you come back."

"There is no need for that Faelwen, I am not tired," said Elrond, blatantly lying. "Besides, your Naneth needs me here."

"Ada, you look dead on your feet!" argued Elladan. "Faelwen is a healer; she knows what she is doing. She can easily keep giving Nana the antidote. You need to sleep Ada!"

Elrond looked like he was about to argue and Elrohir put his hands on his hips, imitating their Ada's frown.

"You sent us to eat, drink and rest this morning!" he pointed out. "Then you must follow your own instructions. We all got at least some sleep! You never had any! Please, Ada, get some rest! You will drive yourself into the ground!"

"I will come and wake you if there's any change, Ada, I promise!" said Faelwen earnestly. "But please go and sleep. You need the rest more than any of us three did."

Seeing the genuine worry and determination in the three faces before him, Elrond had no choice but to agree. He retired to the next room and almost immediately fell into a deep slumber. Elrohir departed for the kitchens to bring some food for when he woke up. Meanwhile, Faelwen turned to Elladan; nervously pulling on her braid.

"Has word been sent to Daerada and Daernana?" she asked anxiously.

"No, not yet," said Elladan, gently pulling Faelwen's hands away from her hair. "There is another patrol leaving tonight. I will write a missive and have a couple of riders depart for Lothlorien with the patrol. Ada has enough on his plate without having to worry about that as well."

Faelwen nodded in agreement, immediately crossing over to the bed to start making another batch of the antidote and healing salve. She wished she had the strength to channel her healing powers into her mother for another few hours but she feared that she might faint if she tried it. She was still very weary from last night; far more than she would let her brothers or her ada know.

The three young elves kept a watch over Celebrian for the remainder of the afternoon. Her colour returned to normal, she was breathing steadily and the wounds had all been successfully purged of poison. Physically, she had made almost a complete recovery.

But still she did not wake…

* * *

When Elrond stirred early in the evening, he found that the rest had done him good. He felt less strained, less hopeless and his heart was warmed when he stepped back into his bedroom and saw the love and concern on the faces of his children.

"Do you feel better, Ada?" asked Faelwen anxiously. "Did you eat something?"

"You look better," noted Elladan determinedly. "You really needed that rest!"

Even in these despairing circumstances, Elrond's lips quirked into a small smile at the way his elflings fussed over him. He drew all three into his arms and hugged them tightly.

"Yes, I feel better," he assured them, kissing the crown of three heads; two dark and one fair. "How is your mother?"

"I don not understand it, Ada!" confessed Faelwen in distress. "Physically, she is almost back to normal, but still she won't open her eyes."

"It will take a little more time, I think, _iel-nin_." said Elrond comfortingly. "While elves have the ability to heal our bodies at exceptional speed, our souls must always the slow path to recovery. It may be another day yet until your Nana wakes up and fully returns to us."

* * *

In that respect, Elrond was right. Celebrian remained deep in unconsciousness throughout the next day, and the next – it was not until the morning of the fourth day after the attack that she opened her eyes. By that time, the whole of Imladris was beginning to despair. Her recovery was taking much longer than anyone had thought and many were truly beginning to worry that she might not recover at all.

Faelwen had taken over from Elrond just before the midday meal (father and daughter had been taking it in turns to watch over the Lady of Imladris these last few days). While her father and the twins had gone to eat with Erestor and Glorfindel, both of whom had been wonderful in their steadfast support during this awful time, Faelwen knelt by Celebrian's bedside and took her mother's hand in her own. Having recovered enough from her last attempt, she began to send large amounts of healing energy through their clasped hands; hoping it would speed the recovery. As she did so, she began to speak softly; desperately hoping that Celebrian could hear her.

"In some ways, I think I know how you must feel," she began. "It is how I used to feel when I was with Faelurinc…how I still felt when I first came here. I think that is why I had no memories…I just wanted to shut it out; all the pain and the sorrow and the humiliation…pretend it never happened. Part of you wants to just hide behind closed eyes and dream that everything is all right, that you'll never be hurt again. I've never been stabbed or tormented in the way you were, but believe me Nana, I do know what it feels like to be hurt. And I know that, no matter how much you pretend you are all right, the hurt never truly leaves you. I feel it every time I hide from a human, even though I know _he_ has been dead for centuries. Even now, I still jump when someone shouts unexpectedly. I can never forget what he did to me.

"But there _are_ ways to be healed! While I was Faelurinc's servant, I never thought I would ever feel safe and cared for again, but look what happened! I've never been so happy as I am here with you, Ada, the twins and Arwen. Though the fear still hides inside me, I can battle it with the knowledge that I am loved, that I have a family and an extended family that I can rely on. There are always ways to be healed; either here in middle earth or in Valinor itself. It is not the destiny of elves to waste away. We have forever to heal our hurts and the promise of peace on the white shores when we eventually decide to sail.

"Nana, we all love you dearly. We need you! Please fight it. Do not let the sorrow destroy you! Please do not leave us now!" she begged, her throat thick with tears as she held onto her mother's hand.

"Faelwen?" Faelwen's heart almost stopped beating when she felt her mother's hand squeeze her own in reply. Trembling, she raised teary emerald eyes to meet piercing blue…Celebrian was awake!

"Nana!" with a broken sob, Faelwen moved to kneel by Celebrian's head so that she could wrap her arms around her mother. The fear and worry caused by the possibility of losing her began to pour out in Faelwen's frenzied sobs. Not moving from her spot by the bed, she called frantically for Elrond and the twins.

Moments later, Elrond burst anxiously into the room, only to have his face light up with a beaming smile when he saw that his wife was awake. His eyes stinging with tears of relief, he sat on the bedside, clasping her hands and kissing them gently.

"My love, I was so afraid we were going to lose you," he whispered hoarsely.

"You know I would never leave you. Not completely." said Celebrian sadly. "But Elrond…I cannot stay here now. I think it is time for me to leave Middle Earth. It is tainted for me now…so full of hate and malice. I will never be at peace here again. As much as it pains me to leave you and the children, I have no choice now. It is my wish to sail for Valinor and wait for you there."

Tears flowed freely from Elrond's eyes, but he nodded in compassionate understanding. Faelwen on the other hand, blanched deathly pale and hurriedly backed out of the room. Once in the corridor, she gave a guttural sob and hid her face in her hands. This was her fault!

"_We have forever to heal our hurts and the promise of peace on the white shores when we eventually decide to sail."_

Her own words suddenly came back to haunt her. Why had she spoken of Valinor? What had she done?!


	21. An Old Fear

Rational thought completely depleted Faelwen at that moment. Not for a second did she consider that the fact that she had spoken of Valinor and Celebrian's decision to leave was just an unfortunate coincidence. All she could think of were the words she had said. Words that had helped her mother decide to leave for good…

Had Elrond or the twins been there at that moment, they would have driven such an idea straight from her head at once. But unfortunately, they were not there, and one of Faelurinc's lasting influences on Faelwen's mind was that she sought to blame herself before anyone else.

And who else _was_ there to blame? It was clear who was at fault! Ada had said that Nana was recovering, that she needed time. She would have been back to normal eventually! Why, _why_ had she opened her careless mouth and spoken of the healing and peace to be found in Valinor? Not only had she deprived her blood brothers of their mother, whispered this ugly voice accusingly in her head; now she was depriving the twins and Arwen of theirs as well!

With a heart-rending sob, she tore down the corridor and fled to her room. Weeping hard, she threw herself on her bed, guilt filling her heart, her head and every inch of her. Never in her life had she felt so awful and for a moment she actually found herself wishing that Faelurinc was present at this moment to flay her. She would gladly suffer that pain, in fact she would suffer any conceivable punishment; because this time, she knew she was deserving of it.

She would never be able to look the twins in the face again! Now they were sure to hate her!

* * *

"What?" gasped Elladan, his face completely draining of colour as he grasped Elrohir's hand.

"I'm sorry, my heart," said Celebrian sadly, her still pale face wracked with sorrow as she stroked Elladan's cheek. "This was not an easy decision for me to make. But it would eat at my soul to stay in Middle Earth now. I would find myself ceasing to be a proper mother to you all and succumbing to the call of Mandos. I would rather be parted from you for a while and be able to welcome you into my arms when you sail to Valinor, myself again."

"We…we understand Nana," said Elrohir tearfully, holding onto Elladan's hand with all the strength he had. "We would not wish for you to suffer; not ever. It's just…our hearts will ache to see you leave us."

"My babies," murmured Celebrian gently, opening her arms to both of them and they both leaned into her embrace, though careful of her still-frail condition. "I know, my heart will also bleed to leave you behind. But you know that my love will ever remain with you, and you know that I will be waiting for you when the time does eventually come for you to sail, for you are far too young for that right now."

Elrohir began to sob and Elrond, who had watched this exchange in distressed, sat down on the bed beside his youngest son and drew him into a comforting embrace.

"We will always love you too, Nana," said Elladan unsteadily. "I do not like this, but it is far better than losing you to Mandos."

"I thought for a moment that Mandos would indeed be my destination, _ion-nin_," Celebrian confided in him. "Luckily, I heard your sister speaking through the darkness, reminding me that hope may ever be found. I remembered the timid, tiny elfling who arrived in Thranduil's arms, battered and bleeding, hurt almost beyond repair but yet she survived. Her words gave me the strength to fight off the chill of Mandos."

Elrond held his wife's hand tightly, thanking the Valar that Faelwen had been at her bedside that day. And if only his daughter had been there to hear it! Listening to Celebrian's version of events was very different to the version which Faelwen was currently torturing herself with while alone in her room. She did not realise that her words had been the strongest aid Celebrian had received; Faelwen could only perceive them as being the reason for her departure.

Dizzy with weeping, sick with guilt, shaking with exhaustion; Faelwen now stumbled to her wash chamber and was violently sick. Wiping the cold sweat from her brow, she fell back onto her bed and wrapped her arms protectively around her slim waist.

She would not survive it when the twins and Elrond found out that she was to blame for parting them with their mother and wife. Her heart did not have the strength to go through an ordeal like this for the second time!

For hours she lay there, too dazed and distraught to even move. She was not aware of the passing of time. All she was aware of was the agony in her heart and there was nothing in the healing wards, or anything that her own unique abilities could do, to ease that pain.

* * *

"I will take Celebrian's dinner up and dine with her," Elrond told his two trusted advisors. "Please excuse my absence. I would like to spend what little time I have left with her at her side."

"Of course my friend," said Erestor understandingly. "We will look after the children." Had the situation been less severe, Glorfindel might have smiled. The twins, Faelwen and Arwen were adults in their own right now, but they always remained 'the children' to Erestor.

"The twins are gone," Elrond informed them, his voice laced with worry. "They have gone out with the relief patrol to track down any remnants of the pack of orcs. Their grief has given way to rage and both of them are hungry for revenge."

"Do not fear for the twins, _mellon-nin_," said Glorfindel comfortingly. "They are under the protection of my best guards, who have been instructed to protect them at all costs, and haul them back to face my wrath should they do anything to needlessly endanger themselves."

These reassuring words comforted Elrond a little, and upon hearing Erestor promise that he would make sure that Faelwen was alright, the Lord of Imladris departed from the dining hall to spend that precious time, of which so little was left, with his beloved.

As the rest of the house, subdued and solemn, gathered in the dining hall, Glorfindel cast an anxious frown at the empty seat on his right.

"Faelwen is never late," he remarked worriedly. "In fact, if I recall correctly, she was ever the only one of the four who always managed to arrive for meals on time. It is not like her to be so tardy."

"I will go to her room and check on her," Erestor nodded in agreement to Glorfindel's words. "She may have fallen asleep, for using so much of her energy was taxing on her. And you know how she is – if she has something on her mind, then she forgets to eat at all if someone does not remind her."

Glorfindel nodded grimly – Erestor spoke the truth. It had taken a very long time – years in fact – for Elrond and Celebrian to get Faelwen understand that she needed to eat well and regularly. Half-starved by her human captors, she had simply got used to going without, and if she was preoccupied with her work; she always push the stirrings of hunger aside and, as a result, would often forget to eat altogether.

With quick, even strides, Erestor left the dining hall and proceeded along the airy corridors of Imladris until he found himself outside the door to Faelwen's chamber. Raising his hand, he knocked on the door. No answer.

"Faelwen…" called Erestor quietly, opening her bedroom door. He found her curled up on her bed, clutching a pillow against her abdomen. Her face was alarmingly white, marked with tear tracks and her eyes were swollen and very red. He could see that she was shaking.

"Faelwen?" he called again, softly, as he moved to sit on the edge of her bed and stroke her hair.

"Erestor?" Faelwen started violently in surprise. She had not heard the dark-haired advisor enter the room.

"Easy, there," Erestor soothed her, growing anxious when he saw the extent of her distress. He had expected her to be upset, but she looked to be absolutely beside herself. "It is all right. I'm just here to take you along to dinner."

"Dinner?" Faelwen's stomach recoiled at the thought. "_Ai_, I could not even think about food just now! Please, Erestor, I am truly not hungry. May I be excused?"

"Nay, _penneth_, you must accompany me and eat something." said Erestor with gentle firmness. "You look pale and weary beyond words and I promised your Ada that I would look after you."

_Is he so disgusted with me that he can no longer bear to look at me?_ Faelwen wondered, as she worried at the nails she had been biting all afternoon. There was nothing left of them now but raw slithers of flesh.

Meekly, as she did not have the strength to argue, she allowed Erestor to guide her from her chamber and lead her down to the now noisy dining hall. With her eyes glued to the floor, she followed Erestor to the top table and slipped silently into her seat, next to Glorfindel. The twins' absence was blazingly felt and only added more to the pounding distress in Faelwen's heart.

As the meal progressed, both elf-lords were growing more and more anxious about Faelwen. She had barely touched anything on her plate and kept her eyes fixed on the table; not talking unless she was spoken to. And it was only at their insistence that she eat something to keep herself sustained that she was able to force down the little food that she ate – which felt like lead in her churning stomach. Then, when Glorfindel told her that Celeborn and Galadriel would be here tomorrow, she almost fainted in her panic.

They would all know what she had done! They would all be filled with disgust for her!

"Faelwen, take a deep breath, _penneth_!" Erestor was beginning to seriously worry. He knew that the children would take Celebrian's departure badly, but Faelwen looked ready to launch into hysteria. "Are you all right?"

"Please, Erestor, I am _really_ not hungry!" she pleaded. "May I be excused?"

Erestor met Glorfindel's eyes and wavered. He would much prefer her to stay and eat, for she was still pale and looked tired. On the other hand, it was clear that the she was utterly distraught and wanted to flee to release her emotions.

"Eat just a little more, _penneth_," he coaxed. "And then you may be excused."

Unhappily, Faelwen forced some more food down her uncooperative throat. It was truly delicious, as the Imladris fare always was, but it seemed to be like ash in her mouth. Her stomach continued to recoil and she began to fear that she would actually be sick all over the table.

Reading her emotions, Glorfindel patted her shoulder comfortingly. "You may go now, sweetheart." he said softly. "But remember, if you want someone to talk to, or even just someone to hold you, Erestor and I will always be here."

"I know. Thank you," Faelwen choked out, and then she vanished from the room in a flash.

She positively sprinted back to her room and shut herself away, locking her door from the inside before curling up in a ball on her bed. Glorfindel's gentle words of assurance rang in her head, but she knew that she could not go to him or Erestor for help. She couldn't bear to see the anger and disappointment in their faces when they found out what she had done!

* * *

The night passed slowly and bitterly, and Faelwen was granted no sleep. She tossed and turned, then restlessly paced her room as she cried until there were no tears left and she felt utterly empty. For a moment, she considered fleeing Imladris completely, but she quickly ruled such a thought out of her fevered mind. She was not a cowardly child any more. She would stay and accept the punishment that she had earned by her foolish words. She owed it to everyone after the kindness they had all shown her. She would take whatever punishment they deemed fit; remembering with a shiver how her own brothers had acted in the same situation. She could only hope that this time it would not be quite so bad.

Even so, she did not have the emotional strength or the courage to attend breakfast that morning. She felt that her heart would break if she saw the Ada she adored look at her with cold disgust. As soon as she was certain that everyone would be occupied in the dining hall, or else preparing for the arrival of the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, she soundlessly slipped out of the house and headed for the solace of her beloved trees. She took shelter in the great oak, a vantage point where she could see exactly what was going on without being noticed, and waited to see what they day might bring.

* * *

"Erestor, have you seen Faelwen this morning?" asked Elrond, blatant anxiety blazing in his eyes.

"I am afraid not, my friend," replied Erestor. "I have not seen her since she left for bed last night."

"I went down to check on her last night but her door was locked and I got no answer," said Elrond. "I did not want to wake her for she needs to rest after all the energy she lost so I left and returned this morning instead. But she is not in her room. She is not in the healing wings, or the library or anywhere else for that matter. She drove herself near to exhaustion trying to help Celebrian and she could very well collapse. I did not want her unsupervised, but she seems to have vanished! I knew the news would be harsh to her, but I did not expect her to take it this badly."

"I'm sure she will be alright," said Erestor soothingly. "I will keep an eye out for her while you are with Celeborn and Galadriel. If I find her, I will bring her up to you."

Elrond did not reply, as he absentmindedly ran his hands through his hair. He could not remember ever feeling so worried before. His wife was leaving, his sons were out on a revenge-driven orc hunt, risking their safety and their lives and now his daughter had disappeared too! What was happening to Imladris?

"Elrond, she is a sensible child, she won't put herself in any danger," said Erestor, placing a calming hand on Elrond's shoulder. "I promise, Glorfindel and I will look for her. You know Faelwen…if she does not want to be found, she will not be found. I am beginning to wonder if she has gone into shock and hidden herself away."

The sound of horses in the courtyard distracted them from the end of their conversation and both elf-lords hurried towards the sound of the commotion. When they got there, they stopped in shock, for in front of them were not Celeborn and Galadriel. Instead, it was a pair that they had certainly not expected to see.

Thranduil and Legolas, both obviously having ridden a great distance at the utmost haste, were dismounting at the bottom of the stone stairs. Even more shockingly, there were only two Mirkwood guards to be seen. Had the Elvenking travelled all the way without any guards?

"_Mellon-nin_, what brings you to Imladris?" asked Elrond in surprise, hastening down the steps to fervently clasp arms with Thranduil.

"The birds brought news of the attack several days ago," said Thranduil softly, his eyes full of sympathy and compassion. "I knew what it would mean. Elrond, you were there for me when I lost Lorelin and you guided me through one of the darkest times of my life. A fine excuse for a friend I would be if I was not able to be there for you in the same way."

"_Hannon-le,_ brother," whispered Elrond tightly, giving Thranduil a fierce embrace. Legolas, standing just behind his father, watched in despair, never having seen Elrond, for whom he had the deepest respect, so distressed before.

This was going to be a difficult week!


	22. Parting

Celeborn and Galadriel arrived just over an hour after Thranduil did, bringing a distraught Arwen with them. Knowing that Elrond would want to spend some private time with his daughter and in-laws to tell them the entire story as well as the bad news, Thranduil politely took his leave and went for a walk in garden.

He had barely made it five steps out into the lush gardens of Imladris when he felt the trees call out to him; telling him of a frightened and distressed wood-elf who was crying in the trees. Thranduil's thoughts immediately turned to Legolas, but his paternal connection with his son corrected him; reassuring him that it was not Legolas who was so upset. This only left one other wood-elf…

Thranduil followed the call of the trees to the roots of a huge oak tree, where his sharp ears picked up the sound of stifled, frantic sobs descending from behind the mass of green leaves.

"Faelwen!" he called gently. "Come down from there!"

At the sound of Thranduil's voice, Faelwen began to cry harder. She had always had a soft spot for the Elvenking, verging on hero-worship and to have him here right now to witness her shame only added to Faelwen's already considerable heartbreak.

Brows knotting with worry, Thranduil quickly ascended into the tree and found Faelwen huddled up on a cluster of branches, with her arms wrapped around her knees. She flinched violently when Thranduil touched her shoulder.

"Easy now, it's only me. There's nothing to be afraid of," said Thranduil gently "Let's get you down from here, shall we?" And with the utmost care, he lifted her into a secure embrace and carried her back down the tree to the ground.

He guided her towards one of the many stone benches which littered the gardens and sat her down. She was barely recognisable; her face swollen and puffy, her eyes red and bleary, her hair dishevelled and a blank, distant expression on her face.

She would not meet his eyes; a fact which immediately worried him. They sat for a goodly while in silence, the Elvenking unwilling to force the younger elf into speaking her mind. He simply sat in patient silence, rubbing her back now and then. He suddenly noted the faraway expression in her sad green eyes.

"You are miles away, elfling," said Thranduil gently, reaching up to wipe some of her tears from her face. "Return to me so that I can help you."

Those words jarred Faelwen from her daze and, giving a wrenching sob, she buried her face in her hands.

"You cannot help me!" she wept. "No one can! I did it again!"

"Did what again, Faelwen?" questioned Thranduil in bewilderment.

"Deprived my brothers of their mother! It's all my fault! It's…all…my…fault!" she sobbed.

And suddenly, everything became clear.

"Faelwen, look at me." asked Thranduil softly. When she refused, he gently cupped her chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

"You are _not_ to blame!" he said firmly. "However can you be?"

"Ada said…he s-said she was healing! She would have got b-better in time! But then…then I had to open my m-mouth…and m-m-mention the peace to be found in Val-Valinor! I can't believe…I was so careless! Does…Ada want me to leave now he knows what happened?"

The last sentence was asked in such a fearful tone that Thranduil thought he might weep. He pulled her into his arms and held her close to his chest, rocking her in an attempt to calm her down a bit, but it was no use – she was hysterical.

"Faelwen, of course your Ada does not want you to leave!" he told her. "And he knows exactly what was said! Elrond loves you Faelwen, unconditionally, and he would never treat you so cruelly. Never."

"But if I hadn't…" Faelwen couldn't be comforted.

"You did nothing wrong!" soothed Thranduil. "Faelwen, I expected this decision as soon as I heard that Celebrian had been attacked!"

"But she…you did?" Faelwen choked on a hiccup.

"I did," repeated Thranduil. "All Elven souls are pure. To have them tainted is more than we can bear in most cases. You are an exception of course – it was nothing short of a miracle that you managed to survive when we first found you, but I knew when I heard the news that such an attack would ultimately lead to Celebrian having to choose between Valinor or Mandos. That was why I travelled here. I knew that Elrond would need someone there for him. And now I am doubly glad I came, because I can be there for you too. It was _not _your fault Faelwen. You must let go of this blame."

"I thought they would hate me!" Faelwen sobbed brokenly, suddenly wrapping her arms around Thranduil and burying her face in his tunic. "I thought they would suddenly become what my brothers were."

"I know," whispered Thranduil, rubbing her back. "You linked the two situations and predicted the same result; nothing else could be expected, considering what you endured when you were an infant. But believe me _penneth_ – and I would not say this unless I was very sure of my opinions – Elrond loves you very dearly and has been nearly going out of his mind with worry all morning because he couldn't find you. Nothing was farther from his mind than blaming you – he wanted to make sure you were all right."

Faelwen was still crying quietly. Thranduil's words had soothed her a great deal but the shadow of fear still lurked in her heart. Thranduil, perceiving that she had calmed, offered to walk her back to the house.

"You look like you need something to eat." he said firmly. "And then we will go and find Elrond."

Nodding meekly, Faelwen got to her feet, swaying dangerously on tired legs. Before she knew it, Thranduil had scooped her up into his arms as though she was a tiny infant again.

"No arguments!" said Thranduil sternly, cutting off her protests. "You are tired, weak and you are still upset. You are going to lie down as soon as we get back inside!"

True to his word, Thranduil took her straight to her bedroom and placed her atop the comfortable bed. He draped a warm blanket over her trembling form and then sat at her bedside, stroking her hair and murmuring soft reassurances until the young elf's sobs had subsided enough for her to fall into a deep sleep.Satisfied that she would not wake anytime soon, Thranduil departed the room quietly and went in search of Elrond.

* * *

She thought…how could she…_mellon-nin_ you know I would never blame her like that!" cried Elrond, looking horrified. "How could she think I would do that to her?"

"I do not think she is thinking very rationally at all at this time, Elrond." said Thranduil comfortingly. "But you are forgetting – she has already gone through the trauma of losing a mother once, and you know very well how that situation turned out. She is simply linking this situation to past experience and convinced herself that she would once again be blamed, for she really does think she is guilty."

"Where is she now?" asked Elrond urgently.

"I put her to bed," said Thranduil. "She cried herself nigh into unconsciousness so I carried her back to her room and made sure she got some rest. I did not leave until I was certain she was asleep."

"Thank you, g_wador_," said Elrond gratefully. "I cannot believe I did not see this coming!"

"Don't blame yourself, Elrond," soothed Thranduil. "You have had enough to worry about, and besides no elf would normally blame themself so harshly. It's due to the abuse that was heaped on her in the past that Faelwen acts this way; not because she truly thinks you would blame her."

"Thranduil is right, Elrond," said Celeborn quietly. He had remained behind to talk with his son-in-law while Galadriel and Arwen had gone to sit by Celebrian's bed. "It is not that she fears you…she fears losing you."

"I will set her straight," said Elrond fervently. "I will be there when she wakes."

* * *

Groggily, Faelwen rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up in bed. It felt as though she had been asleep for hours, for her room was dim now. She took a deep shuddering breath, remembering what Thranduil had said to her earlier in the afternoon. Was he right? Would Elrond truly not turn from her? There was only one way to find out…she had to go and face her Ada right now.

Taking her hands away from her eyes, Faelwen swung her legs round and put her feet one the ground. She raised her head and started violently. Elrond was sitting in the chair by her bed. She felt her heart begin to pound.

Elrond got abruptly to his feet and strode quickly towards her. Faelwen flinched violently as he grabbed her shoulders, but her alarm was quickly dulled as he pulled her to her feet and into a strong embrace.

"A-Ada?" she gulped.

"Oh, _iel-nin_, how could you possibly think I would treat you like that?" he asked quietly, running his hand over her hair. "I would never hurt you like that! There is no reason for me to blame you!"

"No reason? But I…"

"I know," Elrond cut her off. "You spoke of Valinor and the peace to be found there."

"I'm sorry Ada, I spoke without thought!" Faelwen rambled, not noticing that Elrond's tone was far from angry or accusing. "If I'd had any idea that this was going to happen I would never have…"

"Faelwen, stop right there!" said Elrond sternly, causing her to look nervously into his eyes. "Sit down." Faelwen obeyed immediately, sitting down on the edge of the bed, while Elrond resumed his position in the chair, reaching over to hold her hand.

"You are seeking blame where there is none to be had, young one," he said gently. "If anyone is responsible, it is the orcs. There is nothing that I, or the twins, or you could have done.

"And while yes, it is because of your words that your Naneth has opted to leave for Valinor," Faelwen went ghostly pale. "_Iel-nin,_ that is _not_ a bad thing."

"I-It is not?" Faelwen's head was reeling. Elrond shook his head.

"It is not," he stated. "If anything, you deserve to be commended for helping her make that decision." Seeing Faelwen's shock and confusion, he continued. "Faelwen, answer me honestly, child. Which do you think I would prefer: losing your mother to Mandos, and being parted from her forever; or being separated from her for a few centuries but ultimately being reunited in Valinor, where she will be healed?"

"You would prefer that she go to Valinor," Faelwen whispered hoarsely, her teary eyes widening. She had actually heard herself – it was not her fault!

"Of course I would," Elrond gave her an encouraging smile. "I know why you were so afraid, _penneth_, it was almost history repeating itself and you have already had to go through an ordeal like this before. But believe me, Faelwen, and I will say this as many times as it takes to convince you. _I will never stop loving you_. Neither will the twins. And there is nothing that can happen to change that. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ada," Faelwen nodded, dizzy with relief. "I'm sorry for being so stupid."

"Nonsense," said Elrond, hugging her close again. "Now come along, you need to eat and I've no doubt that Glorfindel and Erestor will be glad to see that you've turned up again."

Far too overcome to argue, Faelwen allowed herself to be led from the room again.

* * *

Celebrian's departure was a very difficult day for them all. Elrond had explained to his children that, due to effect the sea had on elves, they would not be able to accompany her to the havens, so they all assembled in the courtyard of Imladris to bid her goodbye.

Having said farewell to Thranduil and Legolas, then exchanging sad embraces and farewells with her parents, Celebrian turned to her children; all four of whom had tears running down their faces.

"It is not permanent," she whispered comfortingly, stroking Elladan's cheek. "We will see each other again.

"We will miss you, Nana," Elladan choked, while Elrohir, unable to speak, nodded fervently at his side. Celebrian drew them both into her arms and hugged them tightly.

"My brave warriors. I love you both so much. Look after your sisters for me," she whispered, fiercely blinking back her own tears.

"We will, Nana," sobbed Elrohir. "We promise."

"_Iel-nin_," Celebrian turned to Arwen, who rushed to her arms, sobbing frantically.

"Let me come with you, Nana!" she pleaded tearfully.

"You are too young, Arwen," Celebrian soothed her. "Your time will come, my darling. You will always be in my thoughts. Time is not such an obstacle to the elves; it will not be too long before we are all reunited."

"I love you Nana," Arwen sobbed brokenly.

"I know. I love you too," Celebrian kissed her daughter's forehead. "Take care." Finally she turned to Faelwen with a sad smile.

"You have come such a long way, child, and I am proud of you," she said, hugging her close. "And you must not forget that you are blameless in this matter." Trembling, Faelwen nodded into her shoulder, not trusting her voice.

"You must look after yourself properly." Celebrian told her softly. "No more reverting to past habits. My love will stay with you until I see you again."

"As mine will with you, Nana," Faelwen gave into her tears.

And lastly, having bid farewell to her children, Celebrian found herself face to face with her husband and the most difficult moment of her life.

"My heart will always beat for you," she vowed, as he took her hands in his own. "And it will ache every minute until we are reunited again."

"You take my heart and my love with you," said Elrond, fighting to keep his composure. "When my time here has ended, I will hurry to your side once more."

Celebrian granted him a last smile and a tender, loving kiss before he escorted her to her horse and helped her to mount.

"Take care of her," he instructed to the leader of her guards.

"I will, my lord," he vowed. "You have my word on it."

And with one last wave, Celebrian rode out of the courtyard, leaving more than one heart breaking behind her.

OOO

After a quiet and subdued meal that night, Faelwen once again retreated to the solace of the gardens. The day had simply got worse as time went on. Arwen had announced that Celeborn and Galadriel had offered to take her back with them in Lorien when they returned home; an offer which she had accepted. They had extended the same offer to Faelwen, who had politely declined; unable to bear the idea of being separated from Elrond and the twins. The house was going to feel deserted when everyone departed now!

Sighing despondently, Faelwen down in the shelter of the great oak tree, brushing away her tears. Though her heart was no longer burdened with guilt, the burden of grief was just as heavy.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked a pleasant voice on her right, and Faelwen looked up to see Legolas standing beside her.

"Of course not, Legolas," she made a weak attempt at a smile and shifted to make room for him. She loved Legolas as dearly as she did the twins and always had time for him, taking delight in his company.

"For what it is worth, I know how you feel. I felt the same when my mother died." Legolas said softly, wrapping an affectionate arm around her waist.

"Does the pain ever go away?" asked Faelwen bleakly, and Legolas tightened his hold.

"Not really," he said quietly. "But it does get easier, I promise, with time. You can preserve your mother's memory in your heart until you see her again. I wish I could remember mine more clearly, but I was so young when she died that I have so little of my memories survived."

"How did you fight the grief?" asked Faelwen.

"You can't really," said Legolas sadly. "And I know that there can hardly be a bright side, but be grateful that you still have your Ada. I will always be thankful that the Valar blessed me with my father. I know the twins always tease me and say that I am an Ada's boy – and I suppose they're right, I am. But Ada is all I have and he was there for me every minute of my life after Nana died, even when it was interfering with his duties. He would let me play with my soldiers by the fire in his study while he held a council meeting and he must have had so many disturbed nights when I was having the nightmares, but he was always there to comfort me and never lost patience." Faelwen smiled understandingly. Legolas's love for his father was clear in every word he spoke.

"I know what you mean. Ada and the twins were there for me in the same way when you found me. You're right, I'm glad I still have them to turn to."

"That is the only way to cope," said Legolas, sounding far older than he was. "Be there for each other and just take it one day at a time. Look! Earendil is beginning his nightly path across this sky. Let us watch him."

As the two of them lay back to watch the stars, Faelwen knew that Legolas's advice was the best she could have wished for. He was right, she knew. She let her love for Ada and the twins guide her through…and wait to see what the future would bring.


	23. Estel

Faelwen was sitting close to the fire, her arms wrapped around her knees, thoroughly enraptured by the story that Erestor was in the process of telling. The day was growing late and many of the elves had gathered in the Hall of Fire to await the return of Glorfindel, the twins, and the border guards from a routine patrol.

The dark-haired advisor was one of the most gifted story-tellers in Imladris, and the whole room was hanging on his every word. Smiling contentedly, Faelwen leaned back against the wall, her eyes alight with interest as she stretched her long legs in front of her. It had been many years now since Celebrian had sailed and in that time, they had slowly put their lives back together again. Absently, she began to twist her golden hair into a long braid as Erestor continued with his lively tale.

"You must be looking forward to seeing your brothers again, _penneth_," said Lindir quietly, as he sat down beside her. "It has been three weeks since they left."

"I am," Faelwen nodded, smiling. "It is always so quiet when they are away!"

Lindir grinned conspiratorially and nodded in agreement. It was true, what with Celebrian gone and Arwen in Lothlorien, the house did seem to be a bit too quiet when the twins and Glorfindel were absent. Not that Faelwen was ever lonely of course. She had plenty to do, what with her healing studies and she often spent a lot of time in the library with Erestor or in the family wing with Elrond. And then there were the times that Legolas or Haldir and his brothers would come to stay - those times were always wonderful - but she still liked it best when the twins were safely at home; singing loudly in the mornings, arguing playfully with Glorfindel or gently teasing her for being so shy.

Faelwen didn't know when exactly she fell asleep, but she must have been left to slumber for several hours, because it was twilight when Lindir gently shook her awake.

"Time to wake up, little one!" he teased fondly as she blinked at him uncertainly. "The patrol has returned."

"They are back? Are the twins well?" asked Faelwen, hurriedly scrambling to her feet and nearly overbalancing in her haste.

"Peace, Faelwen. They are both alive and well," said Lindir calmingly, before his face turned solemn. "But they have brought bad tidings. The rangers of the north have been attacked and several of their elders, including their leader Arathorn have been slain." Those words immediately stopped Faelwen in her tracks and she regarded Lindir warily.

"Are they here in Imladris, Lindir?" she asked nervously, her face draining of colour.

"No, young one, fear not. There are no rangers in Imladris at the moment," soothed Lindir, knowing that these questions simply came from Faelwen's paralysing fear of humans. "But you may be surprised when you see who the twins have brought back!"

Puzzled, Faelwen headed out of the Hall of Fire and proceeded towards the family wing to Elrond's study, where, as she correctly guessed, her father and brothers were gathered, along with Erestor and Glorfindel.

She knocked politely and entered at her father's command. She was immediately accosted by the twins, who grabbed her between them into a tight hug.

"Welcome back, my brothers," she gasped, a little winded, hugging them both in turn and kissing both their cheeks. "It has been entirely too peaceful without you!"

"Do not encourage them, Faelwen, for Valar's sake!" said Glorfindel, rolling his eyes in mock-exasperation, though he could not stop from smiling. Everyone knew that his gruff jokes meant nothing – he was extremely fond of the twins, no matter how much he insisted otherwise.

"I heard about the Rangers from Lindir," Faelwen suddenly became serious again. "Were any of the patrol hurt?"

"Only one minor casualty, no need to worry." said Glorfindel. "It was Tiarnon. He was grazed on the arm by a glancing blow, but it was not poisoned. It has already been tended to."

Faelwen suddenly realised that Elrond had not yet spoken, and looked over at her father. Her eyes widened in confusion when she noted that he was holding something small, wrapped in a Ranger's green cloak.

"Ada?" she quizzed hesitantly. "What…?"

"He,_ gwaleth_, is the real casualty of the battle." said Elladan sadly.

"He?" repeated Faelwen, still very much puzzled. Elrond walked over towards her and drew back a little of the cloak and Faelwen found herself looking at a tiny face with enormous eyes. She had never seen anything so small before!

"Arathorn's son," explained Glorfindel. "And now an orphan. The rangers cannot raise a child; they move about too much and poor mite would be in constant danger from the numerous threats in the wild. We did not know what to do with him, so we brought him back here."

Faelwen nodded silently, both mesmerised and wary. Being the youngest elf in both her adopted and biological family, she had never really been around a child before. But the fearful voice in her head reminded her that this child would grow into a human man…the one thing on earth that truly terrified her.

"Poor little thing!" said Elrohir sadly. "He is but little more than a new-born, and he's already lost both his parents to orcs!"

"What are we to do with him, Elrond?" asked Glorfindel.

"I will raise him," said Elrond, gently rocking the baby in his arms. "He is a descendant of Elros – it is only right that I should keep him from harm. Outside of Imladris, he would be hunted. Yes, I think its best that this little one has a safe home to grow up in. But, mark me, his destiny must not be revealed, nor his true name. While he resides here, he will be called Estel."

"Estel…'hope'," Erestor nodded. "That is appropriate."

"He is part of this family now," said Elrond. "His destiny will only be revealed to him when he is old enough to understand it."

"Hello, little brother," cooed Elladan, tickling the baby's tummy and laughing as Estel burbled. "Can I hold him, Ada?"

"Of course," smiled Elrond, passing their newest addition into his oldest son's arms. Elladan began to pull silly faces and tickle the baby's nose with the end of his braids. Judging by the high-pitched giggles, Estel approved.

"Can you not find a more appropriate roll model for him?" joked Glorfindel to Elrond. "I do not need another one like these two!"

"He will be well loved, I think," Elrond replied with a smile, watching how both the twins fussed over the baby, before casting an anxious glance at Faelwen. He could see the indecision plastered all over her face. It was clear she wanted to go closer, but the old fear of humankind was making her keep her distance.

"_Iel-nin_? Would you like to hold him?" Elrond asked gently. Faelwen looked up in alarm as Elrond took Estel from Elladan and sat down next to her.

"No, Ada, please!" she protested. "I will drop him!" The baby looked so frail and tiny!

"Nonsense, _penneth,_" smiled Elrond, gently lowering the baby into her arms, guiding her to show the correct way to cradle him. Faelwen bit her lip, almost afraid to move. She looked down into the large grey eyes that were watching her with tranquil curiosity. How could something this tiny be so frightening?

"See?" said Elrond softly, putting an encouraging arm around her. "There is nothing to it."

Faelwen wanted to agree, wanted to lose all her worry, but she found that the small piece of her heart that still bore a scar could not be ignored. Could she truly love a human as a brother?

Elrond was more than aware of the conflicting feelings that his daughter was suffering from. He also knew that her gentle heart could not bear to shut anyone out. Especially such a small, frail, helpless little child. He knew that it would only be a matter of days before she came to care for this new little brother as deeply as she cared for the twins. And he was fairly sure he knew how to help her along…

* * *

"He is a bit like you, Faelwen, you know," said Elladan the next morning as the two of them and Elrohir made their way down to the dining hall together. "A lonely, helpless little one abandoned and desperately in need of some love."

"Or at least, he is like how you _were_," said Elrohir with a teasing grin. "For you are not so little or so helpless anymore."

"Ha! That is right, and do not forget it!" said Faelwen, slapping him playfully, thoroughly enjoying being in the twins' company once again. But Elladan's playful words had set her thinking…

In a sense, what he had said was true. Faelwen had once been in the same position as Estel. Not orphaned, but lost and alone, seemingly without any place in the world. She remembered how scared and haunted she had felt in those darkest days – nightmares which did not plague her often now – and how those dark feelings had been pushed away by the warm emotions of having a family who cared for her and loved her. Did not Estel also deserve to know this wonderful feeling? She knew in that moment that no matter how difficult it was, she _had_ to lose her fears and give the child the same love that she had received. It was her duty!

After breakfast, Faelwen made her way up through the beautiful corridors of Imladris towards Elrond's study. Her father had not attended the meal as he was tending to Imladris's newest arrival and she wanted to see if there was anything she could do to help.

"Will you watch him for me, while I fetch some food from the kitchens, _iel-nin_?" Elrond asked. "I will not be gone long and he has only just been fed, so I doubt he will wake soon."

"Of course, Ada," said Faelwen nervously, looking over at the wooden cradle where the tiny figure was lying in peaceful slumber.

"Thank you," smiled Elrond, sensing that she was beginning to lose her fear. "I will be back shortly." And with that, the elf lord gracefully exited the room.

Biting her lip thoughtfully, Faelwen walked towards the cradle and gazed down at the dark-headed baby. Something about this picture of innocence tugged at an unknown area in her heart, and when she smiled as a tiny fist curled up a handful of blanket, she knew that she truly could do this. She could love this child.

"You are so small," she whispered, gently stroking one chubby cheek. "You can't be menacing, can you? I think I'm beginning to understand now. But you're safe here - we will all protect you. You're not going to know any of the sorrow that I had to know. I promise, Estel, I will keep you safe."

All of a sudden, Estel's small face screwed up and he began to cry; the high wails echoing around the chamber. Faelwen panicked.

"Ada! Ada!" she called desperately at the door, before looking back at the cradle and wincing desperately. The vulnerable-sounding cries made her want to weep too. About half a minute had passed and still Elrond did not appear. Finding no alternative, Faelwen hesitantly picked the baby up, taking care to hold him as Elrond had shown her; making sure that his head was well-supported.

"Please, little one, do not cry!" she pleaded, rocking him gently. "Don't cry, Estel. I'm not going to hurt you. Ssssh." And in a gentle, lilting voice, she began to sing softly. It was an old lullaby – now the only memory she had left of her biological father.

Soothed by the song, Estel soon quietened and began to look up at his foster-sister with huge, curious eyes. Suddenly, a tiny hand shot up and reached for a lock of Faelwen's golden hair, pulling on it gently, before the little mouth turned upwards in a gleeful, happy gurgle.

And in that moment, Faelwen Elrondiel well and truly lost her heart to the little bundle in her arms. She pressed the gentlest of kisses onto his forehead and began to sing to him again, all the while rocking him gently in her embrace.

* * *

Outside the door, a satisfied Elrond smiled triumphantly at Glorfindel.

"I knew it would work," he said happily. "I knew that she would be bowled over as soon as she held him properly. Faelwen is too soft-hearted to keep anyone out of her affections, and I have the feeling that she is going to grow to love him dearly."

"Elrond, you are a very devious elf!" laughed Glorfindel quietly. "But you are right as always. It will be good for Estel to have a role model who is a little more staid than the twins. Valar knows I love them dearly, but there is still a part of them that is reckless and rash. And if anyone can finally convince Faelwen that she has no need to fear humans, it will certainly be the one human she allows into her heart."


	24. Being Adopted

And Faelwen held true to her word. As days turned to weeks and weeks into months, she cherished Estel and opened her heart completely to him. Elrond and the other lords marvelled at the change in her. She no longer shied away from the little human, indeed she and the twins were always squabbling as to who got to hold him first or who got to feed him. Though, he noted wryly, the twins always passed him to Faelwen when he needed changing!

It was comforting to see, though. All in Imladris knew that Estel had all the love a child could ever need; whether it was from his doting foster-father, adoring siblings or the other dignitaries of Imladris who had all welcomed this little one into the family.

'Hope', it seemed, had been an insightful choice of name, for the child had indeed brought hope and joy back to the house of Imladris. The quiet solemnity which had descended when Celebrian departed for the undying lands was lifted and the halls once again rang with laughter and song. The twins, while continuing to serve on the routine border patrols, no longer spent all their time on revenge-driven orc hunts. Instead, they were more content to spend the time playing with the little human and helping him to teach him how to walk and talk.

There was no question that Estel, though an orphan and separated from his race, was surrounded constantly with love and it was clear almost from the start that he shared a special bond with Faelwen. If anyone could get him to stop crying, it was her. The minute he saw her face, the little baby broke into a happy giggle. It was most unexpected but Elrond knew it would be good for the both of them.

* * *

Faelwen looked up from the large leather tome she was reading with a wide smile. She heard the patter of small feet coming down the corridor as fast as a set of little legs could go.

Sure enough, the door burst open moments later and a small whirlwind sped towards her.

"Fae! Fae!" Estel cried excitedly and Faelwen rose to catch him in her arms; twirling him round before settling him on her hip. She had grown used to the shortened version of her name from her little brother – when Estel had been learning to talk, he had had trouble with the juxtaposition of the vowels and the 'l' in her name so had unceremoniously dubbed her 'Fae'. And it had simply never worn off.

"Easy there, little shooting star," she laughed. "What has got you so excited?"

"The monsters! The monsters!" Estel giggled, big grey eyes alight with happiness and excitement.

Faelwen's forehead creased with confusion for a second, but then she heard two pairs of identical feet hurrying down the corridor and it all became clear. Elladan and Elrohir burst in through the door with wicked grins plastered on both their faces. Estel squealed shrilly and clung to Faelwen.

"There you are, little runaway!" said Elladan in a mock-menacing voice. "Did you think you could escape from us?" He reached over to snatch the four-year-old gently from Faelwen.

"Help me Fae!" Estel cried delightedly, squirming in Elladan's hold.

"Little one, surely you don't think we can't handle this elfling as well!" said Elrohir slyly, grinning as Faelwen frowned at him. Then, in the blink of an eye, the younger twin had stooped and hoisted his sister over his shoulder.

"Elrohir! Elrohir, put me down!" she cried indignantly. Both the twins burst into gales of laughter and shot off back down the corridor with their two captives.

"Where shall we take them, brother?" grinned Elladan, looking at his normally quiet sister struggling over Elrohir's shoulder.

"We could take them to the river and dump them in the water." chuckled Elrohir, while Estel gave another half-hearted yelp of protest and Faelwen thumped him in the back. Then, suddenly, the twins came to a halt as an amused voice floated down the corridor.

"And where, may I ask, are you taking your brother and sister?"

"Alas, we are caught, Elrohir!" chuckled Elladan, settling a laughing Estel on his feet, watching as he ran to Elrond, who was standing outside the doors to the library.

"They captured me and Fae, Ada!" cried Estel animatedly, almost bouncing up and down with excitement. "They were being orcs!"

"Well, perhaps the 'orcs' should put your sister down and remember that they were due on the archery field five minutes ago. Glorfindel does not take kindly to tardiness!" said Elrond wryly, watching in amusement as Elrohir almost dropped Faelwen as he and his mirror image hurried away to their session with Glorfindel.

"What are the two of you going to get up to this afternoon?" Elrond asked his two foster children.

"Can I go and play with the others beside the trees, Ada?" asked Estel pleadingly, referring to the offspring of various elves from throughout Imladris.

"Of course," said Elrond. And he and Faelwen exchanges fond smiles as the little one sped off down the corridor.

* * *

Her work in the healing rooms done for the afternoon, Faelwen had gone looking in the gardens for Estel or the twins. It was a fruitless search and she had almost given up on finding any of them when a little figure under a tree, seemingly asleep, caught her eye.

"Estel?" called Faelwen gently, crossing over to the curled up figure beneath the oak tree. She suddenly realised that he was sobbing. "Sweetling, what's the matter?" Estel looked up with a distraught sob and threw himself into his sister's arms.

Horrified to see the little one crying so hard, Faelwen sat down in the spot her brother had just leapt from, pulling her little brother down to sit on her lap and holding the sobbing little human tightly.

"Sssh," she whispered comfortingly. "Tell me what is wrong." Estel clung to her with all the strength in his tiny arms and sobbed in sheer anguish.

"Fae…can you and ada make my ears pointy like yours?" he asked tremulously.

"No, darling, I an afraid we cannot change them," she told him gently. Pushing his tangled hair back and gently tweaking his round little ear. "But there is nothing wrong with your own ears. I think that they are sweet."

"But…they…they said…my ears mean…everyone can see…that I am adopted and I am…not a proper…part of the…family!" sobbed Estel, tears running down his chubby little cheeks and wetting the collar of Faelwen's blue gown. Faelwen sighed sadly. Estel had been aware that he was different from the rest of his family almost as soon as he was able to walk, and when Elrond had explained to him why, the young human had simply taken it in his stride. The other elflings, however, were different and Estel was an easy target for childish taunts.

"Estel, being adopted is not such a dreadful thing, you know," she told him gently, rocking him back and forth.

"It…it is not?" sniffled Estel, looking up in confusion. The elflings he had been playing with had told him differently but if Faelwen said it was not bad, he would trust his sister above everyone. "But…Gwien said it meant I was unwanted."

"Then Gwien was very wicked to say that. Because it is a lie!" said Faelwen firmly, before lowering her head and speaking in a conspiratorial manner "Shall I let you in on a secret, little one?" Estel nodded tearfully.

"Being adopted means that you are loved by so much more people than a normal elfling," Faelwen continued, smiling when Estel looked at her in bewilderment. "Your mother and father loved you very much Estel, just like Gwien's parents love him. They would never have left you by choice; they died so that they could protect you, and that was how you came to us. But as well as your birth parents, you have all of us to love you too. Ada loves you with all his heart, and so do the twins. Glorfindel, Erestor and Lindir all adore you. And you know how much I love you, don't you?"

"This much," said Estel, spreading his arms as wide as he could.

"Even more than that," laughed Faelwen, kissing his forehead. "Trust me, little one, you are not unwanted. Being adopted simply shows how special you are to us."

"So Gwien was wrong?" Estel asked, sobs quietening, and Faelwen nodded, rubbing his back.

"Very, very wrong," she said.

"But he was still right, Fae. I look different and my ears are different and I can't do anything that other elves do. I an too noisy and I can't run fast or…or…" Estel dissolved into sobbing again.

Faelwen drew him back into her embrace, resolving to have a word with this cruel-tongued elfling before the day was out. She let him cry for a moment, rocking him gently in her arms, before she spoke again.

"Sweetheart, you do not need to be able to do what the other elflings do!" she told him. "It does not matter how fast you can run or how much noise you make, you are much more special to us than that!" She could still see pain and doubt in the little one's eyes and so decided on a course of action that she never thought she would ever have to take. She had hoped Estel would never learn of her past.

"And being adopted does not mean you are not a proper part of the family," she said softly, pausing to hesitate for a moment before continuing. "Estel, I am adopted too."

Estel almost choked on a sob in shock.

"You are?" he gazed at her with wide teary eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Faelwen replied, wiping away his tears again. "Did you never wonder why my hair is fair like Glorfindel's instead of dark like Ada and the twins?"

"I like your hair. It is pretty," said Estel, distracted for a moment as he let a handful of Faelwen's hair slide through his fingers. His sister laughed.

"Thank you." she smiled. "But it is because Ada is not my birth ada. He adopted me just like he adopted you. It is not so unusual - Haldir, Orophin and Rumil are all adopted too."

"Did orcs kill your Ada as well?" asked Estel breathlessly.

"No, Estel," said Faelwen uneasily. "My past is a little more…complicated. You see, my Nana was bitten by a spider before I was born and, after having my twin – "

"You have a twin? Like Elladan and Elrohir?" asked Estel curiously.

"Yes, I have a twin brother. He is called Feredir," explained Faelwen. "And after giving birth to him, my Nana was very weak. The healers told her she might die if she had me, but if she took some herbs to strengthen her, I might die instead. She did not want to harm her baby, so she refused to take the herbs. Then she gave birth to me and died." Estel buried his head in Faelwen's shoulder and hugged her tightly, worried that his sister might need comforting now, after talking of such upsetting things. Faelwen smiled sadly and ran a gentle hand over his hair, reassuring him that all was well.

"What happened to your Ada?" he asked eventually, chewing his lip as he watched pain invade Faelwen's eyes.

"My Ada, Calanon, promised to protect me from anything; as he said I was a last gift from my Nana, but my five older brothers did not want me and they blamed me for our Nana's death. They would shut me in a cupboard when Ada was not there or take me out into the woods to bully me. And one day, they took me into the woods and sold me to a human man as his slave. I worked for him for several years until one day I was able to escape and ran off to wherever my feet would take me. That is when Thranduil found me and he brought me here."

It was a shortened, very simplified version of her past, but Faelwen had no intention of going into the details of how Garret had abused her. The child didn't need to know that.

"I am glad your Nana didn't take the herbs, Fae," said Estel quietly, playing with a strand of Faelwen's blond hair. "I wouldn't like it if you were not here!"

"But do you understand me, little one?" pressed Faelwen. "Ada and the twins welcomed me into their hearts and accepted me as part of the family. Since then, I have always been Faelwen Elrondiel. The same goes for you too. You _are_ my little brother, Estel. And all the little differences in the world cannot change that.

"It does not matter that you don't have pointy ears. You are so much more special than any normal child. Because you have done something that no one else in the world could do. You managed to banish the fear in my heart."

"I did?" asked Estel blankly, wondering what his sister was talking of. Faelwen wasn't afraid of anything! She had even picked up a spider that was in his room last week and put it out the window!

"The human who took me, Estel…he was cruel to me. He beat me almost every day and forced me to do chores that would have required twice my strength. When Ada adopted me, I was petrified of humans. I was so frightened that I would hide in the trees when they came to visit Ada or the twins. And no one could break that fear, not Ada, not Erestor, not even Glorfindel. But you have!"

"How? I cannot do anything special!" Estel protested.

"You showed me that there is a great deal of goodness to be found in human kind," said Faelwen with a bright smile. "When you first came, I was scared to even hold you. But now, I should be lost without you. So do not put yourself down like this, Estel! You do not need to be an elf! You are so much more special in your own way and I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, Fae," murmured Estel with a smile, nestling against her shoulder. "If I meet your brothers when I am big, I will make them sorry for being mean to you."

"Thank you, little one," Faelwen laughed. "But worry not, I seldom think of them now. I doubt if our paths shall ever cross again. And anyway, I have three brothers in Imladris who hold my heart."

Estel giggled, tears gone now, and Faelwen got to her feet, keeping him in her arms as she walked towards the house again.

"Come, Lindir will be singing in the Hall of Fire now," she told him. "And I'm sure I can persuade the cook to part with some of her scones and cocoa. What do you think of that?" Estel nodded vigorously.

Faelwen held him close as she walked up the stairs. She would have to Elrond about this needless bullying of her little brother; it did not seem so very long since she had been in his place; a little one surrounded by members of another race, feeling vulnerable. She wouldn't allow him to suffer like she had, she would always hold true to the vow she had made by the cradle side.

Because Estel was too special to do otherwise. It was as simple as that!


	25. Sleeping With Open Eyes

Estel was not quire sure why exactly he had started awake in the middle of the night. Usually it was because of nightmares, horrible visions reminding of the day his parents died, but tonight he had simply woken up.

Quietly, he got out of bed and slipped into the corridor, creeping along it as quietly as was possible for a five year old human child. Normally when he had nightmares, he headed for the twins' bedroom, as he knew that his strong older brothers could keep away any monster that decided to trouble him. Tonight, however, he simply wanted a hug – and Faelwen gave the best hugs, so he was making his way towards Faelwen's room.

He'd never gone to Faelwen's room at night before, but it wasn't too difficult to find; just next door to the twins. As quietly as he could, he turned the doorknob and crept into her room…but stopped in his tracks as his blood ran cold.

Faelwen was lying on her back, one arm braced behind her head, but _her eyes were open_! Estel had only ever seen someone lying with blank eyes like this once before – his parents in the dream that replayed their deaths to him. Tears flooded Estel's eyes and he began to gulp back sobs. How could Faelwen be dead? There had been nothing wrong with her when she had come to kiss him goodnight! But now she was lying there so still, with her eyes so blank and…

Estel turned and bolted from the room as fast as his legs would carry him, heading for Elrond's room. Ada had to know what happened to Faelwen! He had to tell him!

Shocked to the core by this unexpected horror, Estel lost his battle to cry quietly and was sobbing out loud as ran back up the corridor he had come down, and turned left into the one where Elrond's bedroom was located. He was so blinded by tears that he didn't see the tall elf walking towards him and ran slap bang into their knees, landing on his bottom on the floor.

"Estel!" he heard the voice of Erestor say in surprise. "Whatever is the matter, little one?"

Estel tried to tell Erestor that his sister was dead, and he needed Ada to go to her right now, but all he managed to get out was an indistinct jumble of tearful words and sobs.

"There now, it is all right," said Erestor kindly, kneeling down so that he was on a level with the small human. "There is nothing to be afraid of. Have you had a bad dream, _penneth_?" Estel shook his head frantically and tried to talk again, but they were interrupted by a door opening and Elrond's voice floating down the dark corridor.

"What is going on?"

"Ada! Fae…is…dead!" Estel burst out, dissolving in frantic tears. Worriedly, Elrond knelt beside him, not having seen his foster son this upset in a long time.

"You've been dreaming, _ion-nin,_" he said gently. "Faelwen is perfectly all right. It was only a dream."

"No! N-not a d-dream!" Estel sobbed. "Went…in-into…room. S-She is…dead, Ada!"

Elrond and Erestor exchanged a confused and alarmed look, before the Lord of Imladris picked Estel up in his arms and wiped away his tears.

"Come." he said. "We will go and check on Faelwen. I promise you, she will be all right."

The three dutifully proceeded towards Faelwen's room to find the young elf peacefully asleep. But the moment he set eyes on her again, Estel burst into another bout of sobs.

"See!" he wept. "Eyes…her eyes…open! She's…dead!"

The volume of the little boy's distress jarred Faelwen from her slumber and brought Elrohir running through from next door. Both looked at Elrond in worry and surprise.

"Ada? What is the matter with Estel? Is he ill?" asked Faelwen anxiously, making to get out of bed, when a small force hit her chest and sent her backwards onto her pillows.

"I…thought…you were dead!" Estel sobbed uncontrollably into his sister's blond hair. "Thought…you…were…dead!"

"Dead?" repeated Faelwen bewilderedly, wrapping her arms around Estel. "What on earth gave you that idea, my heart?"

"I think I know," said Elrond gently, sitting down on the bed beside them. "You were sleeping with your eyes open. I believe Estel thought they were open in death."

"They were just like my Papa's in my dream!" sobbed Estel, knotting his fists in Faelwen's white night dress. "I thought you were dead!"

"Estel, do you remember when I explained to you how your brothers and I were _Peredhil _– half elves?" asked Elrond softly, reaching over to dry some of his foster son's tears. Estel nodded, sniffling. "Well, because we have human blood in our veins, we also have many human traits. That is why the twins and I sleep with our eyes shut just like you do. But Faelwen is fully elven – and so she sleeps with her eyes open. All elves do. Erestor does, Glorfindel does, Lindir does…it is nothing to worry about, I promise you, little one."

"So Fae won't die?" hiccupped Estel. Elrond smiled and shook his head.

"No, _penneth_," he assured him. "Faelwen isn't going to die."

Estel shut his eyes in relief and buried his head in his sister's shoulder. Faelwen hugged him tightly and gently patted his tangled hair, while he cried out his fright.

"Would you like to stay with me for the rest of the night?" she offered gently and he nodded fervently. Elrond nodded in approval, and the other elves quietly left the room, leaving them both to get some sleep.

"Come then," said Faelwen, tucking him up in her bed and drying what remained of his tears. "But first, I think I have a friend who would like to meet you."

"A friend?" asked Estel curiously, sitting up again. "Who is it?"

Faelwen smiled and went to her wardrobe to retrieve something. When she shut the doors again, she was holding a green fluffy rabbit in her hand.

"This is Diel," she said, handing him to Estel. "And he guarded me while I slept for many, many years. He will keep your nightmares away."

"But do you not need him to look after you, Fae?" asked Estel, cuddling the toy to his chest. Faelwen laughed softly.

"Do not worry, little one," she smiled. "I am old enough now to sleep unguarded. My nightmares were chased away a long time ago. But come along, it is time you went back to sleep."

"Love you, Fae," whispered Estel contentedly, snuggling up beside her.

"I love you too, Estel," she replied, kissing the crown of his head. "Sleep now."

It was not long before the tiny human succumbed to sleep once more, but three times that night, Faelwen started awake to find him kneeling beside her with his ear close to her mouth…just to check that was breathing and indeed was still alive!

* * *

The winter came early that year and Imladris was covered in a thick blanket of snow, making the already breathtakingly beautiful valley look like something from a dream. It also brought around Faelwen's begetting day.

Because she had so young at the time when Thranduil found her, she had never remembered the date of her begetting day, even with her memory returned, simply because she had been too young to know anything other than how old she was. So instead, her family in Imladris celebrated it on the day which she had arrived into their lives.

The winter was always a wonderful time of year, and this one proved to be just as spectacular. Thranduil, Legolas, Celeborn, Haldir, Orophin, Rumil would most years spend two or three months in Imladris during the height of the winter, so it was like a huge family gathering for the winter solstice and, the highlight of the season, the midwinter's eve festival.

Estel was absolutely loving the winter so far. It was the first time he had been deemed old enough to go out in the snow without catching pneumonia. But this year, provided he was bundled up against the low temperature, he was allowed to play outside to his heart's content and had spent the last few days building snow-elves and snowmen with the twins and Faelwen and having snowball fights by the dozen; including one glorious one where Ada, Glorfindel and Erestor had joined in!

Today he had spent the morning learning about Gondolin with Erestor and was now having a good deal of fun writing everyone's names in the snow with Faelwen. He had just been trying once again to spell Glorfindel (why did he have to have such a long and difficult name?) when the sound of approaching hooves disturbed them.

"Legolas! Thranduil!" Faelwen's face lit up with delight while Estel ducked behind her skirt nervously. The two approaching elves reined in their horses and dismounted gracefully.

"_Mae Govannen_, Faelwen!" cried Legolas merrily, throwing his arms around her and twirling around with her in a blur of green and golden hair. "It has been far too long since I last saw you! How are the twins?" Then he cried out as a snowball seemed to fly out of nowhere and hit him on the side of the head.

"The same as they ever were!" giggled Faelwen, embracing Thranduil while the twins leapt out of their hiding places and leapt on Legolas in a double blur. "How was the journey?"

"It went very well. I think we made it just in time! The weather is beginning to turn nasty," Thranduil replied with a twinkle in his eye. "But who is this hiding behind you? Surely this strapping young man cannot be Estel?" Those words were all it took to get rid of the young human's shyness and he peeped round from behind Faelwen's knees.

"Yes, it is me!" he declared proudly. Legolas, with a beaming grin, swung him up off the ground and flipped him upside down.

"No, Ada, I think you must be wrong!" he said solemnly. "The Estel we met last year had a head that pointed towards the sky, not the ground!"

"I'm upside down! Leg'las, you've got me upside down!" shrieked Estel delightedly, sending everyone into peals of laughter. Legolas set him on the ground again and ruffled his hair.

"You must be tired from the journey," said Faelwen. "Come inside to the Hall of Fire. Ada and Glorfindel are in there now and Daerada should be arriving soon."

Celeborn did indeed arrive soon after, galloping in what appeared to be a race between him and his three adopted sons – which Haldir won by a couple of yards. And as they all rushed out to greet them, the family was all together again at last!

Faelwen was showing Haldir to his room so that he could wash and change when she suddenly noticed the detail of the brooch that fastened his cloak.

"You have been made Marchwarden!" she exclaimed in delight, recognising the brooch. Haldir nodded with a shy smile.

"Just last month," he told her. "I was afraid everyone would think I got it merely for being Ada's foster son, but all the other wardens were very supportive."

"I should think so. Legolas says that you are the best archer on Arda," said Faelwen sincerely and he blushed furiously.

"I hope you have been well since I saw you in the summer," he said, cheeks still rather dark, as they paused to look out of the huge window at the bottom of the family wing.

"I have been, thank you," Faelwen replied, with a shy smile of her own. "And this winter looks as though it is going to be a joyful one indeed. Estel's happiness is infectious! And Ada wants me to attend the Midwinter's eve dance this year, for I have been avoiding doing so for the years. The downside of it is that the ellyth have to choose their partner rather than the other way around." She was dreading the thought of having to ask someone.

"I never feel comfortable at gatherings like that," said Haldir honestly. "Orophin is the one with all the confidence in that area. I always feel a little out of place."

"We could…go together if you like," suggested Faelwen, feeling her face go brilliantly red. "Then we can at least feel awkward together."

"I would like that," Haldir nodded, feeling his own cheeks colour again, just as they reached his room. "I shall see you in the Hall of Fire shortly." Faelwen nodded, and headed back downstairs, wondering why she seemed to do nothing but blush all the time she had been speaking to him. It had started during the summer, when she had watched him sparring with the twins and Orophin on the training fields. They had all shed their tunics and Faelwen had felt her cheeks burn from the moment she had looked at him. And it felt like every time she had spoken to him since then, they had refused to stop burning!

She paused once again on the landing to gaze out at the beauty of the valley when she was accosted by the twins and Legolas.

"It is lovely, is it not?" said Legolas, joining her by the window. "I always love coming here in the winter. The valley always seems so serene and peaceful."

"We were just talking about the dance on Midwinter's eve, _gwaleth_," said Elladan teasingly. "Have you decided who you are going to invite yet?"

"Better not leave it too late, Faelwen!" grinned Elrohir. "If you do not overcome your shyness, every eligible ellon in Imladris will have a partner and you will have to settle for that irritating scribe Mirian. Either that or be a wallflower, dear sister!"

"Oh, I beg you will not worry about me!" said Faelwen airily. "I already have a partner. I am going with Haldir!" With a smile, she hurried back downstairs, leaving the three on the landing staring after her in surprise.


	26. The Dance

The following morning, while the twins, Legolas, Haldir, Orophin and Rumil had gone riding, Faelwen had gone to the huge airy library to continue with her healing notes. She had been categorising all the newer herbs and elixirs that she and Elrond had been using to cure various wounds and ailments, and was writing the information down in a large leather tome for future reference. She had always enjoyed spending time in the library and, as a result, had become good friends with Melpomaen, one of the junior scripes, with whom she usually chatted merrily as she worked. This morning's main topic of conversation was, of course, the upcoming dance.

"Have you asked someone yet, Faelwen?" inquired Melpomaen curiously.

Faelwen blushed. "Yes, I am going with Haldir," she replied.

"Mirian will be disappointed then!" chuckled Melpomaen delightedly. "He was hoping that you were going to ask him!"

"Mirian?" cried Faelwen in surprise, grimacing, before looking slightly ashamed of herself. "I am sure he is a nice elf, but I just do not think I could put up with him for a whole night! It sounds cruel, but I find half an hour in his company is as much as I can bear."

"That is hardly cruel," Melpomaen grinned. "That just makes you the same as everyone in Imladris! Mirian is the most boring and self-righteous elf I have ever encountered. Even Erestor, who is by far the most patient elf of my acquaintance, uses excuses to get away from him in the library!"

Faelwen burst into laughter and Melpomaen shot her a teasing look.

"Still," he said. "You won't need to worry about being bored with your Marchwarden!"

"He's not _my_ Marchwarden!" said Faelwen at once, though her face began to flood with colour. "Anyway, you haven't told me if someone has asked you yet!"

"I am going with Irianna, the armourer's daughter," confessed Melpomaen happily.

"I always knew that you liked her!" said Faelwen with her pixie-ish grin.

"To be honest, I thought she had eyes for no one but Glorfindel!" said Melpomaen.

"Glorfindel would not look at her in a romantic way!" cried Faelwen in shock. "She's only as old as I am while Glorfindel is several millennia old!"

"I know he'd never do that! He's one of the most chivalrous elves on Middle Earth." said Melpomaen. "But I can hardly compete with the Balrog-Slayer, can I? I could hardly believe it when she asked me to go with her!"

"She is lucky to have you, _mellon-nin_!" said Faelwen with a smile. "Will you pass me that book on mushrooms, please?"

At that moment, they were unexpectedly disturbed by the arrival of Elrond, who asked the two younger elves if they would mind vacating the library for the morning as he was intending to have a meeting here, which involved the scrutiny of some of the larger maps, with Thranduil, Celeborn, Erestor and the other counsellors.

"Sorry, _iel-nin_, I know you were working, but we're going to cast a look back at some of the older maps and we need more space than the study can provide."

"It's all right, Ada," Faelwen said, getting gracefully to her feet. "It is a nice morning for a walk in the gardens anyway; the snow is still fresh from last night and everything looks beautiful."

* * *

Faelwen made good her word and proceeded from the library to walk among the glistening trees, listening intently as their voices greeted her welcomingly. The wood-elf blood in her was very strong.

She had not gone far when she was accosted by a raven-haired figure. She only barely stifled a groan when she realised that it was Mirian himself.

"Lady Faelwen," Mirian greeted her with elaborate politeness, "may I have a word?"

"Of course," said Faelwen, forcing herself not to grimace, "how can I help you?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of how I could help you," said Mirian pompously. "I know you are timid, Faelwen, and that you are shy at the best of times. It cannot be easy for you to try and ask someone to go with you to the Midwinter dance. Let me offer to be your escort instead."

Faelwen swallowed. "It is kind of you to offer, Mirian," she said uncomfortably, "but I have already asked Haldir to go with me, and he agreed. I'm afraid I cannot go back on my word now." The dark-haired elf's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Do you think yourself so far above me?" demanded Mirian coldly, seizing her by the arms and pushing her up against a tree. Faelwen blanched, unpleasant memories flooding her consciousness. "Or have you forgotten that had Thranduil not found you, you would be nothing more than a two-penny whore to a group of humans!"

"Let go of me!" she said, fear and anger vying for dominance in her brain. She wished she had the courage to pull rank and fought not to panic.

"So full of airs and graces!" Mirian sneered, holding her left arm in a pincer grip. "Would only a Marchwarden do? You should have chosen Prince Legolas; he's more important!"

"It has nothing to do with Haldir being a Marchwarden!" hissed Faelwen, partly in anger, partly in pain. "Take your hands off me, Mirian!"

Mirian's eyes darkened further but as he caught a movement in the background. It was the little human, standing with a scowl on his face and sticking his tongue out at him. However, Mirian was smart enough to say nothing; for to insult the little human was to bring the anger of all Imladris upon him. Seething, he pushed Faelwen aside and stormed back towards the main house.

Shaken, Faelwen absently rubbed at the arm he had been clenching and turned away in the opposite direction. She jumped in surprise when she found Estel standing beside her.

"Was Mirian being nasty to you, Fae?" he asked anxiously. "If he was, I'll tell Elladan and Elrohir! They will not let him be nasty to you."

This determination, spoken with such young innocence, brought a smile to Faelwen's face, despite Mirian's aggression. She smiled affectionately at her foster brother.

"Don't worry Estel. I did not take any notice of him," she said with a conspiratorial air, carefully hiding the fact that she was actually quite upset. "Are your lessons all done for the morning, my heart?"

"Yes! Erestor said I could finish early 'cause he was having a meeting with Ada and Leg'las's Ada!" said Estel happily. It was never 'Thranduil', always 'Leg'as's Ada'. "Will you help me to read the new book he gave me?"

"Of course I will," said Faelwen, swinging him up to set him on her hip. "Come along, we shall see what we can do before lunchtime. And we'll have to tidy you up a bit. The Valar only know how you can get your hair in such a mess simply by attending your lessons!"

"I do not have to have another bath do I?" asked Estel anxiously, wrinkling his nose up at the unpleasant thought.

"Not until tonight, little one," said Faelwen in amusement as she headed back to the house - though still taking care to go in a different direction than the one chosen by Mirian.

She spent the rest of the morning in Estel's room; sitting with the little human on her lap and helping him to form the words as he read. The youthful happiness radiating from the small being in her arms was comforting. She was still absolutely amazed at the way this one little being had turned her life upside down. Determinedly, she put the confrontation with Mirian out of her mind.

Estel, unfortunately, didn't.

* * *

"Ada?" he asked over lunch that afternoon.

"Yes, ion-nin? What is it?" replied Elrond with a fond smile.

"Is 'whore' a bad word?" the young human asked curiously. Elrond's face became solemn.

"Yes, Estel, it is," he replied, "and it's one that I do not wish to hear you say again. Where did you hear it?" He cast a frown at the twins.

"Do not look at us!" Elladan cried indignantly. "We did not teach him it!"

"Nor was it I!" Legolas said defensively, on the receiving end of a similar look from Thranduil.

"No, it was not Elladan or Leg'las, Ada," said Estel, innocently continuing on. "I heard Mirian say it to Fae this morning and I thought it sounded mean so I stuck my tongue out at him like this." Estel dutifully repeated his actions. "I am glad I did that if it is a bad word."

"_He called you a whore_?" demanded Elrohir furiously, looking at his embarrassed sister for confirmation.

"It's of no consequence, Elrohir," she assured him quietly, "I should not have cared for his good opinion, even if he had wished to bestow it!"

Elrond, though far from happy about this event, saw the discomfort and embarrassment on Faelwen's face and decided that pressing for more details was only going to make her feel more humiliated. With his usual calm firmness, he decreed that the matter should be left for now. He instructed Faelwen to come to his study after lunch to explain and that he would deal with Mirian. But the twins, eyes flashing dangerously with fury, quite clearly did not agree.

Sure enough, less than an hour after lunch, Mirian could be seen sporting a black eye and a split lip, while both twins had slight bruises on their knuckles. Faelwen was not an elfling anymore, but that did not mean that they were going to let anyone get away with hurting her!

* * *

_One week later..._

"We will all meet on the landing when it lacks three hours from midnight," Elladan had said earlier that day, "That way we can all walk down to the glade together in time for the dance to start."

Looking out at the star-strewn sky now, Faelwen realised that she had not long left before she would have to meet the twins and the others. She looked in the mirror nervously, twirling a lock of hair around her fingers. It was tradition at the midwinter dance for the ellyth to wear white while the ellyn wore green, symbolising the snow and the evergreens as they twirled together in the winter dance. She was wearing the beautiful white dress that had been a present from Elrond for her begetting day. It was of a light and almost luminous material, embroidered around the low collar, waist and sleeve-ends with silver and green. On her head was the circlet that had been a gift from Thranduil and Legolas; an intricate design of interweaving mithril strands, set with emeralds and white gems.

She had been truly overwhelmed by the gift, and when she had tried to stammer that it was too much to accept, Legolas had only laughed. "You look like a princess these days, Faelwen." he had said affectionately. "It's time you started being attired as one."

Laughing softly at the memory, Faelwen threaded the last tiny white blossom into her hair. Her stomach was full of butterflies. It would be the first time she was had attended this dance and she was extremely nervous. Giving up on doing anything more with her appearance, Faelwen had proceeded through to the twins' room to find them both attired in striking green tunics, embroidered with silver, dark green leggings with identical mithril circlets on their heads. They had inherited Elrond's fine build and impressive manner and Faelwen instinctively knew that a fair number of ellyth would be swooning over both of the twins tonight.

As they had agreed, Elrond's three children met up with Legolas, Haldir, Orophin and Rumil on the landing outside their rooms. Legolas, as always, outshone everyone but, as usual, was completely unaware of his own attractiveness. He was wearing an embroidered tunic of deep green suede with the crown prince of Mirkwood's circlet upon his blond hair.

Faelwen, however, found her attention drawn to another. Haldir, though far from stocky, was more solidly built than most elves. And the well-fitting tunic he was attired in accentuated the muscles that had come as a result of extensive archery practise. Faelwen felt her face begin to go pink again and hoped that she wasn't going to spend the entire night blushing.

Legolas, seeing that the twins were about to start teasing her about it, suggested that they set off for the glade. Faelwen shot him a grateful smile and he grinned back joyfully. Haldir's throat dried up as he extended a hand to help Faelwen down the stairs.

"You look…" he was almost lost for words, "Beautiful."

"Thank you," Faelwen's face burst into flame again and tried to keep her nerves under control as he took her hand in his and descended the wide staircase.

* * *

When the group of young elves arrived at the glade, Faelwen was almost speechless with wonder. It was like something out of a dream. The evergreens that surrounded the glade glistened and sparkled as if with some ethereal magic. They were decorated with silver and gold stars that caught the light and sent bright prisms of light in every direction. The frost, sparkling on the ground, made it appear as if they walking on crystal.

"It's beautiful!" said Faelwen, utterly awestruck.

"And Mithrandir has made it this time!" said Elrohir in delight, pointing over to where the old wizard was standing in the midst of an animated conversation with Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor. He stood out; dressed in his trademark grey while the three elves were resplendent in green, with mirth shining in their eyes.

"I wonder if he has brought any fireworks with him?" mused Orophin, but everyone's attention was suddenly distracted as music of a lively dance flooded the glade. Couples rushed to take their places in the centre, while the twins went off in search of their partners.

"Will you dance with me?" asked Haldir nervously, relaxing as Faelwen answered with a bright smile.

"Of course."

Both of them seemed to lose their nerves a little as they joined the many other couples in the dance, clasping hands, spinning and turning with the usual grace of the elves. They were soon joined by the twins and their partners, while Orophin and Legolas had been coaxed into dancing by two of the counsellor's daughters. The glade was alive with merriment, with bowls of wine being passed around and songs being sung. And the young elves participated in dance after dance completely free from care. The glade was full of twirling blurs of green and white, sounds of laughter and happiness echoing through the trees.

"So what do you think of your first dance then, _penneth_?" asked Thranduil genially, much later. Faelwen and Haldir were sitting the current dance out and were drinking a goblet of wine with Orophin, Thranduil and Glorfindel.

"It is wonderful!" said Faelwen, her cheeks rosy from happiness and dancing. "I was so nervous when we first arrived!"

"You do not mind if I steal her from you for one dance, Haldir?" asked Legolas brightly, suddenly appearing beside them with eyes bright with merriment. Haldir shook his head with a smile, amused by his enthusiasm and Legolas whisked Faelwen to her feet and led her away.

Mithrandir, his attention drawn by Legolas's silvery laugh, watched intently as the two golden-headed elves twirled and swayed gracefully in time with the others. They seemed completely at ease in each other's company.

"Do I sense that there will soon be a binding of Imladris and Greenwood soon?" he asked Thranduil quietly with a smile.

Thranduil laughed in a manner almost identical to his son and shook his head. "Mithrandir, truly if I thought that Legolas had anything other than brotherly affection for Faelwen, I would be overjoyed at the prospect of a union between them. Faelwen has had a space in my heart ever since I found her lost in the snow. But I know that their love for each other is purely platonic. Besides, something tells me that Faelwen's heart has already been captured by someone else, and that the feeling is entirely mutual between them."

Surprised, Mithrandir looked towards where Thranduil had indicated and saw Haldir watching Faelwen dance with an intensity in his eyes that was aught but meaningless.

"I see…" said Mithrandir slowly, a smile breaking across his wrinkled face. "Well, that is certainly unexpected!"

"Well, who can predict the path of love?" asked Thranduil, with a flash of impishness, watching as Haldir got to his feet as the dance ended, welcoming Faelwen back to his side with a beaming smile that lit the whole glade.

* * *

It was in the early hours of the following morning that the dance concluded.

Elves headed back towards the house in droves; some tired, some happy, and some overly-merry from imbibing too much wine. Haldir and Faelwen decided to go for a short walk through the gardens first before heading back to their respective rooms. They paused for a moment under the tree that Faelwen had always hidden in when she was younger and looked up at the bright full moon.

"Tonight was wonderful," said Faelwen softly, at a loss for anything else to say. The words dried up all together when a set of intensely deep eyes locked on hers. "Haldir, I…"

"I know," he replied softly, "but no more words are needed."

And when Haldir's lips pressed gently against hers, Faelwen agreed.


	27. Estel Strikes Again

* * *

"Fae! Fae! Wake up! It is Midwinter Morning!"

"Ugh..." Faelwen groaned sleepily, peering blearily up at the excited little human as her glazed eyes became focused. She had only had a couple of hours sleep - ordinarily that would have been enough for an elf, but after such a late night, she really was tired. It had taken a while for her to go to sleep when she eventually retired to bed -her thoughts being dominated as they were by a certain blond Marchwarden. "It is too early to get up yet, little one," she said weakly, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into bed beside her, "sleep a little while longer."

"Everyone wants to sleep longer!" complained Estel, who was clutching Diel the rabbit against his chest. "We should go and open our presents now."

"No, Estel," said Faelwen dreamily, starting to drift towards slumber again, "it would be very mean if we did not wait for Ada and the twins so we could all open them together."

"Oh." Estel nodded in resignation and snuggled closer into Faelwen's embrace.

"Was the dance good last night?" he asked cheerily, determined not to go back to sleep.

"It was wonderful..." murmured Faelwen, eyes sliding out of focus.

"Fae, did you get drunk?"

"_What_?_"_ Faelwen jerked back to alertness in shock. "Of course not! What gave you that idea?"

"Elrohir did!" said Estel, and the look of wry reproach on his young face was almost hilarious. "When I tried to wake him up, he was really grumpy. Elladan said it was because he drank far too much wine! And then Elrohir told Elladan to..."

"I see. I would not repeat those words in front of Ada or Erestor if I were you," said Faelwen dryly, as Estel recounted exactly what Elrohir had told his twin to do. "Elrohir's backside will be in mortal danger otherwise!"

Estel giggled and began to toy with the ends of Faelwen's hair. "Guess what I saw when I woke up last night?" he asked gleefully.

"What did you see?" replied Faelwen warily, hoping that the little one had not been spying in the direction of the big oak tree.

"Melpomaen and Irianna!" declared Estel in a hushed voice, as though he was revealing the most important of secrets. "And guess what? They were kissing!"

"Were they?" Faelwen pretended to be shocked. She smiled in relief, but also in happiness for the young scribe -so Melpomaen had won his heart's desire after all.

"Who did you dance with, Fae?" Estel asked curiously.

Faelwen sighed; resigned now to the fact that she would be getting no more sleep that morning. "Haldir mostly," she replied. "He was my partner for the night. But I danced with Legolas, Glorfindel and Thranduil as well."

"Is Glorfindel a good dancer?"

"Oh Valar, Estel, was there ever such a child for questions?" groaned Faelwen. "Yes, he is a very good dancer. Why?"

"I just wondered."

"..."

"Fae!"

"What, Estel?" Faelwen tried valiantly to keep the weariness out of her voice.

"You went back to sleep!" Estel's tone was accusing.

"That was my intention."

* * *

When the rest of Imladris finally arose - after what seemed like _ages_ to little Estel - Elrond's family, Glorfindel, Erestor, Thranduil, Legolas, Celeborn and his foster sons all gathered in the hall of fire to exchange gifts, as was the tradition. Elrohir sat there, white-faced and bleary-eyed as he was reprimanded for drinking so much until Faelwen, taking pity on him, healed him with a brief touch to his head while Elrond's back was turned. Meeting Haldir's eyes from across the room, she felt her cheeks colour as she saw the intensity and happiness there when he looked back at her. That look let her know that what had happened the night before had not been meaningless. She hoped that he could see the same message in hers. Hopefully they would be able to steal some time alone together that day.

They all watched fondly as Estel tore through his pile of presents first, smiling at his delighted exclamations and radiant expression before each of them turned to their own little piles. Faelwen felt quite awestruck when she opened hers. There was an ornate leather-bound book from Elrond, filled with the most beautiful illustrations of illustrious elves from the past; a set of silver leaf-shaped hair ornaments from the twins; a necklace from Thranduil and Legolas that matched the design of her circlet; a velvet-lined riding cloak from Celeborn and Galadriel and a pair of satin slippers from Arwen that she had sent in the care of her grandparents. Imladris still held too many painful memories for Arwen, so she had stayed behind with Galadriel. She felt tears of happiness begin to sting at her eyes for a moment. Even after all these centuries in Imladris, she still found it overwhelming that she was surrounded by loving hearts in an environment in which everyone cared so deeply about each other. The caring warmth in the room was almost palpable that morning. She was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts by the twins' trademark double hug, which, as usual, left her a little short on air. She tried to frown at them as the ruffled her hair gleefully and sat down at either side of her. But as usual, all she could do was laugh along with them.

"Thank you for these, gwaleth," said Elladan sincerely, indicating the two sets of vambraces which Faelwen had had the armourer design for the twins. They were of sturdy leather, inlaid with mithril patterns of stars and trees, symbolising the bond between the descendants of Earendil and the woodelf they had adopted into their family. Faelwen grinned and hugged them back. She was exceptionally close to the twins; more close to them than to anyone else in Imladris, and it meant a lot that she had chosen something that would help keep them safe on patrol, and which showed how much she cared about them.

Once the presents had been opened and thank-yous exchanged, the merry company parted for the morning until the traditional midwinter meal was to be served in the early afternoon. The adults all retired to Elrond's study to enjoy a glass or two of wine, while Elladan, Haldir and Legolas -at Estel's fervent pleas -agreed to play with his new soldiers with him. Orophin, Rumil and Elrohir, on the other hand, had agreed to go and help Mithrandir sort through the collection of fireworks he was planning on setting off at the close of the day.

"What about you, Faelwen?" asked Elladan, as the hall of fire emptied.

"It is a nice morning and I need something to wake me up. Estel made sure that I did not sleep much this morning," Faelwen answered with a smile. "I think I shall go to the archery field for an hour or so. I will join you when I come back."

The twins nodded and Haldir met Faelwen's eyes once more, exchanging silent messages. She would not be alone on the archery field for long!

* * *

The brisk wind ruffled Faelwen's blond hair as she emptied her quiver onto one of the targets. Most them landed in the centre area; it had seemed she had retained a woodelf's talent with a bow, despite being raised in a realm where most of the elves preferred to use swords and spears. She jumped suddenly as an arrow flew past her right side and struck the very centre of the target; splitting the arrow that she had already lodged there in two. Startled, but smiling broadly, she turned to find Haldir behind her, lowering his bow. "Show off!" she teased, her heart speeding up a little at the sight of him. "That is incredible! Will you teach me how to do that?"

Haldir smiled, his eyes shining. "Of course." He stood directly behind Faelwen and, with a nervous swallow, put a gentle arm around her waist and pulled her close so that her back was against his chest. Faelwen's heart began to race at the touch -at this rate she wouldn't even be able to hold a bow! Haldir, gaining confidence, placed his left hand over hers; the one that held the bow and guided it upwards slowly until her arm was parallel to the ground. Once she had drawn an arrow, he then wrapped his free arm around her so that he could hold and guide her right hand as the arrow was set to the string. Keeping both his hands over hers, his powerful frame tense as he focused, Haldir helped her draw back the arrow, his chest pressing against her back as he took careful note of the target. Looking away from the target, he gently pressed his lips against the back of her neck, feeling her tremble.

"Exhale as you fire," he whispered, the low voice in her ear making Faelwen tremble all the more. The arrow was released and sped towards the target, splitting Haldir's previous arrow into two splintered shafts.

"We did it!" cried Faelwen happily, turning to face Haldir. Further words died away the moment she met his eyes. Very conscious that both strong arms were now wrapped around her waist, she let her hands come to rest on his broad shoulders. And when his head bowed towards hers, Faelwen met his lips with fervour. The kisses were different to those of the night before. Not so nervous. Not so unsure. This time they were passionate, confident and full of meaning.

"Faelwen, you have no idea how much last night meant to me," Haldir said softly, when the eventually drew apart once more.

Faelwen smiled, her eyes glowing. "I think I do," she said, tucking a strand of silver hair behind his ear.

"I thought...I thought if it was anyone, you would choose Legolas...he's...well he's every elleth's ideal match...but when you said you'd go with me...I...could not believe it! I could barely believe that..."

"Hush," said Faelwen gently, her tone so full of warmth that Haldir could barely refrain from kissing her as he let her finish speaking. "Believe me, my Marchwarden, I would not have chosen anyone but you."

"You're so beautiful," said Haldir in a tone of wonder, caressing her face, and was suddenly unable to refrain from blurting out his feelings any longer; feelings which had burned in his heart for almost two years now. "I love you, Faelwen."

Faelwen's eyes filled with tears of utter joy. She couldn't understand how she had fallen so headlong in love so quickly, though she'd known since that summer, when she'd watched Haldir train with the twins, that she had feelings for Lothlorien's youngest Marchwarden. She had never expected things to turn out so perfectly. "I love you too," she said, her voice a little shaky with emotion, and the kiss they exchanged at that moment said more than a million words could ever do.

* * *

Returning to the Midwinter's day dinner felt like a chore, but of course, they had had no choice. However, it meant that they could not be as openly affectionate with each other as they would have liked, as they had decided that their blossoming relationship would remain a secret until they decided exactly how to explain it to their families -a prospect that neither of the young elves, both being shy, was looking forward too. As they took their seats at the long table, Haldir was shocked to see Estel shoot him the most viscous scowl he had ever seen on the child's face. He wondered if the young one resented the fact that he had left in the middle of the game of soldiers and had never returned, and resolved to make it up to him that afternoon. He was not the only one who noticed the child's sudden hostile attitude. Every time the Marchwarden spoke to the child, he either ignored him or replied with a cheeky comment, something Estel was never usually guilty of.

It got to the stage of being so blatantly rude that Elladan chided him for his behaviour. "Estel, mind your manners, young man!" he said, unusually stern. "What on earth has got into you, that you are being so rude to Haldir?"

"I do not like Haldir any more!" said Estel sullenly, continuing to glare at Haldir, while everyone looked at the child in surprise.

"Was he being bossy this morning?" asked Orophin with a mischievous grin. "Worry not, penneth, simply ignore him! Rumil and I always do!"

"Very helpful, Orophin. Thank you," muttered Haldir sarcastically as Rumil laughed.

"No, that is not why!" said Estel, his voice full of genuine anger. "I do not like him any more because he is going to take Fae away!"

"What do you mean, little one?" asked Elrohir kindly, a little confused. "Of course he won't be taking Faelwen away."

"Yes he will! Me and Leg'las went looking for him this morning, when he didn't come back to finish playing soldiers. He was on the archery field with Fae and he was kissing her! And not goodnight kissing!" The child referred to the peck on the cheek he always exchanged with his family before going to bed. "_Proper_ kissing! That means they will get married like Tiernen and Lillina! And I will not like him anymore if he is going to take my sister away!"

Glorfindel burst into laughter. "Valar, Elrond, and you call the twins overprotective!"

Faelwen felt her face burst into flame as everyone else turned to look at her and Haldir. So much for keeping it a secret! Really, she loved Estel with all her heart, but she was going to have to have a word with him about spying on people at inopportune times! She looked helplessly up at Thranduil, who was sitting next to her, and saw to her relief that he was smiling encouragingly. Across the table, Haldir's face was in a similar rosy condition and he could not bear to meet anyone's eyes, especially those of the twins, who were watching him with curious expressions on their identical faces. Legolas, on the other hand, was smiling broadly, glad that Haldir had finally plucked up the courage to tell Faelwen how he felt about her.

Finally taking pity on the mortified pair, Celeborn cleared his throat.

"Er...is there something you want to share with us, you two?" he asked.


	28. Secret Unveiled

"Um..." Haldir and Faelwen exchanged another uncomfortable look, very much aware that everyone at the table was looking at them. What could they say that wasn't going to make things worse?

"This is a first!" cried Rumil gleefully, delighting in this opportunity to tease his staid and solemn brother. "Haldir is speechless!

"Stop it, Rumil!" said Erestor, feeling sorry for the two clearly mortified young elves. "You are just embarrassing them!"

"Well?" demanded Orophin curiously. "Is it true? And how long have you been keeping this a secret, you sly things?"

"Yes it is true!" said Haldir, losing patience with his brothers. "It only happened last night. We said nothing because we would have liked to work things out for ourselves a little first without everyone else poking their noses in!" A second later, he seemed to realise his rudeness and hurriedly dropped his eyes again. Faelwen's face was still scarlet and she steadfastly refused to meet anyone's gaze.

"That must have been the reason he took such care with his appearance last night!" joked Rumil mischievously, breaking the silence that had followed Haldir's comment. "I knew he could not have been so well turned-out for nothing. You deserve to be commended, Faelwen, for your good influence!"

"Excuse me," said Faelwen quietly, never raising her eyes as she got up from the table and hurried out of the room, her face still in flames. She was simply too embarrassed to remain with the company.

"Stay, Legolas," Elrond requested, when he saw that the young prince of Mirkwood intended to rise and follow after her. "I believe that all that she wants at the moment is a little privacy, since hers was invaded so publicly." He cast a frown at the unrepentant Estel.

"May I be excused as well?" asked Haldir quietly, unable to bear all the smirking - or in the case of the twins and Estel - scowling faces. Celeborn nodded, taking pity on his foster son, and it was with great relief that Haldir rose from his seat and hurried towards the door.

"Ahem!" called Elladan sharply, as he reached for the door handle. Haldir looked back nervously - an unusual occurrence as he was generally not in the habit of being nervous about anything. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"_Separate_ rooms!" ordered the older twin pointedly, at which point Haldir vanished from the room to the sound of a gale of laughter.

"That was very bad form you know!" said Erestor scoldingly, though there was a clear twinkle in his dark eyes. "They are both very shy as it is - teasing them like that is only going to lower their confidence even more. They will be nervous every time they try to show each other the slightest sign of affection when another is present."

"Show signs of affection? Ada, surely you are not going to allow this to continue?" asked Elrohir in a scandalised voice. "Faelwen is far too young to be courting!"

"And we return to the overprotective brothers!" said Glorfindel dryly, causing the others to laugh, while the twins both remained solemn.

"We are not being overprotective!" answered Elladan determinedly. "I am simply pointing out that both of them are a good century younger than we are! Surely they are both too young to understand their true feelings yet! I do not want to see my sister get hurt!"

"Elladan, they are young but they are not children," Erestor pointed out reasonably. "They are both mature enough to be able to have a relationship together and they will never fully understand what exactly their true feelings are if they are not allowed to develop them. As to Faelwen getting hurt, I myself am very sure; having seen the looks they shared this morning, that there is very little chance of that happening."

"Ada?" Elrohir again appealed to his father. Elrond smiled fondly at the clear devotion both the twins had for their sister and he secretly was very glad that they held her so dear. However, on this point (as on many) he was inclined to agree with his chief counsellor.

"My sons, I agree that they are perhaps in some ways still a little young to be courting," conceded Elrond. "But sometimes there are exceptions. As Erestor said, Faelwen and Haldir are both sensible young elves and they can be trusted not to do anything hasty or silly. And it does not take very much observation to see that clearly feel a lot for each other. I have no objection to them seeing each other more often in the future if that is their wish." The twins nodded in defeat, but neither of the pair looked particularly happy about it.

"That sly, sneaky, calculating, blond-haired…"said Elrohir as he, Elladan and Legolas left the hall together after the conclusion of the meal; pausing in his rant in order to think of a fitting insult. "What shall we do to him, brother? Fill his bed with frogs?"

"Too lenient!" said Elladan decidedly. "If he should hurt her, I will…"

"Stop it!" chided Legolas with a laugh, knowing that they were not serious about hurting their friend. "You are both well aware that Haldir would do nothing at all to hurt her. You can see it in his eyes; he's fallen for her completely. Personally, I couldn't think of a better match for her. We all know him to be loyal, trustworthy, dependable, honourable and far too considerate to do anything to make her unhappy. I do not see why you are so against this!"

"She is our younger sister, Legolas! You know how completely innocent she is and how much she has already been through in the past! It is our duty to look out for her! Though I suppose…"admitted Elladan in defeat. "If there was ever anyone on Middle Earth that we considered close to being good enough for her, it would probably be either you or Haldir." Legolas smiled happily at the admission and was about to make a reply when Elladan cut him off with a frown. "But that does not mean that I have to like the idea!"

* * *

"I always knew that Haldir was very fond of Faelwen," remarked Celeborn in the late afternoon, as he, Elrond and Thranduil sat by the fire in Elrond's study. "Though I did not know his feelings ran so deeply. I believe they will make a good pair though - they are the most staid and responsible of all our young ones."

"Well, I certainly have no objection to the two of them seeing each other," said Elrond, taking a sip from his goblet. "They obviously make each other happy and can be trusted not to do anything silly. However, they are both still far too young to be plighting their troth or thinking about becoming bonded. I will certainly refuse permission should they decide on that any time soon!"

"Should you not perhaps let them know that they have your approval?" suggested Thranduil, while Celeborn was nodding in agreement of forbidding any hasty betrothals. "They were both so embarrassed and left the table so quickly that they never had the chance to hear that neither of you objected to them being together, and I do not believe that either of them has left their room all afternoon."

"That's a good point," conceded Elrond with a laugh. "They are both probably sitting up in their rooms worrying themselves silly over how they are expecting us to react. We should put them out of their misery. I will send for them."

Five minutes later found both young elves in question making their way down to Elrond's study. They entered almost simultaneously from doors on opposite sides of the study and caught each other's eyes. Both of them went fantastically red and immediately dropped their gazes to study the intricate designs on the thick carpet that covered the floor. At an invitation from Elrond, they both took a seat before determinedly avoiding everyone's gaze and both fixing their eyes resolutely on Elrond's magnificent desk. It was all the three elder elves could do to keep their countenances upon witnessing this display, but they valiantly managed to do so in order to keep the young ones from becoming even more embarrassed than they already were. Evidently, they were both under the impression that their unveiled secret had been met with disapproval.

"Pennyth, you are not in disgrace, you know," Celeborn reminded them gently, in an attempt to stop the pair from looking so apprehensive. It did not work. "We actually called you down here to let you know that you had our approval and our blessing."

Both heads shot upright in surprise.

"Your approval?" Haldir repeated in disbelief, his eyes wide. He had been so certain that he and Faelwen had been called here to be instructed to sever their new ties.

"And our blessing," Elrond reassured him with a smile. "Indeed Haldir, neither your father nor I have any objection to the two of you courting, if that is what you wish to do. It is true, you are younger than most new couples generally are, but we have a good deal of faith in the large amount of good sense possessed by each of you and we trust you both implicitly."

Faelwen and Haldir shared a quick glace at these words and exchanged shy, overjoyed smiles before respectfully turning their eyes back towards Elrond again as he finished what he was saying.

"You may face a little teasing from your brothers, or a good deal of sulking in Estel's case," Elrond continued. "But do not take it too much to heart. I am sure they will all come round to the idea soon enough. In fact it seems that the only obstacle before you is that you will not see each other very often unless one of you eventually leaves your home."

"We spoke about that this morning…"said Haldir quietly, a little daunted at being the sole focus of attention of three of the Elven leaders of Middle Earth. "We wondered if perhaps there was a way for us to visit each other more often because at the moment, neither of us is able to leave our home. I cannot give up my duties in Lorien and Faelwen cannot leave Imladris until Estel's childhood is over."

"Yes. We will have so little time to spend with Estel on Middle Earth, while Haldir and I have forever," Faelwen added, by way of explanation. "I could not bear to leave him until he is grown and no longer needs me."

"I am sure Estel will be happy to hear of this part of your decision!" chuckled Elrond wryly. "I believe he had designs on your life earlier, Haldir, when he had got it into his head that you meant to deprive him of his sister."

The others shared an indulgent laugh at the jealously which had been born of love.

"As regards your visiting each other; Elrond and I are constantly exchanging reports on orc activity, the tidings from the human lands and other such things," said Celeborn thoughtfully. "I usually send a rider and escort to Imladris once every two months to deliver my despatches to Imladris, where the rider stays a fortnight to rest from the journey and wait until Elrond has written a reply before returning with it to Lorien. As a Marchwarden, Haldir, you would be perfectly capable of the task and prepared for any danger the journey may present. Such an arrangement would allow you to see each other fairly regularly." His idea was rewarded with the sight of two fair faces positively glowing back at him.

"Ada, that is a splendid idea!" Haldir grinned enthusiastically, while Faelwen beamed by his side.

And so the courtship of Haldir Celebornion and Faelwen Elrondiel began.

* * *

As Elrond tucked Estel into bed later that night, he discovered that there was one inhabitant in Imladris who was still completely and utterly opposed to the idea.

"Ada, when is Haldir going away?" asked Estel, snuggling into the warmth of the thick blankets. "And can you tell him not to come back again?"

"No, Estel, I cannot tell Haldir not to come back," said Elrond gently, trying not to smile. "Firstly, it would be extremely nasty to do such a thing because Haldir has done nothing to deserve it. And secondly, I believe Faelwen would be very upset if she were never to see him again."

Estel's brows lowered and his eyes filled with tears. It was so unfair! Faelwen was his sister! She was the one who always read his favourite stories at bedtime; who never said no when he wanted someone to play with; who gave the best cuddles and always made him smile when he was sad. Now that horrible, mean Marchwarden was going to take her away. She wouldn't want to play with him anymore - she would want to be with horrible Haldir!

Elrond seemed to read all these thoughts going through his youngest son's mind and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. "Estel, just because Faelwen cares about Haldir, it does not mean she no longer cares about you," he explained kindly. "Faelwen has a very big heart and there is plenty of room in it for more than one person. After all, she manages to love you as well as myself and both the twins, doesn't she?" Estel nodded glumly. "And even then she still has enough love in her heart to care for Glorfindel, Erestor, Thranduil and Legolas too. I am sure there is plenty room for Haldir to fit in without her ceasing to love you even the tiniest bit. Do you see what I mean?"

"I think so. Fae always manages to love everyone, even when the twins are playing tricks. Is she going to go and live with Haldir now?" asked Estel tearfully, sounding heartbroken.

Elrond gathered him up onto his lap and gave him a comforting hug. "Perhaps one day, when she is older," he said, not entirely relishing the idea of losing Faelwen himself. "But not for quite a few years yet."

"That's good." Estel managed a small smile and, after being kissed goodnight, settled down to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Faelwen was disturbed by a suspiciously

Estel-sized lump clambering under covers and snuggling up beside her. She smiled into the darkness and cuddled him close.

"I will never stop loving you little one, do not forget that," she whispered against his unruly hair, though she was almost certain that he had already gone back to sleep. "I only fear that one day you will cease to need me altogether. But until that day comes, I will always be here for you whenever you need me to be." With that promise, Faelwen leant back against her pillows, thinking joyfully how everything had changed over midwinter. Everything had suddenly become different, but in the best way possible. She was not an elfling anymore, and she was head over heels in love. Things, she knew, could only get better from this point. With a happy sigh, she let her eyes glaze over once more and dreamt of what the future might bring.


	29. A Face From The Past

**Beta by Wendwriter - thanks.**"You will look after him, won't you?" Faelwen pressed nervously for about the tenth time that afternoon, as she and Elladan walked down the stairs to the courtyard. The older twin smiled understandingly and nodded with a laugh.

* * *

"Of course we will!" he said. "Do not worry so much!"

"I cannot help but worry!" said Faelwen weakly. "He is human Elladan, and he thinks that he is invincible! I have lost count of the times I have had to heal him behind Ada's back because he's been trying some foolish prank! He never seems to consider the danger!"

"Hmm. I think he has taken after Elrohir and I rather more than Ada would have liked," grinned Elladan. "Remember, though, that Glorfindel is leading this patrol. He doesn't stand for any careless tomfoolery, and I don't think Estel would be foolish enough to try it with him. And besides that, you have taught him pretty much all you know about healing. That will stand him in good stead."

Elladan spoke the truth. Shortly after Faelwen and Haldir had begun courting; Estel, in an attempt to spend more time in his sister's company (to ensure she did not leave Imladris) had begged her to teach him the art of healing. In consequence, Estel now had almost ten years experience of studying and practicing herb lore and, though he would never have the special powers gifted to Faelwen, he showed exceptional talent as a healer. However, it still did not stop her from worrying.

"Anyway," continued Elladan airily. "Haldir will arrive tomorrow and you cannot pretend that you will not be glad to have him all to yourself for a while without Estel pleading to be shown some stunt with the bow."

"His opinion of Haldir has certainly changed from when he first discovered we were together," Faelwen admitted with a laugh. "But I suppose I will be glad of a little privacy. We are hoping to become betrothed soon. We are going to ask Ada's permission after we've talked about it some more." As she finished speaking, they came to the bottom of the stairs and walked through the arch to the courtyard. Standing by one of the statues, clad in mail and leather, were Elrohir and Estel.

Estel looked quite beside himself with excitement and pride. He had just turned seventeen and had been permitted to join one of the patrols for the first time. He was no longer a big-eyed little child; instead he had shot up to a height worthy of a Numenorean, and was slowly filling out with muscle. He was almost a man. Faelwen felt a lump come to her throat when she realized that they would soon lose him to his own people. She'd always known that the day would come when Estel would no longer need their guidance and now it loomed darkly in the near future – they had so little time left with him. But she would not spoil this special day for him! She forced herself to smile.

"How do I look?" asked Estel, beaming from ear to ear, while the twins watched on, amused, remembering their own first patrol.

"Like a true guard of Imladris." replied Faelwen. At that moment, Glorfindel strode into the courtyard, resplendent in his striking uniform and called to the patrol to make ready to leave. Immediately, there was a rush of chaos in the courtyard, with almost a score of elves rushing off towards the stables.

"Bye, Fae," said Estel cheerfully, hugging his sister tightly. "Please do not worry too much!"

"Be careful!" pleaded Faelwen, very conscious of the fact that Estel was now the same height as she was (she had always been a tad on the short side for an elf). "Listen to Glorfindel and the twins, and do not do anything reckless."

"I won't!" promised Estel with a grin. "Take care!" With that, he rushed after Glorfindel. Before she could say anything, Faelwen was engulfed in a double hug from the twins.

"Worry not, Faelwen. We shall look after him!" promised Elladan, kissing her forehead.

"We will make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid!" added Elrohir, doing likewise, before they both dashed off in the same direction as Estel had.

"And don't you two do anything stupid either!" Faelwen cried after them.

* * *

Haldir arrived as planned the next day, and as a result, Faelwen managed to forget some of her worries in her joy at seeing him again and having him all to herself. It had been just over a decade since they'd come together but their feelings had only grown stronger over time. The first day, they did not have much time together as Haldir had to recover from his journey and present the report to Elrond. But the day after, straight after breakfast, the two of them went off for a walk together with the intention of spending most of the day on their own.

"I'll bet Estel was a happy lad when they left," Haldir commented with a smile as the two of them strode hand-in-hand through the shade of the trees. "I remember my first patrol. Glorfindel will have his hands full."

"The twins have promised to keep any eye on him, and I am sure that he must know from experience not try Glorfindel's patience!" Faelwen replied. "I just hope the patrol don't meet any orcs."

"He'll be fine, _melleth nin,_" said Haldir reassuringly, running a hand through her blond hair. "You worry too much." Faelwen laughed.

"Three words, Haldir," she said. "Pot. Kettle. Black. You know full well that you do the same when Orophin and Rumil are on patrol in Lothlorien."

"Fair point," conceded Haldir with a grin, as they stopped and sat down in the shade of the oak tree where they had shared their first kiss. "I suppose it is just the privilege of having a younger sibling."

Faelwen laughed again, conscious that this conversation was solely designed to take her mind off her worries, but very grateful that Haldir was making the attempt. She leaned her head against his, meeting his eyes as he ran his hand through her hair again. He flashed her an impish grin and pulled her closer, locking their lips together.

"Oh…I beg your pardon, my lady!"

Horrified, Faelwen and Haldir shot apart, both turning quite impressive shades of scarlet, though neither blushed as darkly as the embarrassed page who had interrupted him. He recovered himself quickly, however, remembering the urgency of his errand.

"Please, Lady Faelwen, you must come quickly!" he begged. "You are needed in the healing rooms!"

"What's the matter?" asked Faelwen, as she and Haldir got quickly to their feet.

"Lords Elladan and Elrohir have returned from the patrol with someone gravely wounded. They've asked if you could join them in the healing wards immediately."

"Valar, please tell me it's not Estel!" said Faelwen, going grey. She felt as though her heart had missed a beat.

"No, my lady, it isn't." replied the page, as all three of them began to run back to the house. "It is not an elf from Imladris. The elf was a member of a small group travelling throughout the wilds, I believe, and they were attacked by wargs. As soon as the patrol came upon them, they hurried to get him here."

"All right. I'll go straight up," said Faelwen, as they reached the house again. "I'll see you later on this afternoon, Haldir." And with that, she hurried off towards the healing rooms, wondering how seriously this nameless elf had been injured. She reached the healing wing and found both the twins waiting for her at the doors.

"Faelwen, thank the Valar they found you!" said Elladan fervently. "We couldn't find Ada – Melpomaen says that he went off with Erestor about an hour ago on horseback. If that elf does not get help soon, he will die! The healers are doing what they can but he needs you or Ada."

"Calm down," said Faelwen, steadily. "I will tend to him. You two go and wash – you're covered in blood. I'll do what I can." Thus instructed and reassured, the twins left and Faelwen proceeded through to the wards, where she found two of the anxious junior healers hovering around a bloodstained young elf.

"My lady!" Laurenien turned to her in a panic. "They could not find Lord Elrond. We have tried to stop the bleeding, but the cuts are so deep…"

"It's all right," Faelwen stopped his ramble calmly. "My father is not here, but I will see to his wounds myself. Can you make sure that there is plenty of hot water and some of the stronger healing herbs, please? I'll need to make sure there is no chance of the wounds becoming infected."

"Of course, my lady." Both young assistants hurried off to do as they were bid, thankful that there was no someone in control of the situation. Faelwen drew closer to the bed where the unconscious elf was struggling for breath. Poor young warrior, he couldn't be any older than she was herself, and his wounds were horrific. Evidently he had been mauled by one of the foul creatures – there were a series of deep, parallel scars across his abdomen, as well as various other smaller wounds. She swept his matted hair out of the  
way so that she could get a decent look at his face.

This time her heart really did miss a beat…

Feredir! It was Feredir!

There was no question of being mistaken; Faelwen knew at once that it was her twin, even after more than seven centuries apart. She was simply looking at a masculine version of herself. But what had he been doing this close to Imladris? Was her blood family's home near the valley? She had been so young when she was taken away that she had never known where she had come from. Images of the past began to flash through her mind.

'_Don't panic! Don't panic_!' she told herself desperately. '_He needs your help, you can't panic! No one need know who he is. Just heal him and then stay away from the wards until he leaves! He'll never need to know you're here! He doesn't know you have changed your name!_'

She was never able to remember afterwards how exactly she had healed him. She had worked mechanically, unconsciously; closing up his wounds, cleansing the scars and sending him into a deep healing sleep that would last for at least a day. With the unnatural healing energy she possessed, it did not take long – the smaller scars she could heal by touch alone, though the deep ones needed a little more work. Her mind and heart raced the whole time. She would not be able to come back in here after today, in case he recognized her. Not that Feredir had ever been anything but loving towards her before...but while she had spent the last few centuries with Elladan and Elrohir; Feredir had spent them with her blood brothers – what if he had become like them? It was best that she never knew!

When she had done all she could for him and was satisfied that he would make a full recovery, Faelwen left the healing rooms, extremely flustered. She would have to go to her room or something…she couldn't go near Haldir or the twins. They would know at once that something was the matter and would get it out of her in the end. Her clothes were stained with her twin's blood. She would have to change anyway. Yes, she would go to her room!

In the meantime, out in the courtyard, the rest of Glorfindel's patrol had also returned, bringing with them the small party of which Feredir had been a member. It consisted of five other elves, clad in travel-stained cloaks of dark green.

"Do not be overly concerned," Saeros, Glorfindel's lieutenant, was telling the leader of the party. "Lord Elrond and Lady Faelwen are the two best healers in Middle Earth. If anyone can help your friend, they can."

At that moment, Saeros looked up to see Lady Faelwen come racing down the stairs of the healing wing. She stopped a moment at the bottom, but the moment that her eyes fell upon the patrol and their unexpected guests, she turned and bolted out of sight again, her face a deathly white.

"Who was that?" the elf asked Saeros, sounding awestruck.

"That, my friend, is the Lady Faelwen that I just mentioned." said Saeros with a grin, wondering why Faelwen had looked so terrified and run off again in a hurry. "You are setting your sights rather high there, I'm afraid. Not only is she Lord Elrond's daughter, but she is beloved of Haldir Celebornion, Marchwarden of Lorien."

"No, no! You misunderstand me!" laughed the green-clad elf in reply, before his voice became slightly thoughtful. "She just…reminded me of someone, that's all."

* * *

Now dressed in a clean gown of deep red velvet, Faelwen was pacing her room like a caged animal. How could this be happening? Why was this happening? She's been so happy these last few years, now everything could change again! What was she going to do? Could she leave Imladris for a few days until everything was back to normal? No, that would never work! The twins and Haldir would insist on going with her, and anyway, Ada would want to know why she wanted to take some time away. Oh, what was she going to _do_?

A knock on the door almost made her jump out of her skin. "Who is it?" she called out warily, only dimly aware that sweat was breaking out on her forehead.

"It's me, Fae," called Estel's voice. "I came back with the rest of the patrol. I'm glad that you were able to heal that poor archer. Ada's back now and he's asking if you can come up to his study because he wants to talk to you about him."

"All right. I'm coming." said Faelwen, moving to unfasten her bedroom door, which she had locked and bolted as soon as she had arrived there earlier. A smiling Estel, looking rather confused, was waiting on the other side.

"You never lock your door, Fae!" he remarked, his eyebrows knotting together, but before he had time to say anything else, Faelwen was off down the corridor; proceeding at such a speed that he had to jog to keep up. Something was definitely wrong!

He tried to question his sister the whole way up to Elrond's study, but it was to no avail. She answered all his questions with vague un-Faelwen-like replies and would tell him no more than he had already found out from Ada and the twins. Estel was a little out of breath by the time they entered his father's study. The twins, Haldir and Glorfindel were already there, and the young human tried to communicate with his eyes and his facial expressions that there was something badly wrong with his sister.

"Good afternoon, _iel-nin_," said Elrond calmly, noticing that Faelwen fidgeted in great agitation from the moment he asked her to sit down. "Laurenien told me that you managed to heal our wounded guest while I was absent this afternoon. Did you have a difficult task? Were the wounds poisoned?"

"Poisoned? No…it was straightforward enough," replied Faelwen distractedly, tugging at the loose sleeve of her dress. "He's in a healing sleep. He'll be better soon."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Elrond, a little worried by his daughter's agitation. Had she been disturbed by so much bloodshed? "You made an excellent job of stitching the two deepest cuts. He is quite lucky – he very nearly had his stomach ripped out."

"They said that the wargs came from nowhere," said Elladan gravely. "They were caught unawares and it was the poor young one who bore the worst of that attack."

"At least he was able to receive help in time," replied Elrond. "In the meantime, I've told his companions that they are welcome to stay here until he is recovered and…"

"No!" Faelwen shouted in horror, while everyone looked at her in shock. "They can't!"

"Fae?" Estel had never seen his sister lose her composure this badly before, and he was slightly afraid.

"Why not, Faelwen?" asked Glorfindel, looking bewildered. He shared an anxious look with Elrond. Faelwen began pacing frantically, fidgeting more than ever.

"They can't stay here! You don't understand…they can't! How do you know that you can trust them?" she babbled in an unsteady voice.

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Elladan gently. He had got to his feet and had caught hold of his sister; effectively stopping her from pacing. "Why wouldn't we trust them? I've never ever seen you be distrustful of anyone who has needed our help before!"

"You don't understand! You don't understand!" said Faelwen tearfully, shaking her head emphatically.

"What don't we understand? Faelwen, you're scaring me!" said Elladan, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace. "You're shaking like a leaf! Surely they've done nothing to make you so frightened!"

"Nothing?" Faelwen buried her face in Elladan's shoulder with a guttural sob. "They're my brothers! _They're my brothers_!"


	30. Feredir Awakes

**Beta by Wendwriter.**

* * *

There was a stunned silence, as the other occupants of the study exchanged glances of utter horror. Elladan gently guided Faelwen to a chair. Shaking, she sat down, tears coursing down her pallid face. Simultaneously, Elrohir and Estel both got to their feet and walked towards the door. Instantly, Glorfindel sprang up and had seized them both by the collar."Wait just a moment, Thunder and Lightning!" he said sternly, dragging them backwards. "Both of you stay right here!"

"Glorfindel, you cannot possibly think for a minute that we're going to let those bastards get away with what they did to her!" cried Elrohir angrily, getting ready to make for the door again. Glorfindel, however, had fought a balrog and was more than capable of restraining one young elf. Elrohir did not have a chance of escaping.

"Glorfindel, look at her!" said Estel in a whisper, turning a stricken face towards Faelwen. The young human had never seen his sister look so vulnerable in his life. Her usually smiling face was white with terror and stained with tears. "You cannot want to let them get away with what they've done...what they are still doing to her!"

"You know I don't!" Glorfindel told them gently. "But I am not prepared to expose Faelwen's identity to them. It is her decision, and her decision only, if that should happen."

"No – you are right," sighed Elrohir, sitting down glumly. "But I still do not like it!"

"So…what are we going to do?" asked Elladan, more calmly, looking over at Elrond, whose brows were creased with worry.

"That is for Faelwen to decide," Elrond replied, crossing the room to sit down beside his daughter. "I know that the idea must frighten you, iel-nin, but I think that you should reveal to them who you really are. They cannot lay a finger on you here, even if they were mad enough to try it. And I think it is about time that they discovered that their ghastly behaviour is not a secret any more."

"I cannot do that! Not yet!" Faelwen stammered wildly. "Not until I know…"

"Know what, Fae?" Estel felt sick with worry – he could not remember ever having seen his sister cry before; usually she was the one that everyone ran to when they were upset.

"Feredir!" Faelwen cried. "Did they transfer their hate to him when they got rid of me? Is it their fault that he is injured so badly? Or have they taught him to be one of them? Would he hate me too if I told him who I was? I could not bear that! I cannot say anything until I know who he has become! If he will hate me, then it is better that he does not know I am alive!"

"All right, you take things at your own pace, _iel-nin_," Elrond nodded understandingly, hoping beyond hope that Faelwen would find the courage to face her brothers so that she could at last close the door on that tragic area of her past. "Remember though, it might seem terrifying just to think of it, but that does not mean it is impossible. You were convinced that you could never face a human male again, but you managed to conquer that fear when Estel arrived."

"But what if they have recognised me?" Faelwen's voice was so laden with sheer terror that it almost hurt to hear it.

"If they have, and they so much as come within ten steps of you, it will be the last thing they do," said Haldir grimly at her other side – speaking for the first time, as he linked his fingers through Faelwen's. "I promise, I will not leave your side until they leave here!"

"You will when she goes to bed, my friend!" said Elladan mock-threateningly, in an attempt to lighten the mood, but it failed to raise a smile. "Faelwen, please calm down. We will not let them hurt you, I swear!"

Suddenly, the gong sounded for dinner.

"May I be excused the evening meal?" Faelwen begged at once.

"No, Faelwen." said Elrond firmly. "You missed lunch when you were treating your brother – you have not eaten since this morning. You do need to eat, especially in this state of agitation. I do not want you fainting. There is nothing to worry about, I promise."

"Do not worry," whispered Haldir, slipping an arm around her waist as they walked towards the hall behind all the others. "I will look after you. You are not the helpless elfling they were able to bully before, my heart – they have no way of getting at you now. Not while we are all here to protect you."

"I know. It is childish to be so afraid, but…I cannot help it!" Faelwen choked, running her hands frantically through her hair. "I never thought I would ever have to set eyes on them again!"

"Shh. I know," Haldir kissed the last of the tears from her face and gave her an encouraging hug. "But once this is over, your past will never darken your life again! Think of it that way."

"I'll try. Thank you." Faelwen whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

* * *

For the most part, the meal went smoothly. Calanon's sons gave no sign of recognising Faelwen as the sister they had sold to a slaver. Nor did they eat at the same table as Elrond and his family, which made the time pass slightly more bearably for poor Faelwen. Even then, her hands shook so badly that she could barely hold her cutlery. All the while, Estel and the twins shot surreptitious glares at the five silver-haired brothers who sat at the table further down the hall.

"It looks as if the young one is of Mirkwood heritage after all," Glorfindel said to Elrond in an undertone. "Those are Mirkwood greens that her brothers are dressed in."

"Mm," Elrond nodded. "But the family must reside apart from the palace and the main body of elves, or else Thranduil would have known that she had gone missing in the first place."

"Well, we always knew she was a woodelf," said Erestor quietly. "But this explains her talents with a bow. Do you really think revealing her true identity to her brothers is the right thing to do, Elrond?"

"I think it is," said Elrond, suppressing a smile as he watched the twins purposely adjust their posture in order to hide Faelwen from the view of the opposite table. "If she does not do this now, she will always be haunted by the fear that they will discover her one day; while if she does manage to find the courage, then that will be an end to the matter – for there is no possible way for them to hurt her here in Imladris. It is more than their lives are worth!"

Shooting a dark glare towards the eldest of the fair-haired brothers, Glorfindel nodded grimly.

"I will check on Feredir now, if that is all right, Ada?" Faelwen asked Elrond, once the meal was over and everyone was drifting from the hall. Elrond looked at her pale face with concern.

"_Iel-nin_, I can easily see to Feredir if you want," Elrond offered kindly, but Faelwen shook her head. "No, thank you, Ada," she said quietly, drawing a deep breath. "Everyone is right. I cannot run from this forever. I will manage."

"We will walk you there," said Elladan, as he and Haldir joined them and took her arm on either side. "We'll make sure she doesn't overdo it, Ada."

But poor Faelwen was simply destined not to have an easy moment that day. They had only made it half-way along the first corridor when they were accosted by Alyan and Nithron. Faelwen froze immediately. Elladan was certain that he could hear her heart pounding. Tensing, he got ready to bring either of the woodelves to the floor if need be.

"My lady, we wanted to thank you for what you have done for our brother," said Alyan politely; a tone of voice Faelwen could never remember hearing from him, as he bowed.

"Yes," said Nithron, doing likewise. "We are forever in your debt."

"He is still recovering and is not completely cured yet," said Faelwen unsteadily, daring – just for a second – to meet Alyan's eyes. "I am going to tend to him now. Excuse me." She practically sprinted away and Haldir, trying to appear casual about it, followed.

"You must excuse my sister," said Elladan, trying valiantly to keep stiffness and hostility out of his voice. "She is of a nervous disposition and is somewhat jumpy around strangers."

"I would forgive her anything – we owe her my brother's life," said Alyan solemnly, and Elladan, not trusting himself to refrain from punching the hypocritical bastard any longer, took his leave with a polite nod.

"Her reputation as one of the best healers in Middle Earth was not exaggerated then," said Nithron, to his older brother, as they were left alone. "I wish she did not look so very much like Naneth though - it just makes me think of…"

"Hush!" said Alyan, his eyes darkening. "Do not speak of it! This is neither the time nor the place. Let's catch up with the others. Come along!"

* * *

When Elladan reached the healing wards, he found Haldir stroking Faelwen's hair calmingly as she mixed together some fragrant combination of herbs with which to treat her twin. He was encouraging her; praising her for making the first step and looking her eldest brother in the face. The eldest son of Elrond crossed the room to stand by the unconscious body of Faelwen's twin.

"Oh Faelwen, he is simply a male version of you! You are almost identical," he said in amazement. "It feels so strange to think that you have another brother besides us and Estel – I am not counting the others, obviously!"

"I think his eyes are blue though, as far as I remember," said Faelwen, drawing the covers down to Feredir's waist, revealing puckered scars all over the torso. Gently, she began to apply the ointment. "Not green like mine are. He was lucky you found him, Elladan – had you and Elrohir not managed to bring him here so quickly, he would certainly be dead!"

Either the sense of someone near, or the cool touch of the ointment disturbed the unconscious elf and he drew a deep and painful shuddering breath.

"Shh. Breathe easy," she murmured gently, pressing a calming hand against his forehead, as she put the last bandage over the substance on his wounds. Focusing her healing energy, she calmed him quickly. He was going to be fine now, of that she was sure. She would have to stay away from now on – for he would be sure to recognise her as easily as she had identified him!

And then, to her horror, his eyes opened!

"Mandos? Am I dead?" asked a mellow, pleasant-sounding voice, as he struggled to sit up.

"No. You do need to rest, though," said Elladan firmly, taking charge. "My sister has managed to keep you from death, but the scars will take a while to heal."

"Your sister?" Feredir looked past Elladan to find the elf to whom he owed his life. His jaw dropped open and tears flooded into his eyes. Was he seeing things?

"_Alassë_?" he cried, almost disbelievingly. He reached out to clutch her wrist. As soon as he touched her, he could feel through that special bond, unique to twins, that his eyes were not deceiving him. "It is you! Alassë! How can you…what are you…I thought I would never see you again!"

"_Mae Govannen_, Feredir," said Faelwen shakily, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Feredir flung his arms around her neck, not caring about the pain it caused him, as sobs began to wrack his body.

"I had almost given up all hope!" he wept, grasping a handful of her hair as though to check that she was not an apparition. "I thought I would never be able to see you again. And you're here! Oh 'Las, I _knew_ you were not dead!"


	31. You're Alive

**Beta by Wendwriter.**

* * *

Elladan and Haldir watched worriedly to see how Faelwen would react to her twin's emotional greeting. For a second, she simply sat there, unmoving, as he sobbed against her shoulder. A moment later however, hesitantly and tentatively, she hugged him back.

"You are alive! You are here…and you are alive! I missed you so much!" Feredir sobbed. "They always said that there was no way you could have lived! But I _knew_ you didn't die!"

For a moment, the other three elves in the room looked at him in confusion, before remembering the memories they had seen in the mirror all those centuries ago. Faelwen's brothers had told her father and twin that she had been bitten by a spider and swept away by the current in the river.

"Where are we?" Feredir continued to hold his sister as though he would never let her go again. His grip was slightly painful, but Faelwen really didn't mind. At that moment, all she could comprehend was that her brother did not hate her. What ever else happened, her twin did _not_ hate her!

"You are in Imladris, Feredir," she told him shakily. "The home of Lord Elrond…my foster father." Now was the time to gauge his reaction.

"Foster father? Imladris? How did you get here? 'Las, what happened to you?" Feredir seemed stunned as he asked his rapid and tearful questions, wincing violently as the sobs caused the pain in his torso to double. Again, he touched her face with shaking hands, as though to see whether or not she was a dream. "How can you be here, safe and in one piece?"

"That is…a long story," said Faelwen diplomatically, staying surprisingly calm. She eased the blond elf back down onto the pillows. "You will have plenty of time to hear that later. You need rest, you still have plenty of healing to do. And in the meantime, you need to tell us what happened to _you_. You came within an inch of being summoned by Mandos. If Elladan had not found you, you certainly would have been. How did this happen?"

"I…my memory is a bit vague to be honest," said Feredir in a strained voice, as a spasm of pain shot through him. He could hardly believe that he was sitting here having a conversation with his 'dead' twin sister. "We had been travelling for a few weeks. We were heading for a human village…Bree I think it was called. At any rate, the journey was mostly uneventful until yesterday morning. We were just walking together…just like we always do, when those…_creatures_ came at us unawares. I have never seen their like before. Hulking and viscous – the very look of them was evil! Their attack was swift. We were outnumbered but Alyan ordered me to run to safety. I refused. I could not just leave them; they are my brothers! But one of the creatures brought me down. I remember Aradan throwing himself at the beast to get it off me. I must have fainted after that."

Slowly, Faelwen nodded. It had been rambling and badly worded (not surprising in the circumstances) but she thought she understood – that is, she understood what he was saying, but she did not really understand what she heard. Speaking so much seemed to cause Feredir even more pain, though, and she knew that she had to do something about it. There would be time to think later.

"Feredir, I need you to trust me," she said gently. "I closed your wounds as well as I could, but you are still very weak. You will be in a great deal of pain if you are agitated in anyway. I am going to send you into a healing sleep. Hopefully it will diminish as much of the pain as possible."

"No!" said Feredir adamantly, sitting up sharply, an arm crossed protectively over his tender abdomen. "I have only just found you! I will not lose sight of you again! I want to know what happened, how it is that you are here, why the dark-haired one calls you his sister, how…"

"Brother, please," pleaded Faelwen softly. "Be calm. There will be time for all that later. I am not going anywhere, I promise. I will still be here when you wake up. But I cannot tell you my story if you do not heal to hear it. Just trust me. I would never harm you."

"Do you promise me that you will still be here?" Feredir's tear-stained eyes bore into hers in quiet desperation.

"I promise. I have not left Imladris for more than a thousand years," said Faelwen gently, with as much of a reassuring smile as she could manage. "I will not do so now."

Reluctantly, with a final squeeze of her hand, Feredir obeyed. He lay back quietly and allowed Faelwen to place her hands over his eyes and gently coax him into a deep, sound sleep. The room was soon filled with his even, steady breathing.

"Are you alright, Faelwen?" Elladan watched the sleeping elf with a slightly bemused expression, before turning to his sister.

"I…I am not sure," Faelwen replied slowly, as she rubbed her forehead wearily. "I feel strange; a bit mixed up. I am relieved that he does not hate me; I am a little surprised that he even still remembers me – it's been more than ten centuries after all; I am confused that he said the others were protecting him at the risk of their own lives; I am scared because I do not know how I am going to tell him what really happened. As soon as I do that, the others will know who I am. And I am still terrified that one of them might recognise me any minute. I just feel…drained."

"That is understandable." said Haldir sympathetically. "You have had a trying day."

"You should go to bed now." Elladan instructed with gentle firmness. "I will tell Ada about Feredir's progress and fill him in on the details. You need to get some rest. Come, we will walk you to your room."

"They were protecting him?" Faelwen mused aloud, as they walked slowly down the corridors. "Were they really willing to risk their lives for him? Have they changed that much? And do I want to find out?"

"No more worrying for today, Faelwen!" Haldir told her, taking her hand. "Have a good night's sleep and we can all talk everything over in the morning. Your father will know what to do, and we will all be behind you."

"Haldir is right…for once." added Elladan with a grin, ignoring Haldir's dry look. "Even when they do know who you are, they will not have a change of getting near you. Not while any of us are around. I swear, Ada was close to having to tie Estel up for the day, simply to stop him from trying to run them through one by one. You have too many people who care about you to let one of them hurt you. Get some sleep now. Things may not look quite so terrible in the morning."

Faelwen nodded tiredly and, bidding them goodnight, retired to her room for some much needed sleep.

But she made sure to place her small hunting dagger under her pillow.

* * *

**The noise of her door being locked from the inside made her snap back to awareness. Her heart pounding madly, Faelwen scrambled up in bed only to find Alyan's malevolent eyes glaring into her own. She was so petrified that she found she could not make a sound.**

"**You thought your little masquerade had been successful, did you not?" he sneered in a violent hiss, his fingers closing cruelly around her wrist and gripping hard. "But you did not fool us! We saw through you immediately; my fine lady with your airs and graces. You're nothing but the same worthless brat that we tried to kill years ago."**

**The silence that followed his final sentence was so tense that it could have been pierced with an arrow.**

"**I have come to correct our mistake," said Alyan with a cold smile. "And this time, I shall not fail!"**

**Suddenly, his hands were around her throat; squeezing and pressing as she choked for breath and tried in vain to cry out.**

"**That is right!" laughed Alyan, eyes blazing. "Try to scream! No one can help you now!"**

**The world began to swim before Faelwen's eyes as she tried to escape his painful grip. She tried, again and again, to scream for help. Alyan had won, she realised sadly, as everything started to dim. And she would never see Haldir again…**

"Faelwen! FAELWEN!"

In a flash, Faelwen had shot bolt upright in bed, drawing her small dagger out with hands that moved too quickly to be seen. She pointed it at the shadowy figure by her bedside, every muscle in her body stiff with fear and adrenaline. Her bedsheet was tangled around her neck; feeling just like Alyan's hands had done.

She almost screamed when a set of fingers closed around the wrist of the hand that held the dagger. But this time, they were gentle.

"You need to put that down, _gwaleth_," said Elladan's voice gently. "Nice and easy. Just put it down. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Blankly, Faelwen dropped the dagger onto her bedclothes. Elladan hastily put it out of reach before gathering his sister in a bone crushing hug.

"I heard you screaming," he told her quietly. "For a moment, I feared the worst."

"But I could not scream!" Faelwen told him hoarsely. "He had his hands around my throat. I could not breathe." She wasn't crying; there were no tears in her eyes. She just shook.

"It is all right, it was just a nightmare," Elladan soothed her, a gentle hand smoothing her rumpled hair. It had been centuries since Faelwen had suffered from nightmares. Not since that last encounter with that awful human. This marked how serious this situation was.

"This cannot go on, Faelwen," he said determinedly. "I will not watch you living in fear for one day longer. You have to tell them! You have shut a door on this once and for all. I cannot bear to watch this tear you apart!"

Faelwen gazed back at him numbly, her eyes dark and haunted, just as they had been when he had first met him. It broke his heart to see her look like that again.

"Lie down again," he told her. "I will stay. They cannot get into this room when I am here to guard you. Go back to sleep." Faelwen silently obeyed and Elladan grasped her hand tightly.

"We will clear this whole history up, I promise," he whispered. "No matter what it takes. And we will start tomorrow."

Again, Faelwen simply nodded, and drifted back into an uneasy sleep once more. Elladan drew the covers snugly over her, before gazing down at her white face and cursing the cold-hearted brothers who had put her in this state.

She was sleeping with her eyes closed.


	32. Revelation

**Beta by wendwriter - thanks.**

* * *

When Faelwen woke up the next morning, she was momentarily confused when she sensed that there was someone lying next to her in her bed. It took a couple of seconds before she realised that it was Elladan and she blushed when she remembered that he was there because she had screamed like an elfling in the middle of the night.

But it was all going to end today. Faelwen's stomach twisted into a sickeningly tight knot. She had to tell them today. She had to tell them who she was. Everything could change today.

Worriedly, she rubbed at her eyes and swept her tangled hair out of her face before nudging her still-slumbering brother.

"Elladan, wake up," she said, rising from the bed. "We have to get up now."

Elladan groaned theatrically, but obediently opened his eyes. He looked momentarily confused as to his whereabouts, before comprehension dawned. He sat up groggily and squeezed his sister's shoulder.

"Are you all right?" he asked, glad to note that the dagger he had strategically placed out of her reach was still on the other side of her bedroom. He suddenly realised what a silly question he had just asked.

"I just want this over and done with!" said Faelwen edgily. "I can't take anymore worrying about it, Elladan. It's driving me mad! I'm doing it today!"

"You look ill," Elladan observed seriously. "This really does need to end today, Faelwen. I hate seeing you like this. You get dressed, now. Elrohir and I will wait for you and walk you down to breakfast. Let Ada know what you've decided. He will want to be with you when you tell them." He headed for the door.

"Elladan!" Faelwen called hesitantly, and he turned back. She blushed. "Thank you, for staying with me last night. I thought I'd grown out of nightmares but…evidently not."

"Don't be silly!" said Elladan, flashing her a broad smile. "I didn't mind. Even when you're screaming, you're easier to bear than Elrohir's snores!"

Faelwen had to give a weak smile at that and, as her brother left the room, she began to get dressed very quickly; barely paying attention to what she was doing. She swallowed nervously, looking in the mirror and studying her reflection with sudden intensity.

It had been centuries since she had watched her past in that mirror and now she had practically no memory at all of her biological father, except that his name had been Calanon. In fact, she had done her best not to think about him ever since she had arrived in Imladris, but now she suddenly wondered if she looked at all like him.

_What would he think of me_? She wondered curiously. _Would he like me? Would he like who I have become_?

A knock at the door startled her.

"Fae?" called Estel's voice. "Can I borrow a hairbrush? I can't seem to find mine!" Dear Estel, she could always trust him to burst in at the right moment and take her mind off her worries! She opened the door and greeted the tousle-haired young human with a wry smile.

"Again?" she asked incredulously. "Estel, I am going to tie it to your bedpost one of these days! That might stop you losing it constantly!"

"I just keep mislaying it, that's all." replied Estel with a shrug. "To be honest, it doesn't really bother me if my hair's brushed or not, but Ada expects me to be tidy for breakfast time."

"Yes, because he knows that it is the _only_ time of day that you'll be tidy!" said Faelwen with a knowing smile, handing him a hairbrush. "I've never seen anyone attract mud and dirt like you do!"

"Well, we all have our own unique talents!" said Estel with a cheeky grin that still looked as adorable on his seventeen-year old face as it had done when he was five.

"Well, O talented one," came Elrohir's voice sarcastically from the door. "How about you brush that bird's nest you call hair and we can all head down to breakfast? I'm starving!"

* * *

Every few seconds during the meal, Faelwen found her eyes straying towards the table where Alyan and the others were sat. The stress was making her stomach churn painfully but, strangely, she found that this simply made her even more determined to get the whole process of revealing her true identity over and done with once and for all. It was time to stop running.

"Ada, can I talk with you please?" she asked quietly, as they rose from the breakfast table at the conclusion of the meal.

"Of course you can," said Elrond at once. "Would you like to do so here, or would you rather we went to my study?"

"I'd prefer if we went to the study please," Faelwen replied and so the two elves at once retired to the serenity of the quiet room.

"Now, how can I help you, _iel-nin_?" asked Elrond kindly, sitting down beside Faelwen and noticing the way she was toying with her hair again – she'd never grown out of that habit, nor of being fidgety when she was nervous.

"I…I want them to know, Ada!" the young elf blurted out in a rush. "I cannot stand this worry; the fear that they might suddenly recognise me. And Feredir is on the mend now, so I shan't be able to hide it much longer anyway. I just want it done with and…"

"Easy there. Calm down, sweetheart," Elrond stemmed her flow of words. "If you want to tell your brothers today, then I will be there and I will help you."

"I have to. This has to stop!" said Faelwen distractedly. "I can't go on fearing the past all my life. I've done it for long enough. I even woke poor Elladan up last night because I screamed the house down in my sleep. I'm not an elfling anymore – I need to stop acting like one. I cannot be a coward anymore! I _must_ face this!"

"Little one, you are certainly no coward; surviving all the things you have been through! I will help you - as long as you are certain that is what you want to do," said Elrond gently, taking her hand. "But I want you to know one thing before we go any further. No matter what happens, you will still be a part of this family, you will still be my daughter and I will still love you. Are we clear on that?"

"Very," said Faelwen, with something almost like her usual smile. "Thank you, Ada."

"That's what I'm here for," said Elrond with a smile, drawing her into a one-armed hug and resting his chin on the crown of her head. "And, for what it's worth, I think you are going to emerge from this a very remarkable young elf indeed."

* * *

Feredir remained peacefully in a healing sleep all morning, much to Faelwen's relief, so she was spared having to explain her history to him; meaning that she only had one problem to concentrate on. She was also relieved to see that his wounds seemed to be healing quite quickly. He was definitely out of danger.

The morning passed far, _far_ too quickly!

Faelwen's heart quadrupled its normal rate when she entered her father's study once more in the afternoon. Elrond, the twins and Haldir were already there and were in the processing of making Estel promise to keep his mouth shut.

"I will as long as all goes well!" the seventeen year-old was muttering mutinously. "But if they try to harm her in anyway, even just with words, then I will _hurt_ them!"

"You'll have to join the line, little one." said Elladan grimly, ruffling Estel's hair – which now bore no sign of having seen a hairbrush that day. "But just remember – Faelwen will tell them in her own time, so keep quiet. No blurting things out and no losing that temper!" They suddenly realised that Faelwen had joined them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Haldir asked her softly, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. She gave a single nod, her face taut and grim, squeezing his hand tenderly. A knock sounded at the study door, making her completely tense up. She sat down; her eyes ice-cold emeralds.

Alyan, Nithron, Voronwë, Raunien and Aradan filed solemnly into the study; all looking slightly surprised when they saw so many people there. Once more, Nithron's eyes lingered on Faelwen with the same puzzled expression, as though he recognised her but did not know from where. All five remained grave as they took their seats.

"My lady, how is our brother?" asked Alyan at once, anxiousness lacing his voice. "Will he be alright?"

"I cannot be certain," Faelwen had no idea why she chose to lie at that moment, but the words seemed to come of their own accord. She was sure that they could all hear her heart pounding. "You must understand, your brother took some appalling wounds. I have done all I can; he is in the hands of the Valar now. He may have to remain behind when you depart."

Elrond – always an exceptional judge of character – watched shrewdly to see how the brothers reacted to this false information. They all went horrifically white and Alyan shook his head in vehement denial.

"We cannot lose him!" the eldest brother said desperately. "Please my lady, if there is any way that we can help, let us do it! They say you have the power to channel healing energy – if need be than you can channel as much energy as needed from the five of us! My father has already lost a wife and a child, he will never survive it Feredir dies. Please do not give up on him!"

"Be calm," said Faelwen, taking a deep breath. She met her elder brother's eyes and held the gaze coolly. "I would never do anything to place Feredir's life in danger. Or our father's."

She'd said it. Her heart threatened to explode. By the Valar, she'd said it!

At the word 'our' five silver heads shot up sharply and five sets of blue eyes locked on her with shock, deep unease and utter disbelief.

"You clearly do not recognise me, Alyan," she said, doing her best to remain calm and detached. "But that hardly surprises me. After all, I was a lot smaller when last we met."

Her brothers were gaping at her with strange, unreadable expressions; while Faelwen could sense the twins standing tense and grave behind her, ready to step in if she needed them. In front of her, Nithron shook his head slowly.

"But you…we thought you must be…that's…you can't be," he finished lamely.

"I can, I assure you," said Faelwen laconically. "Alassë Calanoniel never died. Instead, she was taught how to live. And I am her."

And now Faelwen, once Alassë, held her breath and waited for the dam to burst.


	33. Alyan Talks

**Beta by wendwriter - thanks.**

* * *

Alyan shot to his feet like lightning. Swallowing, Faelwen hurriedly backed away. At the same instant, Haldir crossed to her side and rested his hand on her shoulder, his eyes dark with anger. From the corner of his eye, he saw both twins clench their fists; expressions taut with rage.

"I…I am not going to hurt you," said Alyan in a strangled voice; blue eyes clouded.

"Try it and it would be the last thing you did!" growled Haldir, scowling as he watched Alyan's flicker nervously from him back to Faelwen, whose face was cold and frozen.

"How can you expect me to believe that?" she asked, emotion thickening her voice. "When the only memories you gave me were of pain?" All five of her brother's exchanged haunted looks.

"For that, we have no excuses. We never will have," Aradan said slowly, unable to meet the eyes of anyone in the room. "But please try to believe that it surpasses all our fervent wishes and prayers to find you alive!"

"_What_?" Faelwen gave a slightly-hysterical snort of disbelieving laughter. She could not believe her ears. She hung onto Haldir's arms for dear life; fearing she would hit the ground otherwise.

"We were very young, and it was a difficult time for us…" began Alyan, before Estel, completely ignoring Elrohir's warning glance, furiously cut him off.

"It was difficult for _you_?" he demanded scornfully. "How do you think it was for my sister, the way you abused her? She was just a baby!"

"My lord, I am not trying to justify what we did; please believe me," said Alyan to Elrond raising his hands as if in defeat. "But please, at least let me explain what drove us to behave like that." Estel glared daggers at him and opened his mouth to retort.

"Estel, you will hold your tongue or you will leave the room!" said Elrond sternly. The young human looked ready to erupt.

"Ada, you cannot possibly expect me to be civil after what they did to her!" He all but shouted. "They…" That was all he managed before Elrohir clapped a hand across his mouth. Elrond's gaze remained iron-stern as he turned it towards the five sons of Calanon.

"Explain then," he instructed. "Faelwen, my child, do you think you can bear to hear this?"

"I think so," said Faelwen tensely, sitting down on the edge of her seat; Haldir holding her hand tightly where it rested on her lap.

The brothers exchanged a few meaningful looks; electing Alyan as spokesman, and he began his tale.

"We had all yet to reach our majorities back then, and we were certainly immature. I believe that one of the reasons we were so set against you from the start was simply because you were female. We had convinced ourselves that we would be welcoming two more little brothers, despite Nana being so certain that she carried a girl, and we did not want a little sister suddenly ruining our family dynamic. The five of us did everything together – we always have done and we always will; but how were we supposed to teach a little sister to hunt and shoot? It would change everything…a very unwelcome change. So you could say that we were against you even before you were born.

When Nana was bitten…it was as if some dark nightmare had suddenly come to pass. We were powerless to help her, and I do not believe that the frustration, or the anger, at that helplessness has ever gone. It was certainly constantly boiling over in the first few years after she died.

We were waiting in the other room when she passed to Mandos's care. We never got to say goodbye. It was Tamuril who broke the news to us. (You probably do not remember her but she was one of the healers who delivered you and Feredir). She let it slip that, had Naneth taken some kind of herbs after Feredir arrived, the second twin would likely have been lost but she would ultimately survived. But she had chosen to refuse the herbs, and her body had been unable to cope with the second birth. She had died.

It was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life; and I know the others will agree. Yet at the same time, I was half-mad with rage and incomprehension. Naneth had chosen not to take those herbs! She had chosen to leave us! How could she have done that? How could we be deprived of the mother we all needed so badly and stuck instead with a little sister that we none of us wanted in the first place? Our world had suddenly snapped and, to our angry, immature minds…you were the cause."

Tears were slowly running down Faelwen's face, but she managed to keep from sobbing outright. Haldir shifted his position so that he could wrap both his arms around her and she laid her head despairingly on his chest.

"To make it worse, it soon became clear that Ada favoured you the most," continued Alyan, old memories darkening his eyes. "This only made us angrier. You had already taken our mother, why should you get our father also? Had we stopped to truly think about it, we would have realised that you got all the attention because the two of you were just newborns and had to be tended properly; it was no slight to us. We should have realised that Ada would not have been the father we loved so dearly if he had not acted that way. He must have been under such a burden; caring for all seven of us while still mourning his wife. As it was, I do not think the five of us ever properly grieved. Instead, we looked for an outlet to expend our hurt and anger. We chose you.

Hearing you scream and cry seemed to satisfy us. After all, it was only right that you should be hurting too, considering the pain that we were having to deal with. Stupidly, we never talked to Ada of our feelings. We never gave him the slightest hint that something might be wrong, and we always told him we were just fine whenever we asked. We knew that he wanted you close because your eyes reminded him of Nana so much, but that just added insult to injury. We couldn't see that it was our unwillingness to talk that put the distance between us; it was far easier and took a lot less courage just to blame you. We used to tell Feredir that Ada would send you away if he ever told Ada about the way we hurt you. But it got to the stage that hurting you was simply not enough to satisfy our anger anymore. Something had to be done.

Selling you to the human man was my idea. We had always travelled a lot between Greenwood and Laketown, carrying various errands or such and, as a result, we had a fair number of dealings with men. In one of the less reputable taverns, I became acquainted with Faelurinc, a trader who was not known for his kindness. Rumour had it that he was unstable and had a passionate dislike of Elves. I offered him a servant and he readily agreed. It seemed the perfect answer – we would finally get our Ada back. We arranged a price for you and agreed on the date you would be handed over.

It was not difficult to get you out into the woods with us; we spun Ada some ridiculous lie about the fresh air helping you sleep better – hardly likely, when we were the ones giving you nightmares. I did not have the slightest worry when I handed you over. We had already planned the convincing story of your death and we knew we could make it realistic. With you out of the way, our household could perhaps begin to resemble what it had been before we lost our Naneth.

It was selfish, it was childish and it was utterly naïve. Of course it did not make things better. Feredir was hysterical and would not let anyone comfort him. He was adamant that you were not dead and was heartbroken that you were suddenly apart. It was more than a fortnight before we could get him to eat and he cried himself to sleep for many months after that.

Losing you so soon after Naneth almost broke Ada. His eyes became dulled, we never saw him laugh or smile. He was still always there for us, always ready to help, but it seemed like he would now forever be cursed with eternal grief. And we had caused it...intentionally.

Then, one night, a month after we'd sold you, we were sitting by the fire and his grief came pouring out. He told us of how helpless he'd felt when Naneth had died, how he'd sworn to keep us all safe and well for her, how he had failed so drastically in that duty and let his youngest child be killed, how he had failed us all, how his heart and soul ached because of it. It was the most heartbreaking and destroying thing we have ever had to witness for, whatever else you may think of us, we love our father dearly. I suddenly hated myself more than words could tell for causing him this extra grief. We had got rid of you to satisfy our own selfishness, but all we had done was break Ada's heart a little more. Regardless of what I told you before the humans took you away Alassë, he did love you. With all his heart.

"Please do not call me Alassë!" begged Faelwen, in tears. "That name will forever be cursed for me. My name is Faelwen."

"Faelwen," repeated Alyan gravely, watching as Haldir stroked her hair, tears in his eyes too. It was clear how much the Marchwarden loved her. He wondered if she was too distressed to hear the rest of his explanation and looked over to Elrond for guidance. The elf-lord gestured for him to continue.

"We were only just beginning to realise what we had done," he said, sadly. "We had blamed our sister for causing our family such grief, yet had we not intentionally just done the same thing? She had not been responsible for her actions, but we were for ours. Suddenly, we had to grow up.

Later that week, I found that my sleep was disturbed and that I wandered in a strange dream. I was standing in the shade of the trees in a clearing, watching as Faelurinc beat our sister into unconsciousness. Her screams were echoing right through my head and I wanted to weep. She was just an elfling…such a beating would be hard to bear for a fully-grown man. Her back was soaked with blood, yet no one was stepping in to defend her. It was fast going past abuse…this was sheer mutilation.

When she collapsed on the ground unconscious, they all turned away with vindictive laughs and made themselves busy with what I took to be their usual chores. No one paid attention to the bleeding heap lying at the edge of the campsite. I tried to move towards her, but my feet were stuck fast to the ground.

Suddenly, a pale figure emerged from the other side of the clearing and walked towards where Ala…Faelwen was lying. It was our mother, glowing and ethereal like a ghost, but she looked to be whole and real. She knelt beside the child and gently stroked the bleeding forehead. Then she raised her head, eyes streaming with tears, and met my gaze.

My mother's eyes pierced me to my very soul. I will never forget that look. It was so full of sadness, disappointment and reproach; it will haunt me forever. It was only in that moment that I realised the true severity of what we had done. We had given the youngest member of our family – the one that we were supposed to spoil and dote upon – away to be viciously abused, perhaps to the death. We were no better than kinslayers.

I found that my brothers had all experienced that same dream that night and, instead of being filled with our previous triumph at our scheme, we were instead filled with sheer disgust at our actions when we realised how selfish and childishly cruel we had been; how despicably we had been acting from the day our mother had died. She would have been horrified and grieved to see what we had become.

We tried at once to find you. We searched Laketown and all the surrounding human dwellings from top to bottom, but we could find no trace of Faelurinc. No one knew where he and his men had departed for, and they were certainly never seen in Laketown again. All our efforts to find you were in vain, but a man spoke of having heard Faelurinc brag about his new pretty little elven slave and how he would make 'a proper little earner' out of her, as soon as she had grown up enough.

We eventually gave up hope of finding you, supposing you dead and hoping that you had been called to Mandos before you could be violated in the manner they had talked about. We have had to live with the guilt of our actions ever since, though we were still too cowardly to confess them. As a measure of reparation, we all swore to protect Feredir at all costs, even if it meant injury to ourselves, so that Ada might never have to go through the pain of losing another member of our family. And if it had not been for your healing skills, we would have failed in that too. We owe you so much more than you could ever know."

Thus ended Alyan's story. The room was tense and silent after his last words, broken only by the stifled sobs emitted by Faelwen, her face still buried in Haldir's chest. It had been difficult for her to hear and all the more difficult to remain composed. Haldir remained as gentle as ever, softly brushing away her tears and holding her close in a strong hug. The twins and Estel, though ashen-faced, were still glaring at the five Mirkwood elves; hardly able to believe that anyone could have acted so callously, while Elrond remained composed and solemn. "There is much we have yet to discuss. Your tale still does not excuse the way you behaved," he said, in a grim tone, directing his gaze towards Faelwen's brothers. "It is still very much up to Faelwen how she deals with the matter. She is the one who had to suffer after all. But I think she should be given time to digest what she has just heard. It is hard enough for her as it is."

"I agree, my lord," said Alyan respectfully. "I did not expect to be excused. We now understand the magnitude of our offence and are punished by living with the guilt when we see the sadness in our father's eyes. But for now, there is something I must do."

He rose and crossed the room, sinking down to kneel in front of his long-lost sister. Half expecting the Marchwarden to punch him, Alyan held out his hand to Faelwen. For a moment, her reddened eyes looked at him in shock before, tentatively – as though she feared to be bitten, she placed a shaking hand in his. Alyan raised it to his forehead and bowed his head low in the ultimate gesture of respect and submission.

"My lady," he whispered.

Faelwen burst into hysterical tears.


	34. A Remarkable Young Elf Indeed

**Betad by Wendwriter**

**

* * *

**Haldir felt Faelwen's tears soak into his shoulder and he lovingly held her tighter. He wished he could take the hurt away from her but, sadly, no one could do that.

Overcome with emotion after hearing her blood-brothers' tale, she had excused herself to get some air and he had gone with her. She was calming now, though still greatly distressed. And who could blame her, Haldir wondered. Had Orophin or Rumil told him such a story of malice and grief, he very much doubted that he would have been able to keep his composure either!

As her sobs died away completely, he raised her face with gentle hands and then tenderly kissed the tears from her cheeks, wiping their tracks away with his thumbs.

"Your eyes were not made for weeping,_ melleth-nin_," he whispered, before placing a gentle kiss atop each of her eyelids. She replied with a watery smile, raising a hand to run it gently through his silver hair. How grateful she was to have him here!

"Are you all right?" he asked seriously. She seemed to have got the emotion out of her system at ant rate, which was good, he thought. She took a deep breath.

"I feel sick," she confessed quietly. "But I think that is from crying so much. I'm sorry for making such a scene…but it was a bit too much to take at one hearing."

"Don't be silly, you don't have to apologise for getting upset," Haldir told her with a warm smile. "It pained me to see you so. Let me tell you, had I not been holding you then your Ada would have had someone else to restrain, for I have never been so desperate to hurt someone in my life, as I was those five elves!"

"My fierce warrior," said Faelwen, with something more like her usual smile, as she embraced him affectionately. "I was so glad you were there. I do not think I could have borne his story had I not had you beside me."

"You do not have to go back, Faelwen," Haldir said, dropping a light kiss onto her hair. "If you feel unwell, we can go into the woods or down to the Bruinen until you feel better."

"No, I want this over and done with for good," said Faelwen, passing her hand over her face and getting to her feet. "I just want to shut the door on my past forever and look forward to the future. With you."

"Worry not, I will be there!" confirmed Haldir, rising from the stone bench on which he had been sitting and lacing his fingers with hers. "I'll always be by your side."

They walked quickly back inside and returned to Elrond's study, where everyone else had remained. Faelwen's stomach twisted again as they went through the door, but she was able to smile in response to the twins' and Estel's worried glances. She sat down once again, still holding Haldir's hand and took another deep, steadying breath.

"Are you all right, _iel-nin_?" Elrond enquired gently. She nodded mutely, her eyes red and swollen from her weeping.

"I'm sorry," said Alyan sincerely. "It must have been a lot for you to take."

"It was, rather," Faelwen replied, not quite able to meet his eyes. "It was a little…overwhelming."

"Do you think you will be able to tell us your side?" asked one of the others. She thought it was Voronwë, though it had always been difficult to tell him and Raunien apart. "We never expected to see you again. Especially not in an elf-dwelling."

"It's not a problem if you do not feel up to it, Faelwen." Elrond spoke up, looking at her weary face. "If you have had enough for one day, it is perfectly understandable."

"It is all right, Ada," Faelwen gave him a grateful smile. "I'm a lot calmer now." Elrond reached out to give her shoulder an encouraging squeeze, then she turned towards her blood relations and began to talk.

"Well, to pick up where you left off – for want of a better expression – I was in Faelurinc's possession, terrified of my huge master and confused as to why my Ada had hated me enough to allow my brothers to hand me over to him. But I would remember Alyan's words – I had killed my Nana and I deserved to suffer. My name was cursed and I deserved this pain.

After that first day, my back was never whole again. For every trivial mistake, or even when they just wanted the entertainment of hearing me scream, he thrashed me with his riding crop. The scars on my back were never given time to heal before more was added to them. Beatings and chores were suddenly the constants of my existence.

At times, his attacks were so severe that I thought he would kill me. He beat me into unconsciousness more times than I could count and, when one occasion left me with a shard of glass embedded in my hand, it was left to fester. They took great delight in taunting me by telling me what I would become as soon as I was old enough.

I'm not really sure why I did not fade. I certainly prayed to Mandos to take me away often enough, but for some reason I remained alive. I was in his possession for eight years. He prevented me from eating quite a lot of the time, so I did not grow as other elflings did. Even now I am still short, at least for an elf.

In the winter of that last year, the humans spent more time travelling out in open land than they usually did, so they built make-shift camps every night. On one such night, Faelurinc had thrashed me until I fainted and had left me lying out in the snow; evidently not expecting me to regain consciousness anytime soon. However, I came to my senses and woke up some time in the middle of the night and found the campfire deserted. Every one of them was hidden in their tent, seeking warmth. All of them.

It was the only time that the campfire had ever been left unguarded. It was the only chance I had. I ran. I took to my heels and ran off through the snow, with not the slightest idea where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get away from Faelurinc and his riding crop.

I ran some distance under the moon before Faelurinc's beating began to take its toll. My clothes were stuck to the dried blood on my back and I had not eaten for several days. I knew I could not stay on my legs for much longer. I saw a large group of boulders looming in the distance and headed towards it; hoping to shelter there for a few hours. I climbed on top off one, hoping to burrow into the moss, but the snow had made the surface icy and I fell off the other side, breaking my ankle. All that pain was simply too much and I finally did faint.

When I woke up, I was being held on someone's lap, wrapped in a thick blanket. I did not have a clue where I was, or who I was. I was stunned to find a beautiful golden-haired being kneeling beside me, telling me that his name was Thranduil and that I was safe in a place called Imladris. I was back among elves once more.

When Thranduil and Celeborn asked me about my past, I could tell them nothing. All I could tell them was that my name was Alassë, that I had killed my mother and that I was very wicked. Imagine my surprise when these gentle elves did not hate me and scorn me, but rather comforted me and told me I did not deserve to be in pain. My wounds were gradually healed and I began to take more notice of my surroundings. Imladris was full of elves, and they all seemed to be full of happiness. Whenever anyone spoke to me, they were kind and gentle. I could hardly believe that such a peaceful place could exist, after what I had known before.

Eventually, with some help, I regained my memory and knew the full story of my past. I truly thought I would be cast out after that, for surely they now would not want a child who had killed her mother living in their haven of laughter and joy. Imagine my surprise when Lord Elrond instead offered to adopt me and raise me as his own, promising me that I would never be beaten or abused again. I would actually be allowed to stay here! I welcomed this new chance with open arms.

When they saw how hearing my name made me despair, I was renamed Faelwen Elrondiel and, from that point, I was taught to forget fear and learned how to live. The twins, Haldir and Legolas taught me what it meant to smile and laugh, what it meant to be a child, what it meant to have true friends and siblings. My new foster parents taught me what it was to be loved unconditionally and what it was to be a part of a caring family. It took me a little while to learn, but I was happier then I had ever been before, and I was eventually able to put my nightmares behind me.

And that is how I got here. From that point on, I never looked back. I loved my new large family with all my heart. I grew up happy and secure - my brothers ensured life was never boring and my Ada ensured that I never reverted to my past habits of keeping anxieties and fears to myself. Estel's arrival meant that I was able to put my fear of humans completely to rest as I well and truly lost my heart to my little _Edain_ brother.

And that is pretty much my story. I grew up, I came of age, I fell in love with Haldir and I almost forgot my past completely, for I did not imagine for a second that our paths would ever cross again. Yet yesterday the twins arrived bearing a wounded soldier for me to heal…and it turned out to be Feredir."

All eyes were fixed on Faelwen as she finished her tale. The twins, Elrond and Haldir were looking at her with pride and affection. Estel, who had never been told the full tale of what she had suffered while in Faelurinc's clutches, was gaping at her, stricken, with tears in his eyes. Her brothers, on the other hand, were staring at her with a variety of emotions visible in five pairs of blue eyes; shock, regret, respect, wonder and, most prominently, shame.

Faelwen felt Haldir's fingers squeeze hers gently, and she was able to flash him a radiant smile. She was not exactly quite sure how it had happened, but telling her story so completely, having heard theirs, suddenly made her feel as if it truly was over. She had finally accepted everything and laid it to rest. There would be no more need for fear and nightmares. She felt ridiculously free. It was over!

"Speaking of Feredir, how is he?" pressed Nithron. "Will we be able to visit him?"

"I put him into a healing sleep," replied Faelwen. "Though I was able to heal him, his wounds were quite severe. I am expecting him to wake sometime this evening."

"We will visit with him then," said Alyan decidedly. "We will tell him everything. He will want to know exactly how you got here."

As Alyan spoke, Faelwen remembered the shining joy she had seen in Feredir's blue eyes when he had recognised her. He had been delighted, and she had hoped it had at least given him some encouragement to recover from his bad wounds. Did she really want to see those eyes dimmed with grief and full of anger? She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Perhaps it is better…" she finally said slowly. "That he doesn't find out."

Ten pairs of eyes suddenly widened enormously and swivelled towards her in shock.

"_What_?" gasped Elrohir in amazement. Alyan gaped at her, stunned, as though he could not believe what he was hearing. Conscious of the way they were all staring at her, Faelwen gave a small shrug.

"What is in the past is in the past," she said, speaking very calmly and firmly. "What good will it do anyone if all the grief and anger is raked up all over again? I think we have all had enough unhappiness to last us a lifetime. Feredir is still recovering; he should not get overexcited or angry anytime soon. It will not help him to get upset. You told him I was swept away, let him continue to think that. My story need hardly be altered; Thranduil found me and brought me here to be healed. I had no memory and no idea where I'd come from. He does not need to know the pain of the true story."

The silence that followed was tense enough to be cut with a knife.

"Fae…" whispered Estel, looking at her in bewilderment. "Are you saying that you _forgive _them?"

"In a way," replied Faelwen quietly, with a gentle nod. Estel shook his head, looking more upset than ever.

"But after all they've done to you!" Estel exclaimed. "They _hurt_ you!"

"I know," said Faelwen, speaking solely to her younger brother, before shifting her eyes to meet those of Elrond. "When I first came here, you were all so gentle and patient with me. I was half scared out of my wits, but you were all so understanding. It felt so wonderful to have people be so kind to me; willing to forgive my mistakes and never turning away from me. A poor credit to your teaching I would be if I was unable to extend that same consideration to others. I am not a very brave elf, or a very wise one, but I hope I am at least able to try to be understanding to others in the way that you were to me."

She then turned back to face her brothers and looked Alyan directly in the eye.

"What is done is done," she said quietly, her emerald-green eyes bright and sincere. "I cannot simply say 'I forgive you' for that would be untrue. But I think I will be able to, with a little time."

"Then we will endeavour to prove ourselves worthy of your forgiveness," said Alyan solemnly, his eyes shining with tears in the same way that his brothers' were. "We now owe you a debt that I fear can never be repaid."

Elrond stood and gathered Faelwen into a loving embrace, a smile of paternal pride adorning his face.

"What did I tell you,_ iel-nin_?" he said warmly, his hand cupping her cheek gently. "A very remarkable young elf indeed!"


	35. Where I Belong

**Beta by Wendwriter, without whom this story would make much less sense. So thank you Wendy :D**

**Thanks for the reviews guys - they're much appreciated!**

* * *

Haldir and the twins headed for the stables after leaving the study. Faelwen, pleading the need for some peace and quiet, went to the library for sanctuary. She desperately needed a little time on her own to think, feeling somewhat emotionally drained after the experiences of that afternoon. She would have to talk to Feredir soon, and she was not sure what she was going to say to him.

She took one of her favourite books from the shelf; it was a large illustrated account of the story of Gondolin. Glorfindel had often read to them from it when she and the twins were elflings. She still loved to look at the beautiful pictures of the ancient elves and their glorious city.

She sat down at one the polished tables and opened the book, flicking through it in search of her favourite picture. It was a portrait of Ecthelion of the Fountain, one of the great captains of Gondolin, who had fallen to his death while battling Gothmog, Lord of the Balrogs. The portrait of the handsome elf had mesmerised her as an elfling and it continued to do so now.

"You still do not tire of that book, I see, young one," came an amused voice from behind her. Faelwen looked up to see Erestor at her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked her.

"Of course not, Erestor," Faelwen replied, moving over and closing her book. She was very fond of the patient Noldor elf who had taught her to read and write. "I will never tire of this book. Everything in it is so beautiful! Especially that picture. Glorfindel has told me so many stories about him. I wish I could have met him! He was so brave!"

"Speaking of bravery, you made all of us very proud of you today, Faelwen," Erestor replied, sitting down beside her. "I do not think that any of us could have been so unselfish."

"I must confess, Erestor, my actions were not entirely selfless,"Faelwen admitted quietly. "I just wanted more than anything to be able to shut the door on the past once and for all. I did not want to worry any more. I want to think about the future; I want to marry Haldir and watch Estel come of age without having a shadow hanging over me."

"I think your Ada might think you are a bit young for marriage just yet, _penneth_!" Erestor warned her with a merry laugh. "There is plenty of time for such things when you are older. Speaking of Haldir, where is he? It is not often one sees the two of you apart when he is visiting."

"He is out on the training fields with Elladan and Elrohir," said Faelwen with a wry smile. "They are trying out some absurd new way of mounting a horse at full gallop; an invention of Legolas's, apparently. They wanted to practise while Glorfindel is training with the reserve patrol and is not there to catch them at it. I could not bear to watch! I swear, one of these days they _will_ drive poor Glorfindel to distraction!"

"I take it you will have a few bruises to tend to soon!" said Erestor, shaking his head in amusement.

Faelwen nodded. "I would imagine so," she said. "But as long as they do not start breaking limbs, then I do not mind."The two elves shared a laugh.

"Have you spoken to your twin yet?" asked Erestor kindly, changing the subject.

Faelwen shook her head with a sigh. "Not yet, Erestor," she said. "He is still asleep and I am loath to wake him while he is healing. I just hope he believes the story of how I got here!"

They were interrupted suddenly by the arrival of Estel. The youth always tried to move soundlessly when in the huge library, but he always failed, no matter how much of an effort he made.

"Fae, are you very busy?" he asked quietly, a crease of worry showing on his brow.

"Not at all, Estel. Erestor and I were merely conversing. What is the matter?" asked Faelwen, moving the book from the table and inviting Estel to take a seat on the other side. To her surprise, he did not sit down, but instead hovered where he was, looking a little unsure of himself.

"Can I talk to you, Fae?" he asked, his brow still creased. "Outside? For I am too noisy for the library."

"Of course," Faelwen exchanged a quick, puzzled look with Erestor, before she took her leave of the chief advisor and followed her brother out into the gardens. Estel led the way, his long lean legs carrying him swiftly along as he strode along the path, and Faelwen quickened her pace in order to keep up. They walked in silence for a short while, Faelwen patiently waiting for Estel to get whatever was bothering him off his chest in his own time. Suddenly, the young man stopped and turned to face her with turmoil evident on his features.

"Fae, please do not go with them!" he burst out abruptly, his grey eyes pleading.

"Wait a moment, Estel," said Faelwen, confused. "Please do not go with who?"

"Them!" said Estel, still not making any sense. "You have forgiven them! Are you going to go with them back to Mirkwood?"

"Am I... oh, you silly boy!" said Faelwen affectionately. "Estel, after all this time, have you so little faith in my love for you?"

"It's not that, it's just... well they are your brothers," said Estel, starting to look a little sheepish. "Your blood brothers. I thought that perhaps..." he trailed off.

"Estel, I am very happy to see Feredir again and I will certainly want to keep in touch with him now," she explained, exasperated. "But I have no intention of leaving. Imladris is where I belong now. They might be my brothers by birth, but you, Elladan and Elrohir are my brothers in every way that matters!"

The affectionate embrace she drew him into was almost immediately interrupted by the arrival of Haldir, who had sprinted to there from the training fields.

"Faelwen, we need your help!" he exclaimed breathlessly. "Elladan took a fall... and I think he has dislocated his shoulder. Glorfindel will go absolutely berserk if he finds out what we were doing! Can you heal him before Glorfindel arrives?" Faelwen rolled her eyes in an extremely unladylike fashion and flashed a wry smile at the wide-eyed Estel.

"You see, Estel? I cannot possibly leave Imladris!" she told the young man as they hurried after Haldir. "Who would keep Glorfindel from killing the twins?"

Faelwen managed to get Elladan's shoulder back into place before Glorfindel arrived from his time with the guards, though she was certain that he knew they had been up to something! He certainly kept giving them suspicious glances throughout the evening meal glances which the twins returned with expressions of wide-eyed innocence.

With one more task to be faced before this trying day was over, Faelwen joined the sons of Calanon in the healing rooms to explain everything to her twin. As they had agreed earlier, Feredir was told the modified version of Faelwen's past. The twins had always told their foster sister that she was an abysmal liar, so she fervently prayed to all the Valar that he would believe what she was telling him.

Feredir listened tensely as he was told how his twin had come to be in the household of one of the wisest elves on Middle Earth. His eyes filled with tears as she told him how she had been found washed up on a river bank by Thranduil, unconscious and fevered from the spider bite; how he had brought to Imladris to be healed by Elrond; how she had no memory of who she was and where she had come from and finally, how the Lord and Lady of Imladris had opened their arms to her and welcomed her into their family. What distressed him most, though, was the changing of her name.

"But your name is Alassë!" he protested, greatly upset.

"Not anymore," Faelwen told him gently. "I have been called Faelwen for many years now. I will never be Alassë again."

"How can you say that?" Feredir began to lose his battle against his tears. "It is who you are. You are our sister! We mourned your loss for so long!"

"Feredir, calm down," said Raunien gently. "I know this is hard for you to hear, but it is harder for her to tell us about it."

"You can talk!" exclaimed Feredir angrily. "All you ever used to do was bully her!"

"Ai, let us not descend into an argument, please!" begged Faelwen uncomfortably, squeezing Feredir's hand to soothe him.

"I still cannot believe you are here beside me!" Feredir clutched her hand in return. "How did you discover that you had healing powers?"

"Ada was healing my wounds from the... spider bite,"ﾝ Faelwen said, remembering just in time to tell him the "right" story. "He noticed that any wound on me seemed to heal at twice the natural rate for an elf, so as soon as I was old enough, he started teaching me how to use whatever energy is inside me to help other people. I am glad I am able to do something useful with myself! And I have been taught by the greatest healer on Middle Earth."

"We are all thankful for that!" said Alyan fervently, looking at the bandages which still covered his youngest brother's torso.

"We are going to have to send word to Ada that we are delayed!" said Aradan suddenly. "He is expecting us back soon and he will worry."

"He will be so happy to see you again!" said Feredir, before a sudden worried look crossed his face. "You are coming back to Greenwood with us, are you not?" Faelwen felt her heart sink at these words. She had hoped he was not going to ask that tonight.

"Nay, brother," she told him slowly, "I am not."

"But it is where you belong!" cried Feredir tearfully.

"It is where I came from, brother,"Faelwen corrected him gently. "This is where I belong now. Feredir, I cannot even remember Mirkwood! I have lived here for over five centuries and I love my foster family dearly. Elrond _is_ my father. He has taught me so much, and raised me with such kindness; I could not bear to leave him. And my heart would absolutely break if I was sundered from the twins or Estel!"

"What about your true family?" asked Feredir, sounding hurt.

Faelwen's eyes filled with tears as well. This was so much harder than she had expected it to be! "Please, Feredir, this is hard enough as it is!" she pleaded quietly. "I am delighted to see you again and I certainly do not want to lose touch with you but you cannot ask me to give up everything I love for a place I can barely remember!"

"Are you happy here?" asked Feredir, abruptly changing the direction of the conversation.

"Yes, very," said Faelwen honestly. "I enjoy working as a healer, and I am glad to make myself useful. I love Ada dearly. He is the kindest elf on Arda. I absolutely adore the twins and Estel they keep me smiling all the time. And I am hoping to become engaged to Haldir soon."

"That's all I want," said Feredir, tears running down his cheeks. "I just want to know that you are happy. If you cannot come back with us, at least I know you will be safe and well." On a sudden impulse, he pulled Faelwen into a fierce embrace and the two of them sobbed quietly in unison. It had truly been an emotional day for Elrond's foster daughter. Their five older brothers watched sadly as the two simply held each other.

"Promise me you will not disappear again! Promise me!" Feredir wept.

"I promise!" Faelwen said tremulously. "I will not lose contact with you. Not now. Not ever. You are still my twin, Feredir; that hasn't changed. I still love you. I want you to be a part of my life."

"I will be," Feredir promised. "I do not want to lose you again!"

"We will work things out," Faelwen whispered, stroking her twin's hair. "There is always a way. Always." It had been a monumental day for Faelwen, and she felt as though she had cried herself out. By the time Feredir had succumbed to sleep again and they left the healing rooms, she was exhausted.

She took her leave of her blood brothers and wearily made her way along to the  
Hall of Fire, finding her foster family all gathered there.

"How did it go, young one?" Glorfindel asked, concerned, as she entered the room.

"It was harder than expected," confessed Faelwen wearily, sitting down on the floor and resting her head on Haldir's knee. "Feredir was a bit upset about my name, and very upset when I said I would not be coming with them back to Mirkwood. We talked a lot, though; there were a great many things to say."

"I would imagine there were," said Erestor sympathetically.

"I think everything will be all right, eventually," Faelwen murmured with a yawn, smiling softly at the feeling of Haldir's hands gently running through her hair. "They said that I might come to Mirkwood, just to visit. We can talk about that in the morning though." Almost immediately, she succumbed to slumber.

"Do you think everything truly will be all right, my lord?" asked Haldir worriedly.

Elrond smiled reassuringly. "I think they will be, young one," he answered. "I think they will be."

* * *

To be continued... 


	36. Starting the Journey

**Beta by Wendwriter - thanks.**

Faelwen slept more soundly that night than she ever had in her entire life. In fact, when she woke the next morning, she found that she did not even remember coming to bed – largely due to the fact that Glorfindel had carried her up there from the Hall of Fire, deeply asleep. She slept late the next morning too; only rousing when a pair of gentle lips brushed against hers and slender fingers caressed her cheek, startling her out of slumber. She blinked owlishly, but broke into a smile when she found Haldir beaming down at her.

"This is a pleasant way to wake up!" she mumbled with a smile. Haldir grinned.

"I thought I had better wake you – it is almost nine o'clock. Everyone has already partaken of their break of fast."

"Nine o'clock?" Faelwen practically jumped out of bed, tangling her ankles in her bedclothes as she did so, and, as a result, landed flat on the floor. Haldir burst into peals of merry laughter, standing at the foot of her bed with his arms crossed over his sturdy chest.

"I am so glad you find this amusing, Marchwarden!" said Faelwen in a mock-angry voice, as she swept the hair out of her eyes and glared up at him. "I am honoured to be entertaining you!"

"Not at all, you are an enchanting sight when you are flustered! Here, let me help you," laughed Haldir impishly, as he extended a hand to pull her to her feet. He immediately burst into silvery laughter again and gently tucked back an errant stand of golden hair that had fallen into her eyes once more. His laughter was so infectious that Faelwen could not help but to giggle along with him.

"I shall leave you to dress, my lady," he told her with another impish smile, bowing to kiss her brow, before he became suddenly grave. "Truly, Faelwen, I am very happy that everything is turning out so well for you with your blood family. It warms my heart to see you so happy!"

"I am always happy when I am with you," said Faelwen, putting her arms around his waist and resting her forehead against his. "I am sorry we have not been able to bring up the subject of our betrothal with Ada this visit. I certainly did not expect anything like this to happen."

"Fret not, 'tis of no consequence," said Haldir reassuringly. "We can talk it over with him the next time I am here. Another thing – I did a lot of thinking after I retired to my chamber last night. I did not get to broach the idea with you because you fell asleep so quickly – nay, do not blush! You had every cause to be tired. What I meant to ask was – if you truly do decide to accompany your twin to Mirkwood on a visit; then why not return by way of Lorien? You have not yet seen the Golden Wood and I know in my heart that you would like it and I should love to show it to you."

"That is a wonderful idea!" said Faelwen, eyes dancing. "I am no longer afraid to leave Imladris, now that my past has finally caught up with me. If Ada agrees to it, I should like that of all things." Haldir smiled in answer, bestowed another, longer, kiss upon her and then left her to dress.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to rise, lazybones!" teased Glorfindel good-naturedly as he met her on the stair. "Still, it looks as if some sleep has done you a world of good. You look much more like your usual self this morning."

"I feel a lot more like my usual self!" Faelwen answered seriously. "I feel as though a shadow has been banished from my mind. I know that things are far from over with my brothers, but it is such a relief not to be hiding anymore. I feel…free."

"A burden lifted is a joy indeed," said Glorfindel gently, remembering how it had felt to finally be rid of the guilt he had carried after the fall of Gondolin. It had taken a long time but, with the patient help of Elrond and Erestor, he had finally admitted to himself that there was nothing else that he could have done. "Your father is in the healing wards checking over your brother, Faelwen, if you are looking for him."

Faelwen nodded her thanks and hastened towards the healing rooms, where she found Elrond removing Feredir's bandages. Although scars remained to tell of her twin's ordeal at the hands of the wargs, they had closed cleanly and were less vivid. Both elves smiled in welcome at her as she entered.

"Good morning, _iel-nin_," Elrond greeted her. Faelwen was observant enough to notice a flicker of distress in Feredir's eyes at the words 'my daughter'. "I take it that you slept well."

"I did. How are you feeling this morning, brother?" Faelwen questioned, crossing the room to join them. "Those scars look to be healing well!"

"They are. I feel practically recovered now," Feredir gestured for his sister to sit beside him. "Ala…Faelwen, I have been talking to Lord Elrond about what we were saying last night. I really would like you to come with us to Greenwood, even if it is only for a couple of days. Truly, you have no idea how overjoyed Ada will be to see you alive."

Faelwen turned her head to look to Elrond for guidance. He gave her and encouraging smile but gave no sign of deciding one way or the other. "It is completely your decision, Faelwen," he said. "I certainly will not oppose you and you will have my blessing if you do decide to go."

"I…I think I would like to…." said Faelwen thoughtfully. "I do not remember my blood father at all now. I would like to meet him."

"We will have to depart at the end of this week," said Feredir, flexing his stomach muscles experimentally. "We are overdue as it is and Ada will be worried about us. You could come with us then, if you like. It is a week or so journey if we travel quickly and I give an oath to the Valar not to let anything happen to you." Faelwen could hardly help but smile – it seemed she acquired yet another elf willing to fuss and worry over her.

"I can use a bow, Feredir," she told him mildly. "I am not completely helpless."

"I suspected that may be the case," said Feredir with a merry laugh. "What with you being beloved of a Marchwarden of Lorien. My Lord, may I get out of bed today?"

"Certainly," said Elrond. "Provided that you take care not to strain your wounds and do not overdo things. I know what my own sons are like when they are recovering from injury. You are healing well; it would be a pity to cause yourself a setback."

"I will be careful, my lord, I promise," replied Feredir earnestly, grinning delightedly when Elrond said that he might get up then, and directed him to where he could bathe and change. As he hurried away, with an energy that Faelwen could hardly believe after a couple of days of being in a healing sleep, she turned to look at Elrond.

"Thank you, for being so understanding," she said, planting a kiss on the elf-lord's cheek. "Ada, I promise that, whatever happens in Mirkwood; nothing will change. I don't want it to change. Please do not think that I am turning my back on the twins or Estel by going with them. _You _will always be my father and this visit will not alter that."

"Of course it won't," said Elrond firmly, embracing her tightly. "Just as you will always be my daughter, no matter what happens. Faelwen, I am glad that fate brought your brothers here. I wanted nothing more than for you to be able to finally shut the door on your past. And I do not expect you to have to choose between your blood or your foster family. Just because you love your twin, it does not mean that you love Elladan and Elrohir any less. Trust me, _iel-nin_, do I understand."

"Thank you!" said Faelwen gratefully. "Ada, Haldir has asked if I may return from Mirkwood via Lorien. I would dearly like to see the Golden Wood with him and it has been more than twenty years since I have seen Arwen. May I have your permission?"

"Of course," said Elrond, and then he laughed. "Tis a beautiful place, Lorien. You may find yourself reluctant to return to Imladris after you have seen it."

"Nowhere can ever rival Imladris, Ada!" grinned Faelwen. "I will go and tell Haldir, then. I suspect he is on the archery range." She rushed off quickly, still hardly able to believe that everything was turning out so well.

As soon as Feredir had bathed and dressed, he went in search of his brothers. Elrond, on the other hand, went in search of Elladan and Elrohir, to tell them of Faelwen's planned journey.

"We will go with her," said Elrohir as soon as his father had finished talking. It was a statement, not a suggestion. "I still do not trust them, Ada. Elladan and I will travel with them until they reach Calanon's dwelling. We can visit with Legolas and Thranduil while she is there and then collect her to escort her home. I refuse to let her go with them into the wild without us there to watch out for her – Faelwen may be a forgiving elf but they have yet to prove themselves to us!"

"So be it, if your sister agrees," replied Elrond, knowing that the twins would be accompanying her regardless of whether she liked it or not. "Faelwen has asked my permission to visit Lorien on the way back; it seems Haldir is eager to show her the delights of the Golden Wood."

"That is fine with us," said Elladan. "It has been too long since we have visited there ourselves; and far too long since we have seen Arwen and our grandparents. I would welcome the detour."

"I also," said Elrohir. "Faelwen has been with us for centuries now and I think it is about time she saw some of Middle Earth! We will make sure she returns in one piece, Ada."

"I admit, I will feel a little more at ease, knowing that the two of you will be there to look after her," said Elrond honestly. "Despite all the evidence you constantly provide to the contrary, the two of you are sensible elves and I know that she will be safe with you."

"I'm not sure how her…_brothers_ – if you can call them that – will take our joining them on the journey. But just let them complain!" said Elrohir darkly.

Strangely enough, Calannon's sons made no objection at the twins' decision; knowing that they were in no place to argue. They knew that had yet to prove their trustworthiness to the Peredhil family. In fact, the only person who objected to the whole idea was Estel…because Elrond completely forbade him from accompanying them.

"Why not?" he had demanded angrily, when he had been told.

"Estel, you are only seventeen," Elrond had told him patiently. "Faelwen and the twins will be gone for several weeks. Your studies and your training are very important for you right now, and it is not wise for you to take so much time away from them. Furthermore, the twins have much experience of travelling in the wild; you do not yet have any at all. It is a journey across open country and, having seen the injuries that Faelwen's twin sustained, I do not want you going into that danger!"

"That is not fair!" Estel had responded, furiously. "I can wield a sword and a bow almost as well as the twins can!"

"I do not doubt your courage or your ability, Estel, but you are yet too young and inexperienced to be roaming across Arda!" Elrond said sternly. "You have only been on patrol once."

"Estel, we will look after her, you know!" Elrohir had hastily intervened, seeing a full blown Estel sulk brewing. "She will be fine."

"But that is not _fair_! The three of you are off gallivanting to Mirkwood and you're leaving me behind!" Estel had cringed, knowing he sounded like a five year old.

"It is not through choice, little brother," Elladan had soothed him. "Ada is right. If you intend to be a fully-fledged warrior, then you need to complete the training with Glorfindel. Experience is an essential in the wild and lack of it can be fatal. Ada has decided this for your own safety _penneth_. Prove your maturity by being calm about it."

* * *

The rest of the week practically flew by and in no time at all Faelwen, the twins, and her six brothers by blood were preparing to depart. Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, Estel and Haldir gathered to see them off.

"May the Valar guide your journey, my children," said Elrond solemnly, embracing each of them in turn. "Take care, and do not take any unnecessary risks." All three swore that they would not, and Faelwen found that she suddenly had a lump in her throat. It felt strange to be bidding farewell to people she had seen every day for several hundred years.

"So we are finally to be rid of you, for a few weeks!" grinned Glorfindel teasingly, before he grabbed her into a tight hug. "Take care of yourself, little one. Safe journey and a swift return to us." No sooner than did Glorfindel release her, then Erestor took his place.

"You have come a long way, since those first few months," he told her gently. "And I am so proud that you are able to take this step. I hope that everything goes well for you, Faelwen, but I will be glad to see the three of you back."

"Thank you, Erestor," said Faelwen, her voice a little shaky. "You take care too. I will miss you!" As Erestor and Glorfindel proceeded to say their goodbyes to the twins, Faelwen turned to Estel who had thrown maturity to the wind, and was looking mutinous. She could not help but laugh.

"Your face will stick like that, little brother!" she said merrily. "Do not do anything dangerous while we are gone, please! Listen to Ada and Glorfindel; they really are trying to help you, you know. Please take care."

"I will," said Estel unhappily. "It won't feel like Imladris without you three here, though. Hurry back! I love you." He suddenly hugged her with enough force to squeeze the life out of her.

"I love you too, brother," Faelwen laughed, slightly breathless. "But I would like to breathe a little. Go and squeeze the air out of the twins, or they shall be feeling left out." Estel hurried to do as he was bid and Faelwen moved to make her final farewell of the day; to Haldir.

"Take this," he said solemnly, unclasping the cloak she wore and replacing it with an exquisite grey one, fastened with a leaf. "It can hide you from unwelcome eyes, should the need arise." Then he grinned for, added to the green tunic and leggings she was wearing, Faelwen now looked like a true woodelf.

"I cannot take this! It is yours!" Faelwen protested, but Haldir stemmed her words by playfully tugging the hood up and over her eyes.

"Yes you can," he said with a smile. "I have a spare. And it will let any smitten Mirkwood elf know that you are loved by a Galadhrim, in case they get any ideas! Be safe, and I will eagerly await your arrival in Lorien."

"I am truly looking forward to it!" Faelwen beamed. "Have a safe journey there, my warrior." Haldir pulled her close but his face became suddenly grave once more.

"Never mind me," he said firmly. "Just you worry about taking care of yourself. Should anyone of them hurt you, I will personally hunt them down! Please be careful" I love you."

"I love you too!" Faelwen threw her arms around Haldir's neck and kissed him, far more passionately than she usually would in public, but this was a true parting after all.

"_Ahem_!"

"_Aiya_! Every time!" Faelwen sighed in exasperation, and scowled at Elrohir over her shoulder. The dark-haired elf simply grinned cheekily in reply.

"If you two have quite finished, it is time for us to be setting off," he remarked airily. "We want to cover as much distance as possible, today, and the others are waiting for us by the gates."

"Until Lorien," Haldir gave Faelwen a last quick kiss before walking her over to her horse and handing her bow and quiver up to her once she had mounted.

Elladan and Elrohir called their last goodbyes before spurring their horses onward. Faelwen raised a hand in mute farewell to the elves – and human – who she loved so dearly.

"Namárië!" she called, before urging her mare, Soryca, forward and into a trot in order to catch up with the twins. Her blood brothers were waiting for them as Elrohir had described and together the group quickly rode out of the valley.

As they came to the top of the first hill after the valley, Faelwen's breath was taken completely at the vast expanse of land and mountain that she could see. She threw her head back and let the wind caress her face, readily returning the grin that Elladan sent in her direction. It felt very strange to be leaving Imladris, even for a short time, but there was a bright excitement about being able to feast her eyes on the beauties of Arda that she had never see before. And now, free from all her past fears and worries, she was ready to enjoy them.


	37. Travelling

**Beta by Wendwriter - thanks.**

* * *

The first day of their journey to Mirkwood was a very pleasant one, for it was the height of summer the weather was exceedingly fair. Faelwen delighted in the new sights around her and her joy was infectious. Despite the twins' original misgivings and deep distrust of the Calanonion brothers, their party was a cheerful one and there were not too many clashes between the travellers.

They rode swiftly and camped at the foot of the Misty Mountains on the first night. It meant stopping early for they could have easily travelled farther while the daylight lasted, but Elladan remembered the stories told to them by Mithrandir when he had returned from his travels with the dwarves a decade ago. If those vile goblins were capable of surprising a Maia, then the son of Elrond was not going to let either his sister or his twin go within ten feet of any caves! They would encamp at a safe distance from the feet of the mountains and cross the most manageable pass tomorrow.

The true test of the twins' forbearance, however, was when the horses were seen to, the firewood was gathered, the rations shared round and all other conceivable tasks had been tended to. For then they were required to make conversation and speak with civility, despite the fiery anger that still flickered in the depths of their eyes whenever they thought of what the eldest brothers had done to Faelwen.

Despite all this, their behaviour was impeccable and Elrond would truly have been proud of their self-control. They listened to the speeches and tales of the sons of Calanon, replied to them with perfect politeness and addressed them with the utmost civility. And if Elladan glared at Alyan, it was not until their backs were turned…

As a result of this fortitude on the part of the twins, Feredir remained happily ignorant of this underlying tension amongst the group; so well was it hidden. For the entirety of the day, he had talked to Faelwen almost incessantly, asking any and every question he could think of: what was her favourite colour, did she like to read, had training as a healer been difficult and how long had she been courting Haldir? The questions flowed as rapid as a river and he eagerly drank in every detail that Faelwen gave in reply; desperate to make up for so many centuries of not knowing her. She in turn asked questions about Mirkwood, and he was happy to satisfy her with light-hearted tales of the various exploits he and his brothers had experienced while growing up. Their conversation had been slightly awkward at first, but it soon became smooth, open and easy and served to make the rest of the company similarly high of spirits.

Now though, as they settled round the small fire to eat, Feredir's tongue stilled at last; possibly, as Nithron said jokingly, from sheer exhaustion. Faelwen and the twins were then called upon to relate an anecdote of their own. Voices weaving in and out of each other in a manner that had almost become second nature – due to the many times they had told them to Estel – the three siblings provided several narrations about life in Imladris: the first winter solstice Faelwen had spent with them, the occasion when Elladan and Elrohir had challenged Glorfindel and Erestor to a complicated race through the woods and lost and, more recently, the time when Mithrandir had paid a visit, accompanied by thirteen dwarves and a perenniath!

"Faelwen was absolutely fascinated with our visitors," Elrohir concluded with a merry laugh. "Erestor put it down to her welcoming and kindly heart, though my brother and I are well aware that she was simply delighted to find that there were beings on Arda who are actually shorter than she is!" As the small circle dissolved into laughter, Faelwen, pretending to be offended, cuffed Elrohir affectionately around his head.

Elladan suddenly raised his head and looked up at the full moon. Twilight had slowly turned to night as they had been talking and Earendil was now travelling across the sky. It must be swiftly approaching midnight.

"Mayhap it would be best if we all tried to sleep now," he said quietly, resuming his unspoken place as leader of the group. "If we intend to make good progress through the pass of the Misty Mountains tomorrow, then we shall need to start around daybreak. Rest will do us all good, though we must take it in turns to keep watch. We may be a safe distance away from the feet of the mountains, but I would not put it past those Goblins to raid our camp in the dead of night."

Everyone immediately complied. Elladan had taken the lead from the beginning; without arrogance, haughtiness or any sign of being domineering. His tall form radiated a natural authority which, as both the eldest twin and the older brother, had become an integral part of him. Faelwen had half-expected Alyan or Raunien to challenge him for the leadership of the company but, to her surprise, they both accepted him without a word of protest. Things really had changed in the time she had been apart from them!

They drew lots for the watch and Feredir was first. The others then busied themselves for several minutes with setting out bedrolls and unrolling blankets. Faelwen could not help but smile to herself when she saw how, as soon as she spread out her own bedroll, the twins immediately set theirs up on either side. They did not go so far as to put their feelings into words, but it was clear that her brothers by blood had yet to win their trust. It warmed her heart to see how deeply these two identical Elves cared  
for her. And, of course, the feeling was very much reciprocated!

She was also observant enough to notice that something very much like distress and jealousy flashed quickly across Feredir's face when he saw that Elladan and Elrohir had again immediately taken up residence on either side of her. They had been doing so all day; when they rode and whenever the stopped to eat or rest. Feredir, in his heart of hearts, was glad of such tangible evidence to prove how much his sister was loved by her foster family, but he wished that they might let him have her to himself for just a little while! He was her twin brother after all!

"Do you think Estel will be all right?" she asked Elrohir anxiously, as she burrowed down into the comforting warmth of her blankets. Both twins laughed.

"Faelwen, if you ask me that one more time, then I shall be forced to gag you!" Elrohir said teasingly. "You have said that at least fifteen times since we left Imladris and my answer remains the same; yes! He will be perfectly fine – he has Ada, Glorfindel and Erestor there to keep an eye of him and I am sure he will enjoy being the sole focus of their attention for a change. He will be well, I promise. Go to sleep."

"Yes brother," answered Faelwen meekly, a bright smile adorning her face. "Goodnight, everyone."

A chorus of 'Goodnight' sounded in reply and Faelwen drew her blanket up around her ears, lying back and watching the stars while her eyes glazed over. It had been a truly wonderful day. She had seen so much natural beauty, felt so much freedom…who would have thought that facing her brothers at last could lead to this complete relief from the worry that had plagued her for so long!

Her sleep was serene and peaceful that night and she only woke a few times as the result of an owl or mouse passing them by. Each time she woke however, she found that, no matter who was on watch, either Elladan or Elrohir was lying awake at her side; alert and ready.


	38. Reunited

**Beta by Wendwriter - thanks.**

The following days came and went in what seemed like no time at all, as the party of elves made their way towards Mirkwood. Faelwen drank in the sight of every new tree or rock with as much happiness as if they were undiscovered kingdoms and the others found their own moods made light by her merry laughter. Feredir's joy at being in his sister's company did not fade – quite the opposite in fact; and the two spent many hours of the journey singing happily together as they rode, with occasional accompaniment from the rest of their party. With the weather in their favour, they made quick progress and found that, by sunset on the sixth day, the green leaves of  
Mirkwood were looming in the distance.

Looking at old trees as they drew ever closer, Faelwen grew sombre. It was a peculiar feeling: she felt as though she was seeing this majestic forest for the very first time…yet in reality, she was returning home. Elrohir, seeing her expression, guided his horse so that he could ride side by side with her.

"Are you all right, gwaleth?" he asked seriously, his voice just above a whisper. She nodded.

"I am fine," she told him reassuringly. "Honestly, I am. It is just a little strange to think that essentially, I am returning home. And I do not even recognise it…"

"Imladris will always be your home, no matter what happens here," Elrohir told her, grey eyes clear and sincere. Faelwen had to smile.

"Do not worry brother, I will not forget that," she laughed. "I had to swear to Estel by every Valar there is that I would return to Imladris and that I would not decide to stay here. This visit will change nothing of what I am to you, or what you are to me. I do want to see my birth father again – there is so much I want to say to him; so much I want to ask him. But even then, Ada is and always will be my Ada. And you will always be my brother."

"Good," said Elrohir with a cheeky grin. "Goodness knows why, but I have become rather attached to you! Elladan! Are we going to keep going tonight, or shall we stop when darkness falls?"

"I think we should stop," Elladan called in reply, looking back over his shoulder at them, "For we are in no hurry and the horses are starting to tire. If we camp in the shelter of those great boulders tonight, we will be able to reach Mirkwood in but a little time tomorrow morning, with a good night's sleep on our side."

It was a suggestion that was warmly welcomed by the rest of the party, for they had been travelling since sunrise and even Elven muscles can grow weary atop a horse. As soon as they reached the group of craggy rocks that Elladan had pointed out, they leapt gratefully from their horses and stretched their tired limbs. Alyan, however remained mounted.

"I will ride ahead this night," the eldest son of Calanon informed them. "This is going to be a great shock for Ada. I fear if we simply arrive back home with our long-dead sister in tow, we might shock him halfway to Mandos! I will ride on now and reach our home as soon as I can. I will try to explain everything to the best of my ability, so that when you all arrive tomorrow, at least he is prepared for it. After all, this will be the last thing he is expecting."

"That is a good idea," said Raunien, nodding. "Ride safe then, brother, and we shall see you again tomorrow. Give our love to Ada." The sons of Elrond neither agreed nor disagreed, but simply nodded silently.

"Stay safe, all of you," said Alyan in farewell, before urging his horse forward and riding off into the twilight. As the hooves of his steed faded out of even elven earshot, the rest of the party began to busy themselves with the business of relieving the horses of their saddles, fetching kindling to start a fire and unrolling blankets. Elladan and Elrohir placed their blankets in the usual spots: on either side of Faelwen, as they had done every night of the journey so far.

"We do not plan to steal her in the night," Feredir suddenly observed; a trace of resentment in his voice. "You do not need to guard her!" The small campsite went very quiet.

"We are not guarding her!" lied Elladan, remembering how ardently Faelwen had pleaded with both him and Elrohir not to tell Feredir the true story of what had happened to her. He would not do so now, no matter how much he wanted to. "You forget that although she is your sister by blood, she has been our little sister for over a thousand years and she has not travelled outside Imladris before. We are simply looking out for her now as we ever have done. It is what brothers are supposed to do." Feredir's eyes narrowed slightly, as he tried to fathom if this was an insult or not.

Sensing the sudden animosity in the air, Faelwen looked quickly for a distraction. "Come, are we going to light this fire before the next age begins?" she called lightly.  
Feredir, who carried the tinder box, was forced to turn away from the grave faced half-Elf and cross the small campsite to rummage in his back for it. Faelwen held out her hand for it, but he shook his head silently, and knelt by the small pile of bark and branches to light the little blaze himself. They sat down around the fire in a half circle and, as Elrohir began to sing a moving lament to Gil Galad (which Faelwen was certain had been written by Erestor) the ill feeling disappeared as quickly as it had risen.

Faelwen stretched out on her back, letting Elrohir's pure voice fill her mind, as it conjured up pictures of the great High King of the Noldor himself. But even as she did so, she could feel the familiar nervousness beginning to gnaw at her insides again.

Tomorrow she was going to meet her blood father – an Elf she had not seen for over a millennium. She tried to work out what exactly she was feeling. Was she nervous? Very. Excited? Of course. Curious? In the extreme. Tomorrow was certainly going to be a big day for her! A life-changing day…  


* * *

"Faelwen, this is the third time and I am not going to call you again!" Elladan's voice jarred her abruptly back into consciousness. "If you do not get up now, I am going to fetch one of the water flasks and empty it over your head!"

Faelwen sat up hurriedly and wriggled out of her cocoon of blankets to the sound of the combined laughter of the others. She sighed exaggeratedly as she rubbed her eyes – she had forgotten what the downside of being so successfully reunited with her birth brothers would be; five other Elves to tease her at times like these! The good-natured repartee continued amongst them all as they broke their fast and began to ready themselves to depart. Faelwen took care to braid her hair properly that morning – the least she could do was to make sure she looked tidy!

"I had no idea you were so vain, sister!" cried Feredir with a wicked grin as he watched Faelwen fuss over the state of her clothes. "It is a trait which ill becomes you!"

"Just do not let her near a mirror!" chuckled Elladan, joining in on the fun.

"Good grief, no!" cried Elrohir. "We shall be here all day!"

"Nine brothers…why did I have to be lumbered with nine brothers?" Faelwen demanded of the sky, while seven of the brothers in question grinned at her sarcastic tone. "Why could you not have given me another sister instead?"

"I am wounded," smirked Elladan, clutching at his chest melodramatically. "You know you love us really!" Sensing that she was hopelessly outnumbered on the teasing front, Faelwen decided to say no more.

Approximately an hour after they had risen, they once again mounted their horses and cantered off towards the huge expanse of trees. "We will ride with you as far as their home," Elladan explained as they set off. "We will stay with you for a short while, just to make sure that everything is all right. Then Elrohir and I will head off to see Thranduil and Legolas; and we shall return to collect you when it is time to depart for Lorien. Is that all right?"

"Of course," Faelwen answered, looking a little green about the gills. "Thank you for coming with me. I think I would have turned and run back to Imladris after the first mile, had I not had you and Elrohir with me!"

"Like I told your twin last night," said Elladan gently. "That is what brothers are for!"  
As soon as they rode beneath the first of the trees, Faelwen let out a loud gasp. This forest was so alive! She could feel the trees; sense them, hear them and empathise with them. Every inch of her body seemed suddenly to be buzzing.

"What is wrong?" asked Elrohir worriedly.

"Nothing," Faelwen exhaled with a smile, her eyes closed. "These trees are old, so very old…and so alive! I can feel the life in them! It's almost as if…as if they were reaching out to me! I can hear their voices!"

"You are returning to the woods of your birth," Aradan explained, eyes dancing with amusement at the expression on Faelwen's face. "They will connect with you in a way that no other woodland can."

"It is amazing!" whispered Faelwen, her eyes still closed. "Truly, I have never felt anything so strong and wild before! There is so much wisdom here."

"Come sister, you can chat to the trees as we ride, but we must be moving on," said Raunien lightly, clicking to his stallion as he geed him into a walk again. "We must try to make quick progress through the woods. Ada will be expecting us."

They had been travelling through the trees for little more than half an hour when the sudden sound of many horses and riders came suddenly to their ears.

"This path is clear, there are no tracks," called one voice – definitely elven.

"No sign over here either!" cried another. The hooves suddenly got very much louder and their path was suddenly blocked by a score of fair-haired elves on horseback; all of whom were wearing traditional Mirkwood brown and green. At their head, was a face that Faelwen and the twins were delighted to see – Legolas.

As soon as the prince of Mirkwood set eyes on his friends, he leapt from his horse with an exclamation of happiness. The three children of Elrond did the same and for a moment, there was welcomes all around; as Legolas embraced the twins and planted a noisy kiss on Faelwen's cheek.

"I never thought I should see you outside of Imladris, my friend!" he exclaimed as he hugged the breath out of her. "They have convinced you to journey with them at last I see. Is Estel not with you? Elladan, Elrohir, you never mentioned coming to visit in your last letter! I could have ridden to meet you at the borders of the wood if I had known you were coming."

"Estel is still in Imladris. This was hardly a planned visit," said Elladan in a quiet whisper, looking back to where their travelling companions were standing. They looked hesitant and uncertain; amazed that their sister was on first-name terms with their prince. "Those Elves are Faelwen's brothers."

"What!?" Legolas's eyes immediately darkened and he opened his mouth to speak again. Elrohir, not wanting Legolas to give away the true story to Feredir, hurriedly raised his hand to silence the prince.

"Peace, Legolas," he implored. "It is a long story. Elladan and I can tell you it in full soon. In the mean time, we are escorting Faelwen to the dwelling of her father by blood."

"What?" cried Legolas again, looking flummoxed.

"It is only to visit," Faelwen assured him hurriedly, before dropping her voice to a barely perceptible whisper. "My twin does not know the full story. He thinks that I was bitten by a spider and swept away by the river. I do not want him to know what really happened!"

"Hmph. I suppose I can be civil, my friend. For you." Legolas shot Faelwen his charming smile, but there remained a hint of turbulence in his eyes when he regarded the rest of the party. "Where is it you are headed?"

"We live in the far north of the wood; a mile from your father's halls, your highness," answered Raunien, bowing his head respectfully. "My Daerada built the house when he reached his majority."

"I see. Well, if Lord Iolwin will permit it, Faelwen, I will take my leave of the patrol and see you there safely," said Legolas, looking enquiringly at the leader of his group. "There has been a woeful increase in spider activity these last few weeks!"

"By all means, my prince, conduct my lady there," said Iolwin, captain of the guard, nodding approvingly. "I will expect you back at the halls this evening."

* * *

"We are nearly there now," Nithron announced later on. Calanon's sons had barely spoken since Legolas had joined them; Feredir because he was nervous in his presence, the others because they rightly supposed that Prince Legolas knew the full story of their sister's suffering. "We turn right at the end of this clearing and then the house will be in sight."

The instant Faelwen saw the house, memories suddenly came slamming into her mind with full force. It was a large welcoming looking building, two stories high and built of a rich dark pine wood. Suddenly, memories flooded her mind like the sudden breaking of a dam. She remembered it! She remembered playing with Feredir by the front door. She remembered Calanon picking her up in his arms and spinning around with her until she shrieked in delight.

There were other memories; darker ones. She remembered when Alyan had shut her in the small cupboard in the kitchen. She remembered when Nithron had threatened to throw her out on of the upper windows, a threat that she had believed at the time. She remembered hiding under her bed, cowering as they looked for her. But she would not dwell on the darker times now…they were behind her. She would focus on the few happy memories of the house that she had.

The group dismounted quickly, and Voronwë hurried inside. Faelwen felt her heart begin to speed up and she gazed intensely on the doorway. Someone was squeezing her shoulder, but she was not sure if it was Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas or Feredir; so focused was she on that doorway. Would Calanon truly be glad to see her? Would he be pleased with how she'd turned out? She could barely breathe for nerves and excitement!

The door opened, and her heart missed a beat. Voronwë and Alyan, both looking solemn, stepped outside to be followed by a silver-haired Elf whom Faelwen recognised at once. It was her father.

"Alassë!" Now that she heard his voice and saw his face, she wondered how she could ever have forgotten him.

"Mae Govannen, Adar." she said, a trifle shakily. She could not call him Ada. No, not at all. That name was, and ever would be Elrond's. Her vision blurred with tears as both she and Calanon hurried towards each other to meet halfway with a frantic embrace. Faelwen had always thought that only the twins had the ability to squeeze the breath out of the recipient of their hugs, but Calanon's embrace was so strong, she felt as though her ribs might crack.

"Elbereth be praised!" Calanon whispered tearfully into her hair, his powerful shoulders shaking with silent sobs. "My precious little one! I though that I had lost you for good!" He drew back a moment to kiss her forehead and clasped her face between his hands. "You are the very image of your mother!" And he swept her back into his arms again.

The embrace lasted for several minutes more before Calanon registered that there were three others present; and that one of them was the son of his king. Making Legolas a polite bow, he asked that one of his children would introduce the other two elves; although from what Alyan had explained to him, he knew who they were.

"Ada, this is Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion of Imladris." Feredir performed the introductions.

"They are my foster brothers," Faelwen told Calanon tearfully.

"Mae Govannen," the twins said as one, both placing their hands on their hearts before extending them in the traditional Elven greeting. Calanon returned the gesture, tears still showing on his cheeks.

"Mayhap we should all head inside," volunteered Feredir. "We can all talk properly that way."

"I think we must be leaving now," said Elladan in reply. "The three of us must return to King Thranduil's halls before darkness sets in." Faelwen left her father's side for a moment to bid them all farewell. With tears still welling in her eyes, she embraced Elladan tightly.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she whispered, her voice trembling a little. "Be careful."

"We will be," Elladan promised, kissing her forehead. Leaving her here was going to be even harder than he expected. "You take care now."

"Remember," said Elrohir gently, as he swapped places with Elladan and hugged her tightly. "We will only be an hour hence if you need us. If anything happens, one of the birds will bear a message and we will come running. We shall be back for you in three days. May the Valar watch over you until then." He echoed Elladan's gesture and kissed her forehead. Finally, Faelwen turned to Legolas, who had watched the exchange with an understanding smile.

"I hope everything turns out well," The fair-haired prince told her with a smile. "Hopefully, I will see you again before you depart for Lorien. Farewell until then." Another embrace, then Legolas placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Give my love to your father," Faelwen told him as he and the twins headed back towards their horses. "Be careful, all of you!" All three replied with reassuring smiles as they mounted and then, with final calls of farewell, they were once again swallowed up by the trees.

A strong hand grasped Faelwen's own and she looked up to see Calanon standing next to her; his eyes bright but understanding. "Come inside," he said gently. "We have much to catch up on."

Faelwen swallowed and nodded with a tearful smile, following him into the house; with three days now in front of her to get to know her father.


	39. Talking Things Through

**Betad by Wendwriter**

* * *

Waking in the house where she had spent the first few years of her very long life was one of the strangest feelings Faelwen had ever experienced. For a second, as her eyes came back into focus and gazed up at the once-familiar roof, her sleep-fuddled mind briefly wondered if that entire life had been a dream. But, as she raised her hand to rub her eyes, and saw the hand of an elleth and not an elfling; she knew that it was not so.

After a week of riding from sunrise to sunset, she thoroughly enjoyed being in a comfortable bed once again – and the temptation to be laze there for another hour or so was overwhelming. But she was only going to be here for three days, she told herself sternly. It would not do to waste time being lazy.

With a sigh, she swung her legs round and got out of the bed. She stretched languidly and then hurried to wash and dress, wondering what the day would bring. She only hoped that it went smoothly!

* * *

After they had broken their fast – in a meal that was a lively and happy one – Calanon, Feredir and Faelwen went outside to sit in the shade of one of the large dark trees and enjoy the novelty of finding out a little more about each other.

The conversation was happy, sad, free and awkward all at once. Calanon was still as delighted with the sudden reappearance of his daughter as he had been the night before. He wanted to know everything about her; down to the slightest detail. He was happy that she had been raised in safety; pleased that she had been well looked after…but Faelwen could see the turbulence in both their eyes – was it jealousy? Anger perhaps? – when she spoke of Elrond, Erestor or the twins. But she did not think it right to admit that she loved them with anything less than all her heart. And she still could not call Calanon Ada…

Truly, she wished that she could, for she could see the sad smile he tried not to show when she used the formal name of 'Adar'. She was torn in two; she wished that she could say what he wanted to hear, but she could not bear to betray Elrond – not when he had done so much for her.

"Tell me about Lord Elrond," Calanon said eventually, when Faelwen had completed her falsified story of memory-loss; describing how the elf-lord had taken her in when she failed to remember where she had been born.

"Ada is the kindest of elves. He is just and gentle and brave," Faelwen replied, determined to answer honestly. "He is a great healer and wise in all the lore of Middle Earth. I believe you would like him."

"He has kept you safe these many years," Calanon told her softly, blue eyes wistful. "That alone is enough to recommend him to me. Have you been happy in Imladris?"

"Yes," said Faelwen simply, meeting his eyes and silently begging him to understand what she was trying to say. "Not that I doubt I should have been happy growing up here with you...I mean...fate just prevented things from turning out that way. But I spent my childhood very happily in the safety of Imladris. I was very timid initially, but with Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen continually looking out for me, I eventually grew out of it. It is impossible to be unhappy in Imladris when there are so many elves determined to make you laugh as much as they can!"

"I am glad then, that you have been raised in a happy environment," Calanon told her with perfect sincerity. "It would not have sat easy with me had it been otherwise." Faelwen dearly hoped that she did not blush. She was a dreadful liar.

"Feredir tells me that you are being courted by an elf of Lorien," Calanon continued, evidently oblivious to any change in his daughter's countenance.

"Yes," Faelwen's eyes lit up as they always did when she spoke of Haldir. "Haldir is a Marchwarden, and Lord Celeborn's foster son. We have been together for almost a decade now. I hope that we shall be wed soon."

"Are you not a little young to be thinking of matrimony?" Calanon asked, before he could stop himself. Faelwen laughed in amusement.

"Everybody says that," she told him. "I confess, perhaps we are a little young – but I know that my feelings shall not change. I shall still love Haldir just as much whether one hundred days or one hundred years have passed."

"Then you must indeed wed him," Calanon said with an understanding smile.

The conversation continued in this vein for several hours – after all, they had many centuries to catch up on. Faelwen grew progressively more relaxed and comfortable in the company of her true father – but she could not shut out the nagging voice at the back of her head which protested that this was going far too smoothly!

Despite the nerves at the back of her mind never fully vanishing, the rest of her first full day in Mirkwood passed serenely; filled for the most part with questions, answers and conversations about the past. Feredir and Faelwen sat up late into the night, talking about anything and everything; thoroughly enjoying each other's company. He no longer seemed quite so resentful that she should have chosen to go back to Imladris as opposed to remaining in Mirkwood and they were soon exchanging witty banter back and forth like Elladan and Elrohir.

As they cheerfully bade each other goodnight before finally heading to their respective beds, Faelwen dared to believe that this visit might just go peacefully after all!

* * *

Her sleep that night was rather uneasy and fitful; filled with fleeting dreams of Faelurinc's riding crop and the agonising bite of the flames that had burned her back. However, they no longer made her start awake and scream as they had once able to. Instead, due to the closure she had managed to achieve in the last week or so, they merely made her uncomfortable. Still, she was heartily glad when morning came!

Although the conversation at the table when the family broke their fast together was just as merry as the day before, Faelwen found it a little more difficult to keep her lies than she had the day before; especially when Calanon mentioned how proud her mother would have been to see her now. Alyan had to duck his head to hide his discomfort and Faelwen suddenly, more than ever, felt wracked with guilt at this elaborate charade they were playing. It was not fair to be deceiving their father like this, even if it _was_ for his own benefit!

After the meal, when everyone else had proceeded outside to make the most of the summer weather, Faelwen had wandered into the kitchen, wanting a moment to collect herself, and promised to join them in a few moments.

When she shut the door behind her, she let out a shaky sigh. Why, _why_, had she thought that lying in this manner would be a good idea? She had only been here just over a day and already she was finding it hard to keep this up! She did not want to cause Calanon and Feredir any grief, but acting was proving to be more difficult than she had imagined. Her eyes were drawn to the cupboard where they used to lock her in.

Suddenly, a series of flashbacks hit her with such force that she needed to catch hold of the edge of an oak table to stop her knees from giving way.

"_Stop whining, you stupid brat!"_

"_I'm your sister! I'm your _sister!"

"_Who do you belong to?"_

"_None of this was your fault."_

Memories and voices echoed around her mind at a dizzying speed, almost overwhelming her. She closed her eyes in attempt to shut them out, her heart speeding up. Her fingers gripped all the more tightly at the table she was holding. She was so consumed by the flashback that she did not hear the kitchen door open.

A gasp sounded behind her.

Wracking her mind desperately for a another convincing lie, Faelwen turned around to find herself looking at Feredir. He looked utterly horrified and she instinctively knew that her twin had somehow managed to experience her memories. He shut the door with a dull click.

"You weren't bitten by a spider!" Feredir said unsteadily, his face draining of colour as he spoke. "It was them! They...they _sold_ you!"

"Feredir…" Faelwen tried to interrupt, but he kept talking.

"That was no dream or hallucination!" he cried, aghast. His fists were clenched at his side. "It was real memory! I saw it! I felt it! I felt your pain! I…I cannot believe it!"

"It is not that simple," Faelwen tried to explain, but again he cut her off.

"They lied to us! They said you had fallen!" Feredir was working himself into a real rage. "And all that time…all the time that Ada and I were mourning for you…they knew that you were alive! They could have brought you back to us. They just left you there…left you to their mercy! At the mercy of a human! "

The kitchen door opened once again, and Alyan's tall form crossed the threshold. The situation could not possibly get any worse!

"Feredir, I can hear you shouting outside," said their eldest brother, approaching the white faced twins. "What is the matter with you?"

"You bastard! You lying bastard!" Feredir threw himself at the taller elf. "You let that happen to her! You let them abuse her!" He lashed out blindly; wanting to hit every inch of the elf before him.

"Feredir, stop it!" Faelwen begged, getting agitated. "Will you at least let me explain to you?"

"What is there to explain?" Feredir roared. "They gave you to a human to torture! How can you bear to be in the same room as him? Why did you not have your 'brothers' kill them?"

"Feredir, calm down!" Alyan cried, his voice rising in his turn, as he tried to catch his brother's arms. "Stop it!"

Faelwen watched them helplessly. She wished Haldir was here! Or the twins. They would know how to make them stop!

"_DARO_!" she yelled eventually, driven beyond her usual patience. The shock of hearing her shout so angrily was enough to stop the two elves fighting for a moment.

"You are acting like elflings!" she cried, her fists clenched by her sides. "If you will cease shouting, Feredir, I will attempt to explain the truth to you!"

"Go ahead then," said Feredir aggressively, still glaring at Alyan. "Explain!"

"Yes, Feredir, they did sell me to a human," Faelwen told him gently. "But they were grieving. Our mother died giving birth to me – they were young and grieving and they held me responsible for it."

"You blamed _her_?" Feredir prepared to launch himself at Alyan again.

"Yes," Alyan nodded unhappily, still holding his brother back. "Feredir, we have no excuses for it! We were cruel and immature and we have had to live with that for hundreds of years."

"Indeed," Feredir snarled sarcastically. "You have my sympathy. It must have been so difficult for you!"

"You were just a baby, you could not possibly understand!" Alyan growled back. "We could not deal with the grief and we looked for an outlet! We _know _now how disgustingly we behaved but by the time we came to our senses, it was too late! She had vanished!"

"All this time..._all this time_...you've been lying! You let us believe she was dead!" Feredir's voice began to grow rougher with emotion. "Have you any idea what you've done to Adar?"

"Of course we have," said Alyan quietly. "We watched him almost fall apart with grief and we knew that we had caused it. We cannot make reparation for what we have done, but that does not mean we take it lightly!"

"And you! How can you act like nothing has happened?" demanded Feredir, aghast, rounding on Faelwen. "What is _wrong _with you?"

"Do not dare to judge me!" Faelwen ground out, eyes suddenly blazing in anger as her voice rose sharply. She was being unreasonable in getting angry; she knew she was, but she suddenly could not bear to take this quietly. "You have no idea, _no idea_, what experiencing something like that feels like, Feredir! I have had to live with it...and I have had enough drama and sadness to last me for all eternity! I want the past to remain in the past! I have found happiness and it is not going to ruin my life now! And forgive me if I sound pious, but I have seen what pointless hate can do! Faelurinc - he was unhinged, I know that now, but his violence all stemmed from his hatred for elves. It was completely pointless, and I bore the brunt of it! I will _not _become like him!"

"I...I am sorry. I did not mean to sound judgemental," said Feredir unsteadily, a tear slipping down his cheek. "But I cannot understand how you can be so calm about everything!"

"Feredir, what do you expect me to be?" Faelwen asked earnestly, her voice lowering again. "A broken, weeping wreck? I went through that stage when Ada first adopted me. I have done my crying. Trust me, I am fine. I have had many centuries to think about this; you have only had one afternoon. It is not that I have simply said 'I forgive you'. It is complicated, but I think I understand a little what made them act the way they did. It is thanks to the kindness of Ada, Erestor, Thranduil and the others that I was able to put the experience behind me and have a happy childhood in Imladris. I would prefer to follow their example and treat our brothers with understanding than follow that of Faelurinc and act with hate. In no way do I ever wish to resemble that monster!"

"This is too much to comprehend in ten minutes!" Feredir said emotionally, suddenly losing his aggression and covering his eyes with his hands. "I just...I cannot believe this is what really happened! What are you going to tell Ada?"

"Feredir, I do not want him to know!" Faelwen said urgently. "I wanted this reunion to be a happy one, and I think he has had enough pain in his life. I know that it was unfair of me to keep this from both of you but, truly, I do not want Adar to have to hear this story!"

"He already has," said a grave voice behind them.

Simultaneously, three fair heads swivelled round to face Calanon. He was standing in the doorway, his face as stern as stone. The three younger elves had been so caught up in what they had been saying to each other, that they had not noticed his arrival.

Faelwen leaned back against the oak table, suddenly feeling faint. She had been wrong before! The situation had definitely just got worse!


	40. Poor Calanon

**Beta by Wendwriter**

* * *

Their father, crossing the room with quick strides, had calmly demanded to hear the entire story. It was duly told – some of it by Faelwen and the rest by Alyan – and, unlike his youngest son, Calanon did not lose his temper. He did not shout, he did not curse and he showed no aggression. But in retrospect, Faelwen almost wished that he had...because the haunted, stunned, betrayed look in his eyes was almost too much to bear. She had never seen anybody look so utterly distraught before - he looked as though he had been dealt a mortal wound!

"You knew, Alyan," he said quietly. It was almost a question – as though he could not quite comprehend what he had been told. "You knew that she was still alive all this time...and yet you told me nothing. You let me think she was dead."

Alyan did not answer. What could he say, after all? He just met his father's eyes and had to contend with the pain, the awful pain, and the reproach that he saw there. The tension in the room was incredible and, for a long time, nothing was heard but the barely perceptible sounds of four elves breathing.

"Why did you not tell me what you were feeling?" asked Calanon desperately. "I thought you knew that you could talk to me about anything! I could not have brought your mother back, nor could I have banished your grief, but I could have tried to help you! I would have listened to you!"

"I know, Ada," said Alyan sadly. "The truth is, it was always easier to turn our backs on our problems, rather than face up to them. It was easier to blame Alassё...Faelwen, I mean, than to accept that it had just been an unfortunate tragedy. We were so angry...angry that our mother had chosen to bring her into the world at the cost of her own life; angry that she had had to make that choice in the first place; angry that you clearly loved her dearly for her resemblance to Naneth...we were just so full of rage that we had to take it out on someone. It satisfied our bitterness to feel that someone was paying for the despair we all felt."

"You lied to me," stated Calanon flatly. "The five of you have been lying to me for centuries. My own sons." He turned away as he screwed his face up in pain, and suddenly brought his hand up to his forehead; speaking more to himself now than to his children. "How could I have failed to notice all of this? Am I so credulous? So unapproachable that the only other option was to sell her as a slave! A fine parent I turned out to be!" All three of the younger elves were distraught to see their father look so tortured. They exchanged uncomfortable glances, unsure of what to say.

"Ada, this was never your fault," ventured Alyan at last. "We made the decisions, we were the ones who caused this. We knew we were responsible." He proceeded to tell Calanon about the dream that he and all his brothers had shared; where their mother's disappointed and reproaching look had brought it home to them exactly what they had done; how they had torn their family apart. "After that, we tried our utmost to track her down, but it seemed that the human had vanished without a trace. We assumed that she must be dead – so we said nothing; we were worried that losing her twice might have been more than you could bear. Ada, we could not stand to watch you fade! We could not loose you as well!"

It was the first time in her life that Faelwen had ever heard her oldest brother sounding vulnerable.

She watched their father closely. For a second, fury had flared up in Calanon's eyes, but, after that last sentence, it died as quickly as it had risen and he wearily passed a hand over his face. He felt empty, numb and utterly overwhelmed. His head was aching. It was all rather a lot to comprehend in the space of twenty minutes and it seemed so utterly surreal!

"You have forgiven them?" he asked Faelwen uncomprehendingly, unable to understand how the younger elf could be standing there, so composed, within an arm's distance of the brother who had been responsible for all her trauma.

"I am trying to," she replied tentatively, nodding her head. "I know that with a little time, I shall be able to so completely. I don't think my personality was designed for holding grudges." The room was silent again for about ten seconds, before Calanon, eyes turbulent, squared his shoulders and set his jaw; drawing himself up to his impressive full height.

"Faelwen only has one more day with us," he said, keeping his voice steady with an obvious effort. "I will not have it marred with arguments, with resentment or with ill-will. We will speak no more of this for this afternoon. However, Alyan, rest assured; we shall be discussing this in great detail when her visit has ended." Alyan and Feredir both nodded silently; Alyan looking apprehensive, Feredir distressed. The room was suddenly decidedly uncomfortable.

"Come on," said Faelwen, taking the initiative and threading her arm through her father's. "Walk with me outside. Fresh air is a marvellous thing for clearing the head." Calanon was too distracted to protest, so Faelwen steered him outside as quickly as she could.

They walked amongst the trees in silence for a while. Faelwen did not know what to say; while Calanon was still trying to come to terms; firstly with the reappearance of his daughter, and secondly with all the information he had learned within the last half hour. Faelwen just held on to his arm, lending him her silent support, surprised at how completely at ease she felt in his company; despite only knowing him for two days.

"The human," Calanon eventually said abruptly, suddenly turning to face his daughter. "What did he do to you? Did he...?" His voice trailed off; unable to put such a terrible thought into words.

"No," Faelwen said quickly, understanding what he was trying to say. She reached out tentatively and squeezed his hands; making her tone deliberately light and reassuring. "No, nothing like that. I escaped long before I was old enough for that. He beat me a lot, but nothing more. It has done me no lasting harm, I promise. I am quite sane and quite healthy. Or at least, I think I am."

"Thank the Valar for that," said Calanon fervently, patting her arm affectionately, before his expression returned to the anxious look he had worn minutes before.

"Adar, I beg you will not fret too much about this," Faelwen told him. "I know it sounds like a strange thing to say, given the circumstances, but please believe me that everything has worked out for the best in the end. I know it must hurt, knowing that they lied to you and that you bore so much grief for nothing, but I do not they really knew what they were doing."

"You are very calm about all of this," Calanon said, sounding slightly bewildered. "I cannot quite understand it."

"I know. It must seem very peculiar, considering, but, like I said to Feredir," Faelwen replied. "While you have only had one afternoon to think about this, I have had many hundreds of years. I watched my foster brothers struggle through the same emotions when our mother sailed for Valinor. They too were full of rage and grief, but instead of taking it out on another elf, they took it out on the orcs. They became possessed; driven and reckless in their determination to have revenge on the ones who had caused everyone such grief. It helped me understand, in some ways that Alyan and the others had not mistreated me for the sake of pure malice alone. It did not make it all right, but it made it easier to forgive.

"The past has hurt all of us; so what is the use of dwelling on it when we are all here, alive and well, now? I can see in your eyes the pain that it has caused you. I beg that you will let it go now. We have the rest of forever to make up for lost time. Indeed, these days I fancy that I am quite lucky. Once upon a time, I thought that I should have no family at all. Now I have two – and several other elves that I love as dearly as though they were my kin. I know that I am lucky."

"Now I know that you are Lord Elrond's fosterling," said Calanon, but there was no unkindness in his teasing. "How else could you come to be so wise so young?"

"It comes of spending several centuries listening to Ada, Erestor and Glorfindel lecturing the twins," Faelwen laughed. "I have learnt it all by heart." They walked on again in companionable silence for another few minutes, while Faelwen internally summoned her courage. Eventually, she steeled herself and asked: "What was my mother like?" Calanon stiffened, and for a second she feared that she may have gone too far too quickly, but a moment later he smiled at her; a smile tinged with fondness, sadness and nostalgia. He gestured towards a fallen log and they sat down together.

"Your mother was the loveliest, kindest person I have ever known," he replied. "I loved her from the moment I met her and I believed myself to be the luckiest elf in all of Arda when she accepted my offer of marriage. She was so beautiful...so beautiful...and she had the most enchanting smile I have ever seen. She was kind, generous, loving, caring...everything that is perfection; and she could have charmed the very birds down from the trees when she sang."

"I wish I could have known her," said Faelwen wistfully.

"She was flawless, my dear," said Calanon, his eyes becoming suddenly over-bright. "And it broke my heart to have to part with her. Were it not for my children, I think I would have faded before a week had passed. We had so many plans together, so many things we still wanted to do," Faelwen squeezed his hand supportively and he smiled weakly at her, raising his other hand to stroke her hair for a second. "She loved the boys dearly, but she always wanted a daughter. She was so looking forward to having a little elleth in the family. You look just like her. Especially your eyes. They are the very image of hers. I was so thankful for that, the first time I held you. I knew that I would always be able to see her eyes whenever I looked at you." He gripped her hand with a sudden astonishing force. "You remind me so much of her. She would be truly proud of your forgiving heart."

"What about you, Adar?" Faelwen asked softly, worried at the conflicting emotions she could read in her father's eyes. "Can you forgive them?"

"If you can, I should be able to," said Calanon, his voice strained once more. "But it is going to be difficult. My trust in them has been shaken to the core. Theirs was no light misdemeanour – and they have lied to me for centuries. It is not an easy thing to forgive...but, they are my sons. I will try. Come now, I said that we shall not brood on this while you are with us. I will discuss this with them when you have departed. Tell me about this young human of yours."

He could not have chosen a better subject for loosening Faelwen's tongue. She rose to her feet, accepting the hand he held out to her, and continued walking underneath the trees; talking nineteen to the dozen about the beloved little brother who had changed her life so drastically.

"I have Estel to thank for being able to conquer many of my past fears. He is very precious to me..."

* * *

Faelwen felt a small pang of sadness as she awoke on her final morning in Mirkwood. She had missed Imladris a lot, and she could not wait to get to Lorien, but she had become very much attached to Calanon in the short time she had known him. It looked as though her heart would be in three places in future!

She ate with the rest of the family in the kitchen; though there was little conversation from any of her older brothers. They were all clearly nervously awaiting whatever judgement their father would pass on them; now that their lies, and their part in their sister's disappearance, had been unveiled. They answered whatever remarks that were addressed to them with the utmost politeness, but did not volunteer any conversation of their own. Feredir and Calanon however, having discussed the situation late into the night, were both determined that Faelwen would have an enjoyable last morning and so made enough conversation for everyone; asking if she had been to Lorien before, and what her plans were when she got there.

"You must write to me and tell me everything. I have heard that Cerin Amroth is one of the most beautiful places in the whole of Middle Earth," Feredir told her.

"Indeed, I am very eager to get there," Faelwen conceded with a grin. "Though admittedly, it is not for the scenery!" She and Feredir shared an almost identical laugh and Calanon was suddenly struck by how very alike each other they were.

'_Two halves of the same coin,_' he mused. _'And now I am to lose her all over again._' And suddenly remembering something, he excused himself from the table, leaving his children to finish their meal.

"He is going to miss you, _gwaleth_," said Feredir seriously, passing her some bread. "I think it will be hard for him, to see you leave."

"I will come back again," said Faelwen lightly, smiling. "You cannot get rid of me that easily. I am not afraid to leave Imladris anymore; and the twins often travel here to see Legolas. I am sure Ada will let me travel with them now that I know where I came from."

"I would like that," Feredir replied. "Three days hasn't really been enough to catch up on all the time we lost. You must come and stay again as soon as you can when you have returned from Lorien."

"Speaking of which," Faelwen hurriedly swallowed her last mouthful and rose from the table. "I had better get my things together. Elladan and Elrohir said that they would come to collect me before noon."

The twins were true to their word, arriving on horseback, with Legolas accompanying them, around fifteen minutes before noon; anxiously pressing her as to whether everything had gone smoothly. When they found that her visit had gone relatively peacefully, the relief on their faces was evident, and they found that they could address everyone, even Calanon's five older sons, with perfect equanimity. The niceties lasted for only minutes though, as they wanted to be out of Mirkwood by time darkness fell - which therefore made it necessary to leave as quickly as possible.

Faelwen made her farewells with a sincere and heartfelt affection, hoping that when she left, her father and her brothers would be able to deal with their past without too much trouble. She shared a tight embrace with Feredir, promised him a letter several pages long by the time she got back to Imladris, and then turned to Calanon.

"Do not vanish from my life again, _iel-nin_," he begged her, clasping her shoulders. "I shall depend upon hearing from you very often."

"That you certainly shall," promised Faelwen with a smile. "I have only just found you again, and there is still so much yet to say. I will be back again."

"I shall look forward to it. In the meantime, however, I want you to have this," Calanon said, pulling something from his pocket. "It was your mother's." It was a hair ornament – a small comb with a silver lily attached to it; delicate and beautiful. Faelwen ran her fingers gently over it, immensely touched. It's workmanship was exquisite; an item made with love.

"Thank you," she said, sincerity and gratitude shining in her eyes. She swept a section of her hair back from her face and used the comb to secure it in place.

"May the Valar watch over you, my dear," said Calanon, suddenly gathering her into his arms.

"May they watch over you too, Adar," she replied, squeezing hard, before whispering into his ear. "Please do not brood upon the past too much. Both you and my brothers have suffered enough. Focus instead on the future."

"We will see how things go when I have spoken to them properly," said Calanon, walking to her horse and kissing her cheek, before helping her up into the saddle. "There is much to discuss. I wish you a safe journey, _iel-nin_."

"Take care everyone," Faelwen smiled brightly as she waved goodbye, before falling into line with the twins and Legolas. "_Namarie._"

"Safe journey, sister!" called Feredir.

Faelwen blew them a kiss, waved once more, and then the four horses raced off and vanished into the trees - off on the road to Lorien...where she knew Haldir was waiting.


	41. Lothlorien

**

* * *

**

This story has now had over 500 reviews! I'm so delighted - I never thought it would be half so popular! Thank you all so much for your kind comments - they really are appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to you all.

* * *

Legolas saw them as far as the edge of Western Mirkwood, but further than that, he could not go. "Much as I would wish to, I am afraid that I cannot leave home right now," he told them solemnly. "With such a worrying increase in spider sightings, we need every available archer we have. We are doing all we can to keep them from getting too close to any dwelling places. I must return to my father's halls this night."

"Give him my love," said Faelwen, giving Legolas an attempt at a one-armed hug – made difficult by the fact that they were both on horseback.

"Of course I will. My regards to everyone in Lothlorien," Legolas replied, returning the hug before shifting in his saddle to clasp exchange a warrior's handshake with both of the twins. "It is a pity you could not stay with us longer."

"Safe return home, my friend," said Elladan seriously, casting a wary look back at the dark green trees of Legolas's homeland, which housed so many dangers. "I hope that those cursed spiders may soon cease to plague you!"

"I should like that of all things. In the meantime, may you have a pleasant journey and I hope that I shall see you all again soon. Farewell!" Legolas flashed them a bright smile before wheeling his horse around. He had ridden some small distance before he called over his shoulder. "And tell Haldir to work on those distance shots, Faelwen. I intend to challenge him to a shooting match the next time I see him!"

Laughing, Faelwen and the twins waved until their friend was out of sight; before turning and looking at the vast expanse of flat grassland before them. The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky a beautiful combination of pinks and oranges, but there were yet around three hours until complete darkness fell. Elladan and Elrohir wanted to be well clear of the wood before they stopped for the night and meant to keep travelling until the moon arose.

"This is perfect ground for a race!" declared Elrohir with satisfaction, surveying the flat, even ground beneath the hooves of their horses. "Do you not agree?"

"Elrohir, if I am included, then 'tis not a race," said Elladan with a smile. "It is simply my victory and your defeat."

"That is what I love about our brother," said Faelwen sarcastically to Elrohir, mischief sparkling in her eyes. "His modesty is overwhelming! At any rate, you shall both have to catch _me_ first! Come on, Soryca!" And before either of the twins could reply, she had spurred her mare into a gallop and shot away over the grass.

"You cheating little orc!" called Elladan indignantly. "Noro lim, Kyron! Catch her!" Elladan shot off in pursuit of his sister, while Elrohir took up the rear; laughing heartily.

It was good to just be the three of them once more. Faelwen genuinely had enjoyed her visit to Mirkwood, and affection she had professed for her blood family was quite sincere – but none of them could ever mean as much to her as Elladan and Elrohir did. There were very few elves that could. The twins were her champions – the gentle, cheerful protectors who had helped her and played with her when she was an elfling; and the witty, kind companions, whose company she still adored.

They spent the majority of the evening in this fashion; competing in small races, exchanging teasing insults and easy banter. They stopped only when the twilight had faded and the stars had appeared in the sky; and settled down for the night at the first available spot. They spread their blankets on the ground, lit a very small fire and partook of some lembas.

"Well, Faelwen, are you easier in your mind now that you have seen your blood relations?" asked Elrohir curiously, holding out his hand in a mute request for Elladan to pass him a water flask. He steadfastly refused to say 'real' family. As far as he was concerned, Imladris was where Faelwen's real family was.

"I am very glad I came," Faelwen told them, yawning and pulling her cloak tighter about her shoulders; fingers unconsciously sliding over the leaf-shaped brooch which held it shut. The brooch that Haldir had fastened there. "There were times when I felt very uncomfortable; especially when the true story came out - and I think it distressed my father at first that I could not call him Ada. Yet even so, I still think I did the right thing by coming. This visit managed to answer the questions that have ever troubled my mind, and quell any remaining worries I still had about my blood relations. I have met them, spoken with them, and now I shall be able to know them once more. In truth, I feel quite content."

"I am glad, for your sake, that it went well," said Elladan with an affectionate smile. "Though I would still take a great pleasure in wringing the neck of Alyan if you were to ask it of me!"

"Well, everything looks to be resolving itself. My father intends to discuss the past at great length with them now that I have left – and I think that the harshest punishment for them will be the knowledge that they have lost his trust, for I truly believe that they do love my father dearly. Therefore, there will be no need for you to wring any necks, brother dear," Faelwen laughed. "How was your own visit? It went well, I trust?"

"It was very pleasant," Elrohir told her. "Though Legolas and Thranduil both look weary. I think the matter of the spiders is weighing heavily on their mind. It was a pity that we could not stay longer, for we might have been able to give them some assistance - but we are expected in Lorien and it will not do to be late."

"If the weather remains so fair, we should make good time, I think," Elladan predicted, looking up at the clear night sky, which was not marred by so much as a single cloud. "I will take the first watch. You two get some sleep."

"All right, wake me when two hours have passed," said Elrohir, throwing a rolled up blanket over to Faelwen, before rolling another up for himself. They would make serviceable pillows. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Faelwen replied, and then opened her mouth to as if speak again, before hesitating and closing it. She lay down on her side and tugged a second blanket around her body. Above her head, the twins exchanged a knowing grin and Elrohir mutely held up his hand, counting seconds down on his fingers.

Five...four...three...two....

"Do you think Estel is all right?"

* * *

With such good company, and the fairest of weather, the journey to Lorien seemed incredibly quick to Faelwen. The days passed without event; with the trio of elves rising at dawn and travelling until twilight. As they moved, they sang, they told stories, they shared anecdotes and memories of Imladris from hundreds of years ago and the twins described their destination to their sister. She had never seen the Golden Wood before and was longing to know every detail of the realm that was the heart of Elvendom on Arda. Elladan and Elrohir, having travelled there to visit their mother's kin many times before, were happy to oblige her; describing everything as vividly as though they were at Caras Galahon at that very moment. Every word they spoke made her even more eager to get there.

Lothlorien came into sight five mornings after they had departed from Thranduil' realm. It rose in the distance looking serene and beautiful, rather than dark and impressive, as Mirkwood had. The trees looked golden; old and regal, Faelwen thought, as though they had stood there from the day the world was shaped. The leaves glowed richly in the morning sunshine, and Faelwen decided that she had never seen anywhere that had filled her with such wonder.

They were eager to reach their destination, now that it was in sight, and made good progress, not bothering to stop to eat; simply consuming their victuals in the saddle. By the time that the morning was fading away, they had closed much of the distance, only coming to a halt as they found themselves at the edge of a wide river.

"This is the great river Anduin," Elrohir informed Faelwen, sliding gracefully from his saddle as they reached the bank.

"We must cross it here, though we are not yet level with the wood," said Elladan, mimicking his brother and leaping from his horse. "For the current becomes ferociously strong further down, when it becomes close to Sarn Gebir. The river is quite shallow here, so the horses will be able to cross safely too. I should remove my boots if I were you, Faelwen. You will find it difficult to keep your feet otherwise."

Faelwen obediently climbed out of her saddle and pulled off the snug riding boots that she had been wearing on their travels. She groaned inwardly as her legs protested at the movement. She was unused to riding so much, and her muscles were stiff and sore. She waited until first Elladan, then Elrohir had led their horses off the bank and into the shallow, swirling waters of the Anduin. Then, gently leading Soryca by her reins, she followed. The water was cold, but not so cold as to make an elf uncomfortable. It rose just above her knees, making it still possible for her to slowly wade across with her faithful mare in tow.

When all three of them had crossed safely, they dried themselves off as best as they could, put their boots back on again and walked the remaining mile until they were at the very edge of the wood itself. Here Faelwen requested to rest for a few moments, as the ache in her legs intensified. Taking pity on their sister, unused to such prolonged periods of travelling, the twins agreed; Elrohir sitting down on the grass beside her, while Elladan remained on his feet, strolling aimlessly back and forth between his seated siblings and the border of trees.

"Well met, son of Elrond!" Suddenly hearing someone hail Elladan, Elrohir and Faelwen hurriedly got to their feet again and saw that Haldir's younger brother, Rumil, had come to meet them and was now exchanging the traditional elven gesture of friendship with Elladan.

"Greetings Elrohir, Faelwen! Naneth said that we might expect your arrival early this afternoon," Rumil welcomed them brightly as they walked over to join their brother. "You have made a swift journey!"

"Well, with the sunshine and an eagerness to see the wood in summer on our side, it is only to be expected," laughed Elrohir. "I hope we find you well, my friend."

"Indeed you do," Rumil grinned with easy friendliness. "Orophin and Haldir should be with us soon; they were bickering rather tirelessly about the best way to fletch an arrow, so I hurried on and left them to lag behind."

"And here they are!" said the voice of Orophin, as he seemingly appeared from nowhere. With the noiseless steps of the Galadhrim, his approach had gone completely unheard. Behind him was Haldir, and Faelwen only had eyes for him.

Seeing the sparkle of delight in her Marchwarden's eyes, which she knew was answered with an identical expression in her own, Faelwen felt herself grinning widely from ear to ear. As the twins greeted Orophin, she stepped forward and met Haldir's embrace with as much fervour as it was given. He lifted her off her feet, spun her around once, and suddenly they were both laughing; though neither knew why.

"Welcome to Lorien!" Haldir whispered in her ear, the very sound of his voice making her heart spill over with happiness. He stepped back for a moment so that he could meet her eyes. For a second they just looked at each other, clasping hands, both beaming, before they burst into peals of merry laughter once again. Then, suddenly, his arms were about her waist and he planted a lingering kiss on her smiling lips. Behind them, the rest of the party looked at them with a combination of amusement and brotherly-exasperation.

"They are not going to be like this for the entire visit, are they?" asked Rumil warily, screwing up his nose.

"Probably," said Elladan, fighting not to laugh when the younger elf rolled his eyes.

* * *

Throughout the journey to Caras Galadhon, Faelwen did not stop smiling – even for a second. With Haldir's arm around her waist, and her own around his, they took up the rear of the party, while their brothers walked in front with the horses.

"I have never seen trees so beautiful!" she declared, tilting her head back to look at the shining leaves of mellyrn trees; delighting in the flush of pleasure which appeared on Haldir's face to have his homeland thus praised. "Oh, Haldir, I have so much to tell you, that I scarcely know where to begin!"

"There is no rush," Haldir smiled warmly at her, giving her waist a gentle squeeze. "I can see it in your eyes that you are happy – for now, that is all I need. Once you have had the chance to rest and eat, you can tell me absolutely everything." Faelwen returned his smile, wondering what she had done to deserve the love of someone like Haldir, and stopped walking to kiss him fervently.

"Honestly, if you two stop to do that _once _more, then Orophin and I shall put you over our shoulders and carry you!" Haldir and Faelwen drew apart to find Rumil glaring at them, though the twinkle in his eyes belied the scowl on his face. "We are close to the city now – dawdle no more!" The two exchanged chagrined looks and hurried after the rest of the party.

They had not been walking again for long, when they found themselves at the end of a white bridge. They crossed swiftly, in single file and came to a halt before a set of great gates. They were tall, strong and hung with many lamps.

"Close your eyes," whispered Haldir softly.

"What?" Faelwen's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Close your eyes," Haldir repeated, smiling. "For when we pass through these gates, we shall arrive in the city. I want to see your face when you first set eyes upon it." Faelwen obediently closed her eyes, and Haldir placed his hands over them. The gentle touch brought a blush rushing to Faelwen's cheeks. She heard someone knock, and Rumil's voice speak quietly – then she supposed that the gates had been opened, for Haldir was gently coaxing her forward. She followed his guidance; her trust in him absolute, and suddenly the sound of elvish singing came to her ears. They walked some distance in silence, climbing some stairs, before they stopped once again.

"Now," said Haldir, moving around Faelwen so that he could face her. "Open your eyes."

She did. And what she saw took her breath away.

Around them, were great trees; big, broad and strong, and around their trunks were stairways and ladders, leading into flets and talans. They were illuminated by many silver lamps, lending them a glowing, ethereal quality, and heightening the natural beauty of the mellyrn trees. Faelwen felt as though she had stumbled into a dream. An entire city built in the trees! And it was beautiful!

"I have never seen anywhere that has so filled me with wonder!" she breathed, the others watching her amazement with fond smiles. "It is so beautiful!"

"What have you been told about bringing home strays, Haldir?" Faelwen's raptures were interrupted by a very familiar, musical voice, as a raven-haired elleth came hurrying down one of the stairways.

"Arwen!" Elladan, Elrohir and Faelwen all rushed to greet the sister that they had not seen for more than twenty years, taking it in turns to embrace her. There had been a fairly frequent correspondence between them all, but letters were never the same as seeing someone face to face, and they all took great joy in this reunion.

"It is so good to see you again!" Faelwen said, hugging the dark-haired elleth tightly. "It has been far, far too long!" As she grinned at her, Faelwen noticed that Arwen's reputation for loveliness had not been an exaggerated one. She seemed to have become impossibly more beautiful since the last time they had met.

Suddenly, they were all seven talking at once; laughing and shouting and asking each other questions: Had the journey gone well? Why had Orophin and Rumil never joined their brother in his visits to Imladris? They would stay for a few weeks, wouldn't they? Had there been any trouble with orcs as of late? How _were _they?

"Come, come there will be time for all of this later. But first, all three of you are badly in need of a wash," chuckled Arwen, looking at her three travel-stained siblings. "I told Daerada and Daernana that I would take you to bathe when you arrived. At least be mildly presentable when you greet them!" Faelwen blushed in embarrassment as she looked down at her dusty boots, leggings soaked to the knees and the tunic that was rumpled from sleeping in it. She looked like a messy elfling next to the regal and beautiful Arwen. She followed on gladly as they were led to the bathing pavilions, she and Arwen entering one, while the twins entered the other.

"They are built on a natural hot spring, so there is always plenty of hot water to be had. And they are always empty in the afternoon," Arwen informed Faelwen, leading her into one of the many small rooms. There was a stone bath set in the centre of the room; long and deep enough for an elf to be comfortable in. There was also a small shelf stocked with soap and other such supplies, while a sort of dressing table and looking glass were positioned at the other end of the room. Arwen pulled a lever by the side of the bath and, to Faelwen's surprise, a stone near the top of one side drew back a little; allowing hot, steaming water to flow into the bath. As soon as the bath was full enough, Arwen pushed the lever back again and the stone returned to its place.

"I trust that everyone in Imladris was well and happy when you left them?" Arwen enquired, as Faelwen sat down to pull off her dusty riding boots. "How is Ada? And Glorfindel and Erestor?"

"They are all very well," Faelwen answered, gladly throwing her boots aside. "They send you their love of course."

"I will write to them this evening, and tell them that you have arrived safe and well," Arwen said. "Now, I will leave you to get undressed while I go and fetch something for you to wear. You were in such a flurry when you left Imladris that you forgot to take anything but travelling clothes with you, so Ada had some things packed for you and Haldir brought them when he returned. I will fetch a dress for you while you get in the bath."

Arwen left the room and shut the door behind her, while Faelwen set to work stripping off the garments she had travelled in. She struggled a moment with the fiddly lacing at the neck of her tunic but the knot eventually came undone and she was able to pull it over her head and drop it in the pile with her other clothes, with the exception of her cloak which, being a present from Haldir, had received much gentler treatment, and was neatly folded up. Her undergarments came next and then she climbed into the bath, sinking into the hot water with a groan of appreciation. She had loved travelling with the twins, but so much riding had really taken its toll upon her muscles, which were now welcoming this indulgence. She let her head fall gently back against the edge and shut her eyes blissfully. She must have drifted towards sleep for a moment, for the next thing she knew, Arwen was back with a change of clothes in her arms.

"This was a mistake," she told Arwen lightly. "You should never have let me in here. You will not get me out again before midnight!"

"And keep your Marchwarden waiting for you?" smiled Arwen merrily. "My dear Faelwen, that would never do!"

"I cannot believe it has been twenty years since I last saw you!" said Faelwen, shaking her head in surprise. "We have so much to catch up on!"

"First though, you must tell me how things happened between you and Haldir," Arwen said curiously, laying out the dress she had chosen for Faelwen. "You had made no mention of your feelings for in your letters beforehand. I always thought that if you chose one of our close acquaintance, it would be Legolas."

"Everybody says that!" exclaimed Faelwen, reaching for some soap. "And I know not why. It is not that I do not like Legolas – quite the contrary; I adore him. But he has always been like a brother to me. Yet another one! Soon, I am not going to be able to move for tripping over a brother!"

"You are avoiding my question, Faelwen!" teased Arwen with a laugh.

"It was in summer, the year before we began courting that I realised that I liked him," Faelwen confessed; slowly blushing from the neck up, as she scrubbed at her arms. "He was sparring with the twins and he had his tunic off...and I knew I should not have been staring at him, but the more I told myself I should not stare, the more I stared!" Arwen burst into peals of laughter. "And then the following winter, Ada told me that I should attend the Midwinter Festival, instead of avoiding it as usual. The only elf I wanted to go with was Haldir, though I was terrified of asking him! I made rather a mess of it, but he agreed to go with me. After that, things just...happened."

"Well, it is clear that you are devoted to one another," Arwen replied, handing her a vial of soap to use on her hair. "Between your letters singing his praises, and he singing yours every time he returns from Imladris, I have learnt both your virtues off by heart! I wish you joy, though; you deserve each other."

"I am so lucky to have him! He is brave, he is kind, he is patient," Faelwen said, as she started to wash her hair, launching off on a description of all of Haldir's virtues. Arwen listened in barely concealed amusement, having heard all of this in letters several times before. She listened patiently though, without interrupting, as Faelwen rinsed her hair and washed the soap out.

"So, pray tell me," she enquired fondly, as Faelwen got out of the bath and reached for a towel. "When am I to call Haldir brother?"

"Not for a while yet, I fear," Faelwen replied with a sigh. "If we were granted permission, I would marry him tonight if I could – I know it is not the custom of our people to rush into marriage, but I love him so much, and our feelings are so strong! All the time in the world shall not change that! Yet whenever the subject of marriage is broached, everyone invariably says that we are still too young."

"Nonsense!" said Arwen firmly. "Nothing should stand in the way of love – age or otherwise. If Haldir is the one you want to marry, then you must marry him!"

"Sadly, I do not see Ada or Daerada sharing your views, Arwen," Faelwen smiled. "And arguing with them is hardly going to convince them that we are mature enough to be wed. But what about you? With beauty like yours, you cannot be wanting for suitors! Is there no Lorien champion who has caught your eye?"

"No," Arwen shook her head. "There are several elves whose company I enjoy very much, but none that I regard as any more than a friend; and I am convinced that nothing but the very deepest love will induce me into matrimony. I am content to wait, for I will know my future husband when I see him."

"Then he will indeed deserve you," Faelwen, her voice muffled as she vigorously dried her hair. "Oh, it feels so good to be properly clean again!" She dressed quickly in the clothes that Arwen had selected for her; a pale blue dress trimmed with white and soft silver-coloured slippers. As soon as she was dressed, Arwen opened the door to let the steam out of the room, while Faelwen sat down at the dressing table and began to brush her hair.

"Let me. It has been so long since I last arranged your hair for you," said Arwen, taking the proffered hairbrush and combing out Faelwen's longe blond hair. "I do miss having a sister around."

"We all miss you too, Arwen," Faelwen told her. "Why do you not come back to Imladris? Ada would be so happy to see you at home again. Everyone would."

Arwen's eyes clouded. "I cannot return. Not yet," she murmured, her voice full of sadness. "The memories are yet too fresh and too painful. I shall return to our father's house one day, I promise you, but I am afraid I cannot do so yet."

"Never fear," Faelwen reached up to squeeze Arwen's hand as it rested on her shoulder. "I cannot hold that against you. I will simply be happy to welcome you there when you can bear it." Arwen graced her with an affectionate smile and continued to skilfully arrange her foster sister's hair; drawing a section back from her face, while the lower section remained loose. "There is a silver comb in the top of my pack. Can you put it in for me, please?"

"Certainly. Oh, this is beautiful!" exclaimed Arwen, retrieving it and using it to hold the top section of Faelwen's hair in an elegant twist at the nape of her neck.

"It was my mother's," said Faelwen with a small smile, unsure of how explain the past few weeks to Arwen.

"It becomes your hair very well," said Arwen kindly, refraining for asking for more details at the moment, as she did not want to make her sister uncomfortable. She tucked a last strand of hair into place and stood back, satisfied. "There we are. You look absolutely lovely!"

"As long as I do not stand beside you," Faelwen joked wryly, raising her eyebrows as they both walked towards the door. "Arwen, were I not so very fond of you, I would be immeasurably jealous! You could outshine Luthien herself in that gown!"

"Oh, do let me share in all these compliments!" cried Elladan, in a voice ringing with laughter, putting his head around the door. "Tell me I am beautiful as well, will you?" But all he got was a well-aimed hairbrush and a towel, as he fled away again.


	42. Caras Galadhon

**Sorry for the massive delay in updates, but I've had an insane amount of coursework of late.**

**Betad by the fabulous Wendwriter - thanks Wendy!**

* * *

Now washed, dried and presentable once again, the two groups of young elves met outside the two bathing pavilions. Arwen watched**,** smiling fondlyas Faelwen and Haldir immediately linked their hands together and fell back to the rear of the party. They both radiated happiness when they were together and she could not remember ever having seen either of them so joyful before. With any luck, she might be assisting Faelwen in making her wedding gown soon!

They all walked together [along various paths] and climbed several winding staircases until they came upon a wide, neat lawn of velvet green, upon which an exquisitely beautiful fountain was shimmering. Bubbling musically, it was lit with silver lamps, which swung from the boughs of the trees, and it fell into a basin of silver, from which a wide stream spilled. The entire glade seemed to exude serenity. It was a place of almost impossible beauty. To Faelwen, it felt ancient butyoung at the same time - like the race of the Eldar themselves.

At the south side of this lawn there stood what Faelwen was certain was the mightiest of all the trees in Middle Earth. Its great grey trunk shone like a pillar of silver as it towered over all the other trees. Its first branches, far above their heads, opened its huge limbs under a shadowy cloud of leaves. Faelwen's breath quickened with the sheer wonder of it, and she heard Haldir chuckle gently at her side,[; ]his face full of happiness to see his home so well-received by the elleth he loved.

At the foot of the tree, a broad white ladder stood, and beside it were seated two elves of the Galadhrim, wearing similarcloaks to the one Haldir had given to Faelwen at the outset of her journey to Mirkwood. They stood smartly to attention as soon as they laid eyes on their Marchwarden, who greeted them with both friendliness and authority in his manner, and stood aside to let the party climb up. Arwen went first, then the twins, then Orophin, Rumil, Faelwen and finally Haldir.

"It is a long climb," Orophin called down, as they began to ascend. "But it is worth it for the view when you get to the top."

As they climbed, Faelwen looked about continuously; almost afraid to blink lest she miss something; her eyes eagerly drinking in every detail of this beautiful and ethereal place. They passed many flets; some on left hand side, some on the right and others set about the bole of the tree so that the ladder passed through them. They also passed many elves she did not recognise; most of whom called out greetings to the others. Higher and higher they climbed until, at last, the ladder disappeared through a hole into a flet above them, through which the twins, Arwen and Orophin had already vanished.

"Stay where you are for a moment, Faelwen," said Rumil kindly, halting on the ladder above her. "I shall climb through and then help you up. This entrance takes a bit of getting used to, and plays havoc with one's dignity."

Rumil easily climbed through the hole above his head and held down his hands to help Faelwen through. She accepted them gratefully, unused to such methods of climbing a tree, and allowed him to help pull her up; Haldir guided her ankles. With their help, she was able to ascend into the talan above with no great incident. The view was breathtaking! Miles of woodland stretched out beneath them; a carpet of green and gold, while the rich colours of the earth and the pale beauties of the sky raced each other off into the horizon. Faelwen decided that if this was what the birds saw every day, then they were lucky creatures indeed! She suddenly noticed that Elladan, who did not have a good head for heights, was already standing well back from the edge, looking rather uneasy and, taking pity on him, she turned away from the spectacular view to join him. She soon found that the view from the edge was not the only thing worth gaping at!

The talan beneath her feet was the largest she had yet seen. Built around the trunk of the mighty tree, it stretched across the branches in all directions, like the deck of a great ship; solid and sturdily made. Upon it was built a large and handsome house, which would not have looked out of place amid the beauties of the valley of Imladris. She barely had enough time to take all of this in, before a very familiar voice broke through her curiosity.

"Welcome, young ones!"

Faelwen looked around to see the approach of Lord Celeborn; splendid in silver and white. The silver-haired kinsman of Thingol exuded a calm and natural authority wherever he was – but here in his own realm, he was revealed as a great lord; powerful and wise, with the wisdom of ages past in his eyes and the strength of a hale warrior in his shoulders.

Celeborn greeted the travellers affectionately; embracing the three of them in turn. "I am glad to see you have arrived safely, and looking so well," he told them. "How was the journey?" Between the three of them, Elladan, Elrohir and Faelwen assured him that it had gone very well, that they had faced no difficulties, and that they were glad to be in Lorien.

"What think you of the Golden Wood then, pen-neth?" he enquired of Faelwen.

"I think it is beautiful!" said Faelwen simply, unable to think of any other words to describe it; but the warmth in her voice spoke volumes.

"I am glad it pleases you," chuckled Celeborn affectionately. "Come now, your grandmother is waiting inside, and there is much to catch up on."

Faelwen had always been of the slightly biased opinion that no place on Arda could ever compare to Imladris. However; as she followed the others into the house, and then into an oval-shaped chamber, she was forced to acknowledge that this room could rival even the Hall of Fire. The walls were of silver and green and the roof was the colour of gold. [In the typical elvish manner, it was ornate and beautiful without being opulent. Sitting in a chair against the far wall, clad all in white, the Lady Galadriel was waiting for them.

Faelwen unconsciously stood a little straighter. Though Galadriel had never been anything but kindness itself to her, she had always been slightly nervous of the lady of the Golden Wood. Before such grace and regal serenity, she felt like a clumsy child.

With a merry smile, Galadriel rose to her feet and greeted her grandchildren as affectionately has her husband had moments before; embracing each of the twins, and then Faelwen, before gently placing her hands on the younger elf's temples and meeting her eyes. Faelwen felt as though she had suddenly been pierced to her very soul. In an instant, she knew that her grandmother was aware of all that had happened in Mirkwood, down to the last detail. "Such a large burden has been lifted from your mind since the last time we met, pen-neth," Galadriel said. Faelwen nodded in confirmation. "Never have I known you so at peace!"

Faelwen smiled. It had taken many years, but Galadriel was, of course, absolutely right. Complete peace of mind had been a long time in coming, but she was glad it finally had.

* * *

After enquiries had been made after Thranduil, Legolas and the realm of Mirkwood, and everyone in Imladris, the company all retired to a separate chamber, where they shared a happy, meal, during which the younger elves constantly talked though and over the top of each other. As they ate, Rumil informed Faelwen that there was to be a dance in the woods that evening. "You have chosen the perfect day to arrive," he said. "Tonight, there is a full moon, and upon every full moon we gather in the glade at the bottom of the city to dance under the stars."

Faelwen and Haldir exchanged what they believed to be subtle smiles, already looking forward to it.

When the meal was over, the twins, Orophin and Rumil announced that they intended to take a stroll together through the woods as far as the Nimrodel, and asked the others if they wished to join them.

"I shall not accompany you, if you do not mind," Faelwen told them, as they left their grandparents' dining hall. "I have much to tell Haldir, and I should like to do so in private."

There was much eye-rolling and muttered comments of 'There is a surprise!' but their brothers dutifully left them alone, and proceeded outside again with Arwen in tow.

"Come," said Haldir, with the gentle smile she loved so much. "My room is just down the corridor. We can talk properly there."

Faelwen followed him down a corridor to their left until they arrived at his bedchamber. It was spotlessly neat, with a soldier's tidiness, and there were orderly piles of books stacked in several places. Removing his boots, Haldir sat down on the top of the bed while Faelwen sat down cross-legged opposite him.

"Now," said Haldir, reaching for her hands. "Tell me all that has passed since last I saw you."

"I am very glad I went to Mirkwood," Faelwen said with a soft smile. "It did not go precisely according to plan, but it was still so worthwhile. There are no more secrets now...everything is known by my father and by my twin."

"How did they react when they discovered the truth?" Haldir enquired, though he was not very anxious – the sheer contentment in Falewen's eyes proclaimed that it had not gone badly.

"Initially, not very well," Faelwen confessed. "Feredir became very angry and lashed out at Alyan; and he could not understand why I was so determined to shut the door on what [has] happened. I think he rather expected me to be destroyed by it all. My father did not get angry though...he simply looked distraught."

"That is understandable," Haldir nodded. "Finding out that his sons have lied to him for centuries must have hurt incredibly!"

"When I left, they were going to talk it through. I hope that they will be able to put it behind them, as I have. It would be nice to think that, finally, it is completely done with, and I think my father has been unhappy for long enough as it is. I will write to Feredir when I return to Imladris and enquire how things went. We can take it from there. If all is well, I think I would like to visit them again."

"I am glad that it turned out so well," Haldir smiled, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "You have never been out of my thoughts this past fortnight. I was so worried for you!"

"And the past is at last done with!" Faelwen said happily. "Now all I want to think of is the future! Our future."

"Shall we ask Ada tomorrow?" Haldir's eyes were suddenly dancing with delight.

"I think we should," Faelwen smiled happily, nodding. "Nothing would make me happier than to be betrothed to you."

"And nothing will make me prouder than to announce it!" Haldir said, a grin plastered on his face.

"Then we shall ask tomorrow then!" said Faelwen, eyes shining brightly with delight, as she leaned forward and met his lips with fervour.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon together, sitting talking in Haldir's room; simply enjoying each other's company. Haldir was overjoyed to find Faelwen so relaxed and content. Seeing her so happy made him happy in turn. He lay with his head pillowed on her lap and they spoke for hours; on Lorien, marriage and a dozen other subjects; planning their future together eagerly.

* * *

When darkness fell that night, they joined the other elves of Lorien as they made their way in groups down to the glade that Rumil had spoken of. The light and merry music of elvish harps and flutes greeted them as they arrived. The glade was already full of dancing couples; with laughter and snatches of song ringing through the air. Orophin, Elladan and Arwen had already found partners and were caught up in the midst of a dance, while Rumil and Elrohir watched, laughing, from the sides. Haldir reached for Faelwen's hands and whisked her into the middle of crowd, blending seamlessly into the dance.

"She truly does make him happy," said Rumil to Elrohir, as they watched from the side. "He is far too solemn for his own good sometimes, and I have never seen him smile so much as he does when he is with Faelwen."

"For all we tease them, they are a good match," Elrohir agreed. "And they clearly love each other. As long as he looks after her, he has my blessing."

"Look at the way they gaze at each other," cried Rumil with a grin. "I rather think you will be called upon to give your blessing very soon my friend. I give them a month before they announce their betrothal." Elrohir opened his mouth to reply, but before he could speak, Rumil drew his attention to two _very_ beautiful ellith who were currently without dancing partners, and the pair hurried to rectify the situation.

After dancing half a dozen times with the others, Faelwen and Haldir retreated to the side of the glade when the next one began, under the pretext of catching their breath.

"Not that I am complaining, but Elladan and Elrohir have not tried to torment us once all evening," said Haldir in confusion. He was used to the constant jibes that came from either Faelwen's brothers or his own whenever they were together in their presence.

"That would be because I told them that one of your lieutenants is smitten with Arwen," Faelwen giggled mischievously. "They shall be far too busy glaring at him for the rest of the night to pay any attention to you and me."

"Faelwen Elrondiel, I am impressed!" cried Haldir, laughing. "I did not know that you could be so devious!"

Faelwen graced him with an impish grin and, accepting the hand he offered, rushed off with him into the trees unnoticed.

For several hours, they wandered beneath the fair leaves of Lorien; running and chasing each other under the silver glow of the lamps, and kissing in the gentle shadows of the glowing full moon. Their voices joined in a warm harmony as they sang together; each totally immersed in the other and utterly oblivious to anything else. They climbed Cerin Amroth hand in hand and sat on the grass together at the top. As they sat there, Haldir plucked some of the _elanor_ blossoms from the grass beneath them and threaded them through Faelwen's hair until her blond tresses shimmered in the moonlight like liquid gold.

"Haldir, do you ever wish that you could just stop time from moving?" asked Faelwen suddenly, looking at Haldir with the stars reflected in her eyes.

"Sometimes," Haldir answered softly, stroking the side of her face. "Why?"

"Right now," said Faelwen softly, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I am the happiest I have ever been, here with you. Everything has been put right and I have everything I have ever wished to have. I wishwe could stay like this forever. I never want this moment to end."

"Who says it has to?" Haldir replied, intensity glowing in his eyes, as he pulled her towards him and claimed her mouth. Faelwen closed her eyes and gave herself to him completely, until the need to breathe eventually forced them to part.

"I love you," Haldir said, his eyes open and sincere, as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"And I love you," Faelwen replied fervently. "And tomorrow, I am yours forever."

* * *

But the next day, the unthinkable happened...Celeborn said no.


	43. The Promise

**Two updates today, to make up for the long delay. Thanks for all the reviews that the first one has already! :D **

**Betad by Wendwriter**

* * *

Faelwen and Haldir blanched simultaneously and simply gaped at Celeborn, stricken.

"Now, do not mistake me," Celeborn said gently, seeing the disappointment in both their faces and noticing that Faelwen was blinking back tears. "I am not refusing you permission all together. All I am asking that you defer becoming betrothed for a few years yet."

"But...why Ada?" asked Haldir hesitantly, squeezing Faelwen's hand supportively. He looked genuinely confused – he just could not understand why he and Faelwen could not plight their troth there and then.

"Sit down," said Celeborn kindly, gesturing for the pair to take a seat on the chairs opposite his desk. "Haldir, Faelwen, although you have both reached your majorities, you are both still very young. I have no doubt that you will make each other happy, but I think you will do better to wait until you are a little older before marrying." He walked around his desk and perched on the front, so that he could reach out to gently cup both their chins. "There are dark times ahead of us, pen-nyth," he said solemnly. "Very dark times. And you each have a separate part to play in them. When they have come to pass, I promise you, you can marry that very hour if you choose."

"These dark times, Ada," said Haldir quietly, trying in vain to swallow his disappointment. "Are they...very far in the future?"

"Alas, ion-nin," said Celeborn gravely. "I fear that they will be upon us all too soon. Then you will understand why I have asked you to wait. Your father is of a like mind, Faelwen."

"I see," said Faelwen bleakly, not at all sure that she did see.

"You will wed one day, I promise," said Celeborn, encouragingly. "Trust in the future, and in your love for each other, and you shall see that all will be well." Despondent, the two young elves nodded and left the room which served as Celeborn's study. The Lord of the Golden Wood watched the pair solemnly from his window as they left the house and wandered out onto the talan outside. They spoke together for a moment, distress plain on both their faces, before Haldir drew Faelwen into a comforting embrace. He stroked her hair for a moment, whispering something into her ear.

The gentle creaking of his study door signalled the arrival of Galadriel. She crossed the room to stand at the window beside him; threading her arm through his, as her eyes sought out the two young elves on the talan. "I know it could not have been easy," she said softly, her clear eyes full of sympathy. "Especially when they had their hearts so set on marriage. But it is for the best."

"I know," replied Celeborn, his face still very solemn. "But I hated being the one that had to shatter their hopes. They looked so crestfallen!"

"Darkness looms in both their futures, as it does in ours," Galadriel said. "And there will be much grief to contend with before it is over. May the Valar give them strength to see it through."

* * *

It was two very disappointed elves who climbed back down the great tree of Caras Galadhon that afternoon. Neither Faelwen nor Haldir spoke a word until they came to the bottom of the tree itself and, hand-in-hand, went off in search of a little privacy.

"It changes nothing, you know," said Faelwen, her voice thick with unshed tears. "You are still the only elf I want to spend my life with. If I have to wait one hundred years to marry you, then I shall wait."

"I feel the same," said Haldir quietly, suddenly stopping in his tracks and pulling Faelwen tightly to him. "I love you Faelwen. All the time in the world will not change that. If both our fathers are determined we must wait to wed, then, dreadful as the prospect might seem, we must wait." Faelwen buried her face in his shoulder, losing her composure. "Sssh, it will be all right. We shall have to continue as we are now. I will come to Imladris as often as I can."

"I am not afraid to travel anymore," said Faelwen. "I can come here to visit you too. I know we can go on as we can...I know we can get through it. What frightens me is the darkness that they say is looming."

"It makes me uneasy too," Haldir confessed. "And if it is worrying Ada and Nana, then it is certainly no trivial matter. But Ada did say we would wed someday. We are going to face whatever comes our way, Faelwen, and we are going to beat it." And, holding her close, he began to sing softly.

"_Although storms may descend,_

_Mountains and valleys may quake._

_For the days that remain,_

_This is the promise I make._

_Though shadow falls across this land,_

_Before the wind and fire I'll stand,_

_And you, my heart, will know no harm,_

_Enfolded in my arms."_

Faelwen took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of the elf she had come to love more than any other on Middle Earth. As she exhaled, she felt a little calmer, and stood back so that she could meet Haldir's intense blue eyes. Tension suddenly flared between them, and suddenly he was kissing her more fiercely than he ever had before, his arms tightly about her waist. Heart pounding, Faelwen kissed back as though there were no tomorrow, until they were both flushed and breathless.

"It will be all right," Haldir whispered. "I am sure of it."

* * *

"Well, when am I to help you sew your wedding gown?" called Arwen merrily, as she heard Faelwen's footsteps approach her room that evening. When she had seen Faelwen and Haldir standing together outside her grandfather's study earlier that afternoon, she had known exactly what they were there for! Her smile faltered when her sister appeared in the doorway; pale-faced and red-eyed. "Faelwen? Whatever is the matter?"

"We cannot marry. Not yet," said Faelwen bleakly, sitting down on Arwen's bed. "Daerada says we must wait."

"Wait? Why?" asked Arwen, bewilderedly. She had been certain that Celeborn and Galadriel would agree straight away! She knelt in front of Faelwen and held her hands.

"Daerada says that we are too young," Faelwen said unsteadily, feeling tears threatening to spill again. "He wants us to wait."

"For how long?" asked Arwen, squeezing her hands comfortingly.

"He did not say," Faelwen replied unhappily. "A while anyway." She deliberately avoided mentioning the approaching 'darkness', whatever that should prove to be.

"I am sorry, my dear," Arwen sat down next to her and put her arm around the younger elleth's shoulders. "How did Haldir take it?"

"He is as disappointed as I am," said Faelwen, rubbing at her eyes with the edge of her sleeve. "We so wanted to wed, Arwen! What we have just now is wonderful, but sometimes it is not enough! I want more, and so does Haldir. And now we must wait..."

"He will not stop loving you, Faelwen," Arwen told her; at a loss for something more comforting to say.

"I know," Faelwen shook herself and cleared her throat. "And I shall never stop loving him either. We will get married one day, even if it is a hundred years from now. We will just have to go on as we are."

"Time passes quickly," Arwen said kindly. "I am sure it will not be too long before Daerada changes his mind. We can all see how you care for each other. The next century will be past before you know it, Faelwen. Come along now, we shall be late for dinner."

"I think I shall go to bed early," said Faelwen with the hint of a rueful smile, as she got up again and made for the room next door. "I find I do not have much of an appetite tonight, and I did not get much sleep last night. I think the rest will do me good."

"All right then, if you are certain," said Arwen, not wishing to argue. Faelwen did look exhausted. "Sleep well."

But sleep was not to come to Faelwen that night. For hours she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, turning Celeborn's words of the early afternoon over and over again in her mind.

_There are dark times ahead of us..._

Dark times? What did that mean? Were some of the people that she and Haldir loved going to be in danger? Would something happen to the twins? Estel? Ada? Arwen? And what were the parts that she and Haldir would have to play? Dozens of unwelcome thoughts spun through her head; making her stomach twist into a tight, nervous knot.

Eventually despairing of getting any sleep at all, Faelwen rose in the middle of the night and went in search of some fresh air. The talan outside Celeborn and Galadriel's home was deserted – though she knew there would still be guards at the bottom of the ladder. Sitting at the very edge of the talan, letting her legs hang over the side – a move that would have made Elladan ill, she gazed up at the night sky above her. Like all elves, Faelwen loved the stars, and tonight she found their presence particularly comforting. No matter what was happening in Middle Earth, the stars would always been there....and they always would be. They returned, night after night, and were always the same. The future could change a lot of things, but it could not change the stars.

"Can you not sleep either?" The soft voice of Haldir startled her out of her reverie. He too had wandered out onto the talan, dressed only in a pair of leggings. Both faces flooded with heat as their eyes met.

"I think sleep is destined not to visit me this night," said Faelwen with a small laugh. "There is too much to think about."

"True," said Haldir, sitting down beside her and brushing her tousled hair back from her face. "My imagination was been running riot ever since we spoke with Ada. Are you all right?"

"I think my head is a little clearer now," she admitted. "Earlier, I felt like the world had ended, but now I feel a little calmer."

"I meant what I said earlier, you know," Haldir was able to smile as he threaded his fingers through Faelwen's. "I will love you as much in a hundred years as I do right now. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you."

"I know," Faelwen smiled back; not as brightly as usual, but it was a smile none the less. "And I will never cease to love you either. I have resigned myself to the fact that we cannot marry right now. I suppose it will just make it all the more special when we do wed."

Haldir raised the hand he was holding to his lips, so that he could kiss the back of it. "Nothing is going to part us," he said determinedly. "Let us make a promise tonight. No matter what the future throws at us, no matter what happens, we will face it together...and we will beat it."

"That is a promise I will make gladly," said Faelwen, and they duly sealed it with the proverbial kiss.

"I spoke to Ada at dinner," Haldir told her, as they parted. "He is happy for me to continue bringing the despatches to Imladris. I will still be able to spend a week with you at least once a month; that will not change at least."

"We have managed this way for ten years," said Faelwen; forcing herself to be positive. "We can keep managing."

* * *

Faelwen and Haldir were virtually inseparable for the rest of her time in Lorien. When Haldir was not with the other wardens, the rest of his time was spent in her company. After a few days had passed, the pair were resigned to Celeborn's decision. After much talking, they had come to the conclusion that there was no knowing what the future was going to bring, so there was no sense in worrying constantly over what might happen. They would just have to take what fate brought them. And Celeborn had said that they would get married one day – they both had enough trust in the Lord of the Golden Wood to find a scrap of comfort in that.

All too soon, it seemed, the time for departure arrived once again; and the twins and Faelwen prepared to journey back to Imladris once more. It had been an eventful month for Faelwen, and an emotional one, but definitely a worthwhile one.

"I would ride back with you," Haldir said, as she and the twins saddled their horses on the morning of their leaving. "But I am due to lead one of the northern border patrols next week, and I cannot very well refuse."

"Do not worry, Haldir, you will not miss much," said Elrohir, making an effort to be jovial, as he sensed the melancholic air about his sister and the Marchwarden. "The first week back will be entirely spent in having to relate the details to Estel. You know how he was sulking about having to stay behind when we left. He will be worried that he has missed out on something important."

"Ada will want to know all that has happened too," said Faelwen, tying up a small parcel of lembas. "And I will have to write to Feredir."

"By the time you arrive next time, we will have told everyone all the news, so you and Faelwen will be able to spend most of your time together, as you usually do." Haldir could not help but smile at the twins' obvious attempts to cheer them up. For all they tormented them, the twins did not want to see Haldir or Faelwen unhappy. Arwen had told them what had passed in their grandfather's study, and they both felt a good deal of sympathy for their sister and her beloved Marchwarden; to the extent that they had even vowed to give them some privacy the next time Haldir visited Imladris!

Celeborn, Galadriel, Orophin, Rumil, Arwen and, naturally, Haldir assembled at the gates of Caras Galadhon to see their three visitors off again. Faelwen tried to persuade Arwen to come to Imladris with Haldir when he next visited, but it was to no avail.

"Give Ada my love though," she said, hugging each of her siblings in turn. "And Glorfindel...and Erestor...and Lindir...and, oh, everyone!"

"We shall do," said Elladan with a laugh, kissing Arwen's forehead. "Right down to the mice in the stables! I am sure they miss you terribly!"

Faelwen made her farewells with tolerably good cheer, receiving a further boost to her spirits when, after embracing her, Celeborn said gently: "Do not despair, young one. You will not be apart from him forever. Your time will come."

Faelwen and Haldir, who was standing nearby and had heard his foster-father's words, were glad of such encouragement. They exchanged a last kiss, before the Marchwarden helped his beloved onto her horse and watched as she and the twins rode out of the high city gates.

Their plans for the future had been put on hold for the moment, but that did not mean that they could not yet be achieved. As they had said to each other that night under the stars, they would just need to wait and see what the future would bring.

* * *

The future would be becoming eventful far sooner than they thought...for one inhabitant of Imladris was soon to discover that he was no ordinary orphan!

**A/N: Got the outline for Haldir's song from the LOTR musical**


	44. Isildur's Heir

**Hello again! Exams are over, coursework is done and so fanfiction can finally take its place back in my life again, lol. Hope you're all well! :D**

* * *

Faelwen was in the happiest of moods that morning. She had just spent a week in the company of Haldir, who had come to Imladris usual with the dispatches from Lord Celeborn; the sun was shining brightly in the sky; the birds were singing in the trees above her; and the woods were bursting with the new life of spring. Even more to her delight, Elladan, Elrohir and Estel had returned healthy, happy and unscathed from a particularly dangerous enterprise in the shadows of the Misty Mountains. Lying flat on her back in the gardens, arms behind her head, with the sun streaming down on her, Faelwen felt utterly content and at peace with the world.

She felt that she could watch the sky for hours. There was something kindly and benevolent about the spring sky, she decided, with its pinkish-white clouds and its cornflower-hue. It seemed to say 'As long as all is well with me; then all shall be well with you too!' Everything felt fresh and clean; even the very air smelt new.

"You look quite happy down there," said an amused voice, as Elrohir's head appeared, upside down, above her.

"There are few felicities in the world," countered Faelwen with a laugh. "Equal to watching the sky. The view of which, Elrohir, you are currently obscuring; so if you would kindly move your big head, I should be most grateful!"

"Impudent brat!" joked Elrohir, dropping with an ungraceful thud down on the ground beside her. "So, what is occupying your thoughts while you watch the sky?"

"It shall be wonderful to see Arwen home again, shall it not?" asked Faelwen with a smile. On this past visit, Haldir had brought with him a letter from Elrond's eldest daughter announcing that she intended to return to Imladris within the month.

"It will," Elrohir agreed, nodding. "She has been too long away – I am pleased that she can at last put the memories of that awful time behind her."

Faelwen replied with a nod, eyes unfocused and far away, and for a short while she and Elrohir just looked up at the sky; not speaking, but sitting there in a companionable silence, thinking of the circumstances which had led to Arwen's removal from Imladris in the first place.

"Faelwen, what do you suppose Nana is doing right now?" Elrohir said suddenly, though there was no anguish in his voice; just simple curiosity.

"Um..." Faelwen was taken aback by the question. "I would like to think she is healed, in body and in mind, and that she is sitting in a peaceful garden, even as we are, with pleasant thoughts in her mind, waiting for Ada to join her.

"Is that how you picture the Undying Lands?" asked Elrohir, lying down on his back so that he too could have a clear view of the clouds. "As a garden?"

"I do not really know how I picture them," confessed Faelwen honestly. "But when I think of them, I think of them as a place in eternal spring; teeming with life and beauty and happiness. If you asked me to say the word that first springs to mind when I think of Valinor, I would say serenity - though that is simply speculation. I dare say we shall find out soon enough though."

"Why? You are not planning on sailing any time soon, are you?" teased Elrohir with a laugh.

"Not within the near future, no," said Faelwen, shaking her head. "But I know the time will eventually arrive for us to depart from Arda. The sun will set on our time here; just as it must set at the end of every day. Sometimes, for Ada's sake, I wish it was tomorrow. I know that Nana's absence weighs heavier on him than he would like us all to think. Yet even as I wish that, the thought fills me with sadness, for I know that when we do eventually come to sail, it will mean that Estel is no longer with us."

"I cannot believe he has been with us for nigh on twenty years," remarked Elrohir, with a wondering shake of his dark head. "It really does seem like yesterday that we brought him back; no more than an armful, and now he is as tall as I am, and almost a man."

"It has gone by far too quickly!" said Faelwen, her happy face now tinged with melancholy. "Humans are granted such a woefully short time to be young and carefree! His childhood seems to have gone by in the blink of an eye. Would that he could have it all over again!"

"Ada wants to speak with him tomorrow," Elrohir's single sentence was full of meaning.

"Is that really the best option?" said Faelwen quickly. "I mean, he is safe here in Imladris – why change that? He will never want for love or for safety! Why endanger him?"

"Faelwen," chided Elrohir gently. "We knew this day would come when we agreed to take him in. His true destiny lies with his own people."

Faelwen dropped her eyes, fighting down a lump in her throat. That Estel would find out his true lineage was inevitable, she was well aware of the fact. But she realised that, in the depth of her heart, she had always been hoping that for some reason, Elrond would forgo the revelation and allow him to remain an unknowing Estel forever. She was well aware of how selfish such thoughts were, and she was angry at herself even as they passed through her mind, but she could not bear the thought of any harm coming to the beloved young human who had changed all their lives for the better!

"I know," she answered despondently. "But part of me has always wished that this day would never come!"

* * *

As the family ate together the next morning, Elrond could see that his sons and his foster-daughter were not themselves. Elladan and Elrohir were on edge, distracted and nervous; their minds clearly elsewhere, while Faelwen's smile was rather obviously strained and forced. The twins, though more resigned to the unavoidability of their brother learning who he really was, were just as unwilling to lose Estel as Faelwen was. Estel himself, with nothing to suspect, remained blissfully unaware - but Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel, who each had centuries of experience at reading the three younger elves' moods, could clearly spot the tension. However, Elrond had expressed his intention of taking Estel aside after breakfast, so this apprehension would be over soon enough.

True to his word, when the meal was concluded, Elrond requested that his youngest son accompany him to his study, as he wished to have a word with him in private. With a confused expression, Estel looked over to Elladan and Elrohir, neither of whom could quite meet his eyes. Looking all the more bemused, the young man hurried after Elrond; desperately trying to rack his brains for anything he might have done to be worthy of a stern lecture. He had obeyed the twins' instructions to the letter while they had been out on errantry. He had taken no unnecessary risks and had returned home without so much as scratch on him. On top of that, he had even brushed his hair this morning...twice!

"Sit down, Estel," said Elrond softly, closing the study door behind them.

"What is the matter, Ada?" Estel was becoming more nervous by the moment, his anxiety heightened by his foster-father's solemn manner. "Have I done something wrong?"

Elrond had to smile at that. "No, my son, you have done nothing wrong," he replied kindly. "But there is much I have to tell you..."

* * *

After Estel and Elrond had vanished into the study, Elrohir, Elladan and Faelwen had sat there in silence for several long moments, each of them constantly watching the door as though they expected to see Estel come back through it at any second. When, at Glorfindel and Erestor's bidding, they eventually rose from the breakfast table, Glorfindel had laid an encouraging hand on Elrohir's shoulder.

"It will be all right, you know," said the fair-haired Vanya reassuringly. "Elrond knows exactly what to say to him. Now go on, go outside and cease moping like a trio of lost chicks."

Obediently retreating out to the part of the garden where Elrohir and Faelwen had watched the sky on the previous afternoon, the three young elves sat down and waited. They were dreadful company for each other that morning – they fretted, they worried, they snapped at each other and tried to imagine how exactly they themselves would react if they had were given such an overwhelmingly life-altering revelation. None of the three could imagine a positive reaction, which only made them all the more anxious and short-tempered.

* * *

It was almost afternoon by the time Estel left Lord Elrond's study, pale-faced and stunned. His foster-father had explained everything to him; the circumstances of his parent's deaths, who his father was, the destiny that he was heir to....and what his real name was.

Though he had made a great show of being calm and dignified while Elrond had been speaking to him, young man was anguished and confused. Only a few hours ago, he had been Estel: the happy, content son of Elrond who had just turned twenty and was looking forward to going riding with his siblings in the late afternoon, before watching Glorfindel and Ada beat the twins at archery.

Now, suddenly, he was _Aragorn_: the orphaned son of the chief of the Dúnedain, the descendant through many fathers of Elrond's long-dead twin brother, heir to the throne of Gondor and Arnor, the last heir of the Kings of Numenor. And on top of that, he was apparently expected to perform great deeds within his lifetime. How exactly was he supposed to accomplish this with a broken old sword?

Ai, but his head hurt! He looked down at the bulky ring on one of the slim fingers of his right hand.

"This is the ring of Barahir," Elrond had explained, as he presented him with it, "The token of our kinship from afar; and here also are the shards of Narsil. With these you may yet do great deeds, for I foretell that the span of your life shall be greater than the measure of Men, unless evil deeds befall you or you fail at the test. But the test will be hard and long. The Sceptre of Ammúminas I withhold , for you have yet to earn it."

Earn it? How was he supposed to go about earning it? At any rate, he did not want the blasted sceptre no more than he had wanted the ring, or the broken sword! In his current state of mind, Estel was unable to appreciate the significance or the greatness of the heirlooms he had been presented with. His head was reeling with all he had been told that morning.

Not knowing precisely where his feet were taking him, Estel dazedly found himself outside in one of the many beautiful gardens of Imladris. Elladan, Elrohir and Faelwen were there, sitting beneath a beech tree, though he noticed that none of them were talking to each other and that they were all looking in different directions. For a brief moment, Estel wondered if they had quarrelled, but then suddenly they noticed his arrival and looked over at him; worry and apprehension in each of their eyes as they got to their feet and hurried over to join him. Their faces said it all...

They knew! They had always known!

And although just a few seconds ago, Estel had wanted nothing more than to talk to his brothers and his sister, to explain his fear of the future and ask their advice, he was suddenly filled with a great surge of anger. How could they have kept such an enormous secret from him all this time? How could they have _lied _to him - three of the four people he trusted more than anyone on Arda? Estel felt his throat becoming tight with tears, but stubbornly told himself that he was not going to weep. Instead, he focused all his attention on the anger that was steadily building in his chest.

"You lied to me!" he cried without preamble, his fists clenched tightly by his sides. "You have all lied to me for almost twenty years!"

"Estel," Elrohir, somewhat taken aback by his brother's rage, spoke in a gentle and placating tone.

"Do not call me that! It is not my name!" roared Estel, glaring into Elrohir's face with eyes which showed all to clearly the turmoil of his feelings and emotions. "Do not ever call me that again!"

"_Pen-neth_," Faelwen tried next, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Estel pushed her arm away with no small force.

"Do not touch me, Faelwen!" he spat.

All he had done was address her by her name, but Faelwen froze as though he struck her across the face. From the day he had learned to talk, Estel had never called her Faelwen. Initially struggling with the juxtaposition of the vowels and the letter L in her name, he had chosen the simple option of calling her 'Fae', and it had never worn off. And although Faelwen had protested and joked that such a nickname was undignified, she liked it. The fact that he suddenly used her full name showed exactly how angry and betrayed Estel felt. Unable to think of anything to say, she stood like Elrohir, helpless and upset, not knowing what to do next.

"Calm down, little brother," instructed Elladan sharply, seeing clearly though the anger and sensing the confusion and turmoil that the young human felt. However, it did not make him inclined to let Estel take his anger out on Elrohir or Faelwen.

"I am _not _your brother!" shouted Estel, his voice cracking with emotion as he yelled the last word, before he turned and hurried away down one of the stone paths.

Distressed, both Elrohir and Faelwen moved to go after him, but Elladan put a hand on each of their shoulders and held them back. "You two wait here," he told them kindly. "He is going to be unreasonable – I will speak him."

Leaving his twin and his sister behind, Elladan followed the path Estel had taken. He found his younger brother sitting on a stone bench, tense-shouldered, fists clenched and his brows knotted together. The very posture of his body was screaming out in anger.

"Well, that was impressive," said Elladan calmly. At the sound of his voice, Estel looked up, tears showing in his eyes, before he got to his feet and made to walk away. Elladan, however, quickly caught Estel by the upper arm before firmly pushing him back down onto the bench again. "No, do not think you are going to storm away from me, little one. You are going to sit there, and you are going to listen!"

"Leave me alone, Elladan! I do not want to listen to _anything _you have to say!" cried Estel angrily, his eyes dark with emotion, though he did not make another attempt to escape.

"Tough!" said Elladan sternly, his own eyes beginning to glint dangerously as he crossed his arms over his chest; the very image of Elrond. "I am quite capable of holding you down, little brother, so I would not move if I were you! What exactly did you accomplish by that little tantrum, hmm? Do you feel any better? I doubt it! All you managed to do was to hurt Elrohir and Faelwen, both of whom have never shown you anything but patience and love."

"And yet their love for me did not prevent them from joining in on this whole falsehood that has been my life here!" raged Estel, tears beginning to spill out of his eyes.

"Have you even stopped to consider why you have been raised under a different name?" said Elladan, forcing himself to remain perfectly calm and dignified, refusing to rise to Estel's behaviour and be drawn into the argument that the young human was so clearly desperate to have.

"Does it matter what the reason was?" Estel was rapidly losing his control on his emotions. His voice was beginning to shake. "It does not change the fact that for twenty years, I have been living a life that was a lie under a name that is not my own!"

"The name _is _yours," countered Elladan smoothly. "It is not unheard of for a person to go by more than one name, or to change their original one. Faelwen was born Alasse; now no one addresses her by that name. Daernaneth was born Altariel –it was Daerada who gave her the name by which she is now known."

"That is different!" Estel interjected bitterly, but Elladan continued as though he had not heard.

"As for your life being a lie, do not be so melodramatic! Yes, young one, your true lineage was kept hidden from you, but that was for your own protection! We lied to you because _we love you, _you fool!"

The sudden change in Elladan's tone, from stern to gentle, completely took the wind out of Estel's sails. He did not want Elladan to be compassionate – he wanted an argument! He wanted an outlet for all the pent up confusion and emotion inside him. Looking up at his eldest brother, who stood there with sympathetic understanding in his eyes – the same staid and reliable Elladan as he had always been; the Elladan who had comforted him, protected him and cared for him – he suddenly burst into tears.

"I do not understand!" he wept. "Please, Elladan, help me understand!"

"Estel, your father was killed when you were just a baby," Elladan explained patiently, just as Elrond had explained earlier that morning. "You could not remain with the Grey Company; much of their time was spent wandering in the wild and they were all too often engaged in skirmishes with orcs, goblins or wargs. It was no environment for an infant to be raised in. The leader of the company requested that we seek Ada's advice as regards the best place for you to grow up in, so Elrohir, Glorfindel and I brought you with us back to Imladris.

"Ada was much grieved to learn of the death of your father – he was a fine man, well-respected by all who knew him. When we asked him what was to be done with you, he replied that Imladris was a safe and peaceful place in which to raise a child, and that with no immediate family, here was the best place for you – as you are a descendent of Ada's brother. As he quite rightly said then, there was a big family here who would take delight in looking after you. You would never want for love as long as we were here. We were all glad to have you; even Faelwen, who was still very wary of humans back then, and I would like to think we at least were able to give you a happy upbringing."

Estel lowered his head in shame, remembering how kind everyone had indeed been, and suddenly feeling guilty for his outburst.

"As for why we changed your name and kept your lineage from you, that was for one reason only: so that you could have a real childhood. We elves have fifty years to come of age – humans have only just over twenty. We wanted you to be to carefree and happy for as long as possible, and grow up without the burden of the future casting a shadow over you. Ada saw the kinslaying and destruction of Sirion during his childhood; Faelwen spent eight years of hers as a slave to a deranged brute of a human. Elrohir and I were lucky in that respect; our childhoods were happy and peaceful, but that just made us all the more aware of how important it was for you to have the same chance as we did, without the unhappiness that Ada and Faelwen had to contend with. Look at how you are struggling to comprehend this now, little one – and you are twenty years old. How would you have dealt with this knowledge at the age of seven? You would have grown up constantly thinking of who and what you had to become. We simply wanted you to have the chance to be a child."

The love and honesty in Elladan's voice pierced straight through the final remnants of Estel's shield of anger and the young man fully gave way to sobbing.

"I am sorry, Elladan!" he cried brokenly, all of a sudden horrified at the way he had spoke to his brother. "I am sorry for what I said!"

"It is all right," said Elladan softly, sitting down beside him and putting an arm around Estel's shoulders. "I know it is a lot to comprehend in a day. I can only imagine how much of a shock it was."

"It is more than that," Estel's sobs intensified. "Elladan…I do not _want_ to be Aragorn! I am not a leader - I am nobody special! I just want to be Estel!

"Well, why do you have to cease to be Estel?" Elladan asked reasonably. "Aragorn does not have to take his place – you can be the same person, the name does not change that. And as for not being special, do not let me ever hear you say that again! You are still as precious to all of us as the day you arrived here – I do not think there is a single one of us who would hesitate to lay down our lives for you! I have travelled extensively amongst humans, and I can tell you now that there are few human men your age as skilled in the art of healing as you are, nor half so competent with a sword or a bow. You are very special as you are Estel…you do not need to change. I think you just need a little time to think all of this through properly."

"I was so cruel to Elrohir and Faelwen! I said…" Estel broke off, gasping as the words 'I am _not _your brother' rang through his mind.

"They will forgive you, you know that," said Elladan encouragingly.

"I should apologise to them," Estel, never one to shy away from any wrong doing, got to his feet even while his body was still shuddering with sobs. "I did not mean to shout at them!"

"All in good time," said Elladan with an understanding smile, drawing Estel into a supportive embrace. He just held the young man while he sobbed out his fear and confusion and, when Estel got a hold of himself once again, he walked at his side as they retraced their steps of half an hour ago.

As Elladan had suspected, Elrohir and Faelwen were still sitting on the grass under the beech tree where he had left them. As he and Estel approached, the other two elves heard their footsteps and tuned to face them.

Estel felt all the more wretched as he realised that they looked as though they had both been weeping. At that, the control of his raging emotions once again deserted him, and, weeping anew, unable to decide which one to embrace first, he threw an arm around each of them. The result was that Faelwen and Elrohir's heads smacked together as Estel pulled them close, but they were too relieved to be reconciled with the younger brother they adored to feel any pain.

"Aragorn..." began Faelwen timidly, but this only made him cry all the harder.

"Please, do not call me that!" he sobbed. "I am sorry! I am sorry! Just call me Estel! I just want to be Estel!"

"It is all right," said Elrohir gently, rubbing Estel's shaking back. "You will always been our Estel. It matters not what happens, nothing shall every change that."

In a strange but comforting tangle of arms and heads, fair hair and dark hair, the twins and Faelwen let Estel cry for as long as he needed to, letting him draw comfort from the fact that no matter what his name was, no matter what his destiny was, his siblings were there for him...and they always would be.

* * *

It was with a much calmer mind that the heir of Isildur went to bed that night. When he reverently unwrapped the shards of Narsil, which he had been so scornful and indifferent to that morning, his face took on the solemn and grave look which was to grace it all the more often as time went on.

Having had another conversation with Lord Elrond in his study after supper that night, Estel was now aware of both the honour and the burden he had inherited as the son of the chieftain of the Dúnedain. He was also aware of what the phrase 'Heir of Isildur' really meant.

It was time for him to have a long think about his future!

**Always happy to know what you think, so feel free to leave me a review! XD**


	45. The Evenstar

**Betad by Wendwriter - thanks :)**

* * *

Sleep did not visit Estel that night. He was always restless in the days following a battle, and in the last three weeks he had seen battles indeed!

"_Elladan! To your left!" Estel roared, wrenching his sword free from where he had buried it in a orc's stomach. Even as another bore down on him with a hideous grin on its discoloured features, Estel watched the graceful arc of Elladan's sword as it decapitated the foul creature, __which had been attacking him from the left. For the briefest of seconds, he and Elladan met each other's eyes and shared a triumphant grin._

_His heart on fire, blood rushing through his veins, Estel turned away again, hefting his sword with a roar and throwing himself at those he had yet to despatch._

_But suddenly, time froze, as if everything was moving at one thousandth of its real speed. Elrohir was down, dazed, and struggling regain a hold of himself. The last orc charged towards him, a grin of evil pleasure on its face, its ugly and clumsy sword raised high above its head._

_In a heartbeat, Elrohir would be dead!_

_His heart chilled with horror at the thought of his brother being slain. Estel wrenched his slender dagger from its scabbard on the belt of his tunic and hurled it with all his might at the orc as it ran towards them. His aim was true, even in the heat of battle, and Estel's heart erupted with a blaze of triumph as he watched the knife strike the orc through the throat. With a bubbling hiss, the foul beast toppled backwards._

_Estel let out a breath he didn't even realise he had been holding__, as his heart thundered in his ears. It was over – more than a dozen dead orcs were scattered across the plain, their black blood staining his clothes and splattered across his face._

"_Are you all right? Are you wounded?" Elladan said__ urgently, pulling his twin up from the grass and searching him for signs of injuries._

"_No, I am fine!" Elrohir was gasping, an arm wrapped around his stomach. He had taken a glancing blow to the ribs. He looked over at Estel as he approached and offered him a rueful smile. "I think I have you to thank for that, little brother! Were it not for your quick thinking, that orc would have had me through the stomach!"_

"_Watch your back next time!" said Estel with tired grin, trying not to show the pride he felt as both the twins clapped him on the back and tousled his hair._

"_You have come on so much this past year," said Elladan with a proud grin, still supporting the breathless Elrohir._

"_Indeed," Elrohir added, wincing as he placed the flat of his hand over his sore ribs. "You fight like an elf!"_

_Estel's smile had almost split his face after that remark; the highest compliment either of the twins could ever have paid him!_

Adrenaline rushed through him once more as he recalled the fast-paced and exhilarating fight, and again his cheeks flushed with pride as he remembered how his brothers had praised his courage and his quick thinking. This tale of this bravery had much impressed Elrond, which had led the elf-lord to reveal the many secrets of his foster-son's past that morning.

The young human paced up and down his room, watching through the window as the sun began to set, thinking over all that had happened that day. Now that the initial shock had worn off, he was able to think over the matter clearly and sensibly.

In a mercurial swing of emotions, so common in the time of mortal youth, Estel suddenly found that he was no longer distressed or angry about the information he had learned that day. His second talk with his father had helped him clear his head a little and properly understand his lineage. This was his destiny, his birthright; the purpose of his life. He would not run from it. He would face it, and he would be a greater man than his forefathers before him had been.

He gently took up the hilt of Narsil, wrapping the fingers of his right hand tightly around it and holding the broken heirloom at arm's length so that it glinted in the rich red glow of the sunset.

"With you, I _will_ accomplish great things," he swore.

His heart light, his head still full of dreams, almost giddy with sudden pride and delight, Estel decided that as he was too restless to sleep, he might as well walk amongst the trees for a few hours. Gathering up his cloak and boots, he left his room and headed towards the woods.

"_The leaves were long, the grass was green,_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

_And in the glade a light was seen_

_Of stars in shadow shimmering._

_Tinuviel was dancing there_

_To music of a pipe unseen,_

_And light of stars was in her hair,_

_And in her rainment glimmering._

_There Beren came from mountains cold._

_And lost he wandered under leaves,_

_And where the Elven-river rolled_

_He walked alone and sorrowing._

_He peered between the hemlock-leaves_

_And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

_Upon her mantle and her sleeves,_

_And her hair like shadow following_."

Estel sang as he walked amongst the birch trees, his heart now high within him. Tonight, he decided, the world was fair.

Then he saw the figure of the most beautiful elleth he had ever seen dancing in the clearing before him. Clad in a mantle of silver and blue, she was tall and slim, like the rest of her kind, with flawless white skin and a wealth of ebony-black hair. It was as though Luthien herself was walking before him!

Afraid that this vision would pass away and never be seen again, the young human quickened his step towards her; calling out: "Tinúviel! Tinúviel!"

The elleth in the clearing turned to him and smiled; a serene and lovely smile. "Who are you?" she asked in a voice rich and warm. "And why do you call me by that name?"

"Because..." Estel found that his throat was suddenly dry. "Because I believed that you were indeed Lúthien Tinúviel, of whom I was singing. But if you are not she, then you walk in her likeness!"

"So many have said," the dark-haired elleth replied gravely, after a thoughtful pause. "Yet her name is not mine. Perhaps though, my own doom will be not unlike hers. But who are you?"

"Estel I was called," he replied, suddenly drawing himself up a little straighter. At that point, he decided more firmly than ever that he would become who he had been born to be. No more would he be Estel. "But I am Aragorn, Arathorn's son, Isildur's heir, Lord of the Dúnedain."

"Then we are akin from afar!" cried the elleth with a merry laugh. "For I am Arwen, Elrond's daughter."

_Elrond's daughter? _Confusion suddenly slapped Aragorn sharply across the face. His foster father had another daughter?! One that he had never met, and, indeed, never heard of? How could that be? He had lived in Imladris for nigh on twenty years – how could it be that neither Elrond, nor the twins, nor Faelwen ever spoke of this lovely vision of beauty who had captured his heart the moment he laid eyes upon her?

"Often it is seen," he said, with a blushing attempt at gallantry. "That in dangerous days men hide their chief treasures. Yet I marvel at my foster father...and the twins and Faelwen too! For I have dwelt in this house since childhood, and yet have never heard of you! How is it that we have never met before? Surely you have not been kept locked in the hoard?"

"No," Arwen assured him with a smile, looking up at the mountains which rose in the east. "I have dwelt for many years in land of my mother's kin, in Lothlorien. It is many years since I walked in Imladris. It is only today that I have returned to my father's house."

Then Aragorn looked once more into her eyes, and fell utterly and hopelessly in love...

In the days that followed, even as the rest of Imladris gave over to merriment at Arwen's return, Aragorn became silent and grave, much to the surprise of the twins and Faelwen. Initially, they thought that it was the question of his lineage and past which was troubling him and so they considerately let him alone to think the matter over. When almost a week passed**, **however, and there remained no change in his manner, Elrohir decided to seek him out and question him.

After spending several hours talking to his foster brother, Elrohir left Aragorn's chamber with a very solemn look on his face. He made straight for the library in the knowledge that Elladan and Faelwen had gone there after supper to find a book in order to settle an argument about some fact to do with the fall of Gondolin.

He found that they were still there when he arrived, and that Elladan was teasing Faelwen**,** gloating in the knowledge that he, had been right.

"Listen to the older and wiser one next time, sister dear," he was saying to Faelwen. "It will save a lot of time!"

"We have a problem on our hands," Elrohir said seriously, sitting down at the table beside them as Faelwen opened her mouth to reply. "It's Estel."

"What about him?" said Elladan, sobering at once. "Did you discover what was troubling him?"

"Oh yes," said Elrohir wryly. "Yes I did. Our little brother has fallen in love, it seems."

"Oh, leave him alone, then!" cried Faelwen good-humouredly. "Do not torment him about it – you tease him enough already! Just let him be!"

"No, no you misunderstand me," Elrohir assured his sister. "That in itself is not the problem. It is not that simple I am afraid. The problem is – he has fallen in love with Arwen!"

For several minutes, neither Faelwen nor Elladan replied. They simply looked at each other in bewilderment and horror. It seemed an almost impossible situation! Impossible and, potentially, terrible!

"Well, what do you think?" Elrohir asked simply, when the silence began to grow unnerving.

"I do not know what to think!" confessed Faelwen, pinching the bridge of her nose, as Elladan just shrugged blankly. "If it came to pass that the two of them were wed - it would end in disaster!"

"She's right," agreed Elladan quietly, nodding.

"Either Estel shall have his heart broken," Faelwen continued. "Or Arwen takes on the burden of mortality and dies. There _is _no happy ending!"

"Does Ada know of this?" Elladan asked his twin.

"No, not yet," Elrohir replied. "Estel begged me not to reveal this to him."

"Then we had best not do so," said Faelwen gravely. "Perhaps it will all blow over."

"I doubt it, Faelwen," said Elrohir seriously. "You did not see the fervour in his eyes. I do not think this is some passing infatuation! And from what he told me, I do not think Arwen said anything todiscourage him."

"And at any rate – do we not do them both a disservice by hoping that?" said Elladan thoughtfully. "We would show little compassion for their feelings if we did so. I agree, I do not think it will turn out well, but we cannot tell them who they can and cannot fall in love with. If you were told that you must stop loving Haldir, Faelwen, do you think you would be able to do so?"

"No," sighed Faelwen contritely, ashamed of what she had just said. "You are right. We should support him. But I still think this will end badly."

"I'm inclined to agree," said Elrohir. "And it does feel a little well..._strange_...to think that Estel is in love with our sister. But only time will tell..."

* * *

Over the course of the following day, Aragorn became very much aware that the twins and Faelwen felt a little uncomfortable around him. As far as their words and actions were concerned, they were just as kind and warm towards him as they had been for the past score of years, but the young human had a great gift for reading people, and he could see the hint of awkwardness that was betrayed in their eyes when they conversed with him. In the evening, he sought Faelwen out to speak about it, for he had seldom been at odds with his siblings and did not wish to be so now.

He knew where to find her; she had been moping rather a lot recently because a sudden increase in the number of Orcs abroad in Middle Earth meant that Haldir had not been able to visit her in the last four months, nor she him. They had come to depend on an irregular and hurried correspondence - a poor substitute for the routine of going no longer than six weeks without seeing each other, which they were used to. As a result, Faelwen had taken to sitting in one of the bowers in the gardens of an evening, reading and re-reading the letters.

Here Aragorn found her at sunset, looking rather forlorn as she watched the clouds in the sky turn first pink, then russet, then a glowing orange. She held a bundle of well-thumbed letters in her lap and was absent-mindedly gliding her fingers over the one at the top of the pile.

"Is there room for another?" Aragorn called with a sympathetic smile, as he walked down the path towards her.

"Of course there is," she answered with a strained attempt at a smile, sliding over the bench to make a space for him.

As he sat, Aragorn noticed that her eyes looked suspiciously pink – it looked as though she had been crying. "You really do miss Haldir, do you not?" he said sympathetically; and the sentence had the tone of a statement, not a question.

"More and more every day," sighed Faelwen, fidgeting with the letters again. Aragorn extended his hand towards her and she took it, giving it a gentle squeeze.

They sat there in a somewhat companionable silence for the next ten minutes or so, before Aragorn raised the subject he had sought her out to discuss. "Elrohir told you, didn't he?"

"He told me that you have fallen in love with Arwen, yes," said Faelwen solemnly.

"Do not think ill of me, Faelwen, I beg you!" said Aragorn earnestly, squeezing her hand in turn. "I could not bear it if you thought badly of me! I did not choose to fall in love like this!"

"I know, young one," she said, patting his hand with a weak smile. "And I do not think badly of you – I never could. I was just surprised to learn of it, that was all – for I do not wish for either of you to be hurt. However, if you are decided that Arwen is the one your heart desires, then I shall support you every step of the way. So shall the twins."

"Thank you Faelwen," exclaimed Aragorn, his breaking out into a happy smile, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "You are a gem! That means more to me than you realise. Please do not tell Ada yet though – I do not think he will approve, and I do not want him to send me away!"

"_Gwador, _Ada would never send you away!" said Faelwen. "You know in your heart that he would never do such a thing! I will do as you ask though and say nothing to him of this, but you are forgetting, _pen-neth; _Adar is one of the most observant and far-seeing elves in all of Arda. I will wager he knows of the matter before you decide to raise it with him."

* * *

Faelwen was right. Imladris was not a good place for keeping secrets of any nature, and as autumn began to draw nigh, Elrond – who had long since known of the of Aragorn's love for Arwen – decided that it was time he talked with his foster son.

And so Aragorn found himself summoned to his foster father's study, just as he had been several months before. One again, Lord Elrond explained everything. He was neither harsh nor unkind, but he was firm; making it clear to Aragorn that Arwen, a lady of Imladris and the Evenstar of her people, was – at that moment – an unreachable dream for him.

"But I do not speak for my daughter alone," added Elrond mildly, taking any sting there might have been out of his words. "You shall be betrothed to no man's child as yet. You have a difficult future ahead of you, my son, and much to accomplish."

Aragorn nodded. He understood exactly what Elrond was telling him. The future was uncertain, but if he truly did want to bind himself to Arwen Elrondiel in the years to come, then he would have to prove himself worthy of the hand of a maiden whose lineage was greater than his own. He would have to earn her hand.

It was time for him to leave Imladris.


	46. Departure

**Hi guys, sorry for the horrendously long wait for this new update. Uni has been completely taking over my life at the time being, to the point where it's been making me ill. However, at last a new chapter.**

**I also have something of a favour to ask - I'm currently in my last year of uni and working on my dissertation. My research involves a questionnaire on reading habits. Would any of you be willing to participate? It doesn't ask any personal details, its just solely based on reading habits. Any help would be massively appreciated.**

**In the meantime, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Having come to the decision to depart from his home, nothing could be said that would sway Aragorn into changing his mind. He was unyielding, for the young human was now determined that his destiny awaited outside the safe and loving walls of Imladris.

Resolving to leave as soon as possible, now that his mind was made up, Aragorn set about his preparations with diligence. He sharpened his sword and daggers, fletched a new supply of arrows and gathered a sufficient stack of healing herbs to carry in his pack. He also spent much of his free time cloistered in the library, poring over maps and charts of the wild, establishing the course he would follow.

"When you depart, we will come part of the way with you, and part company when we come to the foot of the Misty Mountains," Elladan had told him solemnly, encountering him in the library late one evening. The raven-haired elf had raised his hand to stem the flow of protest he anticipated as he perceived his brother's mouth open to speak. "I know this is your journey, brother, and that you must complete it alone. However, that does not mean you have to begin it alone. Elrohir and I have ever journeyed together and we will be taking an excursion of our own out beyond the Misty Mountains. Surely it is only logical that we all set out together. Besides...it will keep Arwen and Faelwen from fretting too much."

Aragorn's protesting expression softened at the last sentence. "If you wish, Elladan," he acquiesced with a smile. "I must confess, I think I will be glad of the company. Until a couple of weeks ago, leaving Imladris never really seemed like a real option...just a shady possibility looming in the far future. I never thought I should be saying goodbye to it so soon."

"Estel," Elladan purposely used the young man's elvish name. "You will be saying goodbye to Imladris for the time being, not forever. This will ever be your home, whether you are twenty years old or eighty years old. Home is where your family is...and your family is here. Never forget that, my brother."

"I will not forget," said Aragorn solemnly, showing a smile that had been seen with less and less frequency over the past couple of weeks. "I promise, I shall never forget!"

"Good," Elladan smiled in return. "Where do you intend to go, when we part company?"

Aragorn indicated a spot on the north of the map with his finger. "I intend to meet with the Dúnedain. I spoke with Halbarad when he journeyed here to talk with Ada a few months ago. He must have known that Ada was planning on revealing my true heritage to me, for he told me then that he and the Grey Company would welcome my arrival, should I ever choose to join them, and pointed out their typical movements, so that I might find it easier to discover them if I was abroad in the north. I cannot become who I was born to be, or be worthy of Arwen's hand in marriage, if I do not spend time amongst men, and gain experience in Dundedain strategy and combat. I must do this, Elladan!"

"I do not doubt it," Elladan nodded. "Hopefully, what Elrohir, Glorfindel and I have been able to teach you of elvish combat techniques will serve you well, and you may build on that. I think you are going to become quite a remarkable man, young one. A very remarkable man!"

* * *

The morning of Aragorn's departure arrived with an alarming alacrity. Faelwen, knowing that breakfast was going to be a subdued affair, and severely doubting her ability to keep her composure, decided not to attend and spent the morning finding dozens of unnecessary tasks to do in her room as she did not wish to make a scene and embarrass herself or her brother. She had known full well, from the day they had taken him as a baby, that Aragorn would one day have to rejoin his own people. However, that day seemed to have arrived far too soon! It really did seem like only a few months had passed since Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel had returned from patrol with a tiny baby. But now that tiny baby was a grown man, and he was leaving them for the dangers of the wild.

She was disturbed an hour before noon by a knock at her door. "Come in!" she called, straightening the coverlet on the bed that she had made four times already.

Aragorn came through the door, looking far older and graver than someone of his young years should rightly have done. He was dressed in simple hunting leathers and a dark cloak; a tall and noble figure. But still, Faelwen thought, absurdly young and terrifyingly mortal.

"You missed breakfast," he said mildly.

"I found that I had no appetite this morning, brother," Faelwen said with what she could force of a smile, noticing that he seemed to be hiding something behind his back. "Have you prepared your supplies?"

"Yes," Aragorn laughed. "I have everything that I might possibly need. Between you and Ada, I have been furnished with enough healing herbs to treat a whole town."

"I will sleep easier knowing that you have them," Faelwen said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "You have an excellent knowledge of the art of healing, and a great deal of skill. Use it wisely...I dearly hope it may prove useful."

"Well, I have had the two best teachers on Arda," said Aragorn, his voice deliberately light in an attempt to cheer her up, before he became grave once more. "Fae, I wanted to ask you something. While I am away, will you promise to look out for Arwen for me? It may be some time before I can prove myself worthy of her, but will you ensure that she is always well?"

"There is no need to ask me that," Faelwen smiled weakly. "She will have not just I, but many others ensuring her wellbeing. But I give you my word, we will take care of her."

"Thank you, _gwaleth nin_. I...um, I also wanted to give you something," he said, suddenly looking rather sheepish. He produced the item he had been hiding behind his back – Diel, the stuffed rabbit that Faelwen had passed onto him over fifteen years before, who now looked very worn indeed. "I thought I had best return him to you now...so you do not forget me."

With that last phrase, Faelwen's determination to keep composed went out the window. Her eyes filled with tears as she got to her feet and grabbed Aragorn into a bone-cracking hug.

"Fae, please do not cry!" Aragorn hugged her tighter, running a gentle hand over her fair hair, a gesture which was easy now that he was the same height as she was. "All will be well."

"I am not crying," Faelwen said tightly, furiously blinking back tears while her heart and stomach twisted with fear. This might be one of the last times she embraced him. Once he left Imladris, he might never come back!

* * *

That afternoon, many members of Elrond's household gathered to bid farewell to the young man who had become such an important part of the family. Arwen, having already said her own private farewells to the man she had given her heart to, did not leave her room, but every other elf who had had a part in shaping the life of the young mortal came to the courtyard to see him off; Elrond, Faelwen, Glorfindel, Erestor, Lindir and several others. The mood was a very sombre one, all the more so when the time came for the final farewells to be said.

"Take care of yourself, my son," Elrond told him affectionately, embracing his son tightly. Despite their differences of opinion regarding Aragorn's feelings for Arwen, Elrond's regard for his foster son remained just as strong as it had ever been. "I rely on your excellent judgement and your good sense to keep you safe. Take no unnecessary risks. And remember, the doors of Imladris are always open to you."

"Thank you, Ada, for everything," Aragorn replied, returning the embrace. "I promise that I shall be a credit to everything you have taught me. Here my heart will ever dwell until I return once again."

The young man had similar exchanges with the other elves who had helped raise him – Erestor advising him to always use his head, Glorfindel teasing him that he could be a thorn in the leader of the Grey Company's side now, Lindir wishing that the Valar would keep him safe until he returned – before he came to Faelwen, who was doing her very best not to weep.

"You do not need our help any more, little brother," she said unsteadily, tears slipping from her eyes. "You are a man now; in charge of your own destiny."

Aragorn's own control slipped a little as he suddenly pulled her close into a tight hug. He had been so close to his foster-siblings – it was going to be uncommonly strange not to be seeing them on a daily basis! How he would miss their company! "I'll _always _need you, Fae," he whispered into her ear, before he drew back and kissed her cheek. "Please do not worry too much. I will return."

"Be safe," Faelwen's voice was thick with tears, and it was taking a visible effort now to choke down her sobs. She placed her hands on either side of his face, and kissed his forehead. "May the stars watch over you."

With that, bidding one last general farewell to his family in every way but blood, Aragorn fell into step beside the twins, who had waited patiently throughout these goodbyes. Side by side, the three dark-haired figures proceeded along the neat pathway and into the shade of the trees which bordered Imladris on every side. There, they vanished from sight.

Faelwen, who gave into the urge to weep as soon as her brothers disappeared into the trees, felt the strong arm of Glorfindel about her shoulders and allowed him to guide her back indoors once more, suddenly aware that it was going to be many years at the very least before she saw Aragorn again.

* * *

"Hail and well met, my young lord!"

After many days' travel, and a solemn parting from his brothers, Aragorn had travelled north until, with the superlative tracking abilities taught to him by Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir, he had been able to find the trail of the Grey Company and venture towards their whereabouts. After following their tracks for three days, he had encountered this group of noble men, gathered around a fire.

He had been greeted with both friendliness and respect, the tall men welcoming the newest recruit who was, by birth, their leader. Halbarad, who had commanded them since Arathorn's death, had informed him that travelling and living as a member of the company would provide him with experience which might prove very helpful in his future quest to regain his birthright. Thus, the young man assumed his rightful place as the sixteenth chieftain of the Dúnedain, and began a whole new way of life, time flying past at such speed that Imladris began to feel like the echo of a dream.

* * *

Without Aragorn, life in Imladris suddenly seemed a little empty for many of its inhabitants. Without the training of their younger brother taking a priority over patrols, the twins spent more and more time abroad; sometimes alone, and others in the company of the Dúnedain, and as a result, Faelwen found herself suddenly desperately lonely. She had the fondest regard for Arwen, but even her sister's company did not make up for the three absences which suddenly made Imladris far too quiet. She took more and more to dividing her time amongst Imladris, Lothlorien and in Mirkwood, with her biological family.

Weeks turned into months, and months into years. Twice, Faelwen and Haldir appealed to their respective parents to be allowed to wed, and twice they were told that they must wait; that the future was uncertain and they each would have a certain part to play. The less docile side of Faelwen's character wished almost to rebel when, several years later, Aragorn and Arwen plighted their troth and were accepted, while she and Haldir, in love for more than a decade longer than they, were still condemned to wait.

She watched uneasily as Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor became worried and preoccupied; there was talk of approaching darkness, the end of the time of the elves and the rise of 'the enemy'. Faelwen was not sure what the future was going to bring....but she began to be afraid of it.


	47. The Board is Set

**First of all, thank you all SO much for being so patient for this update! My final term at uni was very intense and I just didn't have time for fanfiction at all. However, that's all done now (I graduate on Thursday XD) and my muse has returned with a vengence. **

**Hope you're all doing well, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**D.O.T**

* * *

The years blurred into decades, time slipping past like a stream, and Faelwen suddenly found her fears becoming real. It became all too evident that darkness had indeed crept back into Middle Earth – sightings of orcs, wargs and goblins began to increase, and attacks on travellers also became more common. Arda was no longer the place of safety it had once been.

Subsequently, Faelwen frequently found herself unable to venture outside the valley of her home. Now that their little brother was no longer dwelling in Imladris and subsequently no longer required their guidance, Elladan and Elrohir spent more time abroad – hunting orcs in their unforgotten quest for vengeance – than they did at home, and with all of Glorfindel's guards being chiefly occupied with guarding Imladris and the surrounding valley, there was no one who could accompany her either to Lorien or to Mirkwood. Elrond had vehemently refused to allow her to travel unprotected, the memory of what had happened to Celebrien still far too painful, and so Faelwen had no choice but to remain where she was.

To worsen the blow, Haldir's visits to Imladris had began to become less and less frequent. As one of the esteemed Marchwardens, his main priority had to be the protection of his homeland, and so the pair of them had to simply be content with an infrequent correspondence and desperate dreams of a peaceful future.

The very atmosphere of Imladris had changed – it was no longer a place of merriment, but of solemnity. Although they had a new addition in the form of a Halfling named Bilbo Baggins, who was a jolly and companionable little fellow much inclined towards composing poetry and songs, it did little to lighten the gloom which seemed to hang over every one. Glorfindel and his men became grim as they were forced to defend the valley day after day from filthy creatures like orcs, Elrond and Erestor grew anxious; fearful of the future, Arwen pined for Aragorn, Faelwen for Haldir and even Lindir did not sing so much anymore. Quiet began to descend on the one lively valley, like autumn arriving after the height of summer.

* * *

October 3018

Faelwen was walking in the gardens one afternoon, simply enjoying the feel of the breeze on her face. It had been an unusual week – her father and Erestor had been even graver than usual, and had spent many hours closeted in the archives, poring over old scrolls and tomes; while Glorfindel had suddenly departed about a week ago, and had not yet returned. Faelwen was unsure of the reason for his departure; she had, rather childishly she admitted, eavesdropped on a worried conversation her father had had with Erestor and had overheard several phrases – 'the Nine were abroad', 'news from Gildor', 'Mithrandir not yet returned' – but had been unable to comprehend them. She had relayed the words to Arwen, but her sister had been similarly unable to make sense of them. However, the fact that their father was worried made them anxious in turn...

"Lady Faelwen! Lady Faelwen!"

Startled, Faelwen spun around to see Belcarach, a corporal in the guard sprinting towards her at full speed. Her heart sank as jumped to the conclusion that another soldier must have been grievously injured out on patrol; it was an all too common occurrence these days. Gathering up her skirts of her green dress – it was in the Mirkwood style, and had been sent as a present from Calanon at the last winter solstice – she ran up the path to meet him half way.

"Lady Faelwen, you must come quickly!" Belcarach cried urgently, great alarm in his face.

"What is the matter? Who has been hurt?" Faelwen asked quickly, clasping him by the upper arms as he skidded to a halt in front of her.

"My Lord Glorfindel's horse has returned alone, but there is an unconscious perenniath in the saddle," Belcarach said, as they both ran out of the gardens. "He was pursued by several riders in black, but Lord Elrond raised the Bruinen to repel them. The little one is gravely wounded, I fear – he looks as though he is but a breath away from Mandos's call. I am unsure where to find Lord Elrond, and I do not believe we have time to lose. He needs your help!"

"I will come directly," Faelwen said. "Show me where he is."

The two elves ran full speed out into the courtyard, where several members of Glorfindel's guard were gathered around a nervous Asfaloth and trying to calm the steed, who was pawing the ground anxiously. Two others had clearly lifted their unconscious visitor out of the saddle and placed him on a bench nearby, hovering over him in alarm. Faelwen sped over to them.

As the two guards stepped aside to make room for her, Faelwen looked down and analysed their visitor. Now used to the presence of Bilbo, who had been in Imladris for almost seventeen years, she was no longer surprised by the appearance of the creatures of Shire. This one had similar features; he was short, stout, curl-pated and with thick hair on the upper sides of his bare feet. However, the halfling in front of her also had an almost Elvish beauty to his face which she had not expected to see. Before she could notice any more, her eyes were drawn to a dark patch of blood on the shoulder of his travelling cloak.

At once, her nimble fingers were briskly but gently parting his clothing and pushing it off his shoulder, revealing a dark and ugly stab wound, around which the veins showed a stark navy in contrast to the perenniath's pale skin. The wound was also slightly raised, suggesting that perhaps there was something still in it. Very gently, she reached out to probe the wound with her sensitive figures.

Immediately, she recoiled with a cry as though someone had slapped her across the face. It felt as though her blood had suddenly turned to ice and an iron fist had seized her heart. She shivered, feeling the colour drain out of her cheeks, and swayed unsteadily on her feet for a moment.

"My lady?" Belcarach placed a hand on her shoulder in concern. "Are you all right?"

"There is evil in this wound," Faelwen said, her voice strained and trembling. "This is beyond my skill to heal! He needs my father's help. Belcarach, can you get him up to the healing ward? I will find my father."

Belcarach hurried to comply, carefully gathering up the small form in his arms and proceeding gently up the stairs and across the terrace towards the healing rooms. Faelwen meanwhile, set off like arrow from the string, and sprinted through the corridors of Imladris, calling for her father. As she speedily rounded a corner, she collided roughly with Erestor, who was walking in the other direction with both her father and Mithrandir, who looked as though he had only just arrived, swathed as he was in his cloak and hat, talking urgently. As she stumbled backwards and fell ungracefully onto the paved floor, she found all three staring at her in surprise.

"Faelwen?" Elrond's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline as he helped her up, Erestor's expression mirroring his own. Mithrandir however, merely snorted with laughter at her unusual display.

"Ada, you need to come to the healing wards right now!" Faelwen panted, dusting herself off. "Asfaloth has returned, bringing with him a perenniath who is gravely wounded. I cannot bear to even touch his wound, it is an evil mark. He needs your help!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Elrond muttered something which she could not quite catch to Erestor and Mithrandir and then he hastened off beside her; the two of them running through the corridors towards the healing rooms, where they found that the unconscious stranger had been laid out on the pale crisp linen of one of the beds.

Immediately, Elrond pushed the shirt from his shoulder and began to examine the ugly stab wound. As his fingers gently brushed it, he closed his eyes in despair.

"You were right, my daughter," he said seriously. "There is indeed evil in this wound. He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade."

Faelwen gaped at him, feeling the colour drain from her cheeks at his words. "A _Morgul _blade? But that's... that's not... can you help him?" she whispered nervously.

"With Vilya's power, he may yet be saved," Elrond said, gathering herbs and vials from a cabinet by the door. "It will be a difficult process though, and there is no time to lose. Can you prepare a tonic to cleanse the wound while I work?"

"Of course," Faelwen rushed to do as she was bid, her hands moving in a routine that they well knew, while her eyes never left her father's form. She watched, mesmerised, as Elrond placed his hand on the halfling's shoulder, closed his eyes, and began to speak aloud; words which she did not recognise or understand.

Faelwen's eyes widened as she perceived the stone which ornamented one of the Three elven rings begin to glow upon Elrond's finger. Her father seemed to suddenly grow in stature; his voice deep and kingly – suddenly bringing to her attention just how powerful Elrond really was. He seemed for a second to be surrounded by light, especially the hand which was touching the Halfling.

She bit her lip as her foster father stiffened and the small form under Elrond's hand began to tremble, the shuddering breaths which the Halfling had been taking suddenly getting harsher. Clearly the evil in the wound and the power in Vilya were engaged in a struggle.

Elrond's voice rang through the room again; even stronger and clearer than before. It sounded as though he was issuing a command. Vilya continued to glow, suddenly as bright as flame, and the halfling's breathing became steadier, his body relaxing back into the bed. Elrond withdrew his hand and opened his eyes, looking drained. He lowered himself into the chair by the bed and passed his hand tiredly over his eyes. Purging the evil from the wound had clearly taken a great deal of his strength.

"Ada?" Faelwen was at his side in a second, hovering in concern. "Are you all right? Will he survive?"

"Yes, Faelwen," he replied slowly, his voice sounding very weary. "It is done. The little one will survive. There is a fragment of the blade yet in his shoulder, though, that must be removed immediately."

"I will remove it," Faelwen assured him. "I can tend him. Please go and rest, Ada. You look exhausted."

"I must await Glorfindel's return," Elrond replied. "Mithrandir has brought the very worst of news and, given this turn of events, I suspect that Glorfindel also will bring grave tidings."

"Then you can at least sit in your study and rest while you wait," Faelwen argued. "I will let you know if there are any changes. Please Ada."

Seeing the stubborn tilt to her chin, Elrond acquiesced and departed from the healing rooms. Immediately, Faelwen began to set about withdrawing the blade fragment from the stab wound. Now that she was able to touch it, she managed the task easily, and stitched the wound neatly afterwards before applying a herb paste and dressing the injury. Briefly, she placed her palm against the wound, in the same manner as her father had done, and channelled her strength through to him. Though some colour began to come back to his face, the hobbit remained oblivious, wandering deep in unconsciousness. When she was certain that he was completely out of danger, she withdrew her hand and washed the dirt and grime from his small face; noticing how travel-stained his garments were.

"Ai, my little friend," she said aloud. "What dangers have you passed through?"

* * *

Faelwen remained by his bedside all night, monitoring his condition, but the unconscious hobbit did not stir. He became no worse though; proof that her father's efforts had indeed been successful. Elrond returned around midnight, Mithrandir following, but she assured them that their small patient was quite well and that that she would happily remain in the healing rooms until he woke, insisting that they both needed rest more than she did. If nothing else, she was happy for the monotony of the past few days to be broken and to have something to dwell on besides worrying about Haldir and her brothers.

As though the Valar had been listening to her worries, Glorfindel returned to Imladris the following day, bringing with him – much to Faelwen's surprise – not just three exhausted hobbits, but Aragorn too! She watched their arrival from the window in the healing rooms; desperately wishing she could rush down and embrace her brother, but not wishing to leave her patient. She was also extremely curious as to how on earth Aragorn, whom she had thought was in the north travelling with the Grey Company, had come to be travelling with a group of hobbits!

She did not have long to wait for the embrace, at least...

"Fae?"

Faelwen felt her face break into a beaming smile as a much-missed voice sounded from behind her. "Estel!" Joyfully, she swung around and rushed to embrace the tall human standing in the doorway. "By the Valar, it is so good to see you! Ai, we have been so worried about you!" She kissed his right cheek, then his left, then his right again, before squeezing the air out of him.

"It is good to see you too," Aragorn chuckled, before his face grew serious again. He looked far leaner and graver than Faelwen remembered. "Fae, how is Frodo?"

"Ada managed to drive the evil from the wound," Faelwen replied, assuming that 'Frodo' must be their visitor, still smiling. "He progresses well; he needs rest now more than anything, but I will stay with him until he wakes, just to make sure that there are no unexpected developments."

"Thank the Valar!" Aragorn cried, relieved. "I was worried that the journey to Imladris might prove too much for him; that the wound might consume him before help could be reached."

"It very nearly did," said Faelwen. "But there is surprising strength in him for one so small of stature!"

"Indeed," replied Aragorn with a half smile. "You will find that there is much more to this one than meets the eye! Fae, there is so much I wish to ask and to tell you, but I must go to Arwen first. I wanted to check on Frodo immediately, but now that I know he is well, I must see Arwen, and then speak with Ada. I will return later."

"Yes, yes, go to Arwen." Faelwen laughed, shooing him out of the door. "You may be certain of a warm welcome! She has missed you."

Aragorn had barely been gone ten minutes when Glorfindel arrived, bringing with him one of the three hobbits who she had seen him returning with; a fair-haired, sturdy looking fellow with grave concern in his otherwise pleasant face. The moment he set eyes on his slumbering comrade, he rushed past her towards the bed with a cry of alarm.

"Mister Frodo!" he cried, clasping his hand and rubbing between his own. "Mister Frodo! He's still cold! Will he be all right, Master Glorfindel? Will he live?"

"You may be at ease, Samwise Gamgee," Glorfindel assured him with a smile, placing a hand on Faelwen's shoulder. "This is Lady Faelwen, Lord Elrond's daughter. She is a capable healer. You may rest assured that your Mister Frodo is in very good hands."

"He is on his way to recovery, my little friend," Faelwen told him gently, seeing that the distress in his face was great. "The blade fragment was removed before it could touch his heart and his wound is purged of evil. He merely needs rest and quiet."

The hobbit named Samwise bowed deeply, looking up at her as though she was Elbereth herself. "Thank you, my lady!" he exclaimed. "You saved him! Thank you, a hundred times!"

"I cannot claim the credit for that," Faelwen smiled in amusement at his vehemence. "He was healed by the skills of my father."

"Can I stay with him?" Samwise pressed anxiously. "Only I promised Mister Gandalf that I wouldn't leave his side! I promised to protect him, see, and I'd like to be here if he wakes."

"He will not likely wake for many hours yet, Master Samwise," Faelwen replied. "But if it pleases you to sit with him, you are very welcome to do so. You look gravely in need of rest yourself!" As Samwise began fussing over the sleeping Frodo's bedcovers, she turned to Glorfindel in confusion. "Glorfindel, what in Eru's name is going on?"

"Many strange things," answered Glorfindel quietly. "Mithrandir brings tidings that are grave indeed; news of treachery in the Wizard's order, and that the greatest weapon of the enemy has been found. That in itself is worrying, the fact that the servants of the Dark One were pursuing these hobbits is even more so. However, you will hear the full story from one who may do it better justice than I. Your father has summoned a great council to discuss the matter. Believe it or not, child, but the hobbit in the bed may well carry the destiny of Middle Earth itself in his pocket. Grave times are upon us, Faelwen, you mark my words. But now I must speak with your father, I will see you at dinner, my dear."

As Glorfindel, having delivered this thoroughly confusing account of events, hurried away again, Faelwen stared after him in bewilderment, her stomach sinking. She thought back to when she and Haldir had first asked for permission to get married. Elrond had refused, saying that there were dark days in the future, and that they would each have a different part to play.

Her gaze landed on the lifeless hobbits in the bed and she felt her heart clench as she wondered fearfully exactly what those parts would entail...

**Reviews, as ever, are gratefully recieved! :)**


	48. The Pieces Begin to Move

**I have internet again! After almost two months without it, I was starting to have withdrawal symptoms!**

**Many thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

**D.O.T**

* * *

As it drew near to evening, Faelwen's day got progressively stranger. No sooner had she got used to the presence of Master Gamgee, then another two hobbits burst into the room, rushing to Frodo's bedside.

"Frodo is alive! Hurrah!" cried the one who appeared to be the youngest, shocking Faelwen by hugging her suddenly around the waist, which was on a level with his curly hair. Samwise Gamgee, without letting go of his master's hand, introduced them as Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.

These two new acquaintances proved to be a lively pair and, once they had been assured that Frodo was indeed out of danger and merely needed rest to recover, their exuberance seemed to know no bounds. They chatted and laughed and joked until Sam was chuckling heartily and even Faelwen's spirits raised enough to laugh along with them.

Desiring to know what had caused them to end up in the company of her brother and journeying to Imladris, Faelwen enquired as to the purpose of their journey and Peregrin, who she had been right in thinking the youngest, as well as the noisiest, set about chatting at great speed and recounting the tale to her.

He explained at great length their doings in the Shire; telling her how they had made everyone believe that Frodo was merely moving to another dwelling place. He related their meeting with a person called Farmer Maggot, and told her how he, Sam and Merry, as he called Meriadoc, had determined to accompany Frodo and began to describe the first stage of their journey.

He had got as far as explaining about their meeting Tom Bombadil when the deep voice of Mithradir cut through the room; "How now, Peregrin! Will you talk Lady Faelwen's ears off, lad?" Looking around, Faelwen saw the tall elderly wizard standing with her father in the doorway.

"Gandalf!" the three hobbits cried simultaneously and immediately launched off into a barrage of questions.

"One at a time, one at a time," said Mithrandir gruffly, moving across the room to take a position by Frodo's bed. "I have a great deal to ask you too!"

Faelwen, leaving them to their reunion, retreated to the doorway with her father to deliver an update on Frodo's recovery, which was going well. Despite receiving such good news, she perceived Elrond to be worried; his eyes troubled and his brow creased.

"I shall watch him now, until he awakes," he told Faelwen kindly. "It is your turn to rest."

Faelwen obediently took her leave of her three new friends and made her way out of the healing wing. She had got as far as the main staircase when she found herself unexpectedly accosted.

"Mae Govannen, my friend!" a cheerful voice cried suddenly, and Faelwen felt a noisy kiss planted on her cheek.

"Legolas?" she cried in surprise, too shocked for a moment to embrace him as she usually did. "What are you doing here? Ada never mentioned that he expected you."

"No, It was not a planned visit," Legolas admitted, his smile fading. Faelwen suddenly noticed that he looked pale, tired and strained. "I have not long finished talking with your father about my errand. Dark times are upon us, Faelwen. Very dark times. I come with grave news from home."

"That seems to be all I have heard today," said Faelwen exclaimed, sounding irritated. "Bad times are upon us, dreadful things are happening, Arda is no longer safe...but no one seems to be very generous with the rest of the details!"

"I am sorry, Faelwen," Legolas smiled kindly. "It is cruel of me to tell you so little. Your father has had a guest room prepared for me, and I was going to wash before dinner. Come, walk with me and I will tell you more."

He extended a hand to her and, taking it, Faelwen fell into step beside him. Before he could even open his mouth though, the question she had been longing to ask since she laid eyes on him burst forth. "Have you seen Haldir of late?"

"Not these two months," Legolas shook his head. "All is not well at home – there have been attacks on the outmost settlements and the spiders seem more numerous than ever. There have been few to spare for journeying out with the kingdom. I would not be here myself if my news were not so grave. Likewise has there been no one travelling from Lorien. I have heard that Orcs and Goblins are on the move once more and that the Marchwardens have had to double their patrols."

This news did little to ease Faelwen's mind. In fact, it only increased her sense of foreboding. Legolas read her expression and smiled sympathetically. "Lord Elrond is to call a council of the free peoples," he told her as they continued to walk towards his room. "And much will be discussed there. It seems that the weapon of the Enemy, the greatest of all weapons, has been discovered again."

Faelwen stopped in her tracks.

"That..." she struggled for words. "That cannot be true!"

"It seems that it is so," Legolas replied gravely. "The Nine are abroad, Saruman the Wise, Mithrandir tells us, has turned traitor and creature Gollum, over whom we have so long kept a careful watch, has been taken. When I found him gone, I knew I must hasten at once to tell your father and Mithrandir. All these separate incidents when combined can mean only one thing."

"Elbereth save us!" said Faelwen weakly and her heart, which had seemed low before, sunk insurmountably.

* * *

Elrond had indeed summoned a great council, and in preparation for that event, new arrival after new arrival appeared in Imladris over the following few days; a party of dwarves, short , stout and bearded who eyed Legolas – clothed in the garb of Mirkwood – with great distrust; a tall, broad man of about thirty or forty who carried a magnificent white horn at his waist; Galdor of the havens, bearing messages from Cirdan. To Faelwen's utter joy, Elladan and Elrohir returned home too; bringing tidings for Elrond and Mirthrandir. Soon, Imladris was as full and as bustling as it had been in the old days, the days before the world had gone grave.

Despite her continuous worry for Haldir, and her growing dread of the future, Faelwen found herself cheering a little. The company of Elladan and Elrohir, of Legolas, and of Estel after so long an absence, did wonders at restoring her good humour. In addition, she very quickly became extremely fond of their small visitors from the Shire, Peregrin Took especially. He was so cheerful, so innocently good-humoured and ready to be merry, insisting that everyone should call him 'Pippin', that it was impossible to be subdued in his company. Pippin, in turn, seemed to have taken a liking to her too and, once Frodo was awake and on his feet again, they could often be found in the gardens; Faelwen teaching him some elvish songs, or Pippin recounting to Faelwen the deeds of some exciting and unusual ancestor of his.

As a result, when Frodo's three loyal companions were told, to their considerable dismay, that they were not to attend the council, despite having come so far and braved such dangers alongside Frodo, it was to Faelwen that Peregrin Took made his appeal.

He found her seated, as he had expected when he had not found her in the healing rooms, in the gardens. She was with three other elves – a fair-haired one, dressed in green and brown, and two dark-haired ones who were identical to the last eyelash. They all were laughing heartily at something the fair-haired one was saying; from what the young hobbit could make out, it seemed that the elf had been conversing with old Bilbo the night before and had suddenly come to understand how a company of dwarves had vanished from his father's dungeon many years before.

"Well, you may rest easy now, Legolas," one of the dark-haired elves said. "Your great mystery is solved! But here is one of our friends from the Shire," he added, catching sight of Pippin. "How can we help you, young master?"

"I wanted to talk to Lady Faelwen," Pippin mumbled, blushing and feeling a little unsure of himself before so many tall and elegant elves.

"Then I am at your service, Peregrin," Faelwen said with a smile, rising from the bench on which she was sitting, before informing her companions that she would see them at dinner and walking with Pippin into another part of the garden.

As soon as they were out of earshot of Faelwen's three friends, Pippin's dismay burst forth and he described his unhappiness, as well as that of Sam and Merry, to his new ally in Imladris.

"Please, my lady!" he pleaded to Faelwen. "Can you not convince your father or Gandalf to let us attend? Could we not sit with you? We would not interrupt or even speak a single word!"

"I'm afraid I cannot, Peregrin," Faelwen explained kindly. "For I will not be attending myself."

"But you are Lord Elrond's daughter!" cried Pippin in great surprise.

"Yes, that is true," said Faelwen with an amused but understanding smile. "But I have no knowledge of rings of power, or of the dark magic which created them; I am only a healer. I can be of no use to the council, and so my presence is not required. I am sorry, my little friend, but I am afraid I would not be able to sway them."

When Sam and Merry joined them soon after, and Pippin related this news to them, all three looked so thoroughly downcast that they should not share this final part of the quest with their friend that Faelwen's heart went out to them. "However," she added, with a sudden twinkle in her eye. "I do know that the council will be held in the courtyard and, having played hide and seek with my brothers and sister there for many, many years, I know of several good places where one might conveniently take cover and not be seen."

The happiness in their faces was enough to overpower the pangs of guilt she felt for this dishonesty, which she had no doubt her father and Erestor would frown upon. But at any rate, she reasoned, these brave little souls had stood by their companion thus far and helped him all they could in his dangerous endeavours. Was it not only right and just that they should be permitted to hear the conclusion of their journey?

"Come," she said decidedly. "Walk with me to the courtyard and I will point out all the loveliest statues to you."

* * *

It is a matter of history that Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybbuck did indeed eavesdrop upon the great Council of Elrond and, upon hearing their friend Frodo pledge to take the One Ring, the great weapon of the enemy, to the fires of Mount Doom and hearing several members of the council pledge to accompany him, they burst forth into the gathering and declared their own determination to go with Frodo.

"Indeed," Gandalf remarked that evening as Elrond, his family and all his guests dined together in the great hall. "It is very fortunate that the young rogues seemed to pick _just _the places where they could not have been seen by any one present."

Here he looked very pointedly at Faelwen, who felt the tell-tale colour rising in her cheeks. Mithrandir, noticing it at once, harrumphed to himself in a perfectly audible voice about soft-hearted elves with no sense at all.

"I _knew_ it was you!" Elladan, who was sitting next to her, whispered. "I knew as soon as they jumped out that they had chosen their hiding places far too well to have found them by chance! Well, I hope they do not come to regret their eavesdropping – it is a very perilous task they have undertaken!"

It was a task too, which none of the three could be dissuaded from. Elrond counselled that another elf, such as the powerful and capable Glorfindel, should take Pippin's place amongst the company, but Pippin vehemently declared that he would have to be sent back home to the Shire tied in a sack to stop him from following his friends.

With the council's conclusion that the Nine Walkers – from that pointed on referred to as the Fellowship of the Ring – should brave the task of returning the ring to its fiery birthplace, Imladris became a bustle of activity. May scouts, including Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn rode out into the wild in search of tidings of the Ring Wraiths or 'Black Riders' as the hobbits called him. Everyone else played their own part in helping with the preparations; gathering supplies, pouring over maps, packing things as efficiently and practically as possible.

Legolas, meanwhile, found himself struggling over another task – that of writing to his father to explain why his only son and heir was walking straight into Mordor and might never return. He varyingly brooded and made light over the situation and it was not for several weeks that he was finally able to produce a letter which satisfied him and sent it to King Thranduil. To Faelwen's distress, Legolas also tasked her with passing on several messages on to his father in the event that he did die. She promised faithfully that she would do so, but wept bitterly in the confines of her room that evening when she was at last alone. It seemed, when the Fellowship set out, that absolutely everyone she loved, with the exception of Elrond, Arwen and Erestor, would be in the greatest of dangers, and there was nothing she could do to help them.

It was late December before the scouts returned. Elladan and Elrohir were last of all, grim-faced and quiet, and they refused point blank to tell even the slightest detail of what their errand had been to Faelwen. "It is nothing you need trouble yourself over," Elrohir had said with well-meaning vagueness, and Faelwen had had to be content with that.

With the twins' return, it was announced that the Fellowship would depart seven nights hence, and the preparations reached a new height of business. Narsil, the sword of Elendil was reforged and presented by Elrond to Aragorn, who renamed it Andúril. Faelwen, meanwhile, spent several days in the healing rooms, crushing up different herbs and wrapping them with leaves to form small packets and pouring varying colours of liquid into the little vials that they might be carried with ease in the packs of the walkers. Legolas, seeing how low her spirits were at the thought of their departure, frequently tried to make her laugh by proclaiming that she seemed intent on cramming a whole forest into their packs, but he was not very successful. This was the only way in which Faelwen could be of use to the Fellowship, and she was determined not to fail them.

All too soon, it seemed, the evening of departure arrived and all of Imladris turned out to wish the Fellowship of the Ring – Aragorn, heir of Isildur; Boromir, son of Denethor of Gondor, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood; Mithrandir of the Istari; Gimli, son of Gloin; Meriadoc Brandybuck of the Shire, Peregrin Took, his partner in crime; loyal and steadfast Samwise Gamgee and, lastly, Frodo Baggins, the Ringbearer.

Much advice was given from all sides, along with many wishes for their safety and success. There was no laughter, no song...all was solemnity. Aragorn looked even more grave than usual – his family understood just how much this quest was to mean to him, as he finally took his destiny into his own hands.

Legolas offered both Arwen and Faelwen a comforting hug, promised that he would soon see them at both their weddings and made them both promise to dance with him when he returned. They both gave their word, smiling despite their distress, and begged him to be careful.

Pippin meanwhile, crossed to Faelwen, and bowed rather comically before asking her if, when he returned, she would teach him the song she had sung in the Hall of Fire last night. She very solemnly promised that she would, and pressed an affectionate kiss to his forehead before he hurried to join his companions again.

Elrond spoke the final words of farewell and, thus taking their leave, the Fellowship departed. Faelwen and Arwen, each as unhappy as the other, walked together to the highest room in the house and watched with sharp elven eyes the progress of of the nine shadowy figures moving through the valley, until they could see them no more.

Arwen gave way to tears, which very nearly shattered Faelwen's own very tentative composure. Her eyes over-bright and her throat painfully tight, she embraced her sister and tried to comfort her.

"He will return, Arwen, I am sure," she said shakily, though the twist in her stomach declared her far from sure. "You will see him again!"

"They walk straight into peril! How many will return from this task?" Arwen wept. "How many lives will be lost?"

To this, Faelwen could not even try to form an answer, and the thought of Aragorn's death, or of that of Legolas, or little Pippin, brought her own tears out in force.

It is said that misery loves company, and Arwen and Faelwen sat together by that window, weeping long into the night for all the people they loved; all of whom they could do nothing to protect.

* * *

**Please do drop me a review. Much thanks!**


	49. Elation and Frustration

**Thank you SO much for all the lovely reviews to the last update. They made me smile! :D Please keep them coming - they're much appreciated!**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter! [The song is taken from the Lord of the Rings Musical]**

**(Excuse any spelling mistakes - I've been at this for a few hours, and my eyes are just too knackered to be observant. I'll read it tomorrow and make any necessary adjustments)**

* * *

Faelwen's grief was to be diminished a little the following week, by the arrival of Haldir. Her joy of seeing him so unexpectedly, at a time when all else was grey and bleak, was beyond description – she had almost knocked him off his feet with the force of her embrace when he had first dismounted from his horse. However, her worry was still greater – she had never seen him look so weary or so grave, and though he clearly took equal joy and delight in seeing her, and was affectionate as ever if not more so, she could tell that he was plagued with anxiety.

"I am afraid this visit will be nowhere near as long as I should like it to be," he had confessed on his arrival, after they had shared an emotional reunion. "I can stay only as long as it takes my horse to recover before I will have to return to the Golden Wood; at most I can stay two days. We have been sore pressed and overstretched of late, and my mother foresees that we are likely to be even more soon ere long. I have come to ask your father and Glorfindel if they may spare some guards from the valley. I know Thranduil's men are as overstretched as we."

"You look so tired," Faelwen noticed anxiously, stroking his cheek.

"I made all haste possible in getting here," Haldir replied, every line of his body exuding exhaustion. "I feel as though I could sleep for a week!"

Faelwen had no doubt that he'd had a pressing journey. The year before, Haldir had purchased a horse that his brothers jokingly said was a Maeras in disguise. Arrow, as he'd named the beast, was the fastest horse Faelwen had ever seen and she had no doubt that the horse had brought Haldir to Imladris in record time, barely stopping for rest.

Hand in hand, they walked together towards Elrond's study so that Haldir might make his request. "I have news of your brothers," Haldir said as they walked. "Your birth ones, I mean. They travelled to Lorien on business of trade at the end of last month and, having seen that we are sorely in need of more able hands to defend our borders, have elected to stay and offer us their help."

"That is good," Faelwen remarked. "They are all very handy with a bow; Raunien and Voronwë in particular. And I am sure Ada and Glorfindel could spare some of the guard – I only wish there were more who could come to help you."

"Every kingdom faces the same problems across Arda," said Haldir sadly, running a hand over his tired face. "Unfortunately, there is no force so numerous as the enemy – all forces of the light are stretched too thin. The only thought which eases my heart is that you are safe here in Imladris."

"While everyone I care about is out there in danger," said Faelwen bitterly, before she proceeded to tell him of the perilous task which Aragorn, Legolas and her new friends had set out on only a few days before. "And I remain here where I can be of no help to anyone."

"It helps me!" said Haldir honestly. "I do not think I'd be able to concentrate for a minute if I thought you were in constant danger!"

"Then you can imagine how I have felt of late," Faelwen said with a dry laugh, as they reached the door of Elrond's study. "I will have your room made ready for you, my love. Come up when you have finished with Ada." Kissing him lightly, she hurried on while Haldir knocked upon the door and stepped inside.

Elrond, as his daughter had expected, was happy to give such support as he was able to the land of his wife's kin, though he feared that, in the scope of things, it would prove to be only a small addition of Lorien's defences.

Seeing the weariness on the face of his future son-in-law, he advised Haldir that he should get some much-needed rest. When Haldir duly proceeded to the room which he usually occupied in Imladris, he found Faelwen waiting for him there; with hot water for him to wash with, a bright fire burning in the grate, and a hot meal waiting for him.

"You are an absolute angel!" Haldir said fervently, catching her close to him and kissing her before he shrugged off his cloak and went to wash.

"What did my father say?" Faelwen asked, watching his stiff posture with worry as she set the small table for him to eat.

"He will give us what help Imladris can spare," Haldir's voice was muffled as he washed his face. "I will stay tonight and tomorrow and then leave at dawn the following morning. As much as my heart would like to stay here with you for as long as possible, my head knows that I must get the extra men to the Golden Wood as quick as I can, and I wish to do so before the snow gets worse! While the weather is not too foul, we can take the quickest and most difficult paths – they pose no difficulty to elven feet or elven steeds, though mortals could not take them."

"I know that, and though I desire you to stay above all things, I would not ask you to," Faelwen said quietly, kneading his shoulders with gentle and capable hands when he sat down to eat. Haldir let out a deep and appreciative groan – his muscles aching from hours of constant riding. "I would not keep you from your duty."

Haldir made short work of the meal, as he had not bothered to stop often to take nourishment. When he was done, he rose and wrapped his arms around Faelwen, breathing in the scent of her hair as though trying to memorise it. "I have missed you!" he said tightly. "I have missed you _so _much! Come now, I want to hear what you have been doing of late. I just want to hear you talk. It has been far too long since I heard your voice."

Faelwen agreed – corresponding by letter was no satisfactory replacement for being able to see the elf she loved and hear his voice. They moved to sit on the bed, so that Haldir might be able to rest more comfortably. Faelwen sat against the headboard while he rested his head on her lap.

The Marchwarden lasted only an hour before he fell into a deep slumber. Faelwen was far from offended – she knew how spent he was. She was glad to see him rest! But she worried for him though...how she worried! In only a few days he would be riding back out into danger, to face battle...perhaps even death. The very notion brought a lump to her thought!

Looking down at Haldir's face, now relaxed in slumber, she ran her hands through his silver hair and began to sing quietly over him.

"_At the edge of darkness, hope is whispering still._

_Tender, unerring...gently stirring._

_Memories unfurling in the mind;_

_Warm winds from a far forgotten country,_

_Long left behind._

_Wandering the empty road,_

_In twilight's silver shade._

_Following the hidden path,_

_Lonely and afraid._

_Let the sunlight free the heart,_

_Forever bound to roam._

_And let the waking morning find,_

_My weary traveller returning home."_

Lulled by her voice, Haldir sank deeper into slumber. Certain now that he was peacefully asleep, Faelwen shifted gently out from underneath him and drew the covers up over him. She kissed him softly, blew the candles out and then retired to her own room.

They spend most of the following day together; they ate together in Faelwen's room, went for a walk in the gardens, dined with the rest of the household in the evening and then returned to Faelwen's room to spend their last precious few hours together before Haldir had to depart at sunrise.

He had seemed very, very grave all day, though Faelwen had put that down to his anxiety for Lorien and his desire to get back there with reinforcements. When they reached her room however, she soon found that it was down to another reason entirely. As the door shut behind them, he seemed to hesitate for a moment before he sat down on the bottom of her bed.

"Faelwen," Haldir caught her arm and pulled her gently down to sit beside him. He became even more grave, but his tone was laced with warmth and his eyes were as intense as she had ever seen them. "I have waited a long time to give you this, but I cannot wait any longer."

Faelwen's heart-rate tripled as Haldir produced a ring; a ring of beauty such as she had never seen before. The band was made of shining mithril, with emeralds shaped like the petals of a flower set around a white gem in the centre.

"I had this made for you," Haldir explained, gently taking her hand and slipping it onto her finger, the intensity of his eyes at burning point. "When I first wanted to wed you. I have had to wait _far_ too many years to put it on your finger. But Faelwen, I promise you this – when I see you again, I will marry you. I do not care if we have permission or not; we have waited long enough! I will marry you when I return."

"Then you will make me happier than anyone on Arda!" Faelwen said with tears in her eyes, pressing her forehead to his. "Haldir, this is beautiful; beyond beautiful."

"It matches your eyes," Haldir said, running his hands gently through her hair. "They're as green as any emerald in Mirkwood's treasury."

"Just promise me that you will come back to me," Faelwen said, her voice catching a little in her throat. "Please, Haldir, come back to me again!"

"If I don't..." Haldir began seriously, becoming grave once again.

"If you don't, then I will follow you to the Halls of Waiting!" Faelwen cried, her eyes over-bright. "Haldir, I want to spend my life with you. I will follow you wherever you go, on Arda or beyond."

Haldir looked for a moment as though he wanted to protest, but settled for catching her in his arms and pulling her to his chest.

"Next time we meet," he said again firmly. "We will wed. And then we will be together for eternity."

"For eternity," echoed Faelwen, squeezing his hands before she pressed her lips to his.

They spend the night lying on the bed together. Nothing happened; Haldir would never have offended Elrond in such a manner. They simply lay in each other's arms and slept, each comforted by the proximity of the other. Every time she awoke in the course of the night, Faelwen's heart alternated between joy and despair. Every time her eyes rested on the ring on her finger, she broke out into a smile; the prospect of finally marrying Haldir filled her with joy – she didn't care if anyone objected, they had been made to wait far too long! But the thought of him returning to Lorien to face attack after attack by those heinous creatures terrified her beyond words. Feeling his arm resting gently around her waist as he slumbered next to her, she never wanted to be apart from him again.

She did her best not to weep when he left the following morning; riding out into the distance – like so many she cared for had done of late – with the reinforcements Elrond had promised. As she watched him ride away, she prayed to the Valar with frantic vehemence that she would be able to set eyes on him once again in the future.

At breakfast, she noticed the eyes of Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor rest upon the green-stoned ring on her finger, but none of the three passed comment. She thought Erestor seemed to look at her with renewed sympathy after that, but none of the three mentioned the ring. Faelwen did not raise the subject either, for she was determined to marry Haldir soon, and did not want to give anyone the chance to object!

* * *

Time, which had flown by so quickly in the years before, now seemed to have ground to a halt. Every day seemed to last indefinitely. And as they lasted and lasted, the ladies of Imladris pined.

Arwen kept to her room, listless and lethargic, keeping to herself much of the time, thinking of the vows she had made to Aragorn before he'd departed with the rest of the Fellowship and dwelling on what the future might bring. Faelwen, meanwhile, was filled with a restlessness such as she had never known.

Her usual good humour eroded into impatience and irritability – she had no news of anyone, not of Haldir, not of the twins, not of Aragorn, not of Legolas. She began to think she might go mad from the frustration of knowing that everyone she cared about was in danger, and she was unable to do anything to help them!

She ought to be in Lorien or Mirkwood, ready to treat those who were wounded! She shouldn't be wasting years of healing training sitting in the gardens of Imladris, far from any danger and of no use to anyone!

She lasted several months in this manner, pacing the gardens like a caged animal on a daily basis, before she could stand it no longer. When news came via the talking birds of a particularly vicious attack on the borders of Lorien, she hurried to Elrond's study with her eyes shining with determination.

"Ada, I am going to Lorien," she stated calmly, as she closed the door behind her.

Elrond looked up in surprise, before his eyes softened in understanding. "Faelwen, it is too dangerous," he said firmly. "Even if I could spare some guards to escort you, travelling is too dangerous right now."

"I do not need an escort, I can go alone!" Faelwen said defiantly, her jaw setting firmly.

"_Absolutely not_!" said Elrond emphatically, his eyebrows lowering. "Faelwen, you are not stupid, you _know _what is out there waiting to attack! Under no circumstances am I going to let you ride out there to be tortured like your mother!"

"I'm well past my majority, I am old enough to make my own decisions!" Faelwen cried, her voice rising. "I am not a child!"

"No, but you are _my _child!" Elrond ground out sternly. "I refuse to argue about this, Faelwen! I forbid you to take one step outside Imladris!"

"But..."

"No! This is my last word on the matter, my girl," Elrond's eyes began to flash with anger. "You are going nowhere!"

Faelwen glared at him for a moment, as though trying to think of another argument to raise, before she made an angry strangled noise and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. It was childish, she knew, but in a way, it helped relieve some of her frustration as she strode angrily to her room.

She did not leave it again all day, not even to eat. She paced around and around the room, her face flushed with anger, her mind railing against the unfairness of her father's decision. Arwen, obviously having been made aware of her sister's mood, did not come to her room for their usual late-night conversations, choosing to let her be until she calmed.

But Faelwen could not be calmed. As day wore into night, she grew angrier and angrier and more and more irrational. When midnight struck, she finally decided that, regardless of Elrond's words earlier, she would go to Lorien anyway! The Galadhrim would be outnumbered, even with the men her father had been able to spare, and many – including Haldir – might have been wounded in the latest attack! That was where she was meant to be...doing her job and helping people!

The thought of Haldir injured was all it took to rob her of her final reservations and, with determination, she rose and crossed to her wardrobe. Stripping off the blue dress she was wearing, she changed into leggings and a serviceable travelling tunic before draping the cloak that Haldir had gifted to her around her shoulders. She retrieved her bow and quiver from their usual resting places, strapped her small dagger to her waist and then stole out of the room.

Having long since learned from Elladan and Elrohir the preferable routes to take when one wanted to sneak around without being caught, Faelwen was able to steal unchallenged out of the house and down towards the stable. Once safely inside, she lit a lamp and began to set about saddling her horse.

She was just adjusting the stirrups and dreaming up a plan to get past the border guards when a voice sounding behind her almost made her jump out of her skin.

"Going somewhere, elfling?"

Starting violently with a surprised gasp, Faelwen swung around to find Glorfindel – his arms crossed across his chest and an amused expression on his face – leaning against the doorframe of the main door to the stables.

"Glorfindel!" Her heart was still pounding from the surprise and it sank when she realised there was not a single moderately convincing excuse she could give him to get him to leave.

"You know," Glorfindel said conversationally, still leaning casually against the doorframe. "Your father suspected you would do something like this. He asked me to keep an eye on you. I laughed at the request. 'Come Elrond', I said, 'You cannot be serious! She has always been such a docile little thing!' I protested that you would not be so incredibly stupid. But apparently I was wrong in that assertion. I saw you creeping about the corridors and I knew that, with a quiver on your back, you could have only one purpose. I thought I would give you just enough rope to hang yourself before I caught you."

While Glorfindel spoke, Faelwen's eyes darted frantically around the stables, desperately seeking a way to get past her. The more sensible part of her brain told her she was being ridiculous – Glorfindel had brought down a balrog! How could she possibly hope to outsmart or outrun him?

Glorfindel noticed the directions of her eyes. "Oh, please do attempt to get past me, little one," he said lightly. "I am sure it will be vastly entertaining!"

"Let me past!" Faelwen said flatly.

"Now, you are coming back with me to the house," Glorfindel continued, as though she had not spoken. "And you can do it the easy way, walking at my side like the adult you are, or you can do it the hard way!"

"Let me past!" Faelwen said again slowly, her fists clenched at her side.

"All right," said Glorfindel seriously. "The hard way it is then." And, stepping forward, he grabbed hold of Faelwen and tossed her easily over his shoulder. Holding her in a tight grip, he exited the stable, closing the door behind him, and began to walk back up to the house.

"Put me down!" Faelwen yelled. "Glorfindel, put me down now!" She struggled like fury, but Glorfindel's grip did not slacken in the slightest. "Put me _down_!"

"You might as well save your energy, Faelwen!" Glorfindel laughed, but not unkindly. "I will put you down when we get to your room and I am convinced you've seen sense!"

When they reached her room, Faelwen swore so fluently that Glorfindel, stunned, momentarily stopped in his tracks. Shaking his head silently, he entered the room and set her down, closing the door firmly and standing in front of it.

"Faelwen, what has got into you?" he asked, his tone now kind. "I could count the number of times on one hand that I have seen you lose your temper, and then tonight you have turned into a little wildcat!"

"Because I am going _mad_!" Faelwen shrieked, suddenly unable to hold back her emotions. "Glorfindel, almost everyone I care about is out there – in constant mortal peril, and I just have to sit here and wait for news! I feel so _useless_! What in Eru's name is the point of being a healer if I sit here in safety, leagues and leagues away from the people who need to be healed?"

Moved by the tears now streaming down her face, Glorfindel walked her to her bed and gently pushed her down to sit upon it. Sitting beside her, he put an arm around her shoulders and guided her head onto his shoulder.

"I know it is hard," he said understandingly. "I do know, my dear. I see that same worry on the face of every member of this household every day. We are all afraid, young one, and it is understandable to be afraid."

Faelwen gave way to such a violent burst of sobs, that Glorfindel, alarmed, momentarily considered fetching Elrond; fearing that she was having hysterics. But her arms were now so tightly around his neck, that he did not think he could budge them.

"Glorfindel, I am so terrified!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "I love Haldir, I love him more than life! And I don't even know if he is still alive! I can't stand this constant waiting for news, this idleness! I am going to lose my mind! And what am I going to do if he does not come back? What if I never see him again? I...can't...lose...him!"

"Faelwen, Faelwen, my dear child...sssh, sssh," Glorfindel said gently, trying his best to calm her. He alternated between rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "Haldir is as fine a warrior as I have ever known. I am sure he will return to you. I am sure, sweetheart."

"And if not Haldir, who else must we part with?" Faelwen sobbed on. "What if it is the twins? Or Estel? Or Legolas? Glorfindel, I cannot cope, this is _killing _me!"

There was not much Glorfindel could say to comfort her – her fears were all dreadfully rational. He too knew it was unlikely that all of those they cared for would emerge from this awful period of Arda's history unscathed.

Wishing heartily that he was able to do more, Glorfindel simply held her until she cried herself into unconsciousness and then settled her into bed. As he drew the covers up over her limp form, his eyes rested on the glittering ring which had appeared on her finger on the day of Haldir's departure a few months before. He was of absolutely no doubt of its purpose.

"I hope you are able to come back and make good on that vow, my friend," he murmured quietly. "I truly, truly hope so!"


	50. Tears and Bloodshed

**Thanks for all the kind reviews for the last chapter! You really are a wonderful bunch! Hope you like the next update :D.**

* * *

Elrond, it perhaps can well be imagined, was not best pleased with Faelwen when he heard of his daughter's attempted late-night escape. He was extremely angry that his daughter, who had never in her life disobeyed him before, had so expressly defied his instructions, and angrier still that Faelwen had been foolish and headstrong enough to consider putting herself at risk of the dreadful fate her mother had suffered many years before!

Glorfindel's report of her bitter distress, however, touched the elf-lord's compassionate heart and so when he called Faelwen to his study the following morning and saw her tired face and despairing eyes, he scolded her much less harshly than he had originally intended to, though he made sure to take steps to ensure that she would not attempt to sneak off again.

"I want you to promise me Faelwen, on your honour," he said firmly, lifting her chin so that she met his eyes. "That you will not attempt this again and that you will remain here in Imladris until it is safe to do otherwise." Elrond saw the hesitation in her eyes which followed, and knew that the fire of Faelwen's new-found rebelliousness had not yet gone out.

Faelwen, on the other hand, knew that if were to make such a promise, looking her father in the face, that she would not be able to break it. She hesitated unhappily, having not yet given up hope of getting to Lorien and putting her skills to use in helping the Galadhrim. As she dithered, she noticed Elrond's gaze grow even sterner, and knew that it was hopeless. She could not get out of this, and Elrond knew that she would never go back on a promise to him. "I give you my word, Ada," she said miserably.

"Thank you," Elrond replied gently, sympathising with her more than she realised. He embraced her comfortingly. "I know that this is hard for you; I do understand sweetheart. But it will not last forever, Faelwen, I promise. It will not last forever."

Faelwen did not reply. Her head resting against Elrond's sturdy chest, she simply closed her eyes and sighed, feeling even more hopeless than she had the day before.

"Faelwen?" Elrond broke the silence after several minutes, and the younger elf could hear the change in his tone, though she could not describe it. "The first party of the household to leave for Valinor will do so in a fortnight..."

"I will not go," Faelwen cut him off flatly, shaking her head vigorously. "No, Ada, I cannot go. Not until this is over and I know who has survived. I will not leave here without Haldir, or my brothers."

Elrond looked at her in despair for a few seconds, as though trying to decide how best to convince her otherwise. Presently however, he sighed heavily and admitted defeat. The stubbornness flaring in her eyes once more told him he could never succeed in this."As you wish, young one," he said, raising a hand to cup her cheek affectionately. "I will not force you."

"Ada, you have the gift of foresight," Faelwen said, getting to her feet and crossing to look out of the window. Summer was beginning, but she took none of her usual delight in the bright flora of the valley. "When is this going to end?"

"My dear, if I knew, I would tell you," Elrond said, joining her at the window. "But there are many possible futures, each shrouded in darkness and shadow. I do not know which one will come to be."

"There is death in all of them, isn't there?" Faelwen said sadly, feeling her throat tightening and telling herself angrily that she was not going to cry _again_. She felt that that was all that she had done since the Fellowship left Imladris.

"I fear that, even with the happiest of conclusions of the struggle against the Dark One, there will be death ere the end. You know of Arwen's choice?" Elrond asked gravely.

"I know that she has elected to stay behind with Estel when the time comes for us all to leave," Faelwen said, just as gravely. "We are going to lose her, aren't we?"

"I fear that we will," Elrond sighed heavily. Faelwen noticed suddenly that he looked excessively weary and felt terrible for giving him something else to worry about on top of everything else. Arwen's decision must be weighing heavily on him; he knew that he would have to lose two children in the end, not just the mortal Estel. "I have tried to talk to her, and to persuade her to sail, but it has been to no avail."

"She loves him," Faelwen murmured, understanding Arwen's decision even as she dreaded the day when they were to part. And how she hated to see the pain in her father's face! It eradicated what was left of her stubbornness. "Ada, I really am sorry for arguing with you yesterday. I did not mean to shout at you."

"I know," Elrond embraced her again and kissed the crown of her head. "All is forgiven. I only want your safety, Faelwen, I am not deliberately trying to keep you apart from him."

"I understand, Ada," Faelwen raised herself on tiptoe for a moment to kiss his cheek. "You need not ask Glorfindel to watch me now; I promise, I will not try to flee again."

A knock at the door announced the entrance of Erestor and so Faelwen took her leave to allow the elder elves to their decision and went in search of her sister.

* * *

"You had quite the adventure last night, did you not?" remarked Arwen drily, as Faelwen entered her room a few minutes later.

Faelwen flushed scarlet with embarrassment at the memory of being carried back to the house over Glorfindel's shoulder. "I cannot believe I was stupid enough to think I could get out of Imladris unseen!" she groaned as she flopped down onto a chair. "It was my only chance and I threw it away!"

"And _I _cannot believe you would be so stupid Faelwen!" Arwen cried in exasperation, putting her hands on her hips and momentarily looking remarkably similar to Elrond. "Honestly, what chance would you have had out there on your own? Did you even _think_ of how it would have destroyed everyone to see you broken like Naneth...or worse, slain? How it would have affected Haldir, Ada, me, the twins, Aragorn? Not to mention everyone else who cares about you!"

Unconsciously, Arwen was echoing Elrond's words of earlier, and it made Faelwen feel even worse. So obsessed had she been with getting to Lorien, she had not stopped to consider how much she would have worried everyone, had Glorfindel not stopped her from getting away. Guilt shone from every line of her countenance.

"Silly girl!" Arwen said, cuffing her affectionately around the head. "How was it? Was Ada very angry with you?"

"He was angry with me, yes, but I think he understood why I did it," Faelwen said. "He did not punish me as I expected - I thought he might confine me to my room since I went so directly against his instructions. And he made me promise that I wouldn't try to leave Imladris again."

"Well, you had best hope that Elladan and Elrohir do not return any time soon!" said Arwen wryly. "For if they hear that you tried to make for Lorien alone and unguarded, I do not believe they will be as forgiving as Ada!"

Faelwen groaned loudly, covering her face, when she thought of how her brothers would react to the tale of her attempted escape. She had no doubt that they would less than impressed!

All chance of getting to Lorien now gone, Faelwen knew that she had to find something to occupy her mind if she wanted to remain sane. As the weeks continued to pass, she took to haunting the library in the hours when she was not required in the healing wing. There were several ancient texts on the art of healing, which had always seemed more like magic than medicine to her, which she had not read properly. She set to memorising the pages, simply for something to do, but discovered many interesting old techniques within the old leather tomes. One which particularly interested her was a method of saving someone, even someone at death's door, by tying one's life force to theirs.

There were many other interesting alternative healing methods in the book, so Faelwen took it to her room for further study. Her passion for healing had never ceased and at the moment, she felt that it was all she had to keep her from losing her mind!

_

* * *

_

The Borders of Lorien...some months later.

The Galadhrim were outnumbered by at least four to one by orcs. But these were orcs such as none of the elven warriors had seen before. They were taller, broader, more muscular and even more savage. In addition, they were able to travel in daylight – meaning that the wardens of Lorien had to be unceasingly on their guard.

This battle had begun at dawn. Amongst the elves in the combat was Haldir, Celeborn's senior Marchwarden, and his younger brothers, Orophin and Rumil. In addition, the six sons of Calanon, who had remained in Lorien since their visit several months earlier, had also joined Haldir's unit; offering what help they could provide to their sister's betrothed.

It was a brutal battle. This new breed of orc was more intelligent than its predecessor; the foul creatures tried to divide the elves, so that they could not assist each other or watch a comrade's back. They also did their utmost to slay the elven leaders first.

As such, Haldir was completely surrounded.

Celeborn's eldest foster-son was a warrior of uncommon merit. He had trained with the utmost dedication from the first day he had been old enough to hold a sword or a bow. That training stood him in good stead now, as he cut a bloody path through the ring of foul beasts surrounding him, all the while trying to keep an eye on his brothers.

He could see that Orophin was holding his own, unmarked, and Rumil, though bleeding slightly from a wound on his right thigh, seemed not to be badly wounded. He was despatching orcs with a disgusted expression on his face. A true leader, his mind always on those under his command, Haldir was relieved to see that most of his company was still standing, and the number of the enemy was depleting quickly.

Tackled by three of the orcs at once, there was no way that he could deflect the blade which swung towards him, slicing into his abdomen.

"_Haldir!"_ Orophin felt his raw scream tear at his throat as he watched his older brother go down, blood spilling from the savage wound in his stomach, his eyes wide with pain and shock. Standing above him, one of the creatures raised their blades.

Two minutes, and his brother would be dead!

"_HALDIR!" _Desperately, Orophin tried to hack his way through the beasts to get to the Marchwarden. But it was too far. He would never make it in time! Haldir didn't have a chance! The seconds which followed seemed to last an eternity!

His heart in his mouth, as he fought his way to his brother, Orophin suddenly saw a silver-haired elf throw himself at the creature above Haldir. It was Alyan, Faelwen's eldest brother, already sporting a serious-looking wound on his right shoulder. He heard the clang, as Alyan raised his sword to block that of the orc; stopping the blade from ending Haldir's life. Orophin saw the Mirkwood elf wince as his wounded shoulder was violently jarred, before he raised his sword shakily to tackle the three orcs who were still standing over Haldir's body.

One fell, pierced through the eye by a Galadhrim arrow, while the remaining two turned on Alyan. With the sword arm weakened by the wound in his shoulder, there was not much he could do to defend himself. Just as Orophin reached them, sending his dagger spinning into the forehead of the orc on the right, he saw the one on the left knock Alyan violently under the chin with an enormous fist, sending the elf stumbling for balance. While his opponent was thus disarmed, the creature slammed it's hulking blade straight through Alyan's chest.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Orophin heard a voice, he thought it was Feredir's, scream across the field, that battle now almost over. He threw himself at the orc, one of the few still alive and hacked and hacked until its head fell at his feet. Then, as the sons of Calanon sprinted to Alyan, now on his knees and choking up blood next to where Haldir lay bleeding on the ground, Orophin knelt beside them with tears in his eyes.

"Alyan!" Feredir was first to his brother. He threw himself onto his knees in front of Alyan and put his eyes on either side of the older elf's face. "Alyan, please, please hold on! Hold on, brother, we will get you to a healer!"

"I had to do it," Alyan coughed and spat another mouthful of blood onto the ground. His breath became shallower and shallower. Unable to hold himself up, he collapsed on the ground. His brothers gathered around him, Feredir lifting his head onto his lap to support him.

Voronwë shredded his cloak and tried to pack the scraps against his brother's wound. It was to no avail though; the blood pulsed heavily from Alyan's chest as his breathing grew weaker and weaker. His brothers could see he was dying.

"She would have faded if she lost him," Alyan choked, his eyes sliding out of focus. "She deserves to be happy. At least now I feel that I have truly paid my debt to her."

Alyan Calanonion did not breathe again.

Over the sound of Feredir's agonized sobs and Raunien's moan of despair, Orophin turned his eyes to Haldir; Rumil rushing to his side. They felt for his pulse; it was weak, but it was there. Haldir lived yet.

The Marchwarden lay flat on his back, a red slash gaping on his stomach, blood soaking into his tunic and his cloak. His eyes were still open, but glassy and unfocused. His whole body trembled as he drew shaky breaths.

"Orophin, we need to get him to a healer!" Rumil said, his voice thick with tears. "He will die otherwise."

"I know," Orophin, second to Haldir in age and in the company, took charge with all the calmness he could force – which was admittedly not much. "We will need to carry him on a cloak – we cannot move him about too much. If we take it three to a side, we should not jar him too badly. Get some of the company to help us. We need to move fast."

Rumil rushed to do as he was bid, and Orophin crouched over his brother, squeezing his unresponsive hand. "Don't give up, Haldir," he whispered fervently. "Don't you dare give up on us! We'll get you to someone who can tend to you – just keep breathing!"

They lay Haldir on a spread cloak and, as Orophin instructed, stood three at each side. By rights, Orophin – as second in command – should have stayed to see that the dead were honourably buried. But with his own brother's life in the balance, nothing could make Orophin stay. With the assurances of his friend Valandir that he would see to all that was necessary and bring the company back to Caras Galadhorn when the dead were buried, Orophin, Rumil and four others set off quickly but gently, bearing Haldir between them on the cloak.

As the golden leaves overhead told him they were nearing his home, Haldir slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"What is _taking _so long?" Orophin snarled, pacing impatiently up and down outside the healer's talan.

"My son, they are doing all they can," Celeborn said gently. He was sitting nearby with Rumil, whose thigh wound had been stitched and dressed. Galadriel, meanwhile, upon hearing what had happened to her foster son, had gone inside to offer her assistance, and that of the powers of Nenya, in sustaining Haldir's life.

"Orophin, sit down, please!" Rumil begged uncomfortably. "You are making even more nervous!"

Orophin sat down for all of three minutes before he got up and began pacing again, while Rumil continued to report to Celeborn exactly what had happened.

"But there was nothing they could do for Alyan," he concluded sadly. "His would was straight through the chest. He died in minutes. And but for him, we would be burying Haldir right now."

"May his soul find peace," Celeborn said, while all the while his eyes, clouded with worry, rested on the door of the talan. It was nigh on two hours since the healers had begun to work on Haldir.

"When are they going to _tell _us something?" Orophin cried impatiently, just as the door to the talan opened and Galadriel, her beautiful white raiment spattered scarlet with blood, stepped out.

"Naneth?" Orophin was in front of her in the blink of an eye. "Is he alive? Will he be all right? What is happening? Are..."

"Peace, Orophin," Galadriel said gently, raising a hand to stop Orophin's frantic rush of questions, while Celeborn and Rumil hurriedly rose and came to stand beside them. "Haldir is alive."

Rumil burst suddenly into tears of relief, hiding his face in his hands. Celeborn put a comforting arm around his youngest son's shoulders, but looked at his wife apprehensively. He sensed that Galadriel had more to tell.

"The healers have closed his wounds and stopped the bleeding," Galadriel said, her expressive eyes shining with sadness. "But Haldir is very weak. He has lost a dreadful amount of blood and his heartbeat is diminished. They have done all they can for him. He is in the hands of the Valar now, and it is likely that they may yet call him to them."

Rumil's tears grew louder in his despair and Galadriel embraced him comfortingly. Orophin, meanwhile, looked blank and frozen, as he shook his head in vehement denial before hurrying inside the talan. His stomach twisted at what he saw.

Two healers were there, washing out blood stained cloths at basins by the window. In one of the four beds, lay the still figure of Haldir. Orophin had never seen his brother's face so white; he was pale as a corpse! He lay there before them lifelessly, his eyes closed, the only movement being the very shallow rise and fall of his chest. An angry red puckered scar stood out darkly on his stomach.

He looked dead already.

"Orophin!" Rumil sobbed, coming to stand by his side. "Oh Orophin, what will we do if we lose him?"

"We are not going to lose him," Orophin stated flatly, his voice catching in his throat. He turned to the healers. "Are his wounds closed securely enough to withstand travel on horseback?"

"Yes," One of the healers – a blue-eyed, fair-haired fellow with a long straight nose – nodded in confusion. "Yes, we have closed the wounds and stop the bleeding – it is not that which threatens him now. He is drastically weakened, but there is nothing else we can do."

"He needs Elrond and Faelwen now," Orophin stated matter-of-factly, his face still frozen and calm. "I will take him to Imladris. It is his only chance."

"Orophin, there are not enough men to spare to send a company to Imladris," Galadriel begun gently, but Orophin shook his head to cut her off.

"I do not need a company," he said adamantly. "I will take him alone, on Arrow. We will travel much faster that way."

"Alone? What do you mean alone?" Rumil demanded, his face streaked with tears. "I am coming with you!"

"You are wounded," Orophin stated, turning to face Rumil and squeezing his younger brother's shoulders. "You need to stay here and heal! I will travel much faster alone."

"Orophin, the wilds are deadly right now," Celeborn advised him quietly. "Such an undertaking may be the death of you both."

"No!" Rumil sobbed. "How could I cope if I lost both of you."

"You won't, brother," Orophin stated calmly. "Because I am not prepared to stand by and lose Haldir! I'll get him there, and I will return to you, with our brother at my side. Ada, Naneth – I am determined to do this. I will not stand by idly and watch my brother die. There has been too much death already!"

Nothing could be said to dissuade Orophin and so, after Haldir was dressed in clothing thick enough to keep the chill of approaching death from his body, Arrow was saddled and made ready for the journey. Orophin mounted and the unconscious Haldir was passed up to him. After setting his brother in front of him, holding him gently but firmly in place around the chest, Orophin bid a hurried farewell to his family and rode off for Imladris.

* * *

Two days later, Faelwen was wandering through Imladris after dinner in search of Arwen, who had disappeared off on her own (she had taken to her own company more and more often of late, especially after the first party of elves had left Imladris for Valinor) when the sound of hooves made her start in surprise. The patrol was not due back for two days, and it was almost unheard of for someone to visit now.

"Faelwen! Faelwen!"

She was shocked to hear Orophin's voice, and as he drew closer, she realised that he was holding a limp body in front of him. Her blood froze, and she had to grab onto the arm of a nearby statue to stop herself from hitting the ground as her knees gave way.

It was Haldir.

The world seemed to spin, and she could vaguely hear Orophin's voice. "He's alive! He's alive, Faelwen! He's not dead! But he will be soon! He needs your help!"

Those words were all it took to shake Faelwen out of her dizziness. The elf she loved needed her help; he needed her to be strong and calm. She took several deep breaths to steady herself, and then the healer inside her took over.

She helped Orophin get Haldir off the horse, her heart pounding when she felt how cold he was. Then, as Orophin carried his brother, she hurried by his side along to the healing wounds, her brain moving at the speed of light as he explained what had happened. She knew what she needed to do.

They got Haldir to one of the single rooms in the healing wing and laid him down upon the bed. Faelwen swallowed against the threat of tears when she saw how deathly white his face was. As she felt his pulse, she knew that he would not see sunset tomorrow if she did not do something.

"Faelwen, I saw you running up here, is everything..._Ai, Elbereth_!" Erestor stood, looking horrified, in the doorway. "What happened to him?"

"There is not time to explain," Faelwen spoke tonelessly, her voice and hands steady and calm. "Erestor, can you please find my father and tell him that Haldir is in the healing wing?"

"Of course, my dear," The dark-haired councillor was gone in a second.

"Orophin," Faelwen turned to him and squeezed his hand. "There is a book in my room; it is an old leather tome and it sits on my desk. I will need it. You know where my room is, could you bring it to me?"

"I will be as quick as I can, Faelwen," Orophin too dashed off now, leaving Faelwen alone beside her lifeless husband-to-be.

She took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. She had needed them to be gone – there was no way they would allow her to do what she planned now to do. Asking Orophin to fetch the book had just been a blind; she did not need it, she had long since memorised every page within it. And now one in particular would hopefully help her save Haldir.

Calmly, she reached for one of the small surgical knives laid out on the cabinet by the bed. She could have sat by his bed for days, trying to send healing energy to him, but Haldir did not have that time. She needed to do something right now!

Biting her lip, she clutched the knife tightly and cut a shallow incision in the palm of Haldir's right hand. Seeing the blood well there, she hurriedly cut a much incision in the palm of her left one. Throwing the knife aside, she laced her fingers through Haldir's, clasping their hands together so that her blood mixed with his. Inwardly, she thanked whichever Valar had drawn her interest to the old leather-bound book in the library!

She exhaled calmly again, even as her heart pounded in her chest and spoke the words which had been listed on the page detailing how to tie one's life-force to another to keep them alive.

"Let the strength of my heart keep yours beating," she said steadily. "Let my blood replace what you have lost. Let my spirit keep you from the darkness. I, Faelwen Elrondiel, do bind myself to you, Haldir Celebornion, for all eternity."

Her heart was racing as she finished – she had no idea what would happen next! Had it worked? How would she know?

Vaguely, she realised that things seemed to be getting a little blurry. Then she felt the cold and darkness take her.

* * *

**Don't be dismayed! This is not the end! There is much more to come. Please keep reading :)**


	51. An Anxious Vigil

**Thank you once again for all your wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming - they really make me smile!**

* * *

Orophin sprinted through Imladris as fast as his long slim legs would carry him, heading for Faelwen's room. When he reached it, he threw the door open frantically and gaped hurriedly around the room until his eyes fell upon what he was looking for. There was only one book visible in the room – a large, ancient-looking tome bound in worn brown leather. Instantly, Orophin seized it under his arm and took off at top speed for the medical wing once more.

As he skidded to a halt in the doorway, he was dimly aware that hurried footsteps were approaching from behind him. That thought was driven completely from his mind, however, when he stepped back into the room from which he had so hurriedly departed a few moments before.

"_Elbereth Gilthoniel_!" The expression burst from his lips of its own accord, followed by some slightly more colourful expressions, as the book he was holding fell to the ground at his feet.

"Orophin?" The footsteps behind him were now shown to belong to Elrond and Erestor. Elrond's face went absolutely grey when he saw what had caused Orophin's exclamation.

Haldir still lay pale and lifeless, his chest barely moving, upon the bed; but now Faelwen was slumped unconscious at his side. She was upon her knees on the floor, her head resting on the bed, her hand clutching his tightly.

Blood stained the coverlet below their hands.

"She...she has cut her wrists!" Orophin choked unsteadily, swaying as his legs momentarily threatened to give way beneath him. Erestor hurriedly caught the younger elf's shoulders and steadied him.

"No, Orophin," Elrond corrected him, his own voice a little shaky as he hurried over to examine his daughter. "She has not. Thank the Valar, she has not gone that far!"

"What? I...I do not understand," Orophin said dazedly, sinking down onto the bed opposite the one occupied by Haldir.

"Faelwen," Elrond explained quietly. "Has tied her life to Haldir's."

Erestor's head snapped up in shock. "You cannot mean..." he gasped.

Elrond nodded. "It was a technique used in the First Age to save the lives of friends or lovers who were close to death. The elf in question pledges their life force to that of the wounded elf and mixes their blood; thus allowing the fea of the living elf to supplement and support that of the wounded one. It was a very dangerous one, however, and could often result in the death of both parties. Because of this risk, it was a technique which became virtually extinct."

"I...I do not...what does this mean?" Orophin stammered confusedly. "Faelwen's life energy is keeping Haldir alive?"

"Yes," Elrond nodded again. "Her body will continue to support his until he is sufficiently recovered to do it for himself, or until..." He broke off gravely.

"So that means..." Orophin's stomach lurched as he looked at the deathly hue of Haldir's face.

"It means," said Elrond sadly. "That if your brother dies, Orophin, Faelwen dies with him."

* * *

Once those present in the room had far enough recovered from their shock to be practical, Faelwen was picked up from her position on the healing room floor and, as no one could prise their hands even slightly apart, laid down on the bed beside Haldir. A vigil was immediately taken up in the healing ward, with Elrond, Erestor, a very shaken Orophin and a tearful Arwen taking it in turns to monitor the lifeless pair for any sign of change.

Five days passed and neither one opened their eyes. Faelwen grew paler and paler until her complexion was the same deathly pale as Haldir's, while her breathing likewise became quieter and quieter. It looked as though she was slowly fading away.

Erestor privately worried that this might strain his lord's household to breaking point. Only once before in all the time he had dwelt in Imladris – during that dreadful period following Celebrian's attack – could he remember seeing Elrond looked so strained. The half-elf had had plenty to worry him before this latest blow – both his sons were out in the wilderness, constantly surrounded by danger; Arwen had announced her decision to forsake an elven life; his foster son was walking straight into Sauron's domain, while darkness was spreading across Middle Earth like a foul disease.

It was unsurprising then, that the vigil over Haldir and Faelwen was a tense one. Orophin paced the room like a caged animal, unwilling to leave even to eat and sleep. Arwen wept every time she sat with them; reproaching her father and her grandparents for not allowing the couple in the bed to marry when they had first requested it.

"They might have had children by now!" she wept. "And they would have given them something to hope for – something else to fight to stay alive for!"

"Arwen, your father was trying to protect them," Erestor pointed out gently, but Arwen shook away his statement angrily.

"Then he has failed!" she said tearfully. "Erestor, look upon her! She is _dying_! How can any living being on Arda be protected when darkness s looms greater every waking moment! My brothers are out there risking their lives, my kin in Lorien face invasion and slaughter, and Aragorn..." She broke off as her throat grew too tight for speech.

"We have seen days as dark as these before, my dear," Erestor said, his mind darting back to the Battle of Dagorlad. "And the light was able to overcome the darkness. I continue to hope and pray that it will do so once again."

"But how many must die before then?" Arwen asked mournfully. "How many friends and loved ones must we part with?"

To this, Erestor had no answer.

* * *

On the sixth day of the vigil in the healing rooms, just as their loved ones begun to truly believe that Faelwen and Haldir were indeed lost to them, Haldir regained consciousness.

Orophin was sitting by the side of the bed, trying mournfully to work out how on earth he was going to explain to Rumil and his foster parents that Haldir had been called to Mandos, and that Faelwen had followed, when his sharp ears picked up the soft sounds of a faint hitch of breath.

His heart-rate tripling in speed, Orophin leapt to his feet and scrutinised the faces of the bed's occupants. Faelwen's complexion remained pallid and grey, but Haldir's...Orophin's heart nearly exploded out of his chest when he realised that there was a hint of colour in Haldir's cheeks.

Staring so hard that his eyes began to sting, Orophin did not even blink for fear of missing something. A few seconds later, he was overjoyed to see Haldir to take a hitching, shuddering gasp, before breathing in deeply; his chest beginning to steadily rise and fall as normal.

Orophin was not sure if the noise that burst from his lips was a laugh, a sob, or some combination of the two, so incapable of thought was he at that moment. He drew his chair closer to the bed and took his brother's hand, squeezing it tightly; suddenly full of soaring hope.

Ten minutes later, Haldir opened his eyes.

"You...you are alive!" Orophin blurted out rather obviously, while Haldir blinked owlishly at him, clearly confused by his surroundings. Orophin leapt to his feet in absolute delight. "You are alive! You're not dead! And you are awake... Do not move! Do not do anything! I will fetch Lord Elrond!" And so he hurried out of the room, calling frantically for Elrond, leaving Haldir staring confusedly after him.

Haldir lay there for a moment, vaguely trying to piece things together. He knew he was in Imladris, but what in Elbereth's name was he doing here? The last thing he remembered was battle; the roars of orcs and that battle cries of his fellow Galadhrim. Had he been wounded? Was that why he was here?

The Marchwarden struggled weakly into a sitting position, wincing a little at the dull pain in his abdomen. His movements caused his legs to brush against something and he realised with a start that there was someone lying beside him. He jumped like a startled animal when he realised that it was Faelwen who lay there, chalk white and still.

"Faelwen?" He shook her gently. "Faelwen!" He shook her a little more urgently, but she did not even stir. He was momentarily distracted by Orophin bursting back into the room as sharply as he'd left it.

"Orophin," began Haldir tensely, before his brother could say a word. "What happened? Why am I in Imladris? Why am I in bed with Faelwen? And why are her eyes closed?"

"It is a...complex story, brother," Orophin said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and embracing Haldir with sheer relief. "And I do not believe I even understand half of it. Lord Elrond is on his way here. He will make things more clear than I could."

Elrond's relief at finding Haldir awake might well be imagined. His future son-in-law, besides being a little weakened and still rather bruised, showed every sign of being in good health once more. It was clear that the danger had passed, and thus, with it, the danger to Faelwen's life.

"My Lord, why does she not wake?" Haldir demanded worriedly, the moment Elrond had entered the door. "What is wrong with her?"

Elrond smiled for what felt to him like the first time in months. "She is fine," he assured Haldir, as he checked Faelwen's pulse. "Her body requires more rest, that is all. Her body and energy have been supporting yours this past week – it is little wonder that she is exhausted. Leave her to sleep, and she will wake when she is ready."

"Supported me? I do not remember much – only snatches of dreams, " said Haldir, a little dazedly. "What happened?"

Just as Elrond opened his mouth to begin speaking, the sound of hurried footsteps was heard outside the door, and suddenly Arwen burst into the room. She took one look at Haldir before her eyes filled with tears of delight. "He is alive!" she declared joyfully, her face even more radiant in its happiness. "Oh, Ada, this means that Faelwen will live too, does it not?"

"Was Faelwen's life in danger? Was she going to die?" asked Haldir bemusedly, looking from one elf to another. "Will one of you _please _explain what has happened?"

Orophin began the tale, describing the battle on the borders of Lorien and explaining how he had watched his brother be felled by an orc sword. "You were too far away...I knew I could not reach you in time. But then Alyan threw himself in front of you." Orophin's voice shook a little as he described the death of Faelwen's eldest brother and repeated his last words.

"Does she know?" Haldir asked gravely, looking worriedly down at Faelwen's still form.

Orophin shook his head. "There was no time to tell her," he answered. "When I brought you here, you were starting to slip away. The minute she saw you, she told me to bring you to the healing rooms and then sent me to fetch a book from her room. By the time I returned... she had done it."

"Done _what_?" Haldir asked again, beginning to lose patience.

Here, Elrond took over the story, explaining to Haldir how Faelwen had bonded their souls in order to keep his from being called to Mandos; describing how her soul and her strength had supplemented his and had given his body the chance to fight his wounds and to begin recovering.

"You are tied now together for the rest of your days," Elrond concluded, with something akin to a smile. "You will share each other's happiness, each other's pain, everything."

"This I do not object to," said Haldir softly, stroking Faelwen's hair. "I have wanted this since the day I asked her to marry me."

"You will _have_ to let them wed now, Ada!" Arwen said slyly, grinning. "After all, they are bound together in all but name. You must let them make it official."

"It seems I must, _iel-nin ,_" Elrond returned good-humouredly. "It seems I must."

* * *

Faelwen remained in slumber for another two days.

Haldir sat by her besides almost ceaselessly from the moment he was allowed to rise. Indeed, not until Elrond shooed him out towards the end of the second day did the young elf even bother to rest or to eat, despite being in severe need of both after his own extended sleep. Thus, as it happened, by sheer mischance – Orophin had taken Haldir's placed but had left only momentarily to take some air on the balcony – Faelwen woke alone.

For the first few moments, she felt groggy, weak and disorientated; wondering why the roof she was staring at was not that of her own bedroom. Then it came flying into her mind with the force of an arrow – Haldir's almost fatal wounds, her choice to bond with him, the struggle she had gone through to keep him alive. She sat up abruptly and cast her eyes about the room in a panic.

Haldir was not there.

Her throat tightened, her eyes flooded with tears and her heart seemed to stop beating as Faelwen hurriedly leapt out of bed, her weakened legs wobbling underneath her. Sure she would have felt it if he had died! Surely she would have known! He could not have slipped away when she had been fighting so hard for him!

Desperately, barefoot and clad in only the nightgown Arwen had changed her into the day before, Faelwen sped dizzily out into the corridors, looking for someone, anyone, to tell her what had happened to Haldir.

She made it down one flight of stairs before running into her sister. For a moment, Arwen's fair face lit up with delight upon seeing her, but upon registering Faelwen's frenzied expression, it changed to a look of concern.

"Faelwen, you must come back to bed," she said firmly. "You are in no condition to be up yet. Ada will want you to rest."

"Where is he?" Faelwen asked feverishly. "I need to know! Where is he?"

She tried to run past Arwen, but the older elleth caught her arms and held her back. Faelwen was shorter and slighter than Arwen and so the dark haired elleth had no difficulty in restraining her sister, despite the fact that she was struggling like a made orc.

"Let me go, Arwen!" she shrieked, beginning to sob. "I would have known if he had died! Where is he?"

Suddenly, Arwen understood. She pulled Faelwen closer and half-embraced her, half-held her upright. "Haldir lives, Faelwen," she said gently. "He lives and he is well. He left your side only because Ada ordered him to eat and rest. You have not lost him. He is alive."

"Truly?" Eyes glassy with tears, Faelwen met Arwen's gaze. "Arwen, promise me that it is so."

"It is so," Arwen reassured her kindly. "But for Elbereth's sake Faelwen, come back to bed before you collapse. I will bring Haldir to see you. Come on now."

Faelwen allowed herself to be led back to bed, while Arwen sent for both Elrond and Haldir; knowing that her sister would not be calm until she had seen the Marchwarden with her own eyes.

Luckily Elrond preceded Haldir by five minutes, which meant he was able to reassure himself that his daughter was indeed in no danger now. However, the minute Haldir walked through the door, any chance of further examinations were gone, because the two younger elves were stuck together like limpets, squeezing the very air out of each other.

"I thought I had lost you! I thought I had lost you!" Faelwen said over and over again into Haldir's neck, while Haldir pressed kiss after kiss onto the crown of her head.

"Never," he whispered. "I will never leave your side again. Not now, not ever."

This led to another embrace so fierce that Elrond cried out in alarm. "Easy there! You have both been seriously weakened by this! I do not want you doing yourselves another injury so soon! Faelwen, you are still much in need of rest. You must be calm."

"How long has it been since Orophin brought you here?" Faelwen asked Haldir frantically. " Where _is _Orophin? Have your wounds healed? Are you still in pain?"

"_Ai, _do I speak for my own amusement?" cried Elrond wryly. "Faelwen, _calm down_! Suffice it to say for now that Haldir is alive and well, and that he is completely out of danger. You may discuss further details and hear the rest of the tale when you have recovered a little. For now, I want you to go back to sleep. Your body is weakened and I can see that your nerves are frayed. Please, child, rest now."

"I will stay with you," Haldir promised, stroking her hair. "I will be right by your side."

And though she protested and argued, trying desperately to remain awake, Faelwen had succumbed to sleep again within moments of her laying back against the pillows; her sleep all the more sound for the knowledge that her Marchwarden was not in Mandos's arms, but in hers.

That night, Elladan and Elrohir returned to Imladris, bearing grave tidings which battered away all of the relief Elrond had felt since Faelwen's waking, and returning him once more to anxiety.

The time had now come for the light to fight the darkness.


	52. Darkness Falls

**Firstly, I cannot begin to express how sorry I am that it's taken me so ridiculously long to update! But a new job, moving in with my fella, getting engaged and planning my wedding (coupled with an insanely long bout of writers block) have all taken their toll on what used to be my writing time.**

**However, my muse finally got a large kick up the backside last night and I seem to be back in business. I am determined to get this story finished by the end of the year - you all have permission to send a hoard of orcs after me if I don't!**

**Secondly, thank you so much to the people who have reviewed or sent me messages in the interim. It has meant a temendous amount to know that people did not give up on the story, even when I thought myself that I might never update again. So this chapter is really for you.**

* * *

**Chapter 52 - Darkness Falls**

In the days that followed, Faelwen was most strictly confined to the healing wards. Though awake and in full possession of her wits, she was very much weakened from the mammoth effort of supporting both her own lifeforce as well as Haldir's. While she was recovering, Elrond had asked the others to refrain from mentioning her brother's fate. The shock, he feared, might set back her recovery all together and so Haldir, Orophin, Arwen and the twins, who remained in Imladris only for two days before leaving once again to join Aragorn in his last final efforts against the Dark One, all promised to partake in this small deception.

By the end of the week, however, Faelwen's strength was returning apace and she was impatient to be out of the healing rooms – she began to insist on an hourly basis that she was perfectly well and perfectly capable of getting up. Healers, Arwen amusedly reflected to Haldir, truly did make the very worst patients!

In the end, her badgering paid off and she was finally deemed fit to return to her own room.

"When is she to be told?" Arwen asked Haldir and Orophin that morning as they broke their fast. "And who is to tell her?"

"That task must fall to me," said Haldir gravely. "For it was I he died to save."

"I never liked him," Arwen mused. "Any time our paths crossed I always found it impossible to forget what he had done to Faelwen in the past. I felt the same about all of her brothers; for I never believed their contrition was fully genuine. But now it transpires that Alyan truly did long to set things right. It saddens me that I never believed him."

"Me neither. But we can give credit to his memory at least," Haldir said quietly. "And I must strive to prove myself worthy of his sacrifice! I will take her for a walk in the gardens so that I can tell her while is alone."

* * *

"... he's dead?" Faelwen repeatedly faintly. Her brows drew together in a look of dazed confusion.

Haldir nodded quietly, his hand resting on the small of her back. "He gave his life most nobly," he told her. "But for his sacrifice, I would certainly be dead. Orophin says that his last words were that he hoped he had in some measure made up for the past."

"I had long since forgiven them for that, truly I had," Faelwen said sadly, her face distressed. "My poor father! How much loss he has had to bear! And how much more must he suffer? What of Feredir and the others? Are they alive?"

"They were all alive and well, Orophin says, when we left Lorien," Haldir told her quietly. "They were helping our troops to bury the fallen as he brought me to Imladris. I think they spoke of burying Alyan by the border which was closest to Mirkwood."

So many innocent elves slain...Faelwen's heart ached for them, though not as profoundly as it did for Alyan. Though she had been speaking honestly when she told Haldir that she had long since forgiven her brothers, it pained her that, despite her very best intentions, she had never really been able to love them again. And now there would be no chance to try again with Alyan... but she would never permit herself to forget that he had died to secure her happiness.

"We will honour his sacrifice," she said suddenly, catching Haldir's hands in a tight grip. Her eyes, though bright with tears, were strong and determined. "We will live through this, we will be together, and we will be happy! He will not have died in vain, Haldir."

"No," Haldir agreed. "Never that. He gave us the chance of a future. I will not throw it away, my love."

For a long time, they sat side by side in silent contemplation until Haldir, seeing the depth of the sadness in Faelwen's eyes and fearing a setback to her health, decided to steer her thoughts away from death. It was a subject too much on everyone's minds these days!

"I met the Fellowship briefly in Lorien, you know, some months ago," he told her. "I begin to understand why you grew so fond of those Halflings!"

"You saw them?" Faelwen immediately launched a barrage of questions. "Were they well? Was Estel? And Legolas?"

"Yes, yes, they were all in good health." Haldir assured her, deciding that going into detail about exactly what had brought them to Lorien was not necessary at this point. "It was the first time I had seen a halfling before, except a brief glance at old Bilbo in the Hall of Fire. They were stout little fellows though, with great courage - and great appetites!"

"I did grow fond of them, little Pippin especially," Faelwen smiled at the memory of the young hobbit's cheerful face. "He seemed so wholly innocent; almost a child at heart. I hope that this dreadful business will not change him too much!"

"I hope we will see them all again, very soon," Haldir said. "For things cannot last much longer before it all ends; one way or the other."

* * *

Faelwen did not think she would ever forget the unbridled relief and utter joy she felt when the news reached Imladris that the Dark Lord had been vanquished and that Arda was saved.

The entire dwelling place had been living in excruciating suspense ever since Elladan and Elrohir had brought the news that Aragorn was heading for Gondor. They had all known that the moment of confrontation was close and that there was no guarantee that good would triumph over evil. One must live and one must be destroyed...but which was to be the victor?

Faelwen was roused from slumber several hours from dawn one morning in late March by a violent knocking on her door.

"Faelwen!" The knocking grew louder. "Faelwen! _Faelwen!_"

"Arwen?" Bemusedly, Faelwen threw back her covers and hurried to the door. Opening it, she gaped blearily at her sister, who seemed utterly beside herself with emotion. "What is going on?"

"It is done! It is done!" Arwen cried ecstatically, tears of happiness glistening on her cheeks as she flung her arms around his sister's neck. "He is defeated!"

"He...what?" Faelwen blinked several times, spluttering around a mouthful or Arwen's dark hair. She was certain that her brain must still be asleep, because she did not seem to understand what Arwen was saying.

"The Dark Lord! He is gone! He is vanquished! It is over at last!" Arwen exclaimed joyously. "The news reached Ada tonight! And Aragorn is alive! He is alive and unhurt! So are both our brothers!"

Slowly, Faelwen's mind began to take stock of this momentous news. Suddenly she began to laugh, joyously and heartily, as they both began to dance about like elflings. It seemed impossible, wondrously impossible, that these long months of suspense, darkness and dread were over.

Aragorn was alive. The twins were alive. Haldir was safe. Faelwen felt giddy with joy.

"He is alive!" Arwen said again, tearfully. "At last I can be with him! At last I can wed him! Oh Faelwen, at last we can all be _happy _again!" They continued to stand in Faelwen's doorway, exclaiming their delight for several minutes, before Faelwen caught Arwen's arm.

"Come, we must wake the others," she said urgently. "Ada will not have had time to wake everyone yet. We must tell Haldir and Orophin!"

And so, just as Faelwen had been, Haldir was roused by an excited clamour outside his bedroom. Hurrying to the door and swinging it open, he was almost knocked off his feet with the force with which Faelwen launched herself at him, with Arwen joining the hug just as enthusiastically.

"Not that I am complaining," he said as he hugged Faelwen and offered Arwen a rather embarrassed smile. "But is there a reason for this?"

Before long, the entire household – most still in their night attire – was gathered in the Hall of Fire. The room echoed to the rafters with exclamations of joy, as the inhabitants of Imladris revelled in the knowledge that the dark days were over at last and that Aragorn and both the twins had survived them.

The War of the Ring was over!

* * *

_July, many weeks later..._

As the sun rose, the white city of Minas Tirith shone on the horizon and the party of elves who had escorted Arwen thus far – Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Glorfindel, Haldir, Faelwen, Orophin, Rumil, Galadriel and Celeborn stirred at their camp. Their journey had taken them from Imladris, to Lorien – where Haldir had been reunited with his delighted family – through to Rohan and now at last they had reached Gondor and would arrive at the capital that day to reunite Arwen with her betrothed, and the others with long-missed friends and acquaintances.

"Are you ready to greet your future home?" Faelwen asked as the two washed in a a stream close to where they had rested for the night.

"I have never been more ready!" Arwen said emphatically, handing Faelwen a hairbrush. Since leaving Imladris in May, they had dressed mostly in sensible clothes which had been suitable for long days of travel. Now that their journey was coming to an end though, and Arwen was about to see her future husband for the first time in almost a year, they dressed in attire more worthy of ladies of Imladris.

A truly remarkable transformation had come over Arwen since the night they had all discovered that Sauron had gone, Faelwen mused as she laced up the back of her sister's gown. Now filled with hope and happiness again, the dull and lethargic figure of the past year had gone and she seemed more beautiful than ever. The very simple gown of pale green she had chosen complimented her hair and her eyes; indeed, she almost seemed to glow!

Faelwen herself chose a gown of midnight blue, embroidered with silver. Arwen reciprocated in assisting her with her own fastenings and then they were both ready to join the others again. Like them, the rest of the party was now dressed as befits the guests of a king, and Faelwen found that – even when they were mounted and on their way once more – she could barely take her eyes away from Haldir for more than a minute.

As the morning wore on, they drew closer and closer to Minas Tirith. The fields surrounding the city bore the scars of recent battles, and the large mounds of earth scattered here and there over the plains spoke of the great losses that the race of men had suffered. Though an effort had clearly been made to begin to restore the land to what it was, broken swords and spent arrowheads were still visible amidst the trodden and scorched grass.

Soon though, the great white city itself was looming over them; its shadow stretching for miles across the plains.

"It is a remarkable place, is it not?" Elladan said quietly, drawing his mount closer to his sister's and looking up at the numerous levels of housing leading up to the city's peak.

"It is...very impressive," Faelwen replied diplomatically. Her initial impression of Minas Tirith was that she could not believe so much stone existed all in one place! Having spent the entire span of her life in Imladris, Lothlorien and Mirkwood, she was unused to seeing any dwelling place not surrounded by trees. The place felt old and dead to her, though she would never have said so aloud!

"Not enough trees for your liking?" Elladan smiled, reading her mind. "There even I am in inclined to agree, and I do not have your wood-elf sentiments. But it is a noble city, nevertheless. And it will become greater, now that peace has come and the rightful king has returned. It can be made to feel alive again!"

"I have no doubt that it will be so," Faelwen smiled, thinking of the happiness that Arwen currently was exuding, and the joy Estel was sure to feel when he saw her again. "I am certain that the city is in the very best of hands!"

As they reached the Great Gate and passed through into the city, crowds began to line the street and cheer as they passed. Faelwen observed the people closely and observed in their faces the unbridled joy of those who have come from a long, harsh winter into a bright and plentiful spring. They seemed genuinely happy to see them!

The group of elves followed Elladan and Elrohir as they lead their horses through the streets and up through the cities seven levels. They had barely got within sight of the citadel on the top level when a delighted cry tore through the air.

"My friends! _Mae Govannen_! _Mae Govannen_!"

Legolas Thranduilion, a bright smile threatening to split his face in half, came hurtling down the white steps towards them, followed – at a necessary slower pace – by the bearded form of Gimli, son of Gloin; who began to blush to very roots of his hairline when he saw Lady Galadriel.

"I am so happy to see you!" declared Legolas, his voice alive with merriment as he rushed up to the group of dismounting visitors. "After hearing that you had left Edoras, we have been expecting you these three days!" He seemed to hardly know who to hug first, now that so many old friends were there before him. Gimli soon caught up with his taller friend and many long, happy minutes passed as friendly greetings were exchanged and embraces were exchanged with one elf after another.

Finally, Legolas came to Arwen.

"My lady," he bowed; offering her a brilliant smile. "He is in the citadel. Follow me."

Arwen took his arm and together they climbed the stairs, disappearing into the tall white building. Unanimously, the others elected not to follow.

"Let them be alone for now," Galadriel said with a smile. "Now that peace has prevailed at least, we will have many days to follow in which to talk."


	53. Two Weddings

_Midsummer's Day_

"Here," Faelwen said, placing Arwen's exquisite mithril circlet upon her head and fastening it in place with small, deft braids. "You look beautiful Arwen!"

A loud knock sounded at the door. "Arwen? Faelwen?" Elrohir's exasperated voice sounded from the other side. "What are you two _doing_ in there? You have had all morning, it cannot take someone that long to get dressed, even in a wedding gown!"

Exchanging a grin with her sister, Faelwen crossed the room and opened the door half-way. "Patience brother!" she laughed. "We will be but ten minutes more. Aragorn will be waiting for her at mid-day and it is only half past eleven now. Besides, Arwen is a queen now as well as a bride – she can take as long as she likes to dress!"

She closed the door again and hurried back to where Arwen sat in front of a handsome dressing table and mirror, fastening her beloved Evenstar pendant around her neck. Faelwen had not been lying – Arwen looked more beautiful than ever. She was dressed in a gown of pale blue silk with elegant, billowing sleeves. Her long black hair fell down her back as far as her waist, adorned with the mithril circlet on her brow. Her skin seemed to be radiating light.

"Will I do, do you think?" she asked Faelwen with a relaxed smile.

"Most certainly!" Faelwen replied, marvelling at her calmness. She suspected that she would not be nearly so calm when it came to her own turn as a bride in a fortnight's time. "I suppose we should not keep Elladan and Elrohir waiting much longer!"

Faelwen opened the door and allowed Arwen to precede her out to where the twins were waiting in the corridor. They were dressed in formal robes which, like the gown Faelwen was wearing, were a rich deep blue, the colour of Elrond's house, ornamented with silver.

Faelwen noticed that tears threatened in Elladan's eyes for a moment when he saw Arwen before he hastily distracted them by an exaggerated bow to her which made both his sisters laugh.

"Well," Elrohir said, looking the more cheerful of the two. "As this is the last time we four shall stand together as simply the children of Elrond Halfelven, I suppose one of us should say something meaningful. But for the lack of something meaningful in my mind, may I just say – you two take a bloody _age _to get dressed!"

Their laughter echoed through the white stone corridor and for a moment, they just stood there, hands linked. In some ways, this almost felt like a parting of the ways. From this day on, Arwen would no longer simply be their sister – she would be the Queen of Gondor; wed to a mortal man and doomed to a mortal fate.

"Please don't cry, any of you!" said Faelwen hastily, noticing that other eyes besides hers were beginning to grow over-bright. "You will set me off and I do not think I will stop! Come on, it's getting close to midday now – a queen should not be late!"

Elladan gave his arm to Arwen and they walked off down the corridor, Faelwen and Elrohir following on behind them. They made their way out of the great building which was now Aragorn and Arwen's home and towards the open courtyard where the white tree of Gondor stood.

There were many familiar faces gathered there; Celeborn and Galadriel, with Haldir, his brothers and others of the Galadhrim. Beside them were Glorfindel, Erestor, Lindir and many others from the household of Rivendell. There was Legolas, flanked by his friend Gimili and by the dear little hobbits who had risked so much that Arda might have peace. King Eomer stood with his sister in front of a number of Rohirrim and Gondorian knights. Faelwen had not yet had the opportunity to speak to them.

Towards the centre of the courtyard she saw Mithrandir, clad all in white, standing near her father. And there, under the white tree, stood Aragorn. He looked cleaner and tidier than Faelwen could ever recall seeing him; dressed in new leather, velvet and mail, a crown on his brow, his long cloak brushing the grass behind him. At his side stood Faramir, Steward of Gondor, who had made a remarkable recovery since he had been discharged from the houses of healing.

Silence descended on the courtyard as everyone noticed Arwen's arrival. Faelwen slipped into the crowd to stand with Haldir. He reached out for her as she neared him, linking their fingers together with a smile. Faelwen brushed his arm gently with her free hand, before they directed their eyes back to the middle of the courtyard.

Watching as Elrond placed Arwen's hand into Aragorn's, and as the bride and groom spoke their vows of marriage, Faelwen thought her heart might just explode with happiness.

* * *

"You are next then!" Legolas cried merrily, as he danced with Faelwen at the feast later than evening.

"Not before time!" Faelwen laughed, spinning around, her hair fanning out behind her. "It feels like we have been waiting forever. And when are you going to find a wife, pray? There are plenty of ladies here tonight who would love to dance with you – many cannot keep their eyes off you!"

Legolas blushed vividly. "Not for a while yet," he said hurriedly. "When all is attended to here and I have seen my father again, I have promised Gimli that I will travel with him for a while. Besides, after the events of the past year, I do not believe I even have the energy for courting!" He hastily changed the subject and Faelwen had not the heart to tease him anymore.

"They look so happy, do they not?" she said instead, directing her gaze over to where King and Queen of Gondor were leading the dance.

"Indeed," Legolas said. "There were times when I feared I would never again see anyone laugh or be merry! I intent to enjoy every second of tonight!

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Arwen opened the door to see Faelwen sat before her mirror, hair still wet, dressed only in a shift. She looked up at Arwen's entrance and her eyes were more than a little wild.

"I don't know where to start!" she said urgently and Arwen hurried to her side.

"Well then, it is fortunate for you that you have a sister who does!" she said calmly, picking up a discarded towel and gently starting to rub Faelwen's hair dry. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A little," Faelwen answered from beneath the towel. "I was too excited for slumber! And when I did sleep, I kept dreaming that I had forgotten where I had stowed my dress!"

"I will not let that happen to you," Arwen promised with a merry laugh. "I will make sure you are fully dressed before you leave the room."

She finished drying Faelwen's hair in a companionable silence before speaking again. "It is fortunate that your...father...managed to arrive in time." It felt wrong for Arwen to be referring to any elf but Elrond as Faelwen's father, but what else was she to call him?

"Yes, Feredir and others are with him," Faelwen said pensively, fidgeting with something in her hands. "I am glad they could be here."

"And I have warned Elladan and Elrohir to be nice to them!" said Arwen lightly, reaching for a brush and running it carefully through Faelwen's hair. "On pain of being thrown out of the city."

"Being Queen does have its benefits then!" Faelwen laughed, distracted from her previous thoughtfulness. "I suppose we had best not keep them waiting too long today!"

"Where is your dress? I will help you with the lacing," Arwen said.

Faelwen retrieved it from the wooden wardrobe by the window. It was traditional for an elven bride to dress in the colour of her father's house. Rivendell's colours were blue and silver, but she had been born in Mirkwood and had been worried that perhaps Calannon and his sons would expect her to wear green. Anxious not to offend anyone who was important to her, she had chosen white instead. It was the colour of peace; a peace that she and Haldir had waited many years for.

"Are you ready... for tonight?" Arwen asked, taking care to keep her voice casual as Faelwen stepped into the dress.

"Yes," said Faelwen, feeling her face begin to heat up, looking anywhere but at her sister. "It doesn't..._hurt _much...does it?"

"No," said Arwen kindly, rubbing Faelwen's upper arms reassuringly before lacing up the bodice of the dress. "You're going to be fine. There, that's your dress done now. Where have you put your jewellery?"

Faelwen gave Arwen's hand a grateful squeeze and then hurried to fetch her jewellery; a simple silver pendant and the circlet adorned with green gems she had received upon reaching her majority. Arwen fixed it in place, just as Faelwen had done to hers two weeks ago.

"Sit still," she chided good-humouredly. "Stop fidgeting – what do you keep fussing at?"

Faelwen held up her hands, revealing what it was she was holding. It was the comb her father had given her, which had once belonged to her mother. "I've been thinking about her a lot this morning."

"I'm sure she would be very proud of you," Arwen smiled, dropping an affectionate kiss onto the crown of Faelwen's head before she took the comb out of her hands. "I will put the comb in your hair underneath your circlet. It will not upset the way it fits and this way a part of her will be with you all day today. Are you ready? I'm sure our brothers will be here to hammer on the door soon!" No sooner had the words left Arwen's mouth, then a knock sounded at the door.

"You can come in," Faelwen called, nervously fussing with her dress in front of the mirror.

Elladan and Elrohir joined them in the room, both again dressed in fine formal robes. They smiled affectionately at the sight of their sister in her wedding gown and, seeing how nervous she was, did not tease her as they had Arwen.

"Haldir is in the courtyard now," Elrohir said. "Are you ready?"

Faelwen took a deep breath and nodded, taking the arm he offered her and allowing herself to be led out of the chamber. She would sleep here no more. Tonight, she and Haldir would be given a new room together. Growing more nervous by the second, she barely heard anything Elrohir said on the way down the stone stairs, so intent was she on not falling over.

"Be calm, Faelwen," Elrohir assured her gently, squeezing her hand. "You look lovely, and everything is going to proceed as planned."

A much smaller crowd was waiting in the courtyard this time; parents and siblings and family and friends...elves from Rivendell and Lothlorien, and Faelwen's own family from Mirkwood. Most of the Fellowship of the Ring; guests of honour of the King and Queen, were also there and it was Merry and Pippin who spotted her first.

"Merry, look! Here she is!" cried Pippin, none too quietly, as he and his cousin stood on tiptoe for a better view. The small group of people parted to let Faelwen and Elrohir through so that he could walk her to the centre, where Haldir was waiting.

The minute she saw Haldir, Faelwen feared her heart might genuinely stop beating. Instantly, her nerves vanished and she felt joy bubble inside her like one of Mithrandir's fireworks. There was her betrothed, clad in green and gold, with a white jewel shimmering at his collar, like a hero from a fairy tale. Beside him, beaming from ear to ear was Legolas whom Haldir, being unwilling to choose between his two brothers, had asked to stand with him.

When her eyes met Haldir's intense, loving gaze, Faelwen felt her face erupt in a bright smile, and it seemed to her that she floated last two metres towards him. Elrohir raised his sister's hand to his lips, kissed it affectionately, and then placed it Haldir's. He held both her hands in his and they were almost unwilling to blink for fear they might miss a second of each other.

Even as she heard Elrond speak beside her, Faelwen did not glance away from Haldir, nor he from her. Their hands clutched tighter at one another as they spoke their vows and then exchanged rings, sliding the slim mithril onto each other's fingers.

Finally, after years of waiting; after trial and toil and darkness and terror, they were married.

And suddenly Haldir's lips were on hers and her arms were around his neck. She could hear Legolas laughing, someone cheering, others clapping, someone sniffing with tears of happiness...and she smiled blissfully into the kiss. Everything was right in the world.

* * *

Even as they ate together with Aragorn's new court later that day, Faelwen and Haldir barely broke eye contact. They danced together as though in a world all of their own and, when the dance required them to separate, or move down the hall apart, their gazes would lock again within seconds. To be so overjoyed, and to have so many people so joyful for them, was more than either had dared to wish for.

"I'm so happy!" Haldir exclaimed as another dance ended and they stood together on the floor, arms still entwined, "So happy, I think I my chest might burst."

"I also," Faelwen beamed up at him, resting her forehead against hers. "I love you so much, Haldir!"

The passion in Haldir's eyes intensified heatedly, and Faelwen felt her breathing quicken. "Come," he whispered, fingers linking with hers. "Let us retire."

And so Faelwen slipped out of the great hall, hand in hand with the elf she could finally call husband.


End file.
